May's Belated Journey
by lS2l
Summary: After having abandoned her dream of becoming Top Coordinator, May is in for a surprise when Harley visits. Can he encourage her to continue her journey? CS, slight Penguin and Ikari, Poke, Wishful, Kalos. Please be patient with the shippings, I will get to them all :)
1. Chapter 1

_There's heaps more to come after this, but please let me know what you think. Before I start, I don't own Pokemon nor its characters._

Prologue

Trying to ignore the bitter glare of the two screens before her, May sighed as she struggled to grasp the terms of her current situation. Here she was, sitting behind a dreary desk in dim office light, wondering where everything had possibly gone wrong.

When she was ten, she'd dreamed of being a Top Coordinator, not a call centre assistant who was underpaid and overworked, dealing with more complaints than she could throw her bandana at. Not that she wore it anymore. Such inappropriate attire had been stamped out of her by her supervisor, Shelly.

Her current slump was caused by a recent text she'd received from her brother on the Xtransceiver. While it was great to hear from him, it always left her feeling slightly, well, deflated. Thankfully, his message had been brief, stating that he'd returned from his most recent mission safe and sound. Having responded with a quick message reiterating her brief relief that he'd returned, she found herself once again wondering about her future.

After she'd left for her soul-searching journey through Johto, Max had considered his future whilst he studied pokémon at home with their parents. After much tribulation, he'd decided to follow the footsteps of none other than Jack Walker to become a ranger. Not only was May lucky enough to hear about all of his great journeys—note sarcasm—but she also had to worry about his overall welfare whilst he went out on these top secret missions. Sure, she had a great deal of faith in his operators, Linda, Rhythmi and Marcus, but he was still her little brother. Besides, all she got to see was the office she worked in whilst her brother was out risking his neck with the ralts they'd once encountered on their journey with Ash and Brock.

Speaking, well, thinking of those two made May's heart slump further. Brock was finally an esteemed Pokémon doctor who'd had his fair share of chances with not only Nurse Joys but also Officer Jennys. However, the last she'd heard from him, he was trying to settle down with the infamous Pike Queen Lucy, who managed to somewhat smother his infatuations with other women.

Then there was Ash, his face was all over her television. Finally he was going for the chance to be a Pokémon Master, challenging not only the Elite Four of his home region, Kanto, but hopefully the Champion, Lance. It made her heart hurt, wanting him to do well, but being afraid that his dreams would be shattered. Sure, he'd had the chance to fight Cynthia from Sinnoh, but he'd wanted to have not only his mum, but also Professor Oak bear witness to the challenge. May also had a sneaking suspicion that he'd wanted Misty, his first crush and one of their close friends, to be there to witness his coming of age. It surprised May that Iris didn't receive a personal invitation, either. Though she knew she shouldn't be, Iris was facing her own challenges with Alder a month later, meaning she'd be far too busy to support her friend in this instance.

With a heavy sigh, May considered the other friends she shared with Ash and Brock. Dawn was making quite a name for herself as a Poké Stylist, though she'd had to work with May in the call centre to make ends meet in the beginning. While May was happy for her friend who was a two time Top Coordinator, she couldn't help but feel a little jaded that even she was making a name for herself. Having said that, her designs were simply beautiful, and May couldn't wait for her friend to open her first boutique in Kalos.

Then, of course there was Serena who was making quite the name for herself in her Pokémon Showcases, even becoming the coveted top-class performer she'd longed for. May herself had voted for her younger friend to win an award on TV for a recent role. While she was pleased that her friend was doing well, it only reiterated her slump to her all the more.

That left her coordinating family. With a pain in her heart, May considered the people she'd spent her time in Johto with. Solidad, who was not only beautiful, but also graceful, talented and smart. She'd won the Top Coordinator title a few times before she, too, dropped out of the sphere. While they never discussed her reasons, May had a sneaking suspicion that Solidad hadn't wanted to become an historian, though that was her current task, all the way in Johto, helping someone called Gary. May had never pressed her friend for her reasons for leaving coordinating, knowing that her friend missed that world as much as she did.

Then there was Drew, he'd disappeared shortly after Solidad, telling Coordinator's Weekly that he was missing the thrill. While May hadn't had the faintest idea what he'd meant by that, she'd soon found herself trying to find any hint that he was still out there. To her disappointment, she'd seen a rather frivolous article of him with an unknown blonde woman, though her face was hidden from the cameras. From the images in the magazine, May had seen a new side to her rival, friend and unrequited love that she hadn't seen before. But then, she wasn't sure the first two descriptions could apply to the young man any more. At least she'd never admitted her affections to anyone, even if they'd teased her about it anyway.

Silently she mused if she even knew her friends at all. After all, two of the people she had once considered her closest friends had left the coordinating circuit without even a word to her. More surprising was that even Harley had left, of course, after he had finally won the coveted Top Coordinator title. Now, being Harley, upon declaring that he'd leave himself, he'd caused a massive scene which only he could do. He'd always added an unusual spice to life, and, even though they'd often clashed, May found herself missing the man.

Hearing her supervisor cough nearby, May grimaced slightly, acknowledging the guilt she often suppressed. After all, she'd left them behind in a whirl after Drew had finally agreed to join not only Solidad and herself, but also Harley in Sinnoh. Considering he loathed coordinators making a show of themselves and dressing up for anything, May had really considered that a stupendous triumph. It was a shame she'd had to leave shortly before the Grand Festival. Her father hadn't been well, so she'd rushed out of the region to her brother and mother's aid without a word to the two boys. What could she tell them that wouldn't distract them from the contest? Her father had been taken in a helicopter to Mauville City, courtesy of Wattson. Even now, years after the fact, she knew that her family would always be grateful to the man, his readiness to help them had saved her father's life.

Either way, she had suppressed her own desires, and agreed to take care of things at home, not only the gym. Being a gym leader wasn't just taking on challengers, it meant ensuring the safety of one's people, as well as helping them. That was how she'd missed her chance at being Top Coordinator and found herself in the rut she was now. She couldn't blame her father, who'd only just recovered a year ago after being in and out of hospital with her terrified mother following him wherever he went. He'd been ill for years, and May had realised it after the first year had passed that his recovery might take longer than initially anticipated. So, May had bitten the bullet and done the unthinkable. It took May all of her resolve, but she'd managed to demand her brother embark on his journey, trying not to make her pained jealousy obvious. After all, someone had to take responsibility of their family's affairs, and she wasn't about to lie down and let her brother take that role. She was the eldest sibling, it was her duty, not his.

Seeing the screen above her flashing red, she sighed and grabbed her headset. A call had been waiting for two minutes and her break was almost over. From the other side of the room, she could hear Shauna from Dewford Town, having left the gym there under unexplained circumstances, apologising on the phone for one or another perceived slight.

With a soft sigh, May muttered, 'here we go.'

With the press of a button, she made herself available for the call just as her supervisor, Shelly, snapped, 'Someone take that call, please!'

'Welcome to Rockson's Boutique, how may I help you?' May tried her best to sound optimistic on the phone. You never know, it might help convince someone not to yell at her.

'Who am I speaking to?' An effeminate voice snapped angrily down the line, surprising the young woman slightly.

With a heavy sigh, May quickly suppressed her previous optimism as she muttered into her headpiece, 'my name is May, how may I help you today?'

'May, it's you! Finally, I'm talking to you! Do you know who I am?' The person's elated cries turned furious faster than she could blink. With a wince, May quickly pressed down the volume on her headset, wanting to salvage her hearing. She was rapidly approaching the last dredges of her cumbersome shift and really wasn't in the mood for dealing with yet another irate customer. After all, she could earn better money in the fast food joint around the corner from their prestigious office.

'No, I do apologise, but I do not know who you are. I speak to many people and cannot guarantee I will remember individuals. I do apologise for this,' May responded, trying her best not to roll her eyes at her two screens. From beside her, she could see one of the women from their email team glance at her in disbelief.

'Do you have any idea who I am, hon?' The person snapped, their tone becoming quite threatening, and in an eerily familiar manner. It sent an all too familiar shiver of fear down May's spine, though she'd learnt to ignore her emotions. After all, her previous cheer had been stamped out by the people she dealt with every day.

'No?' May responded, though her tone was hesitantly questioning. Just her luck, her shift finished in five minutes and she had a disillusioned diva on the phone. Even worse, she'd been scolded for taking her break so late during her nine hour shift despite taking calls from people who had been demanding to speak to a supervisor, which she clearly wasn't. Frankly, she was earning base pay and had no incentive to stay back to process additional work she would not get paid for. Especially when she knew how many six digit sales were being processed as she was talking to this deranged fool. Sometimes, her newfound anger surprised her. Other times, she relished in it. Life had not dealt her a fair hand, and boy was she sick of it.

At least she was seeing Brendan this weekend. Her childhood friend offered her many a positive insight and reminded her quite frequently that laughter was the best medicine. Sure, as a kid she'd had the teensiest of crushes on him, but then she'd met Ash, who'd led her to Drew. After meeting both of them, nothing was ever the same again. Where Ash was like an older brother to her, Drew was an irreplaceable figure in her life.

'Listen, my favourite little gingerbread cookie, you may think that I have simply forgotten you, but that is not the case! When are you going to get out of that abysmal place and join us back on the circuit? We're all waiting for you to get your cute little patootie back into gear! Now stop hesitating and get on it, girlfriend!' The voice scowled, almost making May fall out of her chair in surprise.

Quietly, May squeaked, 'H-Harley?'

'Finally, sweetpea, I thought you'd never get it! Now, I'm in Sootopolis City too, so you are coming out with me, and you do _not_ have a say in it! I'll meet you at that quaint little café that serves all day breakfast by the harbour. I'll go powder my nose while you finish up. See you soon, my patootie!' Harley's voice cheered notably before promptly hanging up, leaving May speechless on the other end of the line before recalling to log out of everything and rushing out of the office, ignoring the calls of her angered supervisor for her abrupt departure.

 _Please leave some R &R :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so grateful for all of the support I've had in writing this story. Here's the next chapter._

 _I don't own P_ _okémon_

Chapter 1

Waiting anxiously in a crowded café, May glanced around at her surroundings. Sure, she had what was arguably some of the best seats, with a window overlooking the harbour, but it was also one of the noisiest. However, if it meant that Harley found her quickly, then so be it. After all, a little part of her was dying to see the extravagant man. She'd missed him, even if she couldn't admit it to him.

How he'd found her in Sootopolis was beyond her, unless Solidad had told him. Considering she'd begged the woman to secrecy after finally acknowledging her disappointment in her current state, May knew the woman wouldn't betray her pleas without good reason.

Recalling the dark façade the eclectic man had sported years ago, it saddened her to realise that this was the first time she'd see the extravagant man in years. Whilst they'd bonded quite a bit over their time in Johto, she still wasn't too sure how to react to his strong persona, especially with the years that had passed since she had last encountered the man. She hadn't meant to lose touch with the two men in their little coordinating family, it had just happened.

Sure enough, a shady character sauntered through the crowd, parting it effortlessly. People seemed to fear him slightly, though the figure didn't seem to notice. He was dressed in a dark purple suit that May soon noticed resembled a Banette. With a weary grimace, she soon realised that the man had ditched his Cacturne suit for a purple version of the intimidating grey pokémon. At least his hat looked like a sleeping hat May had had as a young child. It didn't mean much, but maybe she could steal his hat to sleep in it at night to reminisce her childhood.

'Oh, May, hon! It's so good to see you!' The profligate man called before skipping to her counter. True to his style, he seemed oblivious of the stares he was receiving from the baffled patrons of the café.

'Hi Harley,' May grinned, finding herself unusually eager to see the man.

'It's been so long, I thought you'd died until Solidad corrected me! Even poor Drew feels hopeless without you! Though that really shouldn't surprise anyone, when you think about it,' Harley cried, his large green eyes pouring out giant Totodile tears as his bottom lip trembled.

Knowing Harley, May couldn't be quite sure as to the sincerity of his tears, but she felt flattered all the same.

'Harley, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared quite so suddenly,' May whispered, staring at the wooden table before her, her shame at losing touch with one of her closest friends filling her. She'd had many dreams about this meeting over the years, had fantasised about various apologies, but none of them had ever seemed good enough to her.

'Hon, why did you disappear? I mean, we both know that after all I've done to you, that I can't really scold you, but it made me feel like I was scum. First you disappear, then Solidad. I can preach all I want about my pain, but that doesn't even begin to compare to how Drew must have felt,' Harley muttered, crossing his arms as his tearful act disappeared in a flash. His countenance was disapproving, but May could see the concern flashing in his gaze as he took a seat opposite her.

'Well, I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't really know how to. Over the years, I wanted to talk to both you and Drew, but I couldn't figure out what to say. My father wasn't well, so I had to take care of things at home. One thing lead to another, and I soon found years had passed since I last saw you all,' May grimaced anxiously, poking her fingers together sheepishly as she tried and failed to meet the man's gaze.

'And that meant you couldn't contact any of us for how many years why? Hon, we weren't going to bite your head off, and you know it,' Harley continued to press, his tone disbelievingly distant. He glared down at her, apparently unaffected by her sheepish display of guilt.

Glancing at the crowd around them, May muttered, 'I know I was in the wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. First there was the Grand Festival, which you'd all worked so hard for. I mean, I'd told Solidad, and she lost in the third round. I was watching the whole thing, and even the reporters were saying how strange that was. She was calling me every day, worrying about not just my father, but myself and my family. The only positive thing about that fiasco was that, since I didn't tell either you or Drew, at least I got to see you and Drew fight it off in the final round. I felt terrible knowing Solidad was so concerned for me and my family that she couldn't even think properly to fight. I didn't want to worry you both, and I know I shouldn't have.'

'And why didn't you at least contact us once things were better? You're not in Petalburg anymore, so things must be better, right?' Harley scoffed, his green eyes narrowed in an unforgiving anger May was all too familiar with.

Feeling overwhelmed, May frantically sought her mind for a reasonable excuse. Thankfully, a shadow fell on their table, putting a halt on their conversation and buying May some feeble time.

'Hi, may I take your order please?' A cheerful waitress asked, her black hair pulled back into an elegant bun which failed to mask her beautiful, curly hair.

'I'll have the Benedict Breakfast Supreme and a water, please. I can't talk for the annoying, pipsqueak twerpette before me,' Harley growled, his voice becoming uncharacteristically deep as he sent an ugly glare at May.

Wincing at his clear venom, May smiled nervously up at the young woman, 'Oh, ummm, I'll have the Miltank steak—well done—and an oran berry drink please.'

The waitress' gaze flickered between the two before she pursed her lips and left to process their orders on her system. From her countenance, May had a sneaking suspicion that she did not appreciate either herself or Harley as patrons of the café, though May was too tired from her shift to mention anything to her companion.

'They've been better for about a year now, but I'm still worried about leaving for another region,' May muttered, meeting the purple haired man's gaze as she tried to suppress her tears.

'Hon, your parents are strong enough to look after themselves. Besides, they have friends near home, no? Do you honestly think that they'd want to see you waste your life away for worry of them?' Harley frowned, analysing his nails with feigned nonchalance.

'I suppose I could always ask Steven to look in on them, and Brendan as well,' May muttered, tapping her finger on her lips thoughtfully.

'Boys? Who are these boys?' Harley frowned, focusing his intense gaze upon her, making her feel quite uncomfortable at being analysed so blatantly.

'W-well, Brendan and I have been friends since we were in diapers. He's like the older brother I never had, and he's about as annoying as one too,' May chuckled nervously, though it sounded fake to even her own ears. She'd never seen this protective side of Harley before, and it made her feel a little nervous.

When the man before her didn't respond, arching an expectant eyebrow at her, she knew he wasn't impressed with her response. Knowing he was waiting for further information on the other man, she continued in a quiet voice, 'As for Steven, he's my ex.'

'Hang on, pipsqueak, when did you get the all clear to date anyone?' Harley glowered, a menacing expression filling his face.

With a nervous chuckle, May responded, 'When my dad was in hospital and I found out Drew was with some blonde. I thought it was best for me to get my act together too.'

'Hon, please don't tell me you're talking about those rumours started by The Coordinator!' Harley laughed, all anger clearly forgotten as May sat before him, her expression stunned.

'Ummm,' May muttered, her thoughts reeling though she had no response. Finally she saw the waitress return, and felt grateful when their drinks were brought out before them.

Taking a sip of the calming oran berry juice, its mild flavour tingling her tongue, May responded in what she hoped was a blasé tone, 'Maybe, I don't really remember the details.'

'You're a terrible liar, you know that,' Harley blinked at her before returning to his joyous laughter, attracting the attention of some nearby patrons.

'I never said I was good at it,' she responded with a whine, pouting quite obviously. Changing the topic, she frowned, 'So that means he's not seeing anyone?'

'About as subtle as a sledgehammer,' Harley muttered, rolling his eyes slightly as May stared anxiously down at her lap.

Glaring angrily down at the brunette, Harley retorted snippily, 'Nope, he's been waiting for the right woman, which is more than I can say for you!'

'I'm sorry, I was trying to forget—never mind,' May's heated retort turned into a quiet murmur as she turned her attention to the café, looking for anything to distract the man.

'What were you trying to forget?' The man questioned with a devilish smirk that could rival his Banette's.

Blinking, May considered telling the man that she'd tried to forget the pain caused by seeing Drew with another woman. However, knowing it would only spur the man on, she muttered, 'My father being in hospital, of course.'

To her surprise, Harley muttered something about cookies being equally stubborn. As quickly as his expression was bitter, it became over eager again as he grinned, 'So, you're the only one of us who hasn't reached the acclaimed title. When will our little family go back into the circuit?'

Once again, May was surprised by the turn of the conversation. With a frown, she muttered, 'Harley, I can't.'

'Yes you can, and you will. What's holding you here excluding your suppressed memories of Drew?' The man snapped back as the waitress brought their dinner. He sent a furtive glance at the view of the harbour and glowered, 'This place is a more technologically advanced version of Slateport, and we all know it wants to be a mix of that and LaRousse City, which oh so conveniently is his home town. Now, talk to me.'

There was an awkward pause whilst May waited for the woman to disappear back through the noisy tables.

Once they were safely isolated from unwanted ears, she responded softly, 'I'm scared of it, Harley. I'm out of practice and too old to just go on another journey. Besides, I've got responsibilities now, like my apartment. It's loaned against my name and I can't just abandon it.'

'Nonsense, you're perfectly fine the way you are. Besides, hon, that's why I'm here, to help you. And about that apartment of yours, you can find someone to hire if for sure; Sootopolis is a prime location. What about Steven or Brendan?' Harley waved off in a nonchalant manner, his mouth stuffed to the brim with egg.

'Steven already has an apartment in Sootopolis, his best friend is the gym leader here. As for Brendan, he's always travelling the world for his father's research. I can't spring this on either of them, it's not fair,' May shrugged slightly, really hoping that she found an excuse, any excuse, to stay safe in Sootopolis, even if her job made her miserable. She didn't want to fail again.

'Steven is friends with Juan?' Harley blinked slightly, a bit of egg falling from his mouth.

Wincing at the sight, May cut up a part of her Miltank meat before responding, 'They're probably friends, I'm not too sure. Juan's taken extended leave from the gym because of an ongoing injury he received fighting Team Magma. Wallace is taking his place until he has been fully reinstated by the League.'

'Wallace? As in the Wallace from the Wallace Cup?' Harley almost shrieked, jumping slightly out of his chair in surprise.

Wincing, May almost dropped her steak before she glared at her companion to be silent, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the patrons around them. After all, Harley might not live here but she did.

'Yes, they're quite good friends, what of it?' May frowned in response, hoping to find any other topic of conversation, though her brain gave her none. Why would her brain fail her now? Why? Didn't it remember the melodramatic nature of the man before her?

'Hon, what is Steven's surname?' Her friend frowned, his green eyes narrowed in a dangerous anger.

Sheepishly, May mumbled, 'Stone.'

'Are you kidding me?! Why would you pass up the chance to be with him?! I'd want the chance to be with him, the man's a dream boat!' Harley hollered angrily, his egg flying out of his mouth, almost in May's food if she hadn't reacted so quickly to pull it away from his firing range, under the table.

'Man, if I can't have him, give me Wallace, beautiful Wally!' Harley drooled, apparently unaware of the many eyes upon them.

'I'm so sorry for my friend, he's quite flamboyant, I do apologise!' May called, her face flushed a deep red to rival a tamato berry as she shoved her plate back on the table and waved her hands before her in a flabbergasted manner.

'So, why'd you end it?' Harley questioned, ignoring the slowly increasing conversation ebbing through the room.

Swallowing her chips, May muttered, 'We both realised that we weren't meant to be. Sure, we still care for each other, but we're really good friends now, nothing more.'

'What about Wally? Had a chance with him?' Harley wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

Considering her ill friend by that name, May muttered, 'Can you please not call Wallace Wally? I have a close friend by that name and the two are absolutely nothing alike.'

'You know what I mean!' The man snapped irritably. As quickly as his volatile temper rose, he deflated, 'I wonder, when did you become so acquainted with the influential in Hoenn, twerpette?'

'Well, I was a Gym Leader for quite a few years; that gave me quite a chance to meet them. Besides, Steven himself came with Wallace to inspect how I was doing with the gym. We got talking and found we had a lot in common,' May shrugged as she began to focus on her plate once more.

'Interesting,' Harley mused as he considered the way she scoffed down her meal. With a devious smirk, he questioned, 'So how soon will either of them inhabit your apartment?'

'What?' May choked on the last of her steak, struggling to breathe in as the flavour of Topo berry, Rindo berry and Shuca berry assaulted not only her tongue, but also her throat.

'May, I've seen the way you are with most boys, and have heard quite a few rumours. Surely you've noticed the way most of them would do anything for you soon after meeting you? I mean, hon, you're gorgeous,' Harley laughed in disbelief, apparently unaware of May's stubborn innocence.

'Ummm what?' May questioned, her sapphire eyes glaring with unspoken offence at Harley's suddenly amused expression.

'I'll take that as a no. So the rumours about Timmy Grimm and Syd for starters have clearly been forgotten by you. Hon, go call Steven, he'll find someone for in your apartment sooner than I can take a tour of it. You could probably earn quite a bit of money from renting it out at an increased rate as well,' Harley grinned at her, ignoring her disbelieving expression.

'What are you talking about? I'm not renting my apartment out!' The younger of the two glowered back, slamming her hands on the table.

'Hon, I have an indefinite amount of free time, and I will follow you home if I have to. You are joining me on this journey, whether you like it or not. Now, we can do this the easy way—you finding someone to look after your place—or I can drag you kicking and screaming by your hair out of this overpriced city and your apartment will be left desolate, a burden on your wallet,' Harley lectured as he drank his water, his green eyes flashing with an anger May knew all too well.

With a heavy sigh, she responded, 'and what about my job? My family?'

'Your family will understand, after all, your father was the one who contacted Solidad whilst I was visiting her stating that he wanted you to find yourself on another journey. It didn't take much time for me to find out where you were and then to come here,' Harley smirked once more, his tone as smug as ever.

'And my job?' May whispered, gripping onto the straws of desperation. She knew as well as he did that her job left her unfulfilled, resenting humanity and loathing herself.

'Face it, hon, it's a thankless job where all you receive is abuse and peanuts. Is this really what you wanted your future to be like as a child?' Harley responded, once again intent upon his nails.

Hearing the man who'd manipulated her as a young girl reiterate the questions she'd been asking herself, May promptly burst into tears, her shoulders shaking as she hid her face behind her brunette bangs. All of her childhood dreams and hopes had been crushed before she could attain them. Even now, she wasn't sure she could go back to coordinating—her pokémon no longer fought with the beauty and elegance she'd once strived for. Instead, she'd been forced to focus on overall power, only reiterating beauty sometimes.

Feeling something warm around her shoulders, May glanced up to see the blurry outline of her friend wrapping his arms around her.

'Harley, I'm so sorry! I say it every day to people who deserve it much less than you do, and I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry,' May whispered in a strangled voice before rubbing her head into the crook of his neck. The action of just sitting with a friend and crying out her misery made her feel terrible, but his comforting arms around her made her feel strangely safe.

'It's ok, sweetpea, don't think anything of it. All is forgiven, and I'm sure everything will work out all right in the end. After all, you were only considering everyone else around you. However, if you don't take the chances offered to you, you'll never leave your rut,' Harley whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her back slightly to appease her, probably hoping to discourage her from more tears.

With a slight shake of her head, May muttered, 'Ok, I'll go wherever you want. Let me make some calls in my apartment.'

'Do you think I'm letting you go home by yourself in such a state?' Harley scowled before pulling his wallet out of a concealed pocket and flicking some money onto the table.

'Let's get out of here, hon,' Harley grinned before pulling her out of the café.

The younger of the two didn't notice a figure in darkness watching them go, their hands in unseen pockets as she called directions to her apartment out for her friend as he rushed ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_As usual, I don't own Pokémon. I would also like to thank every one who's read this much, as I really am grateful to have people read my work._ Chapter 2

Two mornings later, May was all set to go. She'd made a few calls here and there and now everything was sorted. She'd left messages for most of her friends, apologising to a few who'd planned on visiting her on a whim. It made her feel all the more special knowing that she had friends like Serena, or Misty, who'd advised her they were planning on visiting, though would find alternate arrangements since she was leaving.

Too excited to feel tired, the young brunette silently hoped she had everything of importance. Having packed in a rush, she'd sent some of her belongings to Steven, but the most returned to her home in Petalburg.

Smelling the refreshing, salty air, May relished the freedom which soared in her heard. Sure enough, she'd followed Harley's instructions and found herself at the harbour of Slateport, where she was meant to meet Harley. The extravagant man was, as ever, fashionably late. It made May wonder if he'd dragged Solidad or Drew along with him. She couldn't put it past him, though she wasn't sure how she'd react to finally being reacquainted with the latter.

Waiting impatiently at the beach, May found herself suppressing painful memories by wondering if she was making the right choice. She'd called Brendan to apologise for leaving him so suddenly, but her red eyed friend had seemed overjoyed by her sudden departure. Apparently her family weren't the only ones who'd been concerned about her, though Serena and Misty had managed to hide it much better than her black haired friend.

Placing a cautious hand on her pokéballs, May once again ticked off everything she may need on this journey. It had been so long that she'd had to consult Brendan, who had laughed at her for having been so uncertain as to what to bring. Of course, for her pokémon, Blaziken was on the top of her list, but she'd had much difficulty considering the remainder. In the end, she'd chosen Munchlax, Skitty and Glaceon. She would leave her remaining pokémon with her parents simply so her mother could receive some comfort if anything happened to her father.

Receiving a call on her Xtransceiver, May silently hoped it would be Harley. There was only so long that one could stand awkwardly on a port, not meeting anyone. With the press of a button, she put the small device to her ear, 'Hello, May speaking.'

'You're lucky I have some influence over my friends, May. As of now, you have a tenant in your apartment, and quite a gracious payment too. I assume that it'll help you fund your journey, which, by the way, is still a mystery to me,' Steven's smooth voice filled her ear, his irritation evident by the length of his speech.

'Steven, it's great to hear from you! I can't say this enough, but thank you so much for helping me with this! No, let me correct myself, thank you for everything over the years! You know I appreciate it more than I can say, though I'm not the best at explaining how grateful I am. Now, don't be cranky, it doesn't suit you. Besides, I'm not too sure where I'm going either,' May laughed into the technological device, her gratefulness something which the Hoenn Champion could comprehend from her voice alone. After all, their relationship was not only based on trust, but also a lot of unspoken words and thoughts. The two had a deep understanding of each other which she'd only experienced with a few others. One prime example was Ash, who she'd bonded with after being in a few too many dangerous situations with the young man.

'How do you live your life with such uncertainty?' The man sighed into her ear, though she could easily detect the smile in his voice. He definitely knew she was grateful, and it would have made her smile if the man hadn't questioned her somewhat amateurish nature.

Flaring up with faux anger, May retorted, 'No one asked your opinion, Mister Stone! We can't all be as solid and certain as you are! Besides, Harley's the one who told me to be here, I'm only doing what I'm told!'

'I'll miss these moments, May,' Steven's voice whispered softly down the phone, making May grimace; she would miss him too. After meeting him, she'd come to rely on him, Wallace and Brendan quite a lot, and not just because they were the friends in her region when her father became ill.

'I know, I'll miss you to. But then, we'll always be friends, right?' May grinned back, knowing the man was one of her closest friends, even if they might not talk as often in the near future.

'Definitely,' the man grinned back at her, making her smile in a childlike manner at his words.

'I'd better go, Harley never told me which boat I'm meant to take. Tell Wallace I said hi and thank him for all of his help too,' May smiled into the Xtransceiver, picturing her friend rolling his eyes slightly at her request.

'Yes, I'll let Wallace know, though I'm certain he's as aware of your gratitude as I am. I'll also remind him not to go through the boxes in my basement, though I'm sure he'd love to see that Teddiursa onesie you have for the extra cold winters,' Steven grinned back before ending the call.

'Steven!' May shrieked, only to hear the tone of death in her ear. Silently fuming, May knew the Hoenn Champion would consider himself extremely lucky if she'd forgotten about that jibe the next time they saw each other.

Ignoring the curious stares she was receiving, May headed to a nearby bench and took a seat, silently fuming at the teasing from one of her closest friends. While she was sorely tempted to call Steven back, she knew that she had to wait for Harley's contact. Considering she didn't have the faintest idea of how he would contact her, she wanted to keep her Xtransceiver's line open.

It didn't take long before someone took a seat beside her, though the brown haired beauty did not glance to her side. Slateport was a busy city, and people moved as they liked, so it was next to impossible to keep the seat beside her empty.

'So, it's true, you're really back?' A soft voice questioned, sounding both hopeful and hurt.

Glancing around her, May realised that there was no one else remaining in her vicinity long enough for the speaker to be talking to them. Whoever the speaker was, they were addressing her.

'I beg your pardon?' May whispered, turning her gaze to the right to see a younger, brown haired woman beside her, her blueish green eyes focused intently upon her own.

'Brianna?' May gasped, unable to hide her surprise at seeing the younger woman. While she hadn't kept touch with the woman, it surprised her to see her here, in Slateport. After all, it was the place May had first met Drew, and held a lot of fond memories for the older Coordinator.

Did Brianna hold similar sentiments for this seaside city?

'Hello May, it's nice to see you again,' Brianna smiled at the older brunette, her green eyes filled with joy as they seemed to drink up every one of May's movements.

As the two stared at each other in momentary silence, the younger's lips were soon pressed into a tight pout. Realising that she should initiate conversation, May frantically searched for something to say. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to Brianna, and felt slightly guilty about losing touch with the younger woman.

'How've you been, Brianna? You look great!' May grinned, her sapphire orbs lingering on Brianna's flattering rose coloured dress, her medium length hair pulled back into a neat braid. Though she was really fishing for something to say, she did mean it. Brianna no longer looked like an uncertain young child, fighting for Drew's affections. She was confident, more confident than May herself felt.

'I've been well, I guess. I mean, you and Mister Drew both disappeared and it left the coordinating circuit desiring much. I know that even your friend from Sinnoh, Dawn, was concerned over your welfare,' Brianna mused before glancing at the ship docked in the harbour.

Hearing this, May once again felt guilt wash over her at having isolated herself from so many genuine friends. It took her a moment to realise that Brianna had continued with a soft smile, questioning, 'So, you're finally back?'

'I don't know about being back, but I am going on a journey. I've had a much needed reminder from a friend that you only really have one shot in life, and that my wishes have been far from fulfilled. So wait, Dawn was worried about me?' May frowned, turning her gaze onto her sturdy boots anxiously. She'd never meant to make anyone worry, that was why she hadn't told anyone anything. Was what she did wrong?

'May, everyone was worried about you! What did you think would happen when you registered for the Festival and didn't turn up? Everyone noticed your absence, and it was hard not to try to call you! By Arceus, you're still the Princess of Hoenn, as sure as Drew is the Prince!' Brianna snapped, her brows furrowed in anger.

Hearing the younger woman snap so suddenly, May almost jumped out of her skin. Clearly her fiery disposition hadn't changed, even if her physique had. It made May smile a little, though the younger woman didn't appreciate the other brunette's contemplation, let alone her cheerful disposition at being publically reprimanded.

With a pounding heart, she whispered, 'I'm sorry, Brianna, I didn't mean to upset or worry anyone. Besides, you know that if I could have done anything to stop that nickname, I would have. I'm far from a princess, even if Drew thinks he's a Prince.'

'Not upset anyone? Do you have any idea how crushed I was? After all these years, the press are still adamant that you and Mister Drew are secret lovers! Why would neither of you at least tell me? Don't you think that I'd deserved to know that?' Brianna's voice escalated angrily, slicing through the silence of the beach air like a knife and attracting quite a lot of unwanted attention to the pair.

Wincing slightly at once again finding herself in such a compromising scene, May frantically wondered if every reunion would be this melodramatically angry. If that was the case, she was sorely tempted to return to her apartment and never come back out. Why did she attract so much attention now? When she'd been a child, surrounded by other children, she'd never had this much drama; or at least it had been spaced out nicely. Going on a journey as an adult was more emotionally taxing than she'd ever imagined.

'How dare you!' An all too familiar voice hollered, making May wince with fear. This was not the person she wanted to see whilst she was already in the spotlight. If anything, he would only make it worse, and May did not think her heart could stand any more strain.

Frantically, she glanced around for a place to hide, ignoring her younger friend's confused anger. Whilst the younger woman may have been clueless as to what was coming, May knew. She was extremely familiar with the impeding tirade and wanted to seek protection from it while she could, otherwise she might not make it out alive.

'Don't you dare look so confused! Yes, I'm talking to you!' Harley's voice continued to bellow as he swayed through the crowd, pushing people aside with his hips. As usual, he seemed to be completely unfazed by the glares of others around him, whilst May was struggling to maintain her own composure. Honestly, she just wanted to use Iris' Excadrill to use dig so she could sink into the ground in shame.

Brianna blinked in clear shock as Harley reached them, hands on his hips and his green eyes ablaze with anger as he ranted, 'Excuse me twerpette, but you have no right to talk to my favourite little gingerbread cookie like that! It's taken me hours to get her to get this far and you're not sending her back to that punishment! Don't you see how her years of exile slaughtered her self-confidence? You are not going to destroy that in five minutes, do you hear me? Who do you think you are?'

Surprised, Brianna opened and closed her mouth, evidently uncertain as to how to respond. Once again, Harley had truly intimidated his opponent, though May couldn't blame Brianna for clamming up at the sight of that Banette costume.

'I'm sorry, Bri, we'd better go. I'll send you an email tonight with my Xtransceiver number,' May apologised before jumping off the bench and herding Harley as subtly as she could away from her younger friend.

'Take care, I won't forgive you if you forget!' Brianna called as May weaved Harley through the crowd, all anger removed from her suddenly cheerful voice.

Reaching the wooden and homely dock, May arched a cool eyebrow at Harley, tapping her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms in clear irritation. She'd learnt this trick from her mother, and had it work wonders on not only Max and Brendan, but also Steven.

To her vexation, the purple haired man completely ignored her anger, taking in a moment to admire her attire. Clearly Harley had to be an exemption to every rule.

'May, hon, you scrub up well for your journey now. Look at you, with your skin tight denim and loose red shirt. Where's that bandana of yours gone to?' Harley wiggled his eyebrows, nudging her side. Evidently he was not distracted, nor intimidated, by her apparent anger.

'Don't change the topic,' May glowered, impatiently swatting his elbow away.

'What? Is green no longer your favoured colour?' Harley whispered with feigned shock.

Rolling her eyes in response, she glowered, 'Where are we going?'

'Heard of Kalos?' Harley grinned, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

'Who hasn't heard of Kalos?' May retorted, knowing that her friend would expect her to still be as clueless as ever.

'Oh, well we're not going there,' Harley giggled before sauntering to the ticket machine and purchasing two tickets, though he used his body to hide the buttons he was pressing.

'Then where are we going!' May groaned, trying her best to suppress the urge to stomp her foot like an impatient five year old. Didn't she have a right to know the location of her journey? What would her family think if they knew that even she did not know where she was going?

'It's a surprise, didn't you get that memo? Solidad's already there waiting for us,' Harley taunted, wagging a finger in mock scolding.

With a pout, May relented and followed Harley around the crowded rooms, wondering all the while why he wouldn't just tell her. Then, placing either hand before her eyes, he led her towards the ship they would sail on, not once hinting at where they were going, nor letting her catch so much as a hint of their determined location.

 ** _Please do review this, as I would love some feedback. Don't worry, I'll be introducing other characters soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all of your support and kind words. As usual, I do not own P_ _okémon._ _I apologise for any errors as I'm extremely sick at the moment._

Chapter 3

Walking down the halls of the elegant ship, May suppressed the urge to find Harley. They'd been on the seas now for a few days and May didn't want to disturb the man more than she had to. He'd always been passionate about inexplicable things such as having enough beauty sleep, and May knew better than to disturb the man unless he sought her out. He'd already lost his patience with her once for trying to find out where they were going. How he'd cope out in the open air, exposed to the elements on a journey was beyond the younger brunette. The man was an enigma to her, though she'd long ago given up on deciphering his habits and moods.

Besides, being alone in the unfamiliar wooden hallways was eerily relaxing, and May enjoyed this moment of privacy from the man's extravagance. After all, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been out in the open seas, free from concerns. No longer did she have to worry about the poisonous customers of Rockson's Boutique, whose main concerns were spending their cash on overpriced luxury products, purchasing items the employees themselves had to save for months to afford them. At least she no longer would have to suffer the anxiety attacks the customers' rage left her with, or the bitter taste in her mouth when a customer was offered a discount for yelling at her. Yes, freedom was definitely sweet, and she loved the ocean.

The ship Harley had pushed her onto had turned out to be an exquisite cruise ship, with quite a few different levels, a tennis court, swimming pool, Pokémon battle and theatre areas and sunbathing locations. Whilst it had been exciting the first few weeks, May soon found herself tired of the routine, preferring to wonder where she was going. No one she encountered would tell her, apparently having been bribed by the purple haired Top Coordinator. Honestly, did the man have nothing better to do than to taunt her?

Having encouraged her Pokémon to battle each other, May was quickly becoming bored with the lack of a challenge. She was no longer taken in by the high flat ceilings, nor the extravagant cornice which lined the walls. The wooden doors with intricate engravings didn't attract her interest either, nor did the lacquered wooden floor which had initially amused her Skitty so.

Instead, she now simply enjoyed the peace and quiet which was the ship's least frequented hallways, hoping to come up with a few appeal plans, just in case Harley had a plan to deploy her in Sinnoh or the like. Whilst the man may have encouraged her to leave Sootopolis, she knew his motive was to encourage her to return to coordinating. However, she really didn't feel like she would accomplish anything. In the past, she'd always just fallen short. What had changed? Her rivals had all moved on to bigger, better things, and she was still stuck in the same rut.

Pushing aside such negative thoughts, May continued to focus on her course. Enjoying to rolling movements of the boat, she did her best to suppress her giant smile. She'd always had an affinity with water, even if the Tentacool had made her fear it slightly.

Considering the few times she had been out in the open seas, May could no longer hide her smile as memories of her journey with Ash, Brock and Max filled her mind. Not for the first time did she wonder how the Prince of the Sea was going. While she'd wanted to visit him on numerous occasions, she'd always found herself hesitating. Would he remember her? The thought of rejection coursed through her body, colder than any of the world's oceans.

Letting out a shaky breath, May focused on walking away from her depressed thoughts, humming a soft tune slightly, though her thoughts were filled with memories and concerns about the blue prince. Unbeknown to her, she was softly humming the tune her adopted son had sung out on the ocean.

'May, is that you?' A soft voice whispered, pulling May out of her thoughts faster than her Munchlax could locate stolen food.

With a wince, May's shoulders hunched slightly as she registered the attention. Fearing a repetition of her first encounter with Harley or Brianna, she turned to see blue eyes before her, as blue as the oceans outside the ship. It took her a moment to truly register the beautiful face before her, its naturally beauty heightened expertly by makeup, framed by an intricate blue curtain of hair.

With an anxious smile, May responded, 'Hi Dawn, it's been a long time.'

The woman with long blue hair let out a shuddering gasp before running towards her friend, her eyes brimming with tears. To the brunette's surprise, the bluenette tackled her in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around May's neck.

Wrapping her arms hesitantly around the slim frame of her friend, May whispered, 'I'm sorry for not leaving Sootopolis for so long, Dawn. I didn't think it would worry or upset you so.'

'Please, it's ok, you're talking to me!' The bluenette giggled as she let go of her friend. In a more serious tone, she continued, 'Besides, I know the strain that you've been under. At least you're finally escaping Rockson's Boutique! That place is poisonous, honestly, all of my darkest outfits come straight out of my memories there!'

'I've missed you,' May whispered with a soft smile as she pulled her friend into another tight hug. The two might have been from different regions, but they had more in common than Ash and Morrison.

'I've missed you too, besty! Just don't leave it so long next time,' Dawn grinned as she once again returned the hug. The two may have met when May was 12 years old, but their friendship had grown fast and strong, like her friendship with Misty and the others. Ash certainly knew how to attract great characters to him, who were genuine, friendly and caring.

'Now all we need are Misty, Zoey, Iris and Serena and we'll have the whole girls' gang together,' May chirped eagerly, unable to contain her joy at a finally cheerful reunion.

'That's excluding Ash, Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna,' Dawn responded as she adjusted her pink headband, winking at May's stunned expression. Of the remaining group, May hadn't had the pleasure of meeting most of them, though Dawn, Iris and Misty had tried to pressure her into meeting Cilan on more than one occasion.

'I still haven't met Cilan,' May frowned slightly, her expression unusually serious as she contemplated meeting the green haired Pokémon Connoisseur.

'That's because you refuse to meet him because he apparently reminds you of a certain grasshead,' Dawn teased with a subtle nudge as she took May's arm in her own and continued on their way through the hall.

'That—that's not true!' May gasped unconvincingly, though they both knew it was a lie. Her stutter, slight flush and tone all gave her away, and May knew it.

Thankfully, Dawn knew better than to call her friend out on her blatant denial.

Looking for another topic to distract them, May glanced apprehensively at their surroundings. Noticing they were leaving the hallway for some old stairs, May realised she had no idea where they were. Almost anxiously, she muttered, 'Hey, where are we going?'

'The deck, of course! I want to see the ocean views before I have to worry about the grand opening of my boutique,' Dawn smiled before running ahead, her petite heels clicking on the wooden stairs of the ship.

'I forgot all about your grand opening! Oh Dawn, I'm so sorry! I don't think Harley will let me be there to see you start it up!' May whispered as she reached her friend on the deck.

'No need to worry, I know how important this journey is to you. Besides, you deserve it after how busy you've been paying bills, and making sure your family are all right,' Dawn grinned back, making her friend smile at her old catch phrase.

'You know that's when everyone worries the most,' May teased back, ignoring her friend's unamused expression. They were both aware of far too many stories for them to take that joke too lightly; after all, this was Dawn, and she attracted more trouble than May could think up.

'Who will be at your opening?' May questioned, poking her fingers together in a sheepish manner.

'Well, Ash and Iris are out because of that championship training. Misty said something about battling an old friend herself, so she'll be out, too. As for Brock, he said he had to arrange things with Lucy—I think he may finally be asking her the question, by the way. Cilan assured me he and his brothers would definitely pop by, though I'm not too sure how Chili and Cres would feel about leaving the gym for another region. Serena said she'd definitely be there with Bonnie and Shauna, though she'd try to convince Clemont, Trevor and Tierno to come too,' Dawn beamed as she met May's sapphire gaze. The bluenette seemed perfectly at ease that some of her closest friends couldn't be there for this vital moment, and it made May feel ten times worse.

The brunette, in response, frowned, 'What about Zoey, Nando, Kenny or Paul?'

Scratching her blue hair anxiously, Dawn responded, 'Well, Zoey and Nando are a definite, but Kenny's been rather aloof lately, and he won't tell me why. As for Paul, let's just face the facts. He's never going to go near my boutique if he can help it.'

'Hmmm, I see. Sorry I brought it up,' May grimaced as she beheld her friend's suddenly downcast gaze. While it was no secret to May that Dawn liked both Paul and Kenny, the latter had pestered her into a relationship, despite her expressing uncertainty. May herself knew from experience just how pushy childhood friends could be, and felt pity for the blue haired woman.

'No need to worry, you didn't know. So, why are you going to Almia of all places?' Dawn questioned her friend as she leaned on the railing of the ship, apparently enjoying the salty air. They both watched the water ripple past their boat as a group of Mantine surfaced briefly.

'Almia? To be honest, I didn't know where we were going. Harley kind of shoved me on this ship without much of a say in the matter. Though, when I think about it, I doubt he would really have let me do anything to change his mind. He's always been quite stubborn, but I'm sure that he knows what he's doing. After all, he was extremely adamant that I go on this journey with him,' May shrugged slightly, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of the saltwater's spray on her face. Smelling the salt air, she couldn't help but smile. She really did love the water, though maybe that was just her ancestry coming through. After all, she was apparently a descendent of the People of the Water, though she hadn't advertised that revelation to anyone; not Misty, Dawn, Brendan or her parents. She wasn't even sure if Max had mentioned it to them.

Dawn's smug voice pulled her out of her thoughts as the bluenette boasted, 'I bet I know why you're going!'

Arching a cool eyebrow, May ignored her confusion as she frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Lucas told me that they're starting contests out in Almia in a bid to improve tourism there,' Dawn crowed as she considered her friend's impeding journey.

'Lucas? Who's Lucas?' May giggled teasing her friend with a slight nudge. Despite her feign cheer, May felt herself floundering in nerves, wanting nothing more than to jump on the next boat back to Hoenn. After all, she hadn't really thought about entering contests again. She wasn't ready, even if she'd speculated about some appeals after suspecting Harley's motives.

Again, Dawn pulled May out of her thoughts as she gasped, her expression horrified. Perplexed, May blinked in response, unaware of what she could have said to offend her friend so.

'Ew, May I can't believe you just said that! He's my cousin!' Dawn shrieked in response, looking aptly disgusted whilst she swatted May's elbow away, poking her tongue out in repulsion.

'Oops, sorry, I had no idea!' May chuckled, feeling happier than she had in months, pushing aside her qualms. After all, she hadn't really had a true day with any of her girlfriends in so long that she hadn't realised she was missing it.

'Yeah, well how would you feel if I mentioned anything going on between you and Brendan?' Dawn glowered, placing her hands on her hips in clear anger as she turned to face her friend.

'You did, don't you remember?' May retorted, her own anger at the memory flaring up again. Shortly after the accusation, she'd been left traumatised, unable to even talk to her childhood friend without an unseemly blush creeping on her cheeks. Of course, Dawn had been giggling in the bushes, unable to hide her amusement at the brunette's predicament. Poor Brendan had been left profoundly confused, watching the girl he viewed as a sister struggling to communicate normally with him.

'Oh yeah, about that, hehehe,' Dawn chuckled nervously herself before the two's gazes met and they giggled at each other, reminiscing their experiences together.

Neither seemed to notice the sound of heeled steps rushing towards them, nor the sound of elegant panting as the boat continued to part the ocean's unsolidified surface.

'May, hon, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!' Harley called, pulling their attention away from each other. May smiled sheepishly as she heard her other friend's breath hitch slightly as she took in the man's extravagant costume.

'I was right here with Dawn all along. There's no need to worry, she's visiting her cousin,' May responded in what she hoped to be a soothing tone. After all, with Harley you could really never be sure how he'd react to anything. It was one of the things that made everyone fear him, though May suspected he thrived on that fear.

'Now tell me, Dusk, do you want to see our dear Princess of Hoenn make it big and finally reach her dream?' Harley whispered, his expression darkening as he leaned in closer to Dawn, a perfect repetition of his previous attempts to intimidate May when she was younger.

The blue haired woman reacted by freezing in place, her muscles tense. After all, she'd heard enough of May's complaints about the purple haired man when they were young children. There was no means of confirming if the man had grown up, and, even though she would deny it, May was far too forgiving for Dawn to honestly take the man's lecture to heart.

When it became clear that Harley was waiting a response, she stuttered, 'Y-yes of course I want May to reach her dream. She's deserved it after putting it off for so long. She's been working so hard for other people's sakes that I can't think of anyone who'd deserve it more.'

'Harley, don't threaten my friends, that's not very nice,' May growled, pushing the man away from her friend with clear vexation. Her tone angry, she continued, 'Besides, I just told you her name is Dawn.'

'May, hon, there's no need to be rude,' Harley chastised slightly, surprising the younger brunette with his persistent hypocrisy. However, his words were true, it was not her place to chastise him quite so harshly.

'Sorry,' May responded with a sheepish grin, scratching her cheek nervously as a flock of Wingull flew overhead, calling their names out to their companions with cheerful cries.

'Come on, May, the ship will be arriving soon, I can't wait for you to meet Lucas!' Dawn gushed, her pearly white teeth revealed in her giant smile. She didn't wait for a response from either of her companions as she rushed ahead.

'I'll be waiting for you at the port if I don't see you on the way there. You'd better be there!' Dawn called before promptly rushing down the steps.

'Whoa, Dawn, calm down,' May grinned back, her sapphire eyes glancing out before them on the boat. May was surprised to see the outline of land in the distance. She hadn't expected to see the land so soon, though they had been travelling a while. Whilst she felt her enthusiasm for her journey increase exponentially, she couldn't help but dampen it slightly with worry. Was she truly ready for Almia? More importantly, was she ready for her contest debut?

With a subtle sigh, she knew she would never be truly ready again.

 _Thank you again for_ _taking the time to read this. Please do let me know what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all, here's the latest installment. As usual, I don't own the rights to_ _Pokémon._

Chapter 4

From the confines of the tiny cabin, May glanced around at the four walls which had formed her abode over the past few days. While she wouldn't miss the not too comfortable bed, nor the drab furniture, she knew she'd miss the rolling movements of the boat. While she loved land, she'd sorely missed being out on the ocean. However, now wasn't the time to enjoy these small pleasures; there was no doubt that Dawn and Harley would be waiting for her shortly.

Grabbing her shoulder bag, May let out a calming breath as she fought the Beautiflies and Butterfrees in her stomach. Taking a last glance in the sole mirror by the only exit of her room, she whispered to her reflection, 'Well, it's now or never.'

Checking that her hair was neatly tied in its ponyta-tail, May turned to the door. Hearing a popping sound came from her belt, followed by a red flash, the young brunette paused in her movements to survey the new presence in her room. After a moment, a tall silhouette formed before her, blocking her way. Once the red glow had disappeared from his strong body, Blaziken's formidable physique materialised perfectly before her. His blue eyes were intent upon her as he crossed his arms in an almost expectant manner.

Noticing her starter pokémon's knowing gaze upon her, May's shoulders slumped. She might have fooled Harley and Dawn, but Blaziken knew her better than anyone. He'd seen her go through her best and worst times, fighting by her side through everything. Even Max hadn't seen as many sides to her as her trusty starter had, but then, when they'd travelled together for years, a strong bond was forged between them. It was only strengthened by May's anguish at her father's ailment, a manifestation of her guilt in alienating him after he tried to pressure her into accepting the pokémon she'd feared as a child. Furthermore, he'd been witness to her increasing sense of despair and her childish jealousy at Max's chance. Throughout it all, Blaziken had been by her side, knowing her every emotion as surely as he knew his own. He was her rock, in every sense of the word, and without him, she would not have been able to hold out as long as she had.

'Blaziken, I'm not sure about what Harley's asking. After all these years, I can't. I'm not ready for this. What if I muck it up somehow?' May whispered as she met his calm blue gaze, her bottom lip trembling with fear. They both knew that, despite gaining age and becoming significantly stronger, May still had zero self-confidence. More importantly, she had faith in her pokémon, but none in herself. That was something none of her partners could fix for her, no matter how hard they'd tried over the years.

Letting out an irritated puff of smoke from his red beak, Blaziken placed a powerful claw on her shoulder, his eyes softening slightly with an emotion May couldn't read. He'd always been the stronger of the two, ever since he'd evolved. However, he'd maintained his tough act since evolving, but May knew her pokémon was still as concerned for her as he had been on the first dredges of their journey. On rare occasions did he drop his strong persona and reveal his anxiety for her.

'No, you're right, it'll be fine,' May growled, clenching her fist with determination. If her pokémon had faith in her, then she should at least try to justify that faith. After all, they were the reason she had come this far, and the reason she'd keep going.

Even though she was looking right at Blaziken, her pokémon glanced at May with worry before sighing slightly at her sudden enthusiasm. After all, her moods were still as unpredictable as ever, bouncing back from fear, depression and anger faster than he could use a sky uppercut attack.

'I know you're worried, Blaziken, but I'll be fine. Honestly, there's no need to worry,' May smiled, reverting to Dawn's catch phrase without realising. After being close friends for so long, she'd accidentally picked up some of her friend's habits, catch phrases included.

Noticing her Pokémon's flat stare, she realised he was as aware of the consequences of said catch phrase as she was. With a slight chuckle, May couldn't help but grin guiltily at her friend before walking past him and out of the room. Her pokémon tittered disapprovingly behind her before following her down the hallway, using a claw to gently close the door behind him.

'Come on, Blaziken, I'm fine,' May called, glancing back to see her pokémon roll its eyes at her sudden chipper act. He really did know her inside out, and it made her pout slightly in response, completely oblivious of the person who was nearing her, facing the opposite direction; handing an unseen envelope to someone whose face was unseen.

'Oh May, hon! Where are you?' Harley's voice sang, ringing across the ship's deck as the figure, dressed in a teal hoodie, rushed away from them, the envelope held tightly in their hand.

The purple haired man smirked once before walking on, not even sparing a second glance at May and Blaziken, despite appearing to search for them.

Hearing the man's voice, both May and Blaziken stopped their rather unusual discussion to glance at him. The pokémon, in response to Harley's tone, glowered irritably, though May sent him a stern glance to acquiesce his concerns.

'Here, Harley!' May called, rushing in the direction the man had sauntered away to, not noticing a Roserade lurking in the shadows, watching her movements, his red and blue roses crossed impatiently before following their movements.

Climbing up the steps to reach the deck, May notice Harley in his Banette costume waiting beside a rather anxious looking Dawn, both with their backs to May.

'Sorry to keep you both waiting, I'm here,' May called, jogging slightly to reach her friends, unaware of Blaziken studying the pokémon behind her.

'Excellent! Now, let me introduce you to my cousin,' Dawn giggled before taking both of their hands and rushing off the boat.

Over the years, the bluenette had taken a leaf out of May's book and ensured to remain fit and healthy, making her strong enough to pull her companions behind her. After all, a healthy mind and body went hand in hand, and it helped to ensure she was able to come up with exquisite designs.

Taken by surprise, May followed the bluenette, glancing back at her pokémon with clear apprehension. Blaziken, in response, huffed once in irritation before sending a meaningful glance to the grass and poison type which was still hidden in the shadows before bounding after them, his expression as calm as ever.

If May hadn't known better, she could have sworn her starter pokémon's gaze was locked on the purple haired man with apprehensive suspicion, though she reminded herself that too many years had passed since Harley's last prank, and that he deserved yet another chance.

'Is your cousin cute, hon?' Harley giggled, linking arms with Dawn, apparently unaware of the distrust from the pokémon behind them. He didn't even blink as they clambered off the ship's gangway and onto dry land, though he did glance briefly at May to ensure she was keeping up.

The brunette, in response, smiled briefly at the green eyed man who winked once before returning his attention to the blue haired beauty attached to his arm.

'Ummm, I guess some would think he's cute?' Dawn responded in a questioning tone, with a nervous giggle. May knew she felt apprehensive at such an unusual question, though she could not think of anything to deter Harley's enthusiasm. The man was a peculiar specimen, after all.

Struggling to keep up with her friends, especially whilst Dawn held her arm in a rather awkward angle, May understood her female companion's anxiety—she wouldn't know how to respond if someone asked her if Ash, Brendan or Wally were cute. At least she was accustomed to questions about Steven and Wallace, but that was solely because both of them had a horde of fans. Whilst she'd adjusted to that idea a while ago, she knew that Brendan and Wally both resented her more famous friends, whilst Ash was merely jealous of their acclaimed titles.

For the sake of her bluenette friend, May knew she had to interject the conversation and reassure both parties before anything untoward could occur. After all, if Dawn reacted as she had back on the deck, Harley would not be amused. She knew far too well from experience that an unamused Harley was a dangerous and melodramatic version of the man.

'I'm sure he is. After all, he's your cousin; he's had to have inherited some of your looks from your forefathers,' May grinned back, winking at her friend in a reassuring manner as she awkwardly extrapolated herself from her friend's grip. Honestly, she had no idea where Dawn had gained such strength from, even if she trained daily with her pokémon.

'Dawn, is that you?' A deep voice called, pulling May's attention from her friend so she finally noticed her unfamiliar surroundings.

Wherever they'd landed in Almia, it was a quaint, neat town with cement pathways, decorated generously with trees. People and pokémon alike were loitering in the streets, enjoying the charming views. The houses were made of a grey brick with red roofs, each littered with smaller windows in even intervals.

Noticing a few pedestrians nearby, May noticed how relaxed and comfortable they were, contrasting with the miserable frustration which was evident on the people she'd seen in Sootopolis. Yes, wherever this place was, May knew it was a peaceful place which was secluded from the anger and resentment of the world May had inhabited for far too long.

The young woman was so engrossed in her admiration of her surroundings that she didn't notice her friend's surprised gasp, followed by the sound of soft feet on the sidewalk.

'Lucas!' Dawn gasped before giving up on gaining her brunette friend's attention. With a giant grin, the blue haired woman rushed towards a man wearing a red flat cap, a blue jacket and black cargo pants.

In response to her friend's sudden disappearance, May blinked out of her stupor to notice the unacquainted newcomer. Blinking back into reality, the sapphire eyed woman glanced at her purple haired friend and her starter pokémon in utter bewilderment. Whilst Harley's green eyes were strained upon the man in eager delight, Blaziken offered her a slight, uncertain shrug.

'My favourite little cousin!' The man chuckled before pulling Dawn into a tight hug, his brown eyes sparkling in delight.

'Wow, he's a looker,' Harley whistled, not so subtly nudging May, who flushed at the brash and inappropriate statement. She'd never dare to say anything at all quite so loudly, but it was one of the many reasons why Harley had always been an irreplaceable figure in her life.

The newcomer, to May's embarrassment, glanced past Dawn and right at her, apparently believing that she'd said Harley's statement. With a squeak, she tore her gaze away from him, focusing instead on Harley's Banette costume with renewed fervour.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the black haired man whisper something into Dawn's ear, making her giggle in a knowing manner as May felt the rush of more blood pulse to her face in embarrassment. She really hoped that the man didn't think Harley's statement had come from her mouth. After all, Harley's voice was still rather effeminate when the man wanted it to be, and she was still extremely innocent, especially if she had a say in the matter. Making such comments about others' physique was definitely not something May could do easily.

Considering the last time she'd been exposed to such an awkward scenario, May sincerely hoped that her friend would leave the topic be, at least for the sake of her burning face. How Brendan and Max would tease her if either of them could see her now!

'Cousin, this is May and Harley, they're both coordinators, like me,' Dawn smiled politely, sharing a knowing wink at a still slightly flushed May. The woman, in response, poked her fingers together feebly and stared down at her feet, suddenly enraptured by a speck of dirt on her shoes.

'It's a pleasure,' Lucas smiled at them politely, holding May's gaze in his own for longer than necessary as Harley stood beside them, frowning at their little moment.

In retaliation, Harley stole the younger man's attention from his younger, and suddenly grateful, companion, gushing, 'Oh, hon, the pleasure is all mine. Where has a cutie like you been all my life? Hmmm? Come on now, dear boy, don't be shy!'

'He's been in Sinnoh, mostly. Now, I'm sorry to interrupt your introductions, but I think we're all a little tired from our length stay on the ship. Let's get you both settled in a Pokémon Centre,' Dawn chuckled back at Harley, linking her arm with her cousin and skipping along the roads of Almia, its paved streets clean and frequented by people and pokémon alike, seemingly oblivious to Harley's muted rants about injustice and rude twerpettes.

Following her friend and paying no heed to Harley's anger, May once again found herself admiring the unusual nature of the town. It was unlike anything May had ever experienced before. Various types and levels of pokémon simply wandered the streets unhindered, apparently domesticated and perfectly happy with their current location.

'So, where are we? I know we're in Almia, and they're starting pokémon contests here, but I wouldn't mind a place name so I can identify my location,' May frowned as she walked beside Harley, staring at the neat grey houses which lined the paths, surrounded by green shrubs which were trimmed to perfection. Not one had the room for a car, though there were some lined in the streets.

Some would call her pedantic, but since her experiences as Gym Leader, she liked to be aware of where she was. After all, the Champion would sometimes contact her back in the day just to find out where she was. Memories of that time made her smile. It had been fun, a different kind of adventure that she hadn't expected.

'Pueltown, hon, though I didn't think you were aware of Almia's geography,' Harley chuckled, dragging her along as he sped up to catch up to their guides. By the steely glint in his green eyes, May suspected he wanted to become more familiar with Dawn's cousin.

'It makes sense, that's for sure,' May muttered as she glanced around her, feeling a sense of ease which occurred by knowing her location. Steven would be proud, he'd trained her well after she'd undertaken tasks for him as a Gym Leader around the Hoenn region.

With a small smile, May was almost certain her brother would share the Champion's pride. After all, her brother had been the one to tell her all about the Almia region; it was the region designated to rangers. It explained why the pokémon around them were roaming so freely, and May couldn't help but love it.

'Do you know about Almia, May?' Lucas called as he glanced back at the brunette, his eyes tracing her figure slightly before flicking to the purple haired man to ensure he was keeping up. The newcomer, to his credit, had no idea how doggedly determined Harley could be once the man had his sights on something; and from what May could see, his determination was increasing with each passing moment.

'Ummm, not much, my brother's been here a few times,' May responded uncertainly, once again poking her fingers together. While her brother was a Ranger, she didn't know if he was known in the area, or if he'd appreciate her spreading the news of their relation. Being a Ranger meant that he did gain a few enemies, and she didn't want him to worry about her. Even though she had proved in Hoenn that she could look after herself, her brother was known to worry about her. As such, she didn't want to give anything away, at least until she'd spoken to her sibling about it.

There was an awkward pause in which no one said anything, and May sorely wished that Brendan, Stephen, Wallace or Wally were there to bail her out of this incredibly awkward conversation. She wasn't very observant at the best of times, at least, she'd always been told she was as thick as a brick, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Lucas might be a little interested in her. While her friends wouldn't believe she was suspicious of a thing, she couldn't help but be slightly concerned. Considering how thick she'd been to Syd's own advances back in LaRousse City, she knew her friends would suspect Brock's Croagunk appearing in Sootopolis and used Brick Break on her for her to have suddenly gained this conscious awareness of others. After all, she had often been labelled as being as clueless as Ash, which she'd taken some offence to initially. Now, though, she was finally developing some cognitive and emotional reflexes, and she was definitely concerned about Lucas' extensive attention to her.

After her failed relationship with Steven, the thought alone of another being interested in her scared her, especially whilst her heart still doggedly belonged to another.

May didn't notice a Roserade shaking a rose covered hand in her companion's direction in a silent show of anger, nor did she see its hooded trainer appeasing it with a hand.

'What did your brother do here?' Lucas questioned, his tone arbitrarily friendly, though May glanced nervously at Harley in the hopes he'd intervene. After Lucas' glances, she didn't feel all too comfortable talking to him about her brother. The purple haired man must have noticed her discomfort, because he frowned at the younger man in clear disapproval.

With a very unsubtle roll of his eyes, Harley offered a response for her, speaking in an infuriatingly disparaging tone, 'I believe he was training at the ranger school here for a while, but I'm not sure if he was successful. After all, I talk to this pipsqueak, not that tiny twerp.'

'Oh, your brother's a Ranger?' Lucas frowned, apparently surprised by this revelation. May noted that he completely ignored Harley's dark glower, appearing unhindered by the older man's attempts to dissuade the conversation.

'Yes,' May smiled, though she felt nervous to reveal this information. Furthermore, whilst the man was perfectly polite, she still felt some anxiety around him. He may be a relation of Dawn, but May did not appreciate his questions. Especially when it made her miss her brother all the more.

'Lucas, stop interrogating my friend,' Dawn chastised with a slight slap on the man's arm, apparently noticing her friend's discomfort at last.

May sent a small, grateful smile to her blue haired companion before returning her attention to the people wandering the streets of Pueltown. She honestly could not help but marvel at how different their lives were from the one May had just left.

They all seemed extremely peaceful and content, mindful of the pokémon around them. She even saw a couple of people stopping to talk to them, sometimes petting them. To her surprise, they reacted with pleased murmurs, acting almost as if they were domesticated.

Sensing the powerful presence of her starter pokémon beside her, she shared a confused glance with her own starter pokémon, who sent a reproachful glare at any pokémon who tried to approach him.

'Everyone here seems really happy,' May smiled softly, barely noticing the way Harley frowned at her wandering sapphire gaze as she continued to focus on the oddities of Pueltown, having heard many stories from her brother.

'Yeah, it makes a nice change from a certain boutique, doesn't it?' Dawn teased, grinning back at her friend as May childishly poked her tongue out at her, Blaziken murmuring in agreement.

Enjoying their stroll down the streets, May petted a lone Magby which chippered in appreciation, not in the least intimidated by Blaziken's moody glower.

Noticing the pokémon appeared perfectly happy at her touch, May realised it was a clear indication the pokémon was somewhat domesticated and would allow any passers-by to pet it. Considering there were quite a few roaming the streets without a care, May realised that Pueltown must be an extremely safe town for its inhabitants to let their pokémon roam so freely, without any fear of capture or abandonment.

'You look right at home, May,' Dawn giggled as she released her cousin to sling an arm around her close friend, briefly poking Blaziken in the side when he refused to high five a lone Tyrogue. The bluenette giggled in response to the fire type's blank glare, not at all afraid of any of his antics

'I suppose I've missed this, travelling around, meeting pokémon and people,' May grinned back, enjoying the sun's rays on her face as her pokémon's blue eyes sparkled upon hearing this response.

'You suppose?' Harley quoted in disbelief, his arms crossed as he glowered moodily at her.

'Oh fine, I did,' May grinned back at the man as Lucas scratched his head in confusion.

'That's more like it, twerp!' Harley muttered in a bitter response, though his green eyes were shining in delight. He wasn't nearly as intimidating, nor as sinister as he had been when she was much younger, and it made May wonder if it was she, he or both of them who'd matured. Either way, she was grateful that their friendship finally had time to grow in the way Solidad had always told her it would.

With a soft smile, May enjoyed the silence, unaware of the shock she was bound to encounter shortly. She'd finally left Sootopolis and the cursed job at Rockson's Boutique, embarking on a journey she'd long since deemed abandoned. There was a gentle breeze, the sun's warm rays were on her face, and she had good company. What more could she ask for?

 _I do appreciate any feedback and am so, so, so very grateful for it. If you want, please do review this story. For any who are interested, I'll be creating a prequel for this based loosely on the events of ORAS. I know I should probably have uploaded that story before this one, but I only just had the idea and I am itching to write it down. Also, I know I could have waited until the completion of this story, but I'm honestly just itching to get my ideas out there._

 _Thank you all again and I honestly can't thank you enough for reading this fic. There's so much more to come soon :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest chapter. I don't own P_ _okémon._

 _There's a lot of introductions of game characters from the Ranger spin offs to keep up with the Ranger theme._

 _Hope you like it!_

Chapter 5

Still in their first moments of reaching Pueltown, Almia, the group were continuing their friendly amble to the nearest Pokémon Centre, enjoying the company of people and pokémon alike.

They were walking along one of the main roads, with May humming a tune and smiling at all of the people and pokémon. She couldn't believe she'd remained in that dreary office for so long, avoiding the fresh air and cheerful disposition of those in the real world. There was a soft breeze with the faintest hints of the salty sea air ruffling through the town, making the young woman just want to sing.

Smiling at a particularly young boy's angry calls for his friends to wait for him, May barely noticed as her companions came to a halt, all of them blocked by a rather large crowd. It had appeared out of nowhere, or so it seemed to the young woman.

'What's going on?' May frowned in clear confusion as she walked towards the crowd.

From her time as Hoenn Gym Leader, she knew that crowds this size only ever appeared at a planned event. Unfortunately, it usually was one in which a Champion or Elite Four Member was involved. Considering Almia had no such thing established as of yet, May was perplexed at what could possibly draw such a large crowd.

'May, wait for us!' Dawn's voice called as May continued to rush ahead, Blaziken by her side.

Moving to ask one of the people in the back, one of the men before her growled a warning at her not to come closer to him. With a blink, she frowned at his rude demeanour, noticing that he stood out against the others' bright clothing. Wondering why he was wearing black clothing in such fine weather, May retracted a few steps upon noticing he had a sinister glare on his haggard expression.

'Well, today happens to be the day we celebrate the Rangers, of course,' Lucas chuckled, taking the opportunity to stand beside her. Awkwardly, she glanced at the young man who sent her a knowing smile in response. Whilst he appeared perfectly friendly, May honestly had no clue how to react.

Instinctively, she sent him an uncertain smile of her own.

In response, he sent her a subtle wink, causing her to blanche slightly as Dawn frowned at her cousin.

Seeing the man react so confidently, she could only frown subtly, not wanting to encourage the man in any way. Silently, she wondered if she had inadvertently sent him a sign to indicate she was interested. She really hoped not, or things could get very awkward later, and not just for her, but Dawn too.

Deciding to distract herself by concentrating on the events before her, May chose to ignore the man's gaze on her. To her, this sounded like a recurring event. If that was the case, why had her brother never told her about this celebration?

Suppressing such ludicrous notions, May returned her thoughts to the festival before her. Whatever it was, Max hadn't told her, and she couldn't imagine why. It couldn't be that it was dangerous, he'd always told her about any dangers. Did he consider it insignificant? Or was he concerned that it was something embarrassing she would tease him about later? If it was traditional, she wouldn't tease him. After all, she'd never teased Ash about his adventures in the Orange Islands, no matter how much ammunition Misty had given her. One place's customs were not to be mocked, no matter how strange they seemed to outsiders.

'Why are you celebrating the Rangers?' She found herself questioning, ignoring the surprised glances some of the people in the crowd were sending her as she walked forward.

'You might not want to ask that question too loudly, May. After all, the Rangers are almost considered sacred to the people of Almia. They not only keep us safe, but they look after our pokémon and the environment too. The festival is just a chance for us to truly show our appreciation for all they do, and it's manifested in the crème de la crème, with the top Houndooms themselves, the Top Rangers. They're the ones who will be coming here soon to parade through the streets,' Lucas continued to explain, his gaze trained on the road ahead.

'And how many of them are there?' Harley frowned, hands on his hips, his eyebrow arched in cool irritation. The man, after all, preferred to be the star of the show. May knew from experience that he'd never enjoyed much competition. He'd grown accustomed to May and Drew at the insistence of Solidad, but could he really handle a group of Rangers?

'There's fifteen now, but only nine could come to today's event. Spenser, Joel, Cameron, Lunick and Elita have been designated missions so they were unable to come to the festival. Jackie, Wendy, Sven, Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Solana and, the most recently promoted, Ben, Summer and Max are the ones who will be at the festival today. They're rarely in the same spot at once, and all I can say is it's an honour to be here to witness them,' Lucas beamed, his eyes sparkling with a delight that caught May by surprise. Clearly the Rangers were truly respected in Almia, and her brother hadn't wanted her to tease him about this rather unconventional status.

Pausing at his words, the young woman couldn't help but grin. So, Jackie, Solana and Max would be in Pueltown too. Whilst she knew of Max's recent promotion, she hadn't had the chance to congratulate him in person yet.

Considering just how many Top Rangers she knew, May wondered what the statistical odds were that something like this would happen when she had finally decided to continue her journey? Previously, she'd always attributed that kind of dumb luck to Ash, but now she couldn't be so sure. After all, her black haired friend was back in Kanto to battle their Champion. Maybe it was fate, though could that idea possibly be true?

'They're coming!' A child's voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

With a soft smile, May looked back at her pokémon and winked once. In reaction, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward, following her as she somehow managed to squeeze her way through the crowd to the front, making sure she avoided the cranky man from before. Considering how luck had brought her here, she wouldn't let the opportunity to see her brother and old friends pass by.

'Here they come!' Another voice called, before the crowd erupted into cheers, drowning out the sound of her friends calling her name in concern.

With a light laugh, May felt the reassuring presence of her Blaziken press into her back, reminding her that her starter pokémon was beside her every step of the way on her journey. His presence reminded her that she was safe, cared for and not alone.

The cheers were increasing in noise substantially, and May found herself cheering alongside the strangers around her.

Sure enough, a green haired man headed the congregation, his hair pulled away from his forehead by a white band. He wore the black, red, yellow and white uniform of a ranger, a Fearow flying gracefully behind him.

Around her, the crowd started chanting at the sight of the man, 'Spenser!'

Alongside him was a blonde haired man, wearing sunglasses and a purple suit, the three headed Dodrio ambling slowly after the man. Upon seeing him, the crowd cheered, 'Joel!'

A buff, red haired man wearing a black singlet and green cargo shorts petted a Pelipper as he followed the duo, and May could deduce from the crowd that his name was Cameron. Again, the crowd advised her that Elita was the pink haired woman beside him glanced at him coolly, her Skarmory snapping slightly at the water and flying type.

After them sauntered the all too familiar Jack Walker, his blond hair styled in its messy form, his own black, yellow, red and white ranger uniform flattering his toned body. As usual, he'd probably refused to hinder any pokémon by having it as his partner. Beside him walked a green haired beauty in the dress form of his uniform's colours, a Staraptor flapping its wings idly next to her.

Those around May so kindly reiterated her name to be Wendy, and on the other side of her walked a man with styled black hair, his ranger uniform styled to reveal his well-muscled arms, which were crossed across his chest. The man glanced smugly at the crowd before flickering his gaze at May and then to the Luxray which stalked the man, his expression fierce as he responded to the name Sven.

In a separate trio behind Jackie's group was a light brown haired young man, his arm raised in the air in acknowledgement of the crowd, a Buizel imitating his moves near him, spurting little turrets of water at any who called the name Keith. A brunette woman with hair styled in curly pigtails skipped between the two men, her expression filled with delight as a Pachirisu waved from the top of her head beamed when she heard people calling Kate. Last in their trio was another brunette, whose hair stuck at odd angles akin to Jackie's. He seemed to respond to the name Kellyn, and was followed by a rather fierce looking Munchlax, reminding May of her own.

In the last group were four members. The first May saw made her grin as she recognised the unique light blue hair of her friend, Solana, which was styled to defy gravity. On her shoulders were her partners, Plusle and Minun. She walked next to a brunette whose hair was styled so it all pointed upward, his own uniform was a lighter colour than the rest. It was red, white and a light blue, though a yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck. Above him flew a Staraptor, its cries filling the air around them. By deduction, May recognised this man's name to be Ben, whose name was simultaneously called out with someone named Summer. Again, by deduction, May suspected Summer was the woman who was trailing behind him in a somewhat upset manner. From glancing at the two, May found that they appeared to be twins, her uniform matching his, though a Pichu sat on her shoulder, wielding a light blue ukulele. And walking alongside her, arms raised in the air was Max, May's younger brother. His thick glasses had been abandoned for contacts, which wouldn't hinder him in the field, and his eager grin filled his older sister with pride. Sure enough, the Ralts they had encountered in Hoenn was gliding beside him until it paused, appearing to search the crowd for something.

Blinking, May frowned as her brother paused to glance back at his partner pokémon. Her brother said something to the Ralts before it teleported away from the group, vanishing in thin air.

'Ralts?' Her brother's voice called, making their procession come to a slight pause, Solana's gaze darkening as her eyes scanned the crowd for any danger. May herself found her gaze meeting Jackie's surprised expression before a soft noise before her sounded, pulling her attention away from the blond man. Looking down, she noticed a mop of green hair attached to a small, white frame, as it raised its head up at her. With a small smile, it called its name, reiterating Ralts' reappearance.

'What? You managed to find me in this giant crowd? You're far stronger than I gave you credit for,' May gasped as her sapphire eyes fell on the pokémon which had appeared before her, grabbing her hands in its own smooth white ones. She felt tears sting at her eyes as it nodded at her, its small, white face beaming up at her.

'Ralts, ralts ralts!' It grinned up at her, its green hair covering its eyes perfectly, though May knew it felt her joy at seeing her brother and his partner pokémon after far too long time apart.

'Hi Ralts, it's great to see you too,' May grinned down before petting its head softly, enjoying the soft purr which came from the small pokémon.

Almost immediately, she heard three different people gasp before three shadows rushed forward and stood before her, causing the crowd around her to revert into a stunned silence, apparently star struck by their close encounter with the famous trio.

Her heart pounding as she heard the crowd whisper in shock, May looked up at the trio and offered a weak smile. Honestly, she didn't know if she could handle another public chastising, but Ralts had seemed extremely pleased to see her. She anxiously fidgeted with her shirt as she focused on the stunned expression of her younger brother, her own starter pokémon touching her shoulder in a soothing manner, reminding her that he was there for her.

'May!' Her brother's voice whispered at her, his expression filled with surprise.

'Hi there, little brother. Congratulations on your promotion,' May grinned at her sibling, unable to suppress her joy.

'M-May, you're really here!' Max gasped, shocking her by the tearfulness in his voice. His black eyes were shimmering with tears as he sent her shaky smile.

'Max, what's wrong?' May responded as she gently moved his bluish black hair away from his face. He may be taller than her, but he would always be her baby brother, and when something made him cry, she'd do her best to fight it.

'I didn't think I'd ever see you out of Sootopolis!' He responded before pulling her up, over the barricades and crushing her in a tight hug. Neither sibling appeared to notice as the crowd surrounding them was silently observing their emotional reunion, nor a hooded figure watching them, their face hidden from all by the hood of a teal coloured jacket.

'Hey, save some for me!' Solana's soft voice glared in faux anger as she gently pushed the brother and sister duo apart. May found herself blinking back tears of her own as she laughed at her friend's indignant pout.

'Solana, it's been far too long,' the brunette grinned in response before hugging the young woman tightly.

'You can say that again,' Solana grinned before pulling away from her friend and not so subtly pushing Jackie towards her.

'Jackie,' May grinned at him, holding her arms out for him to hug. The man rolled his eyes slightly before pulling her into a hug, ignoring the coos from the crowd behind them.

'It's great to see you, May. When Max told us you weren't leaving Petalburg and then you'd moved to Sootopolis without a plan to move on, we were all quite worried,' Jackie whispered in her ear. They pulled apart and May could see that his dark green eyes filled with concern. It left her feeling touched at his concern, and once again extremely guilty for worrying others so.

'I know, but Harley made me come to my senses somewhat,' May grinned as she turned to see her friends standing where she'd been, looking equally perplexed at her position on the other side of the barricade.

'Harley?' Max choked out, his expression completely bewildered as he flicked his eyes from his naïve sister to the manipulative man in the Banette costume.

'So what, pipsqueak, I can do a good deed too, you know!' Harley snapped, stomping his foot in anger, apparently having noticed the younger man's suspicions.

'Whoa, calm down, there's no need to be so angry,' Lucas responded, his expression filled with a bewildered alarm as he took a cautious step away from the eccentric man. He seemed flustered and unsure of how to react to the unusual scene, leaving May wanting to burst into a fit of giggles.

However, suppressing the instinctive response to giggle, May knew that it would only incite the man, as much as Lucas' evident fear would too. Dawn's pleading eyes beside the duo reiterated to her that she needed to save everyone from the impeding tirade.

'Hey Harley, come over the fence, I'm sure my friends would love to meet you!' She blurted out, desperate for a distraction to prevent the impeding rant. She ignored Max's distraught expression, knowing he would understand her motives perfectly.

'Oooh, meet the great Jack Walker? Don't mind if I do, hon!' Harley winked before jumping the barricade with a theatrical extravagance. Seeing the confidence with which his feet landed on solid ground, May could not help but feel a little envious of the man's superior balance.

'Count me in!' Dawn grinned before also jumping the structure. When her cousin stood frozen, she rolled her eyes and pinched his nose, making him shake his head in a somewhat fazed fashion and follow suit.

'Let's carry on with this procession!' Spenser called before marching on ahead, subtly sending a nod to a brightly coloured hooded figure, who responded by placing their hands in their pockets and hiding in the crowd, a pink haired woman smiling at their exchange as she, too, followed the man.

'Where are we going?' May questioned as she walked beside her brother, their little group in the centre of the procession, completely unaware of the now hidden figure's presence.

'Just to this area's base,' Solana explained in a clipped manner as she walked side by side with Dawn, apparently having given up on walking beside Jackie whilst Harley was in their company.

Judging by her unimpressed tone, May knew that she did not approve of Harley's attempts at gushing over an extremely stony Jackie, who appeared to be doing his best not to respond to the younger man. Considering the other groups around them, May realised that the three rangers should probably be leading their group onward.

Subtly nudging her brother to go on ahead, May called to her purple haired friend, 'Harley, do you think you could remind me of the basics of contests again? I'm afraid that my memory is a little rusty.'

Immediately, the man turned back to grab her arm in his own before almost hollering his overenthusiastic response, 'Why of course I'll tell you everything I know, hon! Leave it to me, and you'll definitely win this year's Top Coordinator title at last!'

'Sure thing,' May grinned at the man as she saw Dawn roll her eyes at his antics.

Biting back a smile, she listened as Harley listed the importance of contests, not just for beauty, but also ingenuity and determination.

Feeling relieved that the man could talk faster than a motorboat could float, May followed the troupe until they reached a small, modest building with walls that were rendered white. Its red roof was covered with grass, which offered not only an improved insulation, but also vegetation and a home for a small flock of Starly.

'Wow, this is gorgeous!' Dawn gasped as she rushed ahead to have a closer look at the building.

'It's unique, I'll give it that,' Harley muttered as he glanced at the building with a pained expression.

'It's beautiful,' May agreed with her friend, having never seen anything like it before. She wondered how Brock would have reacted to the unusual sight.

'That's a typical ranger base in Almia,' Lucas grinned, his expression filled with pride as his gaze flickered from May's expression to Dawn's. He didn't notice as Max frowned at him with clear displeasure, nor Harley's obvious glower.

'If you think this is gorgeous, you should visit our headquarters with Max sometime,' Solana grinned, placing a hand casually on her hip as she scratched Plusle's ear softly. On her other shoulder, Minun pouted at being ignored whilst Blaziken jumped up onto the roof of the building.

'Blaziken, that's not your home!' May called, though she smiled at her starter pokémon's childlike reaction. The Starly, likewise, seemed surprised by his movements and called out in alarm.

'May, I must admit that you have raised your Blaziken well,' Jackie mused as he watched the pokémon's movements, which were not only quick, but powerful.

'Thank you,' May blushed, focusing her attention on her feet. To have Jackie compliment her pokémon was a great commendation. He'd been strong, capable and confident when she'd first met him, something she'd always aspired for. If Brendan had heard of her thoughts, he'd have teased her immensely, even if it was all false. Neither man didn't hold a candle to Drew, but then, no one ever did. She'd spent years pining for the man, but she knew she'd blown any chance with him, if she'd ever even had one. And the one time she decided to give another a chance, they were more compatible as friends.

Considering her memories of the chartreuse haired man, she felt something stab at her heart. He'd always been too perfect for the likes of her, achieving goals far faster and better than she ever could. While Harley had given her some hope that he wasn't with the blonde from the images she'd seen, she couldn't help but feel as though she'd always be cursed with unrequited love. At least now she had a chance to prove herself to him—no, to the world.

'Chin up,' Dawn's soft voice whispered in her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Blinking back tears she hadn't noticed were forming, May sent the woman who was one of her closest friends a small smile. Trust Dawn to notice her pain and remind her where she was. She felt the woman snake her hand into her own to offer May's hand a tight squeeze.

'I think I'm tired from the journey, is there a Pokémon Centre near here I can sleep in?' May asked, feigning a yawn. She saw her brother frown at her and knew the man wasn't fooled, though she reassured him with a sheepish smile of her own.

'Nonsense, you're not staying in a Pokémon Centre, stay with us!' A bulky man roared as he walked out of the building, his crew cut hair drawing attention to his striking blue eyes.

'Ummm, are you sure?' May questioned, poking her fingers together nervously. She didn't like relying on hospitality of strangers, not if there was a Pokémon Centre nearby. Besides, the man's strong muscles intimidated her somewhat.

'No need to worry about it, the name's Barlow. Any friend of Max's is a friend of me too,' the man chuckled before clasping her younger brother's shoulder in a tight grip.

Watching her brother wince at the contact, she responded anxiously, 'Well, thank you, I suppose.'

'Come on in,' He grinned before leading her into a well lit room, its light blue tiles reflecting the lights from the ceiling. The walls were an off white, and appeared to be well looked after.

In the back of the room, in the far right corner, was a white line of cabinets with a bright red counters. A woman stood behind the counter in a business like suit, causing May to suspect her to be an Operator who aided Rangers based on their knowledge at hand.

On the other side of the back room was a heap of metallic, mechanical mess. In the middle of it was a woman in overalls, breaking apart what appeared to be a giant computer, a gold band glinting on her ring finger as she poked her tongue out in concentration.

'Hey, Elaine, we've got company so keep the noise down!' Barlow shouted at her, though he followed it with a booming laugh which resonated around the walls.

'Company?' A tall, skinny man questioned, walking into the room from a previously unnoticed door in the middle of the back wall. May glanced at him, noticing not only his Ranger uniform, but also his dark brown hair, which was styled around his head in a giant afro.

'Is _anyone_ in the base in Vientown?' Max questioned as he glared between the people in the building, apparently annoyed by their sudden appearance.

'Relax, Luana is tending to the needs of people there,' the newcomer laughed, running a hand along the leaves of a Budew which had followed him into the room.

Seeing the grass and poison pokémon made May wince as she once again found herself forcing memories of Drew out of her mind. She wouldn't give the man a chance to throw her into yet another depression. It had been bad enough when she'd silently wanted him to visit her in Petalburg whilst she was Gym Leader there. Of course, he'd never come, so she knew his desires had nothing to do with her being by his side.

'Well, who are you?' The brunette frowned as Elaine stepped up from her destruction, her short brown hair somewhat controlled by the red goggles she moved from her eyes up to her hair.

'Hi, I'm May, these are my friends Harley, Dawn and Dawn's cousin, Lucas,' May smiled in response, pointing at each of her companions in turn.

'You from Hoenn, huh?' Elaine grinned, her black gloved hand clinging onto a monkey wrench, as she left the large metal contraption behind her, heading towards them.

'Yes, so is Harley, Dawn is from Sinnoh,' May responded, her expression becoming slightly strained. The woman, whilst friendly enough, still appeared somewhat intimidating, though her knowing smirk increased upon noticing Max's angry glower.

'Leave my sister alone, will you?' Max growled, pushing the woman in a surprisingly rough manner.

'I knew it!' She laughed, hitting Max's arm with the heavy tool, though her brother, to his credit, barely flinched.

'You, me and everyone else in the room knew it!' Max retorted, a slight flush filling his cheeks. His anger caught May by surprise. Whilst puberty had rendered her brother an irritable know-it-all, she'd found his temper had calmed down by him reaching adulthood. Now, witnessing his anger at his colleague, she struggled to contain her shock at her brother's uncharacteristic retort with this particular stranger.

'What is going on?' May frowned as she glanced at Barlow, Jackie and Solana in clear confusion. Her brother was usually not this angry, and it concerned her to see him so inexplicably furious.

'Those two have a strong rivalry going since Elaine made the mistake of babying him once he was delegated to our base. After he pulled a prank on her with a few of the Squirtle from the nearby forest, she didn't make that mistake again,' Barlow chuckled as he ruffled Max's hair in a fatherly manner.

'Hey, it was not a mistake!' Elaine hollered, moving the throw the monkey wrench at the formidable man who seemed completely unfazed by her movement.

'No, Elaine!' The unnamed brunette man scowled, grabbing the tool from her hand before sighing in relief.

Noticing the stunned expressions of the others, he chuckled nervously, using the wrench to scratch his back anxiously.

When no one made a move to prevent the suddenly awkward silence, he explained, 'The name's Crawford, and I don't think you want to witness Elaine's notorious temper right now. From personal experience, I would like to warn everyone against enraging her unnecessarily.'

Someone chuckled behind them as another group of people entered the building, 'Smart move, Crawford. No one wants to witness an angry Elaine, ever.'

'Kellyn's right, she's notorious for her anger,' The brunette woman chuckled as she casually leaned on his shoulder, her Pachirisu jumping from her head to his as his Munchlax scratched its back before sniffing May's pockets hopefully.

'Your Munchlax is really strong,' May complimented the man as she fished a pokéblock from her pocket. Immediately, the big eater pokémon nuzzled her hand, encouraging her to release one of the blocks of pokémon food. With a small smile, she offered him one of her specially made May's Purple Surprise, which was formulated for her own Munchlax.

The others gaped as the small pokémon ate the tiny cube, his stomach inflating almost immediately before he started to snooze happily on the ground.

'He ate the pokéblock! Unbelievable, your Munchlax is the pickiest I've ever encountered, and he just ate hers!' The brunette whispered to her companion, who was equally surprised as they watched the big eater pokémon snore slightly.

'I agree with you, Munchlax. I could really use my bed,' May giggled nervously, wanting peace more than anything as she petted the pokémon's head softly.

'I'll show you the dorm,' Elaine grinned before slapping Crawford's arm away, ignoring the stunned expressions of the other rangers at seeing the pokémon's appetite so easily combatted.

As the three younger women moved to follow her, she called, 'By the way, Crawford, put that monkey wrench in the wrong place, and not even your Budew's aromatherapy can save you from the pain you'll suffer by me.'

Glancing back at the group of men surrounding Solana, May noticed the man's blood had drained from his face. Solana, appearing to have noticed her female companions were leaving, scurried after them with a subtle wink at May.

Walking past the blue curtain, May let out a gasp at the spacious team room, with black leather couch, a red carpet and the latest TV hanging on the wall. On one side of the room was a dormitory for men, on the other was one for women. On the far wall was a door, which May suspected lead to a kitchen. Max had told her more about being a ranger than either of the siblings lead on, and May was grateful that her bond with her brother was so close.

'Follow me,' Elaine grinned before walking into another room, revealing numerous queen sized beds with various colours of sheets on them.

Entering the room, May took a seat on a red bed, the curly haired woman joining her on the bed before muttering, 'The name's Kate, it's a pleasure to finally meet the sister Max always gushes about.'

'Oh, I'm not too sure that he's said a lot of positive things about me, but it's nice to meet you too. He's told me so much about everyone, that it's nice to finally put faces to names.' May blushed, scratching her cheek nervously as Dawn took a seat on the blue bed beside May's, her eyes focused on the two's discussion.

'Please, he told us about how you rose to the challenge of being a Gym Leader and encouraging him to go on his dream. Not many people would have done that if they were in your position, you know. Besides, we're all family in the Ranger Union, so there's no need for any modesty. What you did gave your brother a great chance, and it meant he worked all the harder to reach the coveted position of Top Ranger,' Elaine lectured, placing a firm hand on May's shoulder, her brown eyes piercing May's blue as she towered over the younger woman.

'I just did what I had to. Both of us didn't need to sacrifice our dreams because of one unfortunate event. What kind of sister would I have been if I'd left him there to look after everything? It was better to just put my own dreams to rest so he could live for the both of us,' May shrugged as she felt Blaziken follow them into the room, sitting cross legged on the cream carpet.

'You didn't sacrifice your dream, you delayed it,' Dawn growled, uncharacteristically angered by her chipper friend's abnormal gloom.

'Did I?' May whispered as her thoughts flew to Drew. Sure, her main goal had always been to be a Top Coordinator, but losing him as part of her support network had left a gaping hole in her heart that she hadn't been able to fulfil. Not with Steven, Brendan or Max. Could it be that her irksome, arrogant rival meant more to her than she'd ever acknowledged? No, she wouldn't acknowledge loving the man, not if she could help it. Sometimes, she'd slip, and that would send her into an even larger depression.

Pushing aside those thoughts, she noticed her companions staring at her in clear confusion. Where her new acquaintances appeared completely perplexed, Solana's expression was contemplative.

Dawn, however, was already hiding her head in a plump, blue cushion, unsuccessfully trying to smother her rather boisterous giggles.

'What are you laughing at?' May yelled at her friend, an angry flush filling her cheeks.

'Please! We all know it's Drew! You're finally showing your affections for him! May I'm so proud of you! You're no longer hiding behind denial, just like Misty!' Dawn squealed at her friend, no longer bothering to hide her laughter.

Watching their companions blink in surprise, Dawn continued her overjoyed ramble, 'It's so cute how obvious you two are! Can you just get over your pride and talk to each other already! I've been shipping you two since you mentioned him to me and I want you to hurry up and get married already!'

'Dawn!' May gasped, blanching at her friend's blatant betrayal of her secrets. Feeling her anger rise inside her, she snapped back, 'Well at least I'm not yoyo-ing between turnip head Paul or whipped Kenny! Just pick one already!'

'Oh, that was a low blow! You know that Kenny's been demanding that I see him, but it just doesn't feel right!' Dawn gasped back, throwing her pillow at her friend, who squeaked as she deflected it.

'So was talking about wedding bells for me and a certain Oddish head!' May whispered, pouting childishly.

'Sorry, May, I should have considered your feelings before I blabbed that,' Dawn sighed before jumping off her bed and pulling her brunette friend into a tight hug.

'Care to explain what's going on?' Kate frowned, scratching her head in confusion.

The two friends glanced at each other before grimacing shyly, not wanting to explain either of their thoughts.

'Kate, what you're witnessing is how adorable first love can be,' Elaine mused, her eyes sparkling in delight.

'I remember feeling that sense of love once,' Solana grinned, rubbing her lips thoughtfully.

'What happened?' Kate questioned, her mouth pulled in a slight smirk.

'You're far too young for that, now I'll get us all some dinner before we call it a night,' Solana grinned, petting the younger brunette's cheek softly before walking out of the room.

 _I would be extremely grateful if you would review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update! I've been rather ill and have had a few things going on, but here's the latest chapter! Also, thank you so much for all of your reviews, I'm honestly so grateful!_

Chapter 6

The next morning, May had awoken with a slight yawn before she'd encouraged her pokémon through their daily training routine and stumbled her way into the shared bathroom when it was all completed. Going through her morning routine, she'd been on autopilot before she found herself climbing out of the shower. Taking her hairbrush out of her toiletries bag, May quickly brushed her hair before pulling it into its ponyta-tail. Checking her face in the mirror, she frowned at the freckles she saw, and the bags under her eyes. However, knowing that she wasn't an expert with makeup like Dawn, she didn't bother applying anything other than her daily facial cream and sunscreen.

With a soft smile, she placed everything back away and rushed out to see her friends were slowly stirring. Not waiting for them to wake, May crept out of the room as silently as she could. Still startled by how well lit the foyer was, May left a message with the Operator to inform her companions she went outside to train before she walked casually out of the base.

Stretching slightly, May enjoyed the sensation shooting through her back before she continued to walk. Humming softly, the brunette woman glanced around at the cheerful people who were smiling at her. With a brief nod of greeting, May was about to start exploring Pueltown when she felt an arm sling around her shoulder with unusual confidence.

Blinking, she turned to see Max grinning at her, 'while it's great to see you finally leaving your broken shell, sis, I've got to admit, you're not the same twelve year old who separated from Ash and Brock. Do you honestly think none of us would notice?'

'I know, Max,' May sighed as she stared into her brother's knowing gaze. She'd done her best to hide it from him, but her brother was as quick as ever. There wasn't any way he'd missed her downcast moments the day before, and she'd been foolish to think he might have.

'How long?' He frowned in his unusually deep voice. His sister grimaced, knowing he was asking about her feelings for the man who had once been her fiercest rival.

'I don't know, for as long as I can remember. Maybe since I'd met him,' she whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. This conversation was long overdue, especially since Misty and Dawn had assumed her feelings, albeit, correctly. At least her brother had a right to tease her. After all, he'd been there for half of her encounters with Drew. It was a small comfort that the green haired man wasn't around to hear this awkward conversation; that would definitely have killed her.

To her surprise, she found her brother's arms engulf her in a tight hug as he let out a shaky breath.

'M-Max?' She whispered as she gingerly returned the hug, so shocked by his reaction that she did not see the brightly clad figure from the previous day hiding behind a nearby building.

'You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to admit that,' Max whispered in her ear as he pressed his forehead onto her shoulder.

'Was I that obvious?' May grimaced as she pulled away from him, trying her best to hide her pout.

'Yes, just about the only person who didn't know was you. Even Steven came to realise it after he saw the way you ogled Drew's image on that magazine with the exclusive interview,' Max chuckled as he watched his sister flush.

'Steven knew?' She squeaked, her blue eyes wide with horror. How could she even think of facing the man after she found out he knew of her deceit. She'd been convincing herself slowly that any guilt she felt was countered by his ignorance. Now, though, that argument was clearly no longer valid, and it left her feeling gutted. It had never been her intention to hurt the man.

'Yes, and he forgave you because he was doing the same,' Max chucked as he noticed his sister's horrified expression.

'What? With who?' She whispered, blinking in shock. While it was a relief to hear that her guilt was, unusually, reciprocated by the light blue haired man; she couldn't help but feel slightly affronted that he'd been seeing her whilst his heart was captured by another.

'Heard of the Champion of Sinnoh?' Max grinned back, relieved that his sister didn't seem angered by this revelation.

'Cynthia? I suppose I can see them happening. Well, I wish them all the best of luck,' May grinned at her brother, ignoring the hollowness which filled her stomach. After all, whilst she could see the two Champions being with each other, she couldn't see herself with the man she was so childishly pining after. What was it about that Oddish brain that kept her so intrigued? She couldn't figure it out.

'Don't get your hopes up, they're both extremely reserved. And you know how long it took him to admit his feelings for you,' Max chuckled as he saw the ghost of his sister's truly chipper smile return.

'Yes, though if I recall correctly it was because he thought Team Aqua and Team Magma had killed me,' May giggled, her blue eyes sparkling at the memories of her ex's horror.

'Let me guess, "it was worth it", right?' Max groaned as he hid his face in his hand.

With a cheerful giggle, May nodded.

'So how are you two, you know, coping with this strange turn of events?' Her brother frowned as he watched his sister's clear elation, no doubt a result of their reunion.

'Steven and I are fine. No, actually, we're more than fine. He's still my rock, but now also my best friend, like Brendan,' May smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back, walking beside her friend.

'And what about this Lucas guy?' The dark haired man frowned, his tone filled with an angry disapproval May hadn't heard before.

Blinking, May took a moment to digest the question before whispering, 'I suppose he's a bit like Syd. I'd want to be friends, but it probably wouldn't work out.'

'So you and Syd don't talk anymore?' Max grimaced as he watched May's gaze turn troubled as they walked closer to a hooded figure, whose face was hidden in shadows.

'No, not since he found out about Steven and myself,' May shrugged before letting out an eager gasp.

The hooded, teal figure stiffened slightly, glancing their way. Upon noticing May's eyes were glued to a nearby restaurant, the figure visibly eased their posture, apparently relieved by her easily distracted nature.

'Let me guess, you've always wanted to try Jerry's Pancakes?' Max groaned as his sister grabbed his uniform's sleeve and pulled him into the small café which was before them.

'Hi, can I have a table for two please?' May beamed at the cheerful assistant.

'Take a seat wherever you want, we'll bring the menus out to you,' the light green haired woman smiled as she took two menus from her counter.

Taking a seat in a four seater booth by the window, May barely noticed a dark pink haired woman enter the café with a soft smile. Walking towards the duo, she placed her hands in her pockets and smiled, 'Hello, May, you had me quite worried.'

'Solidad!' May gasped before jumping out of her seat and tackling the woman in a tight hug.

'I've missed you too, May,' the woman smiled, her light blue eyes softening as she wrapped an arm around her younger friend.

'How have you been?' May questioned as she ushered her friend into a seat beside her.

'Well, I've been busy, I can say that with certainty,' Solidad smiled as her gaze lingered on Max's Top Ranger uniform.

'How's the dig going?' May questioned as she gazed at her friend, an eager smile filling her lips.

'Well, Gary's been pushing us, that's for sure. He's quite the taskmaster, that man,' Solidad chuckled as the waitress arrived at their table.

'May I take your drinks, please?' The woman smiled, a notepad and pen in hand.

'I'll have a skinny mocha with two sugars please,' May asked, smiling up at the woman from her seat beside her friend.

'Long black, please,' Max smiled up at her as well, though her gaze lingered on his uniform longer than necessary.

'And for me, I'll take a flat white, thank you,' Solidad spoke calmly, waiting for the woman to disappear before turning her attention to Max, 'I hear congratulations are in order?'

'Oh, I was lucky and managed to help set out a fire in the forest,' Max chuckled nervously.

'Please, you deserved it, and you know it, lil bro! I'm so proud of you, after all, you also saved Cresellia from that Dusknoir and Claydol group, then there was the Snover stuck in that volcano, do I need to continue?' May chastised, her blue eyes glowering in an anger she didn't really feel.

'If I didn't save them, Crawford would have. Arceus knows, the man deserves to be a Top Ranger too,' Max muttered bitterly.

'And that's for Arceus to work on. Crawford isn't bitter about your promotion, so stop taking it so moodily. Besides, you've achieved much more than everyone else from your class,' May grinned at her brother, proud of his achievements.

'What about you? I hear dad's been struggling to keep up to your name when you were a Leader. Steven was taken by you for a reason,' Max grinned back, rolling his eyes as his sister poked her tongue out at him.

'Next you'll be saying that Wally is taken by me too!' May groaned, not seeing her brother's guilty expression.

'Hey, if all else fails, you could always become a Ranger too,' her brother grinned at her, noticing Solidad's bemused expression as the siblings bantered back and forth, appearing to have recovered from May's sudden appearance in Almia.

'What gives you that idea?' May questioned, clearly surprised by her brother's thoughts and unspoken praise.

'You bonded with Manaphy so easily, have a way with making your pokémon shine. Besides, does the Temple of the Sea mean anything to you? What about the mysterious events that happened in the Cave of Origin? They're mysterious because you and the League won't tell anyone about it, which makes me think that your role was more significant than you let off. Then of course there's everything that happened after it, including your secret battle with Steven. May, travelling with Ash gave us the wits we needed to get out of many an unrealistically dangerous situation. Being around Brock meant we learnt the required first aid skills for not only our pokémon, but ourselves. Surely you've noticed that?' Max questioned, noticing Solidad's wince at Brock's name, though his sister seemed as oblivious to that as her own feelings towards the chartreuse haired man years ago.

'Manaphy,' May whispered as she glanced out of the window, considering her blue prince.

'You miss him, don't you?' Max questioned, his gaze softening at her pause.

'Of course I do, every day,' May whispered as her brother took something blue out of his pocket and placed it on the table before her.

Blinking, she realised it was the bracelet Lizabeth had given her, a small bracelet made with various pieces which were called the mark of the People of the Water. She'd thought she'd lost it when she hid it in her room upon her father's first hospitalisation, when she realised she'd not be able to go back on her journey.

'Take it, if not for myself, then for Lizbeth and her family, and as a memento of Jackie and that prince of yours,' Max smiled as he held it out to his sister, his gaze unusually soft.

Blinking, she hesitantly reached for the blue bracelet, trying not to remember how few of them remained in the world. With shaky hands, she put the bracelet on her right wrist, whispering, 'All I need now is one of my bandanas and I'll be truly happy.'

'Why don't you wear a bandana anymore?' Solidad frowned, deciding she wasn't interrupting the sibling's moment to ask the question which had been plaguing her for a while.

'It's no longer a habit, I suppose,' May shrugged slightly as her brother grinned, 'we could get you a blue one, if you want? It might just match that bracelet of yours, though I think we'd need Dawn's advice on any other accessories.'

'I'd rather want my old red one over a brand new blue one,' May muttered as she plucked at her red top, reminiscing her original trainer's outfit.

'Why, to rekindle memories of your first meeting with someone?' Max teased with an evil smirk, perfectly aware of the kind of reaction his taunt would receive from his sister.

Glowering, May sent a well-aimed kick at her brother before stating, 'yes, for my first meeting my fair prince, who did you think?'

Feeling a sense of satisfaction as he winced, May's joy was short lived as the waitress came back. In a soft voice, she asked, 'may I take your order?'

'Ummm, I'll take the pecha pancakes please,' May grinned before Max glowered, 'I'll have the passho cream pancake.'

'And I'll take the pinap pancake, please,' Solidad smiled softly before handing the two menus back to the waitress.

Once she was gone, Solidad glanced between the siblings before frowning, 'so, how many people do you still talk to?'

'Well, I bumped into Brianna on the way here, and I sent her a message with my Xtransceiver contact details, though I'm not sure that counts since I haven't seen her in years. And Harley came to my 'rescue' after he was with you. Honestly though, Dawn, Misty, Serena, Iris, Ash, and Brock are the only ones I see every so often, other than Wallace, Steven, Brendan, Wally and you. Considering I see most of them maybe once or twice a year, that's not many people,' May shrugged sheepishly at the woman.

'That's more than me, which is saying something for our self-labelled recluse,' Solidad smiled down at the brunette, still taller than her, despite May's growth spurt from puberty.

'What? How many people do you talk to?' May questioned, sharing a bewildered glance with her brother.

'Well there's a few people who I work with. I think you may know of Gary, he's friends with someone called Ash, and I think it's the same Ash you travelled with. I still talk to Drew, Nando, Harley, of course but other than that, I just spend most of my time with my work,' Solidad smiled softly at her friend, her gaze not in the least diminished by the smaller group.

'I don't know if I know Gary, but Ash has so many friends from all of his travels that I kind of find it hard to keep up. Of course, you're right, as usual. You don't seem to talk to many people, but it's not quantity, but quality, that matters. How are Drew and Nando?' May questioned, hoping that her expression was neutral. The last thing she needed was for her pink haired friend to notice her nervousness about news of Drew.

'Nando is well, filling concerts with the songs he's created with his pokémon. As for Drew, he's immersed himself in work. He's been assigned a special project, though we're not supposed to know about it. I have my suspicions as to what it is, but I can't disclose that information. Before you ask if he'll be on this journey, I'm not too sure. He stated he was waiting for something, though I'm clueless as to what,' Solidad smiled, noticing May's anxiety at hearing Drew's workaholic ways. Unbeknownst to the brunette, her friend shared a knowing glance with Max, though both felt troubled as they saw May hide in her shell.

'Well, at least they're both working hard for their goals, that's what matters,' May smiled as the coffees came to their table, courtesy of the chipper green haired woman.

The rest of their meal passed by in silence, with May smiling at the waitress who brought out her pancake and eating it down without a word.

Once they were all finished, she left the café and went to find a secluded place to train, oblivious to the concerns of her companions.

 _I do appreciate any feedback as it helps me to improve my writing and this story :)_

 _Thank you again for taking the time to read this!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi all,_

 _Since my previous chapter was quite a short one and was uploaded a little late, I thought I'd upload this one early. It's another short one, but I've added in a new character as well._

 _Hope you all like it, and honestly thank you all so much for your reviews. It makes me feel extremely grateful to hear this feedback. I know I do ask for it at the end of every chapter, but we grow by receiving feedback._

Chapter 7

'Come on, Skitty, use blizzard!' May called as Munchlax rushed forward, his right hand glowing with an all mighty focus punch. As a Gym Leader, she'd done her best to improve her pokémon's learned moves. Whilst there was some limitations with individual pokémon's memories and such, she'd managed to do quite well. Not only had their move's precision improved, but also their execution. Besides, she was pleased that she'd significantly improved their general statistics, furthering her bond by training with them every morning.

Though she was doing her best, improving her pokémon wasn't her only goal. She herself was striving to learn more about pokémon, improving alongside them when possible. It lead her to consult others who were experts in their field until she was confident herself that her pokémon were well on their way to reaching their potential. Even Munchlax wasn't sleeping as often as some of his counterparts after she'd consulted Brock and Professor Oak for an improved version of May's Purple Surprise. When she wanted to, she could learn and improve drastically, not only for her pokéblock, but also herself. Though, she still did enjoy her childish antics, nothing was going to change that.

It was early in the day, but May had rushed off to a secluded area just outside of the town to help her pokémon figure out their contest debut. Whilst she had the basics of the idea, the execution required a bit more practice. It was one of the reasons why she'd chosen the area near the newly built Pokémon Centre, which had a battle field and facilities hidden by carefully placed hedges. Lamp posts littered the area to offer strategic light at night.

Skitty called her name, returning May's attention to the matter at hand. Shaking her head slightly, she focused on her smaller pink pokémon to see her letting loose a powerful blizzard, right at Munchlax's waiting fist. However, rather than bouncing off it like she'd hoped, fusing with the normal type move, it simply froze her pokemon's hand.

'Oh, not again,' May sighed as she picked up her pink pokémon, who seemed equally perturbed as her. This was the fourth time they'd tried the appeal and it didn't look like it was going to improve any time soon.

'Munch, munchlax!' Her teal coloured pokémon cried, looking completely dejected as it stumbled over to her, its expression downcast.

'It's not your fault, guys; you tried your best, and that's all I can ask from you. Besides, we'll get it soon enough,' May smiled at her pokémon, petting them both on the head softly. After all, they'd both tried their hardest to create the appeal, she just had to find a strategy that would work for them. Appeals with two pokémon were harder to create than appeals with just one, and May was really beginning to struggle with Almia's requirement of two pokémon in the appeals round.

'May, hon, what are you trying to do?' Harley frowned, surprising her by appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Glancing at his perfectly manicured fingers, he casually leaned on a nearby lamp post whilst waiting for her disappointed response.

'We were trying to get an appeal sorted, but it kind of didn't work,' May whispered as she recalled both of her distraught pokémon into their pokéballs.

'Never mind, hon, there's always next time,' Harley grinned, surprising her by how chipper he could be. In the years that they'd been rivals, he'd never shown her this side of himself.

'I suppose,' May frowned as she walked beside him, unaware of the things he was continuing to say to her, words of encouragement she didn't want to hear.

She knew it was rude to ignore the man, but she just couldn't figure out why that move wouldn't work. From her experience, and from what she had heard from Ash and Dawn, the moves should collide and create a new, unseen fusion move. The two seemed compatible from her deductions, it wasn't like it was an electric and ground move.

'And Drew said he'd try to come a little later in our journey, though he's not too sure if he'll be competing or not,' Harley was rambling, taking May completely by surprise.

'Drew is coming?' May whispered, blinking at her friend in disbelief. Solidad had only just told her that there was uncertainty on whether he would come, how had Harley attained more information than the pink haired woman?

'Of course he is, sweetpea,' Harley giggled as they reached the front of the Pokémon Centre where Solidad was staying. To her relief, he seemed completely oblivious of her having ignored him. She wasn't exactly subtle, but at least Harley hadn't picked up her subconscious hints for once.

Hearing this, May focused her attention on her pokéballs. If he was coming, then she'd have to perfect some appeals soon. There was no way she'd let him see how much she was struggling with the basics, especially after the constant grilling and teasing whenever she encountered him in the past. The problem was, whilst she was on struggle street, she knew he was already on the highway, racing ahead of her so she'd never catch up.

'Yoohoo! Solidad, where are you?' Harley called in his surprisingly delicate voice, drawing the attention of many of the Pokémon Centre's visitors, including the young brunette by his side.

'Here Harley,' Solidad smiled from one of the phone booths, apparently in discussion with a rather attractive man, whose mahogany hair stuck out at odd angles, his dark viridian eyes intent upon Harley from the screen. The man, to his credit, only looked mildly bemused, though May was certain he seemed familiar, though she had forgotten where. Had he been a challenger at her gym? If Solidad was talking to him, could he possibly be another aspiring Top Coordinator?

'Oooh, who's the hunk, hon? Have you been holding out on me again?' Harley grinned, nudging Solidad in a suggestive manner as he nearly pushed her off her perch before the computer.

'Harley, this is Gary, Gary, this is Harley and that's May over there,' Solidad smiled politely, only seeming slightly embarrassed by Harley's antics as he seemed to lean into the screen, apparently inspecting the stranger's physique as close as possible.

'May?' Gary frowned as he focused his gaze on her, apparently having grown accustomed to Harley's abnormalities quicker than the average human. As she hesitantly walked towards her friends, she offered them a tentative smile.

The expression that formed on the mahogany haired man's face upon seeing her triggered May's memory. Unfortunately, she now recalled exactly where she had encountered him, and the memory did not please her.

'Oh, hi Gary,' May offered anxiously, trying to suppress her first memory of the man. She'd never met anyone as cocky as he was, nor as rude. From her rant towards Ash after meeting the mahogany haired man, he'd cheerfully chuckled and stated the arrogant smart arse was his neighbour and childhood friend. From how her friend had described the man, she'd found it hard to believe that the caring, coercive and encouraging man was the same the man who'd taunted her for tripping into him, especially when it hadn't been her fault.

'May, this is a surprise. You still walking on your two feet?' Gary chuckled, his expression becoming goading as he spoke. Clearly luck wasn't on her side if the man was already referencing their first encounter. The news did not please May one bit, in fact, it irritated her.

'Hey, I'll have you know that it was you who walked in front of me! I was preoccupied at the time, all right?' May retorted, her anger rising at the clear bait.

'Wow, you really are easy to incite,' Gary smirked, appearing unaffected by May's impeding anger.

'You come over here and say that to my face!' May roared at the screen, ignoring the others in the centre who were staring at her in clear shock.

'So, I take it you know each other quite well,' Solidad smiled in a bemused manner as she glanced from one friend to another. She did not even turn to look at their other friend, who was currently dancing up and down behind them, attempting, and failing, to return the Centre's visitors attention to their previous amusements.

'We've met a few times,' Gary smiled at the woman in a respected tone, though his gaze flickered to May in a taunting manner. No, she definitely could not understand how this infuriating man could be the same man Ash had described to her.

'I'll have you know that that was 'a few times' too many!' May snapped back, a snarl contorting her face, though she tried her best to forgive and forget her encounters with the insufferable man. Honestly, he was worse than Drew, though she hadn't ever thought that was possible.

'Please, most people would kill to meet me at least once,' Gary scoffed, crossing his eyes and glaring at May. His tone made it quite clear to her that he resented her every bit as much as she resented him. Considering she'd had the grace to apologise to him despite being in the wrong, the realisation did not appease her anger.

With a laugh, May retorted, 'Yeah, right! I wish one of those people had met you instead of me, it would be one less worry for me to deal with!'

The man's eyes widened at the response, and May knew she'd hit a low blow. Just what she needed, another narcissistic fool who was adamant that he was Arceus' gift to women. At least Drew had the sense of avoiding them when required and not bragging about it, but Gary seemed another piece of work entirely.

'Are you kidding me, the guy's a hunk!' Harley growled at May, his green eyes ablaze with anger. All attempts at acquiescing the trainers in the Pokémon Centre were forgotten as he charged towards the suddenly afraid brunette, whose brain desperately sought for a distraction.

'Harley, why are you so interested in boys all of a sudden?' May frowned at the man, ignoring Gary's disbelieving laugh at her question, which she'd blurted out in an attempt at distracting him. Ignoring the man on the other side of the line, May hoped her expression was perfectly innocent, though she could see Solidad bite back a smile as she watched their exchange.

The older man, to his credit, blinked in response before muttering, 'Well, I've heard that everyone is in a happy relationship but me. It's quite distressing, you know. You know I've never wanted to be last in anything.'

'Harley, I'm not in a relationship with anyone and I'm not fawning over every person I meet!' May exclaimed, rolling her eyes slightly at her friend's antics. Sometimes it was so hard to remember that she was the younger of the two. The man was just an oddity, and not always the more mature and logical of the two.

'Well, I do apologise but I haven't ever found anyone I'm willing to spend my life with!' Harley retorted hotly, his fair skin darkening with embarrassment.

'Wait, do you mean you haven't found anyone you'd spend your life with or are you really saying that you haven't found someone who is willing to spend their life with you?' Gary questioned, a smug smirk filling his face. Though he was addressing Harley, his dark eyes never left May's expression, relishing how her face darkened with anger.

'Hey! You can say what you want about me, but leave my friends out of your line of fire!' May scowled at the brunette, who shrugged proudly in response.

'May is right, Gary, don't pick on Harley. I can tolerate what you're doing to May because you two seem to know each other, but Harley is a stranger to you and has done you no wrong,' Solidad frowned, her eyes harder than May had ever seen them before. The woman was usually pretty easy going, but she had never really tolerated bullying.

'That's fair, I suppose. I can always pick on that klutz anyway,' Gary chuckled, unintentionally stabbing May's heart by calling her the same name as Drew once had.

'How dare you!' May whispered, barely suppressing tears as she felt her bottom lip tremble. She didn't truly know Gary, but he had no right to belittle her and then remind her of the man who'd forgotten about her. Whilst talking to Gary hadn't been her chosen preoccupation, May could no longer ignore the striking similarities between the man she was talking to and the emerald eyed rival she was still infuriatingly pining over. It would be so much easier if he didn't talk to her in the same way Drew had.

Sure, Drew was gone out of her life, but she didn't need this kind of a reminder. Especially not from someone even more arrogant than the Oddish head, not that she'd ever thought that possible.

'What?' Gary frowned in confusion, appearing to be slightly disappointed and worried.

'You heard me, how dare you call me that!' May sniffled, hating how weak she sounded, especially to this man who simply belittled her with no reason.

The man opened and closed his mouth in apparent confusion before she turned on her heel and ran out of the Pokémon Centre, leaving even her friends speechless as they digested the events which had just unfolded.

 _Once again, thank you all for reading this. I know it's short, but I hope it makes up for the previously short chapter. Also, if you want to, please R &R :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi all,_

 _First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I do honestly appreciate that so many of you are reading it as it has taken a lot of time for me to plan and write this. There's a lot more in store for everyone, and I feel like I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of this story._

 _Here's the latest update, I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 8

Rushing past the Ranger base, May did her best to suppress her tears as she ran without much of a thought. Her thoughts were consumed with loathing for the Kanto native as she rushed along, not worrying about which path she was taking.

Soon enough, she found herself in the docks, sniffling away beside an unused computer. Hiding her head in her hands, she ignored the nearby Tyrogue who was going through the motions, practicing against some wooden crates nearby.

'May?' A familiar, deep voice called, as steps came closer and closer.

With a little whimper, May did her best to shrink into the wall as the steps came to a resounding halt before her. She knew her uncharacteristic misery was blatantly obvious to any who saw her, but she couldn't suppress her tears. Remaining as still as possible, she hoped that whoever was near her had the tact to realise that she really did not want to be seen in this manner.

'You know, hiding your face from me isn't going to stop anyone from seeing you,' the familiar voice of Jack Walker sighed as she felt him crouch down beside her, his body brushing slightly against her arm as he leant on the wall beside her.

Even though she was an adult who should have known better, she still sniffled in her arms, childishly hoping he would disappear if she ignored him for long enough.

'I know you won't want to, but you should talk about it. Believe it or not, it will make you feel better,' Jackie spoke softly, surprising her by his unrelenting persistence. He shifted slightly beside her, as though he was seeking a more comfortable position against the wall.

Looking up at him, she could see her face reflected in his dark green eyes, flushed and distraught. Her face was probably covered in her tears and she knew he simply had to be hiding his concern. Why else would he still be talking to her?

'Come on, May, where is that cheerful girl who did everything in her power to help the prince of the sea?' Jackie smiled down at her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

With a last sniff, May whispered, 'I just feel so alone. No matter how I look at it, I'm a failure. All of my friends are successful, paving their lives and their futures, and I can't even help my pokémon put together a stupid appeal. Then some guy I met like once makes a comment which reminds me of my rival and I completely lose it. I'm pathetic.'

Jackie, to her surprise, stayed quiet, his expression patient as he watched her scrub her eyes with the back of her hands.

Soon enough, she found her explaining everything. Not just events after she had first met the man, but also the events before it. When she was finally through with her miserable tale, she glanced up at him with a slight anxiety. After all, she didn't want him to think of her as a miserable failure too, even if she hated herself for being in this situation. She should have found time to nurture her pokémon's gifts whilst she was younger.

'May, you're overthinking things,' Jackie smiled at her as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Taking in a moment to breathe in the salty air, he continued, 'your friends don't see you as pathetic, they admire you. From what Max has said about you, you really improved the quality of your father's Gym. From what he said, I think it may be one of the hardest gyms in Hoenn now, and your father is struggling to keep up with your reputation. Besides, it's not every day someone single handedly takes on two corporations and succeeds, that takes brains, guts and ability. And before you even think of arguing with me, I'm certain that your friends are all proud of you and everything you've achieved so far. I saw as much when you asked Harley to remind you of the basics of contests—he looked flattered that you'd asked him. As for your appeal problems, don't worry, it'll come to you. Just follow what is natural, and you'll be fine.'

Hearing this, May let out a shaky breath, taking a moment to digest her friend's words. In a soft voice, she whispered, 'You think so?'

'I know so,' Jackie grinned down at her, his eyes sparkling with a confidence May hadn't seen in herself in far too long.

With a light laugh, May pulled the man into a tight hug, beaming, 'thank you so much, Jackie! You're the best!'

The man choked slightly in surprise before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her small frame. He looked uncertain of where to place them, though May did not seem to notice.

'No, I'm not. As for your romance difficulties, when it happens, it happens. I'm still waiting for the woman of my dreams,' Jackie smiled down at her. Releasing her from his arms, he ran a tentative hand through her hair, sending her a small smile.

Poking her tongue childishly out at him, May giggled when he retracted his hands and rolled his eyes.

'Max is right, you'll never grow up,' Jackie fake groaned as May swatted his arm.

Hearing a low, screeching sound, May frowned as she glanced from one side of the pathway to the other. Feeling the previously comfortable temperature turn into a cool air of darkness as the sun's rays were suddenly obstructed, May glanced at her companion in confusion.

Looking up, she saw that something above them blocked out the sun, balanced precariously over the flat edge of the roof above them.

'What the?' Jackie frowned before clambering up to see it was a rather large crate, wavering uncertainly as Jackie's eyes flitted from the crate to May's suddenly ashen face.

'May, watch out!' His voice called before the crate was pushed over the edge.

It took her a moment to register what was going on. She saw the wooden object turning dangerously over the edge, but didn't seem to realise what was happening. Her sapphire orbs flickered from the toppling crate to Jackie's widened eyes as her brain slowly turned the events which were happening. Blinking, May heard the wood creak slightly, a noise which brought her mind crashing back to earth.

With a squeal, May rolled out of the way, feeling the splinters of wood graze against her skin as it shattered into pieces where she'd just sat moments before.

Her heart pounding, May glanced at the tall Ranger beside her. He seemed equally shocked, glancing at her with concern to ensure she was ok.

'Don't worry, Jackie, I'm fine,' May whispered, though her voice was slightly uneven.

'I'm going to investigate,' Jackie scowled, squeezing her shoulder slightly. With an angry growl, he rushed off, running further into the dock.

'I'm coming!' May called as she ran after him, turning a cemented corner to see him bounding up the concrete stairs.

Glancing back, she saw a figure scurry back along the rooftop, but continued on her run, ignoring the startled reactions of the wild Raticate and Tyrogue around her.

'It's not safe,' Jackie hollered back at her as he reached the top of the stairs.

With a soft scoff, she took them two at a time. She'd faced worse than a falling crate and Jackie was not going to talk her out of it, especially when he had no pokémon of his own.

Skidding to a halt behind the man, she blinked as two Skuntank hissed at them on the upper levels.

The man reached for his Styler, but May stepped before him. With an irritated growl, she sent him a warning glance.

'I'm an adult, Jackie, don't try to protect me from things I could face in my sleep. Besides, you know I've managed to hold my own in the past,' May responded grimly as she pulled out her pokéball, releasing Skitty. The pokémon seemed surprised that she didn't utter her usual catchphrase, glancing from her to Jackie, then the Skunktank. She chased her tail slightly before coming to a stop before her trainer, uttering a quiet, 'Nya?'

'Use blizzard on those Skuntank!' May called as the two purple pokémon began to hiss poisonous gasses from their mouth.

Almost immediately, the two pokémon were frozen, overwhelmed by May's Skitty's superior level.

'Your Skitty is really strong too,' Jackie commented as May rushed ahead, hoping that the two spiky pokémon behind them would remain frozen until they were gone from view.

'I trained every day with all of my pokémon, Jackie. I'd be disappointed if I failed as a trainer and hadn't helped them improve,' May gritted her teeth as she raced up some stairs, barely huffing as Skitty ran alongside her.

'I can tell your will is as strong as ever,' Jackie smirked before running beside her, hiding behind a wall of wooden crates and peering around it.

Sticking her tongue out once again, May tried to creep closer to the man, hoping to see what he saw around the corner. However, rather than stalk their prey stealthily, she nearly ran into Jackie as he came to a halt, having noticed a trio of black clad people before her.

'Ooh great, a Ranger!' One of them squealed, her tone filled with disdain as Jackie stumbled into view. With a furtive glance at May, undoubtedly telling her to remain hidden, he assessed the woman. Her black attire stood out against her fair skin, her yellow hair pulled into two upright pigtails. From her clear resentment to him, he deduced she was a runt.

Glancing around them casually, Jackie counted two people dressed in black and one in white, his black hair gelled out of his face. There were a lack of uncaught pokémon on the roof, making his fight with them much more complicated than required. However, if they were foreigners, they might not be aware of this detail.

More confidently than he felt, he sauntered forward, grinning, 'three little Pignites out to play?'

'Don't lecture me with fairy type tales, you're no Mightyena!' The red haired man glowered, his tanned skin complimented by his black jacket.

'Get rid of him,' the second man roared, his white varsity jacket coloured with black stripes on the shoulders. If Officer Jenny's shoulders were to be used as an example, it signified rank, but May wasn't too sure for what.

'Yes, sir!' the two subordinates saluted him as May stumbled into view, her Skitty still held in her arms.

Jackie sent her a glare before the man in black released a pokémon with two large purple heads, one larger than the other. On one was the insignia OX, on the other O, however both heads appeared to be in pain. With an unheard command, their opponent disappeared in a puff of smoke created by a purple pokémon with two heads, one smaller than the other.

'What is that pokémon?' May gasped, taking out her pokédex from her pocket, her Skitty moving frantically to be released from her grip.

Her electronic device scanned the pokémon, before the gas reached them.

'Don't breathe it in, it's poisonous!' Jackie called, flinging his arm over his own mouth.

Fumbling with her pokéball, May recalled Skitty, before hurriedly covering her own mouth with her shirt, frantically hoping that no one would see anything untoward. Despite her efforts, some of the putrid gas still went into her mouth, making throat clam up and cough, rejecting the unclean air.

Her pokédex's voice rang out over her coughing, calling, 'Weezing, the poison gas pokémon. Weezing alternately shrinks and inflates its twin bodies to mix together toxic gases inside. The more the gases are mixed, the more powerful the toxins become. The pokémon also becomes more putrid.'

Hearing this, May's eyes widened in horror. She needed to get out of the pungent gas, but where was Jackie? She couldn't just leave the man here alone by himself, and she didn't have any flying types to blow the gas away. For the life of her, she didn't know what to do. The gas was smothering her senses, making it difficult to breathe. It stung at her eyes, making them unusually teary, and all she could smell was this poison, even if she tried not to breathe through her nose.

Biting back a choke, May barely heard the faint sound of an electronic gadget whirring into life.

'Capture, on!' The man's voice rang out across the field as the two grunts began to squabble, though May paid them no attention.

'Spearow!' A high pitched voice called before May could hear the sound of flapping wings, strong and rhythmic.

Soon enough, her hair was flicking away from her back as the poisonous gas floated past her, disappearing into thin air. Dropping her shirt, May rushed forward to see the two grunts still squabbling.

'Hey, who's the girl?' The man with white hair scowled as the woman beside him, with teal hair squeaked at May's sudden reappearance.

'Girl?' May glowered, ignoring Jackie, who was waving at her to calm down.

Taking a menacing step forward, May repeated, 'Girl? Who do you think you're talking to! I'm not ten years old anymore!'

'You might not be ten years old, but you sure look like a weak little girl to me,' the man taunted, stepping forward as he grabbed a pokéball.

Seeing Jackie move to defend her, May held up a hand and called to him, 'don't get involved, Jackie. I want to teach him not to degrade a woman myself.'

The blond man, to his credit, remained mute on the topic, though a small smirk ordained his face as he released Spearow from his Styler.

The man before May growled once before unleashing a Jynx, the bipedal, humanoid pokémon calling out its name before blinking in confusion at May's determined expression.

'Jynx,' May grimaced, recalling a challenger from her gym having one of those. Needless to say, she'd had to face that particular challenger a few times, the younger trainer refusing to accept defeat.

'All right, it's up to you, Blaziken, take the stage!' she grimaced, unleashing her fire and fighting dual type before her.

In reaction to her call, May's pokémon let out a powerful burst of fire, before growling at the blonde pokémon before him.

'Blaziken, double kick, followed by flame charge!' May called, still furious that someone would degrade her so blatantly.

'Jynx, uhh, use heart stamp!' The man cried out, looking a little anxious as Blaziken reciprocated his Trainer's ferocity.

'Dodge it!' May called out, watching in fear as Blaziken's feet glowed and rapidly contacted Jynx's puckered lips.

Hearing May's cry, her pokémon jumped away from his humanoid opponent before encapsulating himself in a flame.

With a roar, he ran forward, halting slightly as Jynx's heart shaped kiss hit him.

'No, Blaziken!' May cried, though her pokémon didn't seem to hear her.

Noticing his Trainer's despair, the pokémon reacted by instinct. His blue eyes glowing with anger, the bird pokémon's feathers began to glow as he jumped into the air.

'Blaziken?' May whispered as her pokémon fell forward, his eyes narrowed on Jynx, who seemed rooted to the spot.

'Jynx? Do something!' The man cried, though his pokémon raced around frantically, sensing the man's frustration and uncertainty.

'Blazikeeen!' The fire type roared before colliding painfully with the purple skinned Jynx.

In response, the Jynx fell to the floor in a heap, unable to battle.

'Blaziken, you were awesome!' May cried before tackling her pokémon in a tight hug.

'Yes, he was,' Jackie's voice grinned from behind her.

'I failed, I can't believe it!' The man cried as he recalled his pokémon.

'I can, you've always been abysmal. Let's go, before the bosses hear of your spectacular disaster.' The woman sneered before grabbing the man's collar and jumping off the building.

'They're getting away,' May frowned at her friend.

'I'll catch up to them and meet you at the Ranger base. Don't even think of following me, either!' Jackie called as he jumped after them.

Hesitating, May glanced at her pokémon who nodded his head before they both began chasing Jackie. With the press of a few buttons, May dialled her brother's number.

'May, are you all right? Everyone's looking for you,' Max's voice frowned into her ear, filled with worry.

'Not now, Max, chasing bad guys. Jackie needs help, check his Styler for location,' May huffed into the Xtransceiver before terminating the call. She knew it would only incite her brother's worry, but she didn't have the time. Besides, the Capture Styler's location could be traced within the Almia region by contacting any Operators.

Following the blond man down the pristine streets, May ignored the calls of surprise from the citizens of Pueltown at seeing something so unusual. Apparently the town was not accustomed to seeing a Top Ranger and young woman chasing after a group of strangers.

'May, go to safety,' Jackie hollered as the female grunt grabbed a pokéball from her black belt. Her thin lips were pulled into an angry snarl as her purple eyes glared at them.

'I'm not leaving you to face this on your own, Jackie. What do you take me for?' May glowered back at the man as she caught up to him, helping to corner their opponents in an unused alley.

'Go Houndour!' The woman cried, releasing the black furred pokémon.

Wincing at the low growl which came from the tiny cub pokémon, May felt slightly intimidated by the dark canine pokémon.

'You don't have a partner pokémon, Jackie. Remind me again how you would fight this battle if I weren't here?' May questioned her friend, noticing his suddenly anxious gaze as he searched for a pokémon near them. Blaziken growled its name in support of his Trainer.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a pokéball, enlargening it as she began to twirl. In a loud voice, she called, 'Munchlax, take the stage!'

'Munch laaaax!' Munchlax called before flexing his arms before them.

'Munchlax, use secret power on that Houndour!' May called, pointing at the canine type pokémon before them.

Calling his name in response, the big eater pokémon bolted forward, smashing into the canine pokémon with an eager enthusiasm reciprocated by its Trainer.

'Awesome work, Munchlax!' May called, grinning as her pokémon sent her a wink with a thumbs up. He was as confident as ever, and it made the aspiring Top Coordinator smile as her starter pokémon let out a tiny flame from his mouth.

To May's surprise, her opponent laughed at the damage taken by her own pokémon. With a soft giggle, her opponent grinned, 'Houndour, darling, use bite on that annoying Rattata.'

With a low growl, the dark pokémon bolted forward, pouncing on the big eater pokémon.

Hearing her pokémon cry out in pain, May felt her heart lurch painfully in her throat. In a shaky voice, she called, 'Munchlax! Get him off of you with strength!'

Her pokémon winced as his tiny hands struggled with the giant dark and fire type. May's eyes were focused on her friend, zoned in to his struggles, not even aware of her surroundings. She didn't even notice Jackie calling for her attention, trying to get her to move away from the battlefield.

Watching her pokémon tussle in a futile manner against the much larger canine pokémon, May felt terrible. If she hadn't picked Munchlax, her friend and partner wouldn't be in pain. Pushing aside her doubts, May called, 'Munchlax, you can do it!'

Hearing her friend call out his name, May felt surprise fill her when her pokémon's hands began to glow.

'Come on, Munchlax!' May cried, taking a step forward as Blaziken roared with her in support.

'Houndour, use feint attack!' The woman sneered, her purple eyes glinting with angry.

'I know you can do it, Munchlax!' May yelled at her pokémon, recalling just how much support could motivate them.

Just as Houndour was about to disappear, Munchlax pushed the pokémon violently off of him.

With yelp, Houndour flew into a wall nearby, crashing loudly, and painfully, into it.

'Now, while the momentum is high, try earthquake!' May called out, knowing the command was risqué. After all, Munchlax had only ever successfully used earthquake once before.

Munchlax jumped into the air before a tremor started shaking the earth, feeble, yet there.

'Come on, Munchlax!' May grinned at her friend as his gaze focussed on Houndour.

The pokémon, in reaction to May's cries, intensified its attack. As the ground rumbled and shook, the teal pokémon's opponent lost its footing, landing painfully on his jaw.

'Finish it up with strength!' May called as her opponent scowled, 'Houndour, use flamethrower or you'll be sorry!'

The Houndour could only try to catch its breath before Munchlax attacked, pushing it violently into the wall.

With a groan, the canine pokémon struggled to stand up before falling over, fainted.

'You pathetic pokémon!' The woman snarled, all of her previous praise forgotten as she recalled it.

'That's no way to treat your Houndour! He fought as hard as he could!' May yelled furiously, her face flushed in anger as she glared at the woman before her. The woman, to May's shock, merely chuckled as she pocketed her pokéball.

'She's right, who do you think you are?' Jackie snarled as he stumbled forward, though the woman jumped out of his reach with a giggle.

'It is not important who I think I am. I know that I am better than you and will prove it when I can. Now, we of Team Bright Moon bid you farewell!' The woman snapped before grabbing hold of a rope. Sending them a smug smirk, she tugged on it once before disappearing over the walls of the alley.

Recalling her Munchlax, May beamed, 'You were awesome and deserve a good, long rest.'

Once they were alone, Jackie frowned, 'Like your pokémon, May, you were awesome. However, I'm a Ranger and assigned to tackle these dangers. You're not.'

'I may not be a Ranger, Jackie, but I am still classed as a Gym Leader of Petalburg, I'm an inter-region Coordinator and a civilian. If I do not do my bit to help, then how can I face my friends, family and pokémon?' May responded back, surprising him by the depth of her response as she scratched Blaziken's head slowly.

Glaring darkly at the man, she continued, 'besides, who do you think helped coach my brother in passing his tests? He spent hours with me on the phone revising his notes. I know for a fact that even Top Rangers haven't been allocated a Styler that enables capturing already domesticated pokémon, or pokémon caught in a pokéball. How would you have fought those cronies without any wild pokémon around?'

'When you say it like that,' Jackie muttered in an almost guilty manner, appearing speechless for the first time.

'I know I'm right,' May glared back, trying to suppress a smile. After all, she'd never been one to remain serious for extended periods of time.

'Let's head back to the others, I need to report this event,' Jackie frowned as he lead the way to the end of the alley. Glancing back at the damaged ground behind them, Jackie grimaced, 'And we'll need to send someone to clean this mess up.'

With a soft smile, May skipped behind the man, humming a soft tune. Both were unaware of a dark shadow watching their movements away from the building, noticing their every move.

 _Hope you all enjoyed it. I know there's still no interaction between May and Drew, but it will be before May's first contest debut :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the latest chapter for May's Belated Journey._

 _Thank you again for all of your support and messages._

 _Hope you like it :)_

Chapter 9

Walking beside Jackie, May couldn't help but feel concerned as to who those people had been. The way they had carried themselves, it had been an indication that they were a team, as surely as Aqua and Magma or even Dim Sun. Her previous elation at having defeated her foes had since deflated as her mind considered possible reasons the group Bright Moon could have been created. However, she'd reminded herself that Jackie would have to be the one to investigate the matter further. After all, it was one of the many reasons why Rangers were revered in Almia, as Gym Leaders were respected in other regions. She did not have any influence over Almia, nor should she have any.

'May! Where are you?' Max's voice called out, sounding strained and pulling May out of her thoughts faster than her Munchlax could locate stolen food.

Hearing his strangled voice, May knew she'd unnecessarily worried her brother, and couldn't help but feel guilty for it. After all, as eldest sibling, it was her role to reassure him, not cause him pain and worry as she had been doing lately.

Beside her, Jackie must have noticed her unease, because he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, reminding her that he was there to support her. It made her feel even more gratitude to the man who'd been nothing but a friend and mentor to both herself and her brother.

'I've got her!' Jackie called as he sent her a reassuring wink and extrapolated his hand from hers.

Feeling flustered, May continued to walk beside him as they regrouped with the others before the Pokémon Centre. She couldn't help but wonder if her brother would scold her, as he had every right to.

Reaching her friends, May smiled politely at them, doing her best to ignore their concerned expressions. With a sheepish chuckle, she awkwardly held her hands behind her back, knowing they were less than impressed with her behaviour.

'May, you should know better than to run off like that. We were all really worried about you,' Max chastised, glaring at his sister in clear anger.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone,' May apologised, suppressing the urge to hug her brother. She often forgot he wasn't a little boy anymore, though she knew he'd always forgive her, even if it took him a day or two. Besides, after her self-inflicted isolation in Sootopolis, the last thing she wanted to do was the upset him further.

'He's right, May, even Gary was worried about you,' Solidad frowned, glancing over May's slightly messy hair, noticing her rumpled shirt and bloodshot eyes.

'I'm sure he was,' May muttered bitterly, surprising the older woman slightly. Clearly her resentment for the world hadn't been completely stamped out after she had left the boutique.

'It doesn't change that you had me worried sick, hon!' Harley snapped, his green eyes glaring down at May.

'I'm sorry, but I'm ok now. We only got into a small bit of trouble,' May chuckled nervously, glancing sheepishly at Jackie, hoping he'd back her up. Whilst she could face their previous opponents with ease, she always seemed to forget her friends would worry over her. She'd often been scolded about that in Hoenn, too.

'Slight? From what Max said, you were fighting multiple people, and no one had any idea where you were! We couldn't even get in touch with the Ranger Union to find out where you were, they were flooded with complaints about a battle happening here somewhere!' Harley glowered, his voice an unusual screech as he moved his hands jerkily towards her, as though he wanted to shake her.

'I'm sorry,' May winced, forgetting that she had no real obligation to the people of Almia, even if she felt obliged to help everyone.

'Don't apologise, May, you did what you thought was right. Besides, I couldn't have done it without you,' Jackie frowned, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

Hearing this, May's face flushed as she glanced bashfully up at the man, unsure of how to respond to his compliment. After all, the last time she'd met him, he hadn't uttered such glowing praise towards her actions.

'Jackie?' Max frowned, apparently equally surprised to hear the man's blatant praise of his sister. Again, when he had started out as a Ranger, Jackie hadn't offered him such praise.

'She's not ten anymore, Max, just like you're not either. You've both come a long way from the fumbling kids you once were,' Jackie smiled down at the younger man, appearing to have found a newfound respect for the younger woman.

With a sigh, Max groaned, 'great, someone's after May again.'

Blinking, May wondered what her brother could possibly mean. After all, Brock had told her he'd uttered similar sentiments when Brianna had insisted on becoming May's rival. However, from what she could gather with her friendship with Jackie, the man wasn't attempting to be her rival, especially not to save others.

Hearing a muffled growl from behind her brother, May glanced behind him to say Harley biting his hat in anger. While muffled, she could still hear the man muttering, 'no, no, no, no, no! How many times do I have to say this? Only one man is allowed to get with that pipsqueak, so why is she attracting all of these gorgeous hunks? It's not fair!'

Blinking in surprise, May frowned, 'Harley, are you ok?'

'Yes, perfectly happy,' Harley glowered in a tone which signified he was far from happy.

Sharing a confused glance with Jackie, May grimaced slightly. The only person who could decipher the man's every mood was Solidad, though when May glanced at her, she found her mentor chuckling slightly. The pink haired woman shook her head at May, her eyes dancing with mirth at the younger woman's unspoken question.

'Oh, Harley,' Solidad smiled in a bemused manner before turning her knowing gaze on May. In a stern voice, she lectured, 'May, you may be an adult, but that doesn't mean you can run off without telling your travelling companions where you're going. None of us had the faintest idea where you were, and then Max told us you were in trouble. Do you have any idea how concerned we were for your safety?'

'Really? We're travelling together again?' May beamed, clasping her hands together as she stared at the pink haired woman before her in eager disbelief.

With a light chuckle, the woman nodded once, discontinuing her fretful tirade at the sight of May's eager joy. The brunette's joyful moods had always made it difficult for others to remain angry with her for extended periods of time.

Upon registering the affirmative nod, May squealed and danced in a circle, calling out, 'all that's missing is Drew!'

'I'm sure he's not too far off,' Solidad smiled at the brunette, who responded by continuing to dance on the spot, excited to see her friends together at last.

'Really? So he is coming?' May beamed up at her friend, who was pointedly ignoring Harley's frantic motions behind Max.

'I'm sure he's already spent quite a while here,' Solidad responded, sending a subtle glower at the extravagant man, who froze at her disapproval.

'Then why haven't I seen him? Wouldn't he have been at the Ranger festival? I mean, from what Lucas said it wasn't an everyday occurrence. Surely he wouldn't want to have missed that,' May frowned in confusion, staring down at her feet in disappointment. She couldn't help but wonder if the green haired man was avoiding her. Considering how long had passed since she'd last seen him, she couldn't hold it against him.

'Relax, remember what I told you before,' Jackie whispered so that only she could hear, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

Hearing this reminder, May beamed up at the man before pulling him into a hug, whispering, 'I hope you're right, Jackie. I know it sounds like I just want to be a hero, but I'm honestly not. It's been so long since I last saw him, and I don't know if he'd even give me a chance.'

'You are a hero, May, to me,' Jackie responded in a louder tone, ignoring Harley's muted squeals of rage. In a softer voice, he continued, 'and if some people won't give you the chance, then it's not meant to be. Don't bet all of your poké dollars on something that might not happen. Your happiness is far too important for you to place all of your hopes on someone you haven't seen in years.'

'Thanks Jackie, you're the best! This is one of the many reasons why Max and I love you,' May grinned up at him, making the man flush slightly in surprise. From what Max had told her, the man didn't interact with many women, so this praise from May would have been highly unusual.

'Will you stop hitting on my mentor?' Max glowered up at her, sounding scarred as he glared at his sister.

'What? I'm not flirting with him,' May pouted, puffing her cheeks in anger. Harley groaned upon hearing her response, stomping his foot in anger whilst Jackie stifled a chuckle at the cobalt haired man's resentment.

'Sure, and I'm the king of the Slakoth,' Max retorted dryly, crossing his arms in anger.

'Well you do look like a Vigoroth to me!' May snapped back, taking a step forward towards her brother, her hands pressed on her hips in anger.

'Oh yeah? Says the Snorlax!' Max glared back, mimicking her movements and stepping towards her in equal fury.

'Don't you call me Snorlax, Porygon!' May hollered back, poking her brother's Ranger vest in irritation, apparently forgetting all about their companions' presence near them.

'Oh, Porygon, real smart, Aipom!' Max scoffed before turning his back on her as he closed his eyes, his expression turned into a moody glower.

Seeing the back of his head, May giggled slightly, hiding her mouth in her hands.

Her brother, upon hearing her happy laugh, turned and grinned down at her. With a light chuckle, he pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, 'I've missed these moments. You bounce back faster than Spoink.'

'And you're still as capable with witty insults as Smeargle is with artworks,' May responded before wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's torso, taking the chance to truly relish the hug.

'And I'm amazed you both know that many normal type pokémon,' Harley frowned at them both, reminding them of their startled spectators.

Glancing at each other, May grinned as her brother boasted, 'when your father is the normal type Gym Leader from Hoenn then you have to know your stuff, isn't that right, sis?'

'It definitely is,' May beamed back at him without missing a beat, her countenance brightening with her brother's happy chuckle.

'Well, let's head off to Vientown for the contest there—you'll finally have your great debut that we've all been waiting for,' Harley smiled, taking May's hand in his own before pulling her away from the others.

'M-May!' Max gasped, reaching out for his sister.

'It's ok, Max, I'll call you later. Stay safe!' May called out to him, knowing from experience not to protest to Harley's demands, if only for the sake of her sanity.

'Well, there she goes,' Jackie chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched them head down the crowded street.

'Hey, wait for me!' A soft voice cracked as a woman rushed after them, her blue hair blowing in the wind.

The two men watched her jog after the others, her angered yell carried by the wind, 'if you ruin my hair by making me run after you, I will personally ensure that even Arceus' judgment cannot compare to my punishment!'

'Then hurry up, chocolate covered marshmallow!' Harley's voice taunted back as he paused slightly.

'Where's Lucas?' May called as she turned to stare at her bluenette friend.

'I think he's doing some work for Professor Rowan near a farm outside of Vientown. He said we should totally check out Nabiki Beach and the Marine Cave,' Dawn frowned at her friend, her face flushed from her light sprint.

'Oh, I've heard stories about that place,' May whispered, her expression troubled.

'What's wrong?' Solidad frowned down at the younger woman, who seemed perturbed by the direction of their recent conversation.

Considering her friend, May sent her a reassuring smile, shaking her head slightly. Her hand grazed her pokéballs, her thoughts filled with concern about the Beach. Rumour had it that encountering a pokémon at this beach may result in a close relationship with them. However, May couldn't comprehend how a relationship with a pokémon could be closer than hers were with her friends. To her, they were more than friends, they were family. They'd supported her through so much, seen so many sides to her that it would do them an injustice to consider them anything less than family.

Where Blaziken was a source of comfort for her by his sheer strength and confidence, Beautifly comforted her by listening and being mostly gentle with her reactions. Then there was Skitty, who was a never ending source of amusement and joy, Munchlax who was mischievous and confident, Glaceon was far too stubborn for her own good, whilst Wartortle still sometimes needed reassurance. Then there was Venusaur, one of her strongest pokémon who tried to comfort the others around them, acting as a mentor and counsellor. She couldn't possibly imagine a closer bond than the ones she had with her own pokémon, especially the ones she'd gained from her journey with Ash, Brock and Max.

With such concerns, May hesitantly walked beside Harley, who was gushing over the beauty of previous appeals. None of that made May's worries disappear as she was painfully reminded of her own struggles in constructing an appeal she could feel confident with.

 _If you want, please do give me your opinion._


	11. Chapter 11

_To any who are interested, I'll be posting various fictions on an AO3 account by the same username. I'll be posting more explicit fictions to that as the rating system on won't allow me to write some of the things I want. I will keep posting this fiction, but I will be posting this on both accounts._

 _As usual, thank you so much for your support, it does mean a lot to me :)_

Chapter 10

They'd been walking for a couple of days through the Vien Forest, and May was still completely stuck with the appeal she would hopefully use in her Vientown debut. Furthermore, she was missing the pokémon she'd left with her family in Hoenn, though she knew they were being taken care of. Kenny and her parents would definitely know how to ease any worries her pokémon had. That didn't dull the ache, though she tried to distract herself from it.

At the moment, they were set up near a small lake for lunch. She'd made some salad with Dawn whilst Solidad had made some sandwiches and Harley had set up the picnic blanket with the help of his trusty Cacturne. The pokémon, to its credit, had grinned at May, though she still felt slightly intimidated by his dark persona.

'Wartortle!' A deep voice called, drowning out Dawn's repeated boast about their delicious salad. After all, Iris had taught them a fair bit about the plants of the forest, and the Unova native would undoubtedly be extremely pleased with their accomplishments.

Immediately, May's head shot up as she moved to watch the blue bipedal pokémon shuffle towards them, its tail darker than May's own. Its large brown eyes flashed with a steely determination as it stared upon the intruders, appearing to dare them to come closer to it.

'Uhoh, a wild pokémon,' Dawn whispered as she placed a hand on her Piplup, who looked ready to jump in before them. The penguin-like pokémon seemed convinced he could take on the new arrival, though the Wartortle didn't seem in the least intimidated by him.

'Relax, Piplup,' May smiled down at the small blue aquatic pokémon, shuffling forward gently to offer the wild pokémon some of her sandwich. It looked at her hesitantly, apparently considering whether she could be trusted or not.

'It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you,' May offered in a soft voice, crouching down to his level. She offered it one of her small smiles, remembering not to bare her teeth at it in case it took offence.

Hesitantly, it snatched the sandwich from her hands, sniffing it slightly before taking a gulp.

Watching him munch eagerly on the meal they'd prepared, May beamed at her friends. She heard it call its name slightly in clear delight before it came closer to her, its large eyes silently requesting more food.

In a cheerful voice, May turned to face her friends. Seeing their stunned expressions, she grinned, 'see? He was just hungry.'

'Unbelievable. She could've gotten really hurt, but survived because she's a twerpette,' Harley gasped as he considered her eager expression.

'That's our May, always full of surprises,' Solidad beamed, her blue eyes filled with a pride May hadn't seen before.

'Thank you, Solidad,' May blushed before taking a seat on the blanket and nibbling on another sandwich.

The group continued to eat in silence as they saw other pokémon come closer, appearing to be curious by the sudden appearance of their group. They remained silent, hoping to deter the pokémon from rushing off by any startled noise. As a consequence, they had the privilege of enjoying the various interactions the pokémon were undergoing with each other and their environment around them.

Watching the Wartortle, Bidoof, Staraptor and Shinx play with each other, May couldn't help but smile. She'd always loved watching inter-species interactions with pokémon, it was just so refreshing. However, much time had passed, and they did need to reach Vientown as soon as possible.

'I think it's time for us to leave,' Solidad smiled softly as she began to pack up, apparently having read May's mind.

Immediately, May gave the left overs to the remaining wild pokémon as Dawn and Harley folded the blanket, Dawn still chatting away about their excellent salad. Harley glowered slightly at her, though he thankfully did not make a snide retort to demand her silence.

With a cheerful wave at the wild pokémon, the four Coordinators found themselves back on the road, enjoying the beautiful weather that Almia had to offer. None of them noticed the group of pokémon following them slightly behind them.

'So, how're you going with planning your appeal?' Harley frowned at May as Solidad and Dawn lead the way through the green shrubbery, making a remark here or there about one or another beautiful plant.

Considering how to answer the question, May walked in silence, her sapphire eyes travelling along the dirt path before them, contemplating every possible trap in the ground. After all, she was still quite the klutz, as she'd been so painfully reminded by none other than Gary Oak and Drew, though it had been far too long since the latter had even graced her with his presence.

Pushing aside those painful thoughts, May refocused on the matter at hand.

'Well, my latest fusion move is a massive flop,' May grimaced as she turned her attention briefly to the man who walked beside her. He appeared perfectly disinterested, his attention focused on his a few strands of his hair, as though unperturbed by insignificant hindrances like twigs and branches which may trip him.

'Explain,' Harley spoke, his tone unusually short as May's attention was once again focused on the ground before her.

Honestly, her aversion to meeting people's gaze in the forest was starting to irk her, but she really didn't need Harley to have any more ammunition on her than he already had. That Tentacool story was bad enough, not to mention his obvious jealousy of her past with Steven. Even now, she longed to disprove his resentment to her, even if it had diminished over time. She'd always wanted to prove her worth, and Harley had been one of her worst critics. Sure, he'd been her friend, but he'd always tested her; that was just how their relationship worked. At least he was easier to impress than her other critic, who'd probably sneer at her abysmal failed attempts at an appeal.

'It's hard for me to explain it, you know my style as well as Solidad or Drew. Anyway, I was hoping to create a unique combination, in which Munchlax's focus punch and Skitty's blizzard would join together. However, they're not really communicating all that well with each other, and I'm not sure how I can possibly have it work,' May whispered as her hands gently grazed her pokéballs. She knew it wasn't the fault of her pokémon, it was her responsibility to find a way to make them improve. However, that didn't make this any easier for her.

'Hon, you'll get it when you're ready. As much as I hate admitting this, you're a natural performer. Why don't you try another combination instead? Blaziken and Glaceon should give you a real confidence boost,' Harley offered as he walked by her side, swaying his hips in a sultry manner from side to side.

Considering the man in the Banette costume beside her, May frowned, 'But Dawn's already created the fire and ice fusion, she's also done that with ice and electricity. I can't steal her idea as my debut, even if I ask her. It doesn't feel right to just come back after years of being in hiatus with nothing new. Surely you'd understand, Harley. From all of your performances in Johto, you were going from one appeal to the other, all so creative and unique, a style that fit you perfectly.'

'Well, hon, when you're as artistic and talented as I am, it just comes naturally. Now, let's see if we can find something that fits you to a T. Which pokémon do you have with you, then?' Harley frowned as he watched Dawn walking arm in arm with Solidad. His green eyes were narrowed in sceptical curiosity, appearing to be monitoring the duo before them, who were in deep discussion about something which, quite frankly, didn't interest the male Coordinator.

'Well there's Blaziken, Munchlax, Skitty and Glaceon,' May whispered as she ticked each one of her pokémon off.

'What about Venusaur, Wartortle and Beautifly? Surely you can call one of them to you?' Harley questioned, his green eyes intent upon May's own, his lips pressed in a slight frown, though May didn't notice the concern etched on the man's face.

'Well, I didn't want to leave my mum all alone at home if anything happened to dad again. Out of all my pokémon, I knew that Beautifly would comfort her the most, but Venusaur would also offer some comfort; she has quite a good relationship with my father's pokémon. As for Wartortle, he's always been good at getting me out of my depressions, so I thought he might help my mum too,' May smiled softly as she considered her pokémon back in Petalburg. She missed them sorely and knew they would have help her with her appeal, though her plight wasn't the strongest, especially when she considered how distraught her mum had been after her father had been hospitalized.

Harley once again brought her to the present as he muttered, 'While I admire your sacrifice for your family, your options are limited, hon. That choice left you with two normal type pokémon, a fire and fighting type and an ice type. Just how are you going to make a marvellous debut out of them?'

Grimacing, May considered the words of her friend in the Banette costume, her eyes once again on the ground. She didn't notice as Dawn paused in her discussions with Solidad to inspect a group of flowers on the side of the dirt road, her eyes alight with joy.

'Hey, May!' Dawn whispered loudly, pulling her brunette's friend's attention out of her thoughts faster than a Rapidash could stop. Sapphire eyes met her friend's dark blue, the younger woman pointing her finger at the group of various coloured flowers.

Sharing a bemused glance with Harley, May rushed forward to see various different coloured flowers. There were red, yellow, orange, blue and white flowers, appearing to move gracefully in the wind. Blinking, May looked around them and then back up at friend.

Returning her gaze to the flowers, she realised that they were moving on their own, their green stems floating above the ground, though there wasn't any wing.

'Why are they moving?' May questioned, her gaze flickering to meet Solidad's knowing smile.

'There's no wind,' Harley whispered, his eyes widening as his expression paled.

'Gh-ghost?' May squeaked, feeling the blood drain from her face as she saw Harley's equally horrified expression.

'Don't be silly, it's a Flabébé,' Dawn giggled as she shared a knowing glance with Solidad, who seemed to be suppressing a chuckle.

'What's that?' May frowned before fishing out her Pokédex. Turning it to face the floating flowers, its soft voice chanted, 'Flabébé; the single bloom pokémon. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart.

'Wow, it sounds gorgeous!' May giggled as her eyes caught sight of the white body of the pokémon, its ears twitching horizontally as it stared up at her, its brown eyes wide. In response to her smile, it giggled in response.

'If I didn't know better, I'd catch one,' Dawn smiled as the Flabébé began to move around them, the petals floating in a seemingly invisible wind which touched only their petals.

'But would you really want to separate any of them from their friends?' Solidad smiled as May had one land in her hand.

'Of course not. Friends are meant to be together,' Dawn beamed as she watched May smile down at the red petal flower.

'As if a little twerpette like either of you two would know much about that,' Harley muttered bitterly, crossing his arms before his chest, not meeting either of their gaze.

'Harley, if I could give you anything to compensate for my absence, you know I would,' May whispered as the petal pokémon floated out of her hand and hovered before Harley's face, appearing to beg along with her.

'Get this cute little Rattata out of my face!' Harley glowered at the Flabébé, who hurriedly floated back to Dawn, its ears pulled back in fright. Clearly Harley could still intimidate opponents when he wanted to, and May was silently grateful his anger hadn't been directed at her this once.

'I wonder; when did your kind migrate to Almia? You can't be native to this region, or I would have seen you as a young child,' Dawn frowned as the main group of Flabébé floated off, moving through the shrubbery and leaving behind the red flowered one as it frowned back at Dawn in equal confusion.

'Hey! You're forgetting your friend!' May called as she moved to catch up with the others, though their pace increased rapidly.

'Flabébé!' The small fairy flower cried, though its cries were ignored as it floated after them.

Watching its depression, Dawn beamed, 'there's no need to worry, we'll help you get to your friends!'

The pokémon, in response, muttered its name in a dejected manner, its long, notched ears drooping slightly so that even Harley felt some guilt at its clear misery.

'That's not very nice, who just leaves their friends behind?' Harley glowered, appearing furious at the actions of the wild pokémon. His resentment surprised May, and reiterated her guilt for having left without a trace for not only her purple haired friend, but also the green haired object of her affections

'We'll just have to find them,' Solidad spoke, gently squeezing May's shoulder before she began to lead them down the path. The woman was as perceptive as ever and had clearly noticed May's own mood deflate with Harley's vehement anger.

'How do you propose we do that? They've gone off the path, and it'll be hard to trace their movements,' Dawn whispered as the flower pokémon floated to her shoulder, hovering there anxiously, appearing to be nervous to be alone.

'We'll have to follow them, that's how,' May grinned in response, quickening her step to follow the now unseen flowers, passing Solidad as she walked.

'But what if we lose our way?' Dawn grimaced as May stumbled ahead, climbing through the foliage. The brunette appeared completely at ease, though Dawn couldn't figure out how that was possible. After all, only Iris could possibly find her way out of this forest. May didn't have Iris' in depth instincts, and Dawn wasn't too sure if she should emphasise this point to her friend whose pride was probably shattered from being stuck in Hoenn for years.

'Hon, get back out here!' Harley's shrill voice snapped as he hurriedly and noisily rushed into the shrubbery, appearing to forget his own wellbeing in his haste to reach the renowned klutz.

'Harley, don't do anything to hurt her,' Solidad called, hesitating slightly before following them into the greenery, leaving the young woman with dark blue hair out on the now deserted dirt path.

'Hey, wait for me!' Dawn squeaked anxiously before rushing after, hesitantly holding the wild Flabébé in her hands as it peeped its name, using its ears to cover its eyes. Even the pokémon didn't seem to have any faith in the group of friends, and that did not instil any confidence in Dawn.

'Flabébé, come back here! You've forgotten your friend!' Harley hollered as he overtook May to run ahead. His gaze was so focused upon the pokémon before him, he didn't notice the slight dip in the ground just in front of his feet. Losing his footing, he tripped and stumbled forward, straight into a tree.

Stumbling to a halt, May frowned, 'Harley, are you ok?'

'Go get them, pipsqueak! I want their flowers for breakfast!' Harley growled as he hit the ground in anger, all se.

'I'll go get them then,' May offered nervously before running after them, hearing their calls fill her ears. Stumbling away from her friend, May followed the sound of the pokémon's cries, hoping to reunite the lonely Flabébé with its friends.

Watching them float across a clear, crystal lake surrounded by long grass, May frowned. The scene was perfect, but it did not leave her feeling happy. Instead, she found herself disappointed at how readily the other pokémon forgot about one of their own. Did their community mean that little to them? She'd never encountered a pokémon before that would abandon one of their kind so readily.

'Guys, you forgot one of your own!' May called as Dawn stumbled into view beside her, clutching the distressed Flabébé in her arms.

As one, the group of pokémon turned to stare down at the two young women, they did not appear at all moved by the reappearance of the Flabébé. Instead, they turned back away, calling their name in anger.

'We d-didn't mean to offend you,' Dawn whispered, clinging onto the red petalled flower in fear.

With a squeak, the other flora pokémon flitted apart, all of them disturbed by their appearance.

'Hey, wait!' Dawn squeaked as they all disappeared in different directions, leaving the trio alone.

'What about your friend?' May whispered as the two glanced down at the forlorn Flabébé, who was left staring at its friends in disappointment.

Flying out of Dawn's hands, it called out to them, its calls echoing around the lake. Chasing after them, it continued to cry, its calls increasing in desperation and fervour. Some of them paused in their movements, but ultimately it was ignored.

Shattered, Flabébé's ears drooped as it returned to Dawn's awaiting hands.

'It'll be ok, Flabébé, we're here for you,' May whispered as she, too, felt the pain the Flabébé cried with.

'If your community won't take you back, how do you feel about joining me?' Dawn whispered, her tone soft as she considered the red flowered pokémon before her.

Instantly, its eyes brightened as it nodded its head, whilst May smiled in near shock. She'd forgotten how easy it could be to gain a new partner, though she honestly could not say she held Dawn's offer against her. After all, the Flabébé's alternative was to roam the forest alone, and the brunette wouldn't even wish that on the crooks she'd faced in the past.

Watching Dawn throw the pokéball at the small fairy type, May couldn't help but smile as she saw the red and white ball shake slightly.

Once the dull sound of the pokéball's successful capture could be heard, May watched the bluenette pick up the ball. The young woman grinned, 'welcome to the team!'

With a soft smile, she whispered, 'let's find the others.'

'Definitely,' Dawn beamed at the brunette, leading the way back the way they had come.

Glancing back at the group of pokémon, May silently wondered what had enraged them so. She doubted that even Harley alone could infuriate anyone so.


	12. Chapter 12

_As usual, here is the latest installment of May's Belated Journey. I know I say this a lot, but I am extremely grateful for everyone who's read this story, as well as any feedback that can be offered. :)_

Chapter 11

Humming a soft tune, May pointedly ignored Harley's dark glower from before her. She was once again keeping up appearances that everything was all right, and had a sneaking suspicion that the purple haired man was aware of her ploy. After all, they'd been travelling through the forest for a while, and she still had the same conundrum. There was absolutely no progress with her appeal, and May was beginning to think she was cursed. Not even Solidad or Dawn could offer her a decent option for an appeal, not that she'd discussed it much with them. After all, Dawn had offered to loan May some of her own pokémon, though May wanted to use her own, not just for morale, but also to make a point that she could accomplish this with their support. As for Solidad's suggestions, she'd just hinted that May would find inspiration in the least likely of moments. Whilst she knew the older woman meant well, May felt it did nothing to help her own mental block. She felt like a Ryhorn Racer whose pokémon's foot had been broken, a wrestler whose Machamp had been knocked out or an artist whose Smeargle had abandoned it. Whilst those analogies seemed to fit her predicament, at the end of the day, she knew she had the full support of her pokémon, and that they would do anything to help her out of this rut.

Staring down at her Xtransceiver, May wondered if she should finally pick up the courage and contact the one person who'd always guided her, inspired her. Whilst he'd indefinitely gloat about his own abilities and prowess with appeals, and probably goad her on, claiming how inferior she was, the man had always found a way of instilling ideas in her mind in the least likely ways. It seemed that she really needed his support now, but how could she possibly bear to call him after so many years of silence from either side?

Shaking her head, she pushed aside such thoughts. The man's stillness alone reiterated how alone she truly was in this. After all, Harley's flare was dramatic and dark, Dawn's was effeminate and flashy, whilst Solidad simply brought out elegance in even the unlikeliest of pokémon. Meanwhile, Drew had strived for perfection and sophistication, never accepting second best, even if it put a strain on his relationship with his Pokémon. Then there was May, she, well, she'd always gone for a firey spirit, going with the unlikely where possible, and encouraging her Pokémon to the best of her ability.

Looking up at the sky, May wondered if there was any way she should pray to Arceus for inspiration, or if that would be desperation eating at her. If only there was a sign for her, but there wasn't anything above her, but branches, blue sky and the glare of two bright suns above her.

Blinking, she shook her head slightly. There was no way what she saw was real. Maybe she'd finally lost her mind from the stress. Max would laugh at her and tease her for needing the prescription glasses he'd worn as a child, though it would only be a poor attempt at hiding his own concern for her.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinked slightly, hoping to remove some of the strain from her eyes. Once she was certain her eyes were fine, she looked back up in the sky. There, before her, was the face of one sun to her left and another to her right.

Blinking, it took her a moment to process what she was seeing before she gasped at the realisation. Yes, she was definitely seeing two suns in the sky above them.

'Dawn, do you see that?' May called as she grabbed her bluenette friend's hand in shock.

The woman beside her looked up to gasp as well, 'no way, that's impossible!'

'What is?' Solidad frowned, turning to glance at the two youngest of their group who were gaping up at the sky in clear awe.

'Oh my Groudon, Solidad there's two suns in the sky!' Harley piped up, his green eyes widening in shock as he came to a halt.

Hearing this confirmation, May realised just how unlikely the scenario would be. Frowning, the woman took a leaf out of Iris' book and began trying to climb the nearest tree to have a better look at the second sun. The keyword being trying; she'd never been as nimble as an Aipom and it was becoming increasingly obvious.

'What do you think it is?' Harley frowned, hands on either side of his hips as he stared up at the sky.

'Could it be… Could it be a pokémon?' Solidad gasped as she stared up at the sky, her pink hair flowing down to her lower back.

'What kind of pokémon would cause a massive light in the sky, hon?' Harley questioned, his tone filled with a scepticism May had heard all too often in her call centre job at Rockson's Boutique.

'It's up there, whatever it is,' Solidad grimaced as they continued to walk towards the light.

'I'm curious as to what it is. Let's consult May's pokédex,' Dawn muttered before glancing up at the brunette.

'Why're we consulting mine?' May frowned as she searched her pockets for the electronic device. Not finding it, she took her eyes off the ground before losing her footing from a nearby large oak tree.

With a yelp, the brunette fell out of the tree and landed right on her behind.

'Ouch, that's got to hurt,' Dawn muttered as she and Solidad winced in unison. Harley, on the other hand, barely suppressed a giggle at May's typically uncoordinated stumble.

'Ooft, that wasn't fun,' May muttered as she clambered up somewhat unsteadily, rubbing her behind as subtly as she could. She silently hoped she hadn't earned herself a grass or mud stain in the process.

'May, hon, are you ok?' Harley questioned, sounding slightly concerned, though still extremely amused.

To her credit, May didn't blink at Harley's amusement, nor did she take any offence. Instead, she took her pokédex out of her pocket and scanned the bright light near them. The clear voice of her electronic pokémon dictionary sounded through their forest, 'Elgyem, the cerebral pokémon. Rumours of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site in the desert 50 years ago.'

'So that's an Elgyem,' Solidad whispered as the light flickered and went out, revealing two saucers stacked together to create an oval.

Focusing her gaze, May noticed that the flying mechanism wasn't floating in a perfect line. How they hadn't noticed it before was beyond her, but it seemed to be haphazard in its direction, one moment floating left, the next right, up, down. Furthermore, it seemed to be battered and beaten, with smoke billowing out of its lower disc.

'Didn't Ash, Cilan and Iris encounter an Elgyem in Unova?' Dawn frowned, placing a finger on her lips in thought as she blinked up at the sky, appearing unperturbed by the direction of the flying object.

'I'm almost certain they did, and from what they said, Elgyem was quite a smart pokémon,' May responded as she watched the battered metal air craft hover slightly. If Elgyem was so intellectually gifted, how could its aircraft be so damaged? It didn't make any sense to her, especially whilst watching it struggle to remain airborne.

'Hon, doesn't it seem a bit odd that that spaceship is—how do I put this tactfully?—battered to the point of near collapse?' Harley frowned, his green eyes surveying his friends with concern.

'Hmmm, I suppose so,' May blinked as she saw a dark purple flash fill the air, aimed straight at the space ship.

'Look out!' May called, stepping forward as the metal air craft swerved to avoid the dark type move.

'Oh no!' Dawn gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

'It's dodged it,' Solidad whispered, a small smile ordaining her face as the bluenette sighed in relief.

'Except for that second beam right there!' Harley yelped, jumping and clinging onto an unsteady May, who flailed slightly before landing on the earthy ground in a heap.

'Whoa, it's another flash of light!' Dawn whispered, as a bright, blueish white flew through the air, hitting the edge of the spaceship.

With a thunderous bang, the attack's noise resounded around the forest before the ship plummeted back to the ground.

Upon colliding with the ground, the earth shook powerfully, rumbling in response to the foreign object's collision. As one, the group of friends fell onto the ground, losing their balance completely.

'Well, that landing's got to hurt,' Harley grimaced as his gaze was focused on the dust cloud ahead.

'Elgyem,' May whispered before clambering up and rushing forward. Ignoring the calls of her friends behind her, demanding, at least Harley was, for her to slow down.

'Please stay calm, Elgyem, I'll come to protect you,' May muttered as she jumped over a bush, landing unsteadily on her feet. Grimacing as her ankle rolled slightly, she ignored the pain and continued on, her pace only slightly hampered.

'May, wait up!' Dawn's voice hollered, though the brunette ignored it by jumping towards the spaceship just visible through the dust cloud.

Reaching the metal contraption, May searched it for a lever. As soon as her hands touched the metal base, a door appeared and a light blue pokémon with an enlarged, oblong head looked out at her, large green eyes focused on her, drawing attention away from the indentations on either side of her head.

The extra-terrestrial pokémon blinked up at her, lifting a shaky hand up in the air, green, yellow and red lights flashing at her.

'I'm glad to see you're all right,' May whispered as she reached out to hold the pokémon. To her surprise, it whimpered in response, shrinking back from her touch.

Blinking in response, the brunette withdrew her hand, whispering a quick, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'

In response, the psychic type communicated with its hand, flashing a series of red, green and yellow buttons.

'What's happened here?' Harley's voice frowned, reiterating the question on May's mind.

'I'm not sure, but this Elgyem didn't crash from the sky on its own. Something shot that dark pulse and that ice beam at it,' May glowered as she focused her soft gaze on the wounded Pokémon.

A roar came from either side of the mini clearing, pulling May's attention from her companions whilst sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

On her left was a large, purple pokémon with large, red and white eyes, its bright smile menacing and crude as its gaze was focused upon them. On her other size, however, was a shiny, blue hexagonal snow flake which floated towards them, making quite a few intimidating noises in the process.

'Well that's just rude,' Harley huffed in anger, placing either hand on his hips in clear anger.

'Who are they?' Solidad frowned before she stumbled into Harley, closely followed by Dawn.

'Oooft,' Harley groaned as he fell into May, who in turn, fell onto the ground.

'Can you please get off me,' May groaned into the dirt, sensing the amusement of someone above her.

'W-what is that?' Dawn squeaked, hiding her face in her hands.

'Let's see,' May frowned as she scanned her pokédex. In response, it stated, 'Cryogonal, the snowflake pokémon. They are composed of ice crystals. They capture prey with chains of ice, freezing the prey at -148° F.'

Moving her electronic device to her other side, May's electronic pokédex stated, 'Gengar, the shadow Pokémon. Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.'

The Gengar, upon seeing her, launched a dark purple beam at her—a dark pulse attack.

Taking a pokéball from her belt, May twirled on the spot and called, 'Glaceon, take the stage!'

In a flash of white, her fresh snow pokémon twirled out of its ball, landing gracefully on her four legs.

'Use ice beam on that Gengar!' May hollered, unaware of the Cryogonal behind her also launching an ice beam attack.

'May, watch out!' Harley yelped, rushing forward.

'Quilava, use flame wheel on that Cryogonal!' Dawn called, releasing her volcano pokémon.

In response, the blue and cream coloured pokémon rushed forward, encasing its body in a wheel of flame.

'Cryogonal, use ice beam!' A voice snarled, pulling everyone's attention to the other side of their small clearing.

'Who're you?' Solidad frowned, blinking her eyes as she stared at the man.

'The name's AK, Pokémon Hunter, and I want that tiny little extra-terrestrial that you've got your dirty little hands on,' the man laughed, his long red hair blowing in the wind as he closed his blue eyes. His black cape floated behind him for added effect, though May couldn't be certain it was a natural reaction to a breeze she could not feel.

'Well you're not getting it!' May roared back, standing her ground and doing her best not to seem too intimidated.

'May, hon, I think this is a fight we don't want to get involved in,' Harley muttered beside the woman, his green eyes contemplating the opponent on either side of them.

'Harley's right, those pokémon look strong,' Solidad whispered as her blue eyes flickered from one pokémon to the other.

'No way, I don't care how strong those pokémon are, there's one of Elgyem and two of them. Besides, don't we have our own pokémon too? Glaceon wouldn't ever be pleased knowing we had the opportunity to help someone and refused to try. If you're both scared, that's fine, but I'm fighting,' May responded, as her ice type nodded in agreement.

Gengar, in response, roared its name, flexing its arms to the sky.

Humming a soft tune, May did her best to appear unaffected by the blatant intimidation tactic of the ghost type pokémon.

'Glaceon, remember that it's a ghost type so your normal type moves will be ineffective,' May called to the quadruped pokémon.

In response, her Glaceon called her name, staggering its stance to react to any attacks from her opponent.

'Oh, so you know about that, huh?' The man roared with laughter as the giant icicle pokémon hovered before him.

'Come on, Quilava, you can totally wipe that ice type with your fiery spirit!' Dawn called, her deep voice reaching her pokémon, who snorted puffs of smoke in response.

'Cryogonal, freeze that pathetic fire type; Gengar, scar that wretched ice pokémon with your dark pulse!' AK snarled, moving his hands to point at each pokémon in question.

'Freeze my Quilava? I'd like to see you try,' Dawn winked, clicking her fingers in a signal to her pokémon.

May reacted instinctively, calling, 'Glaceon, use ice beam back on that ghost type!'

With a large puff of smoke, Quilava covered her fur, creating a red wheel of fire.

Watching the bluish white light fly through the air, meeting the fire type, Dawn giggled as it encased her pokémon in a perfectly even, shiny coat of ice.

'Now, Quilava, make that thing toast!' Dawn called as her fire type broke free of the ice, unleashing a powerful inferno from its mouth, spiralling an eerie blue flame of fire at the ice type.

Upon collision, the ice type fainted, calling its name weakly.

'That's my Quilava!' Dawn beamed, winking and posing with her hand beside her head, her fire pokémon imitating her stance perfectly.

'Right, Gengar, let's use curse!' AK hollered, clenching his fist before him as his ghost type leered at May's Glaceon.

'Oh no you don't, you're not affecting my pokémon every single turn of this battle! Glaceon, ice beam!' May hollered back, her eyes widening in fear. If Glaceon was hurt, she wouldn't forgive herself easily.

Glaceon, in response, let out a blinding bluish light, sending it straight at the ghost type.

In a flash, the purple pokémon disappeared into thin air, reappearing on the other side of the clearing.

With a small smirk, it created a nail out of thin air.

A flash of pink light flashed past May, hitting the purple pokémon in the face, immobilising it.

Glaceon blinked slightly before shooting another light of ice at opponent, encasing it completely.

'Wh-what, that's cheating!' AK scowled before recalling both of his pokémon, his expression darkening as he gazed at the two younger women.

'Says the man attacking an innocent pokémon two against one!' Dawn scoffed, crossing her arms angrily as she sent the man her darkest glare.

To his credit, the offending opponent didn't shrink back from the bluenette's fury, barely suppressing a yawn.

'Yeah, what kind of a person do you think you are?' Harley growled, backing the younger blue haired woman's claim with a fiery anger of his own, especially upon seeing her anger fall on deaf ears.

'That's easy enough to see, I'm a Pokémon Hunter,' the man guffawed, hitting his knee in humour that only he found amusing.

'Glaceon, freeze him,' May snapped, clicking her fingers for effect. She didn't want to see anyone treat her friends in this manner, especially after all she'd put them through.

Glaceon smirked once before sending the man an ice beam that had him frozen in his doubled over position.

'But what will we do with him now?' Solidad frowned as she considered the frozen man before them.

'I'm more concerned about the Elgyem,' May muttered before turning her gaze onto the crashed space ship.

'Hang on, hon, something is missing from this equation. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that pipsqueak pokémon seems to be missing from its homemade floater,' Harley frowned, crossing his arms as he inspected the suddenly empty flying object.

'You're right. Hey, Elgyem, where are you?' May muttered, glancing around the deserted clearing.

The psychic type had completely disappeared, leaving the brunette feeling confused and alone.

'Never mind, we'll take this buffoon to Officer Jenny,' Dawn glowered, clearly still resenting the man for his snide remarks and attack on an innocent.

'How would we do that?' May frowned as she considered the frozen man before them.

'That's easy, hon,' Harley winked, as he not so subtly nudged Solidad.

The pink haired woman, in response, held out a pokéball, enlargening it. The woman with light blue eyes did not say anything other than throw the pokéball into the sky, to release a large, brown bird.

'Whoa, who's that pokémon?' Dawn whispered, glancing nervously at May, who smiled upon seeing the flying type's yellow and red head feathers.

With a sigh, May found her pokédex and scanned the dual type pokémon, 'Pidgeot, the bird pokémon. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their pokémon.'

'Wow, Pidgeot sounds awesome!' Dawn giggled as she stepped forward to inspect the giant bird pokémon up close.

The bird, in response, blinked its beady black eye before turning its attention onto its trainer. The pink haired woman smiled softly, 'Pidgeot, do you think you could carry myself and the frozen hunter?'

The Pidgeot responded with a cheerful chirp before flying over to the frozen man, grabbing hold of his torso in his large pink claws. Doubling back, it hovered above the ground, waiting for its trainer to clamber on.

With a small smile, Solidad walked to her pokémon. Glancing back at her friends, she called, 'I'll meet you at the Pokémon Centre when you arrive.'

'Have a safe trip, Solidad!' May called as she waved at her friend.

'We'll see you in Vientown!' Dawn beamed as Harley squealed, 'Hon, you'd better wait for us, or I'll never forgive you!'

'Don't worry, I'll meet you there,' Solidad responded before nudging Pidgeot on.

The remaining trio stood still, watching her fly off with their captured Hunter.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest installment. Hope you enjoy it :)_

Chapter 12

Following Harley through the forest as he hummed ahead of May and Dawn, May glanced back at the path behind her. She was sorely worried about the Elgyem she'd left behind, though her male friend had reiterated to her numerous times not to fret about the psychic type pokémon. He was right, of course. Elgyem was a wild pokémon, however, May couldn't help but wonder about the extra-terrestrial being.

'May, hon, how're you going with your appeals?' Harley called, reminding her once again of her slight problem.

'It's going swell,' May lied with a slight chuckle. She desperately wanted a distraction, but knew Harley and Dawn would not be side-tracked from their concerns.

'May, you need more confidence in yourself!' Dawn snapped, glowering at her friend in clear and uncharacteristic anger.

'What?' Harley frowned, turning to stare at the blue haired friend behind him.

'Seriously, the only thing holding her back is herself. I am telling you, May, that if you can call a customer to let her know that her 600,000 pokédollar wedding dress will be short picked and undelivered, then you can do this! Get your act together, and get it together before it's too late!' Dawn snapped at her older friend, taking her by surprise.

'I don't know what to say,' May whispered as she poked her fingers together anxiously. It wasn't like she wasn't trying to come up with a combination, she just hasn't found the inspiration yet. All around them was green grass and brown ground, and she had neither of those pokémon types with her. It was hard to find inspiration without anything to spark her imagination.

'Don't worry, hon, you've just got to find half of your move to have a fighting chance,' Harley grinned, not so subtly elbowing Dawn's side as he draped a languid arm over May's shoulders.

'Fighting chance?' May frowned, finding the man's words struck a chord with her.

'Yes, he's right!' Dawn beamed with more enthusiasm than usual.

The man send the blue haired woman a disgusted glance before continuing down the forest.

While she appeared eager, May could distinctly hear her friend mutter, 'geeze, there's no need for him to always be so icy to me.'

'Icy?' May frowned, considering her friends' words. She had to undergo the icy doubt within her to stand a fighting chance at winning.

'That's it! Harley, Dawn, you two are both absolutely fantastic!' May giggled, taking Dawn's hands in her own to dance around.

'We are?' Harley blinked at her, turning to glance at the duo as Dawn squeaked at being dragged around by the brunette. Before May could reiterate the affirmative, Harley beamed, 'we are!'

Hearing the man reiterate her statement, May couldn't help but giggle. She wouldn't be on a journey without some of Harley's antics to spur her on and make her laugh. Now all she needed was to revive May's Expeditions and she'd be all set.

'I think I may have one or two ideas,' May winked at her friends who looked at her with pleased expressions.

'Took you long enough, hon,' Harley chuckled as he led the way, swaying his hips as he walked.

'Hehe, sorry about that,' May muttered as she scratched the back of her head anxiously.

'Let's get going,' Dawn grinned as May followed behind, hearing the faint rustle of the leaves in the trees above her.

With a soft smile, May considered her options of combinations for her pokémon. There honestly was only so many fighting and ice combinations she could make with her pokémon.

'Next up, on May's Expeditions,' May muttered, placing her fingers before her face before her in a rectangle. She was walking behind Harley and Dawn, continuing in her faux reporter voice, 'we are on our way to Vientown, where Solidad awaits us after taking our captor to Officer Jenny.'

'May, what are you doing?' Dawn frowned as she glanced back at the quirky brunette.

'Oh, ignore her, hon. She's just being a childish little so and so,' Harley called over his shoulder, not deigning to turn back to them.

'Says you!' May retorted, blowing a razz berry behind his back.

The bluenette, in response, chuckled as Harley scowled back at her. Again, unperturbed, May continued to, for lack of a better word, zoom in on the scenery around them.

'Honestly, pipsqueak, don't you think you're a bit old for that?' Harley glowered as the branch in which he was standing under shook with the weight of an unseen pokémon.

'You're never too old for anything!' May retorted with a childish expression as Harley continued to walk on, Dawn following slowly.

Finding a pretty flower, May lingered under the branch. The scent of the earthy soil filled her nose as she admired the pink colour of its delicate petals. In her reporter voice, she continued, 'just look at this pretty flower, how strongly defiant it's growing near this patch of grass at the base of this giant tree.'

Hearing something crack slightly above her, May frowned. A soft voice muttered what could only be a pokémon's name before a shadow jumped across the branch above her.

With a small gasp, May looked up and above her to see the Aipom above her jump out from the branch.

'W-what's going on?' The brunette stuttered, not daring to believe her eyes. Blinking as she saw the branch angled precariously above her head.

'That's easy enough to ask. I'm toast!' May squeaked before glancing at her friends who were continuing their amble through the forest.

When nothing came crashing on her head, May looked up anxiously. Above her was a giant branch, almost completely severed from the tree. One tiny strand was clinging on for what seemed like dear life, whilst an eerie pink glow surrounded the branch.

With a yelp, May rolled out of the way, seeing the giant branch crash down to the ground where she'd momentarily been before. The flower she'd admired was gone, buried under the wooden debris that fell from above them.

'Who's there?' Harley's voice bellowed as Dawn gasped.

'Guys, it's just the tree. I think a pokémon hit it so it fell, but otherwise, everything's ok,' May called back as she glanced around her. Something had saved her from the tree, but she couldn't see any hint of her rescuer anywhere.

'Well then hurry up and get over here, hon. We aren't going to wait all day with Solidad being in Vientown before us!' Harley snapped in clear vexation. He'd never been the most patient of rivals.

'Oh, ok,' May muttered as she began to consider a way to climb the giant branch.

All of a sudden, her body glowed pink and she was lifted in the air, over the branch.

Landing on the other side of the branch in a daze, it took the brunette a moment to decipher what had happened. With a grin, she called, 'I'm not sure who you are, but thank you so much for helping me!'

With a light laugh, she turned to follow her friends. After all, she wanted to see Solidad and discuss possible appeals with the woman who acted as her second mentor.

'Come on, May! I'll race you!' Dawn called before rushing ahead.

'Hey!' May chuckled as she rushed past the man in the Banette costume, who seemed momentarily confused by the two's hurried movements.

'Both of you twerps, get back here!' Harley roared before rushing after them.

'What are you, Team Rocket?' Dawn giggled as she ducked underneath a particularly low branch.

'I wouldn't join with those useless rascals if I had a gun pointed to my head. Get back here so I can beat that nonsense out of you!' Harley scowled, stomping his feet slightly before running after them.

'Catch us if you can!' Dawn giggled whilst May anxiously tried to discourage her friend from making such challenging remarks to the ignitable man whose persona was almost that of a fire type.

'Get back here!' Harley roared, his speed increasing exponentially to catch up with the two friends.

'Last one there is a rotten egg, remember?' May yelled back with a laugh, recalling the man expressing similar sentiments before she split from Ash, Brock and Max all those years ago.

 _Please do offer feedback if you can :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the latest chapter. I've introduced a new person and given a bit of a twist ;)_

 _Hope you all like it._

Having met up with Solidad in the Pokémon Centre sooner than expected, the group had rested well before undergoing personal tasks and meeting for lunch. By some miracle, Harley had forgiven both May and Dawn for their audacious actions, and had even mentioned the prospect of shouting them lunch. That was how May found herself back in the Pokémon Centre's café, eating a bowl of ramen.

Enjoying the delicious flavour, May couldn't help but beam as Harley sat beside her, wolfing down a bowl of udon of his own. Dawn, on the other hand, sat opposite them, looking quite uneasy, whilst Solidad simply ate at her own pace, reading the latest news on her PokéNav.

To ensure they met up with Solidad in a timely manner, the trio had rushed the last dredged of their journey to Vientown, barely taking any breaks. Whilst May had mirrored Harley's determination that they reach the town soon, she still felt like something was following her, watching their every move.

'Hey, May, didn't Misty say that she'd contact us today?' Dawn frowned as she glanced at May, probably hoping to deter her eating habits by distracting her.

'Yes, she'll probably contact us soon. You know she likes to swim in the morning,' May smiled briefly in response as Solidad uncharacteristically choked on her lunch.

'Solidad?' Dawn frowned as the purple haired man before her gasped at Solidad's unusual reaction, once again, food flying from his mouth, though his companions didn't appear to notice.

'Lance has been overthrown,' Solidad frowned as she met May's gaze opposite her.

'What? Has Ash beaten him already?' May squeaked, dropping her chopsticks onto the table in surprise. She thought Ash would have told her if he'd put the challenge date earlier, but clearly that wasn't the case.

'That's not possible, his battle isn't for another month or so,' Dawn frowned, placing her own chopsticks on the table as she poked her lip with her front fingers thoughtfully. In a hesitant manner, she continued, 'someone else must have risen up to challenge the Champion, but who?'

'It was by somebody called Leaf,' Solidad corrected, placing the device on the table as she watched her friends' reactions.

'Who's that?' Dawn frowned, scratching her head slightly as she looked up at the pink haired Top Coordinator.

'Her name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard about her. Do you think she's friends with Brendan?' May muttered as she crossed her arms, sapphire eyes cast upwards in deep thought.

'Well, whoever or whatever Leaf is, their parents must have had a few too many rock tombs fall on their heads. I mean, naming your child Leaf? What's next, Oak? Or worse, Exeggutor!' Harley scoffed, crossing his arms in irritation.

'Hey, I'll have you know that people can be named after trees! I know Brendan, Orlando and Professor Birch, for your information!' May glowered at the man, hoping to silence him with her anger. After all, she didn't take well to her friends being insulted, ever.

'And I personally know Gary and Professor Oak, as well as Professor Rowan! There's nothing wrong with having a surname named after a piece of nature!' Dawn agreed, dropping her chair over in her haste in chastising her companion.

'Say what you want, twerpettes, but you're forgetting the important factor. Lance is no longer the Champion of Kanto and Johto. By all accounts, this Leafy Oak person may be an incredible stranger, and I'd hate to annoy them,' Harley lectured before turning a meaningful eye on May.

'Hey, what are you looking at me like that for! I haven't done anything!' May glared back at him in anger, her food forgotten before her.

'Isn't it obvious? Hon, you're the kind of girl who attracts the attention of all the significant characters in this story. Honestly, knowing you, Leaf will be here tomorrow with a razz berry cake, congratulating you on your undoubtedly awesome contest debut,' Harley scowled, sarcasm and jealousy lacing his tone whilst Solidad smiled in amusement at his statement.

Just as May was about to respond that the notion was ridiculous, and not just because the contest wasn't tomorrow, her Xtransceiver rang.

Sending her companions a brief, yet apologetic glance, May excused herself and answered her phone, 'hello, this is May speaking.'

'Hey stranger, I thought you'd call me when you arrived in your location. Clearly you kept that promise of yours. What's your status, Gym Leader?' An all too familiar voice filled May's ear, making her grin in eager anticipation.

With a light laugh, she beamed, 'Steven, I'm so sorry, I got caught up in being a tourist again and completely forgot to tell you where I was! I'm sorry, but it's great to hear from you! What do you need assistance with?'

Whilst she knew that this may sound like a courtesy call, it wasn't necessarily that. Steven had requested her status, which meant he wanted a report. Walking slightly from her seat, she leaned casually against a well decorated home in the Pokémon Centre.

'It's good to hear your voice too, May. Care to confirm your status?' The man's voice chuckled in her ear, surprising her.

'Ok, I suppose, though shouldn't you be confirming your status to me?' May muttered, glancing back at her trio of friends who were appearing to be preoccupied, though she knew they were sending her furtive glances behind her back. Talking to Steven, whilst lifting her mood, sometimes reminded her of her duties that she'd shirked back onto the older man, scared of the responsibilities she'd had to face, in the past and in the future.

'That doesn't sound good,' Steven muttered, his voice laced with worry. There was a pause, in which she heard the distinctly concerned voices of Wallace and Brendan in the background.

'You called me when you're not alone?' May frowned down the Xtransceiver, recalling that Steven rarely contacted her when there was company.

'Wallace came for a visit and Brendan popped by my apartment with Wally and Orlando to see if I'd heard anything from you. It's good to see you're keeping your friends in the loop. So, where are you?' Steven's voice beamed down the phone, sounding a little too fauxly energetic for her liking.

With a pout, May frowned, 'Am I on speaker phone?'

'You bet you are, May! Took you long enough to notice it too,' Brendan's voice surprised her as he called down the phone, almost drowning out Wally's chuckle.

'Steven! You are such a stony so and so!' May pouted in disappointment, ignoring the startled glances from strangers around her.

'Hey, you didn't say you didn't want to be on speaker!' Steven chuckled, undoubtedly imagining her irked expression.

'He's got you there,' Orlando's voice laughed as May once again found herself flustered by three of her closest friends. They weren't together often, but when they were, they often teamed up against her.

'Come on, guys! You know I hate it when you pick on me together!' May scowled at them from where she stood, glowering at the confused glanced her trio of friends were sending her.

'Yeah, the only one who's missing is Max,' Orlando chuckled as Wally chuckled, his voice sounding sickly even over the electronic device.

'Wally, have you been taking your medication?' May scolded slightly, knowing that her friend's guardians would worry.

The man, in response, offered an uncommitted response, his voice wheezing slightly.

'Wally, you have to look after yourself! If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your family and friends who'll worry about you!' May scowled, knowing her friend wouldn't listen to her argument. After all, his health had improved drastically with his move to his uncle's house.

With a soft sigh, she continued, 'to answer your other question, Steven, I've met up with Max briefly in Almia. They're starting up contests here and I'm apparently trying for the Top Coordinator title once again. Harley seems to think I'll do swimmingly, because he's convinced the new Indigo League Champion will be flying here to meet me after my contest with a razz berry cake.'

'And you're telling me that you're only ok, why? May, I'll find this Leaf Green woman and get her to meet you there myself!' Orlando scoffed slightly, sounding completely unconvinced. Everyone she was talking to knew of her unattained wish of being a Top Coordinator.

'Isn't it obvious, Orlando?' Brendan growled back, apparently ready to start a fight with his younger brother.

'She's lost her confidence,' Wallace's voice explained, making her wince at the sound of his smooth voice, reiterating the problem she was trying to overcome.

'How is that possible? May took on Team Aqua and Magma with barely any of us there to help her!' Orlando expressed, sounding like he was choking on something, though May couldn't begin to understand what it was.

In a sheepish voice, May muttered, 'I can't do it anymore, guys. I'm trying, but I'm not sure I can get all that grace and beauty back. My pokémon are strong, there's no doubt about it. But can I make them shine?'

'Of course you can, you nearly won the Wallace Cup,' Wallace encouraged, his tone more optimistic than the brunette felt.

'And remember that Lisia herself was impressed with your pokémon's beauty,' Wally reassured the brunette too, once again reminding May that she could rely on her friends for anything.

'I know, but I'm still scared,' May whispered as she ran a hand through the top of her ponyta-tail.

'That's understandable, you're human, May. But if you don't take the chance now, you'll never forgive yourself. Sure, your friends may have the title you're dreaming about, but you've achieved what no one else has dared to dream of. You've taken on two organisations and won!' Brendan scowled down at the phone, reminding her again of why they were such good friends.

'I don't see how that's impressive. Ash has done similar things too,' May muttered dejectedly, clinging onto straws. She knew she was being pathetic, but she couldn't help it. How could she think she was great when she had such inspiring friends?

'Please, he didn't take down two in one go. Besides, you know he's got the same unusual luck that you do, and he's, like you, only now trying to achieve his dream. Think about how long he's been trying, May. You've achieved a lot more than he has, and you weren't trying to do any of it,' Brendan lectured into her ear, knowing that her crippled ego was once again damaging her chances.

'Besides, you've really improved your Gym,' Steven added, making May's heart warm for the older man.

'I suppose you're right, though it's not my Gym,' May muttered as she heard the tell-tale noise of another inbound call in the background.

'Is that someone trying to reach you or us?' Wally frowned, his voice wheezing slightly.

'Probably me, I was expecting another call. Before I go, thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me. I'll talk to you all as soon as I can,' May grinned before hearing their responses, reiterating their support for her.

With a light laugh, she hung up and glanced down at her Xtransceiver. Sure enough, there was a call from none other than Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. With a small smile, May knew exactly how to answer this call. She and Misty often liked to call each other out, and Misty most likely wouldn't expect May's chipper greeting.

'Hello, the strongest Gym Leader in Hoenn answering,' May grinned into the device after selecting answer.

'Hi, Hoenn's strongest leader, you are speaking the number one Gym Leader of not just Kanto, but also Johto. Suck it up, princess, I'll always be the more impressive one out of us two!' Misty's voice laughed down the phone, making her smile. Yes, she definitely loved her friends.

'Oh really? Someone's ego is getting out of hand,' May giggled back, picturing the orange haired woman's cerulean eyes rolling at her response.

'Hey, that says a lot, coming from you, Little Miss Strongest! Besides, I may be battling Leaf soon, but you don't hear me stressing or gloating about that. Even if I did, though, that doesn't mean that I've got the ego of her lover boy!' Misty roared, reacting with an anger May knew all too well. She'd still never quite understood what Ash saw in her friend's anger, but May knew that love could be incredibly inconceivable to others. After all, Misty would indefinitely tell her off for her own affections on a certain green haired Top Coordinator.

'Wait, you're battling Leaf? As in the same Leaf that just won the Championship title?' May squeaked down the line as she headed back to her group of friends. After all, Dawn would want to say something to the tomboyish red head, too.

'Yes, she's a good friend of mine,' Misty responded, acting blasé, though May wasn't fooled.

'How can you just say that so calmly? You're taking on the Championship Battle before Ash?' May hissed down the line as she took a seat beside a disgruntled Harley, who always resented being left out of any drama.

'Who's doing what now?' Dawn frowned, glancing up at the brunette in confusion. After all, her friends had only just heard her express the last statement without any background to it.

'Misty is taking on Leaf,' May frowned as Misty had become unusually quiet on the other side of the Xtransceiver.

'She's what? Who is this Misty?' Harley frowned, blinking at the brunette in disbelief, apparently taking a moment or two to decipher the statement.

'No way! MISTY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE IS THE CHAMPION OF TWO REGIONS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF AND YOUR POKÉMON!' Dawn hollered down the communication device, almost breaking it in her eagerness to snatch it from the stunned brunette before her.

Whatever Misty had responded with left Dawn wide eyed and pale, handing the device back to May as though she'd been slapped.

'Hey, Misty, what in Groudon's name did you say to Dawn? You actually managed to silence her,' May frowned, only to hear the orange haired woman laugh down the phone.

'I just reminded her that Leaf is a good friend of mine, but that that didn't influence my desire to battle her. I've been meaning to take on the League for a while, and what better way to do it than just before Ash? Besides, it means I've officially achieved my own goal of being Water Pokémon Master. Could you hold that against me?' Misty's voice spoke, sounding lighter than May could believe.

'But then you'd have to battle Ash. Doesn't that scare you? You two have always had such a volatile relationship,' the brunette frowned, hinting at the orange haired woman's longstanding affections for the aspiring Pokémon Master.

'Not really, we've battled before. It'll just mean he has to think up his strategy some more because Pikachu won't battle me. Sure, Lance would have been a challenge, but I've always been a far more strenuous rival for him. Think about it, we both know each other inside out, we're best friends. I'd love to see his face when he sees me there,' Misty chuckled eagerly. She did sound confident, and it made May feel all the more anxious for her friend. After all, Misty's main supporters weren't geographically close to her at this stage.

'When? Aren't you getting a little cocky?' May teased her friend, noticing Solidad's small smirk as she read another article on the internet.

'No, because I know I'll make it. I have to; Ash needs me to do this for him, even if he doesn't know about it,' Misty smiled at her friend, her tone infuriatingly confident.

'And what if he doesn't appreciate it?' May questioned, unsure of Ash's emotions on this particular event.

'You're forgetting, I know him inside out. He's pushed me on for as much as I have pushed him on. I've seen him die for others, ladies. Trust me, he needs me to do this,' Misty said, clearly attempting to acquiesce her younger friend, though it wasn't really working.

'Ok, I'll support you, but only if you're sure of what you're doing,' May frowned as she glanced at Dawn's equally perplexed gaze. Neither of them could possibly comprehend why Misty was so adamant in this, but they knew they had to respect her wishes. After all, she was Ash's oldest travelling partner, and also his most significant supporter after his mother and Professor Oak. When Misty said she had seen him die, May knew better than to question it.

'Of course I'm sure. Now, tell me what you're up to,' Misty frowned down the phone at May, her concern for her friend coming through.

'Well, I'm about to go practice my appeal some more, but other than that, nothing much. All I can do is battle Dawn, Solidad and Harley and hope for the best,' May muttered into the device, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. After all, it had been quite a while since she had last entered a contest.

'Speaking of battles, I'd better go and practice my battles against Tracey and Daisy. I promise I'll send you a message if I win. Good luck with your great debut,' Misty frowned into the device, and May could almost picture her winking at her Xtransceiver.

'Take care,' May whispered before hanging up. Feeling more confident than she had, she glanced at her trio of friends.

'I'd better go practice my appeals some more,' May smiled before walking out of the door, not noticing the hooded stranger who followed her, their teal coloured clothing standing out against the suburban scenery.

 _Still no Drew, but I promise he'll be coming!_

 _Thank you for your feedback, it does mean a lot to me :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's the latest update. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 14

'Come on, Blaziken, use sky uppercut!' May called to her starter pokémon as something battered and silver flew before her, pulling her attention from her training routine. She didn't notice as Blaziken executed the perfect move, nor how proud he was as he looked over at his Trainer.

The oval object seemed eerily familiar to the brunette, who watched something spark out from the machine, zapping her hand painfully as it flew straight at her.

With a squeak, May instinctively jumped down, dropping on the ground. The woman in question blinked, watching the unidentified contraption crash into a tree before sending parts flying.

Covering her face, she did not hear someone cuss from behind a nearby tree, nor the sound of steps scrambling forward.

Hiding her face in her arms, May barely registered as someone lay protectively over her, effectively shielding her from the rain of metallic objects.

Feeling the stranger's warm body hover over hers protectively, May wondered where her pokémon, Blaziken and Skitty were. From past experiences, she knew that all of her partners were extremely protective of her. So why were they becoming lenient now? Were they hurt, injured by the object?

With a startled cry, May hurriedly pushed the person off of her. Ignoring their disconcerted grunt which escaped the stranger, she scrambled to her feet, calling, 'Blaziken! Skitty! Arceus, please let them be safe!'

Not turning to glance at the hooded figure that fell to the ground beside her, she saw both of her pokémon staring at her from the other side of the clearing, seeming unconcerned about the stranger who had pushed her down.

Holding back a sob, she rushed to them, clutching her starter's waist as the much smaller and pink kitten pokémon jumped into her awaiting arm, calling her name whilst wiggling her tail eagerly.

'Oh thank Kyogre, you're both all right! You scared me!' May whispered, unaware of the shadow that was hovering over her.

'May, I cannot believe you! You could have been hurt!' A deep voice growled, filled with more anger and distress than May had heard in quite a while.

'I-I'm sorry? Do I know you?' The brunette whispered, turning to face the hooded figure with more fear than she cared to admit. Just her luck, she was out in a clearing, alone, her thoughts scrambled after something had nearly decapitated her. Even worse, her pokémon seemed to think the irate stranger was not a threat, and so they wouldn't protect her from the stranger unless she told them to.

'Do you have any idea of what you nearly just did? Didn't you even think about the danger? Are you so self-absorbed that you cannot comprehend just how many people care about you? I always knew you were thick and clueless, but I never once imagined that you were stupid beyond belief!' The voice continued to lecture her, pointing a finger right at her.

Blinking, May found herself struggling to contain her tears. Whoever this was, they had a Seviper tongue, and it made her feel like a Garbodor would in a kindergarten—like an outcast.

'Rayquaza, May, you could have been seriously injured,' the figure glowered at her, their tone softening at her apparent grief. Noticing a slight hint of regret in their voice, she looked up at them in disbelief. Furthermore, the use of the legendary green serpent located them as a Hoenn native, like her.

'R-Rayquaza?' May whispered, her tears forgotten as she glanced at her pokémon, who were staring at her and the stranger, appearing to be completely comfortable with the discourse of the two humans. Considering how wary they would have been if another person, say Harley, was belittling her, this itself was highly unusual.

'Why aren't they doing anything?' May frowned to herself before once again glancing at the figure before her. If a stranger had come up to her, shouting and carrying on, her pokémon would have burnt them to a crisp before freezing them until they were immobile. They'd become quite protective of her over time, and she couldn't quite grasp the notion that they'd stopped caring for her safety.

'They know you,' May whispered, noticing the figure's suddenly hunched figure. With a frown, she continued, 'and if they know you, then _I_ know you. Who are you?'

Glancing around at her surroundings, May noticed the damaged saucer in the tree, however chose not to act upon it at this moment. Slowly, she moved her hand to the figure's teal coloured hood, trying to get a better look at them.

Almost immediately, a hand reached for her own, calloused and rough to the touch.

Blinking, May watched as the figure's hand paused near hers, surrounded by an eerie, pink glow, withdrawing the unknown hand from her own wrist.

'What?' The brunette questioned, as the figure froze before her, surrounded by the same pink glow.

Turning around, May saw an Elgyem float to her, flashing the green, red and yellow lights on its small hands, its large green eyes focused on her.

'Elgyem? I know you, don't I? You were the one who helped me when that branch nearly crushed me, weren't you?' May whispered as her gaze focused on the extra-terrestrial pokémon.

In response, the pokémon flashed her a green light, hovering between her and the unseen figure.

'Well, thank you for helping me through the forest, and for helping me here,' May smiled softly, reaching forward hesitantly to pet the small creature's oblong head.

In response, it closed its eyes and leaned into her touch, appearing to enjoy the physical contact.

'You're really warming up to me, aren't you?' May smiled softly before glancing back up at the figure. After all, who else would follow her this far and protect her using psychic?

'So, who are you?' She frowned before taking the hood in her hand and softly pushing it back, revealing luscious, chartreuse coloured hair and widened emerald eyes.

'Drew!' May gasped as the man's face flushed and his eyes darted around, noticing how her hands pulled back from his face, as if burnt.

'Hi May, it's been a while,' the man responded with a slight smile, though it seemed strained as the woman stared at him in shock. She barely registered his now familiar, teal coloured jacket which had been zipped closed, though a purple shirt was visible underneath it. His pants, surprisingly, were black, though the heavy boots on his feet were teal, too.

'Yes, I suppose it has,' May muttered back, ignoring the chuckles of Blaziken and Skitty near them, apparently enjoying her shocked and flustered state. While she'd wanted to see him, she'd never thought she'd meet him like this.

Realising he probably wasn't going to instigate further conversation, May found herself internally kicking herself at the awkward silence. She suddenly became painfully aware of just how much time had passed since she had last seen the man. He now stood a foot taller than her, and seemed as confident as ever.

'I can't believe you're here,' May began lamely, glancing up at him before forcing her sapphire eyes away, a flush filling her face.

'Yeah, same to you,' Drew chuckled, his emerald eyes never leaving May's face as Blaziken tittered knowingly.

'Congratulations,' May continued as she stared at her feet.

'For what?' The man questioned back, his tone filled with confusion.

'For beating me to the Top Coordinator title. And thank you for helping me back there,' May smiled as she returned her eyes back up to him, noticing his more relaxed posture. He looked well, and she was happy for it.

Licking his lips, the man chuckled, 'we always knew I'd beat you to that. You left the circuit, if I didn't beat someone who wasn't contending, I'd be a miserable excuse of a Coordinator.'

'I suppose,' the woman whispered, flushing at the honesty of his words.

'So, you're finally back in the circuit,' the man muttered, placing his hands in his pockets as his emerald eyes took in her altered physique. Elgyem had apparently noticed the two knew each other and decided the green haired man was no threat to the brunette, so was hovering before Blaziken and Skitty in a curious manner.

'Yeah, I suppose I am. We can thank Harley for that,' May chuckled, her voice sounding slightly breathy as the trio of pokémon moved beside her.

'You've made a friend,' Drew smiled, his eyes considering the light blue pokémon.

'I hope so,' May smiled as she petted the light blue pokémon's indented oblong head. It flashed its multi-coloured hands at her in response.

'How've you been, Drew? I'm sorry I wasn't at the Grand Festival,' May frowned, glancing up at him with a slight flush, her eyes lingering only a little too long on his toned arms.

'You're sorry? Is that all you can say? Well, since you asked, I suppose I can say that I've been well considering one of my best friends and rivals disappeared for years without a trace. Where were you? Why didn't you even think to contact me? Did you think that I wouldn't care, that I'd just forget you? Why did you disappear, May?' The chartreuse haired man frowned at her, his emerald eyes ablaze with an anger May had only seen once before—directed at his partner, Absol, for seeming to fail him.

Suppressing the urge to cower, May responded in a sheepish tone, 'I'm so sorry, Drew, I wanted to talk to you, I really did, but my dad wasn't well so I had to take over the Gym. One thing lead to another, and soon enough I found that I couldn't bring myself to talk to any of you, bar Solidad, who knew from the start. You saw how she acted when I disappeared, she was so worried that she couldn't even concentrate. I'm sorry, Drew, I never meant to just disappear like that. If I'd thought for a moment that you'd be so worried about me, I wouldn't have just left you all.'

'Yeah, well I always thought that you and I weren't just rivals. I always thought that I could trust you to talk to me when things got rough. I suppose that's my fault for trusting a little girl like you, hey?' Drew snarled, his eyes filled with a disappointment May had always feared to see in them.

'W-what?' May whispered, unable to believe her ears. He'd lost trust in her because she'd been afraid to trust him? Could it be true?

'You heard me. You weren't just playing Nurse Joy with your dad, were you?' Drew spat, his emerald eyes ablaze with anger.

'Drew, please, you have to believe me. My dad had to be flown to the hospital in Mauville City by Wattson. He was so ill, the doctors didn't think he'd make it,' May whispered as tears filled her eyes. This was every bit as disastrous as she'd feared. Dawn had always told her to be optimistic, but she'd been far too lucky as it was.

'What's the point in believing in you when all you did was push me away? I waited for you!' Drew muttered, his tone more bitter than May had ever heard before. It made her feel terrible, knowing she'd made him feel so bitter.

'Drew, I'm sorry, you have to believe that,' May whispered as the tears she'd been trying to suppress began to fall. She'd give anything for his forgiveness, he was always the one who pushed her on, encouraged her and inspired her. She couldn't imagine going through contests without him being there to support her.

'Sorry isn't good enough when you never even bothered to contact me,' Drew scowled at her as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Hiding his eyes beneath his hair, Drew turned to walk away, ignoring May's sobs.

Watching him go, May's shoulders shook as her fire pokémon took a step towards the green haired man, his blue eyes ablaze with anger.

Letting out a burst of fire, Blaziken effectively stopped Drew, the fire type growled his name, his blue eyes filled with a fury the chartreuse haired man hadn't seen before. To the pokémon's surprise, he stared at the pokémon with sad eyes, his lips pulled back in a grimace.

Trying to ignore her immense guilt, May let out a calming breath. In a shaky voice, May called out to her starter pokémon, 'let him go, Blaziken. He has every right to be mad, and you know it.'

Placing her head in her hands as Elgyem floated before her, effectively shielding her from view, May didn't notice as Drew turned to her, his emerald eyes filled with regret. She didn't notice as he whispered something to Blaziken whose eyebrows lifted in surprise as he offered the fire type a silver ring.

The man glanced back at the teary eyed brunette and grimaced before disappearing in the shadows, once again covering his face with his brightly coloured hood.

Upon realising the man was gone, May sank to her knees in disappointment, letting out her grief as her pokémon crowded around her.

Elgyem glanced from her to the man before glaring once and disappearing into the trees, following him.

The brunette was too absorbed in her grief to notice that her Skitty, under instruction of her fire and fighting type pokémon, rushed away.

'Blaziken, I feel terrible,' May sobbed as she clutched her starter pokémon, who hugged her back his blue gaze troubled, a silver ring held tightly in his claws.

A twig snapped nearby, making both the brunette and Blaziken glance in the direction. A bush rustled slightly before revealing the dark blue hair of her friend, clutching the small, pink pokémon which had rushed away.

Upon seeing her friend on the ground in tears, the aspiring Poké Stylist's eyes widened. With a squeak, she rushed over, whispering, 'May, what's happened? Are you ok?'

'I think so,' May responded with a small smile, though it didn't fool her close friend.

'Come on, May, what do you take me for? You're crying your eyes out, and I know you've got a good excuse. After all, working in Rockson's gave both of us quite the thick skin, didn't it?' The young woman glowered at her friend, who responded with a sheepish smile.

Knowing her friend wouldn't give up, and that she'd pull others into the mess if required, May quickly found herself explaining everything. From Elgyem's loss of control over its space ship, right down to Drew's cold demeanour.

'He did what?' Dawn's scowl rang around the clearing as May winced slightly at the response of one of her best friends.

'You heard me, he just left. He wouldn't even accept my apology,' May whispered as the tears once again began to fall.

'Well we're not letting you take that one lying down! If we're going to prove to him that you're worth ten times as much as he himself is, then we're going to have to do it in the best way we know how. Come on, we've got training to do!' Dawn scowled before pulling her friend to her feet.

'Dawn, I don't even know about doing contests anymore,' May muttered as she demurely glanced up at her friend, knowing her friend would understand her conflictions better than others.

'Nonsense, we're just going to have to remind you of what it is you love about them. It wasn't just your rivalry with Drew that kept you going, and you know it. Besides, consider your contest dress on me,' Dawn winked at her friend, who flushed at the thought.

'I couldn't do that to you, Dawn,' May responded nervously, knowing that Dawn's finances were stretched with the upcoming opening of her boutique.

'Don't be foolish, I'll make it my best design yet. It's not like you have anything to wear, anyway.' Dawn winked with an eager smile, petting May's arm in a reassuring manner.

I'll teach him to play with your heart! Besides, consider it good advertisement for my brand!' Dawn continued in quite a menacing tone, making May wonder what Kenny had done this time to put the bubbly bluenette in such a mood.

'Now, let's go back to the Pokémon Centre so I can take your measurements,' Dawn beamed, taking May's arm in her own before practically dragging the uncertain brunette to their shared room, her gaze lingering slightly on the ring in Blaziken's claws.

 _I'm sorry if Drew seems a bit OOC, it's hard to imagine how he'd react to seeing May in the anime. Please give me feedback if possible, sorry it's taken so long :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you so much for all of your reviews, it means a lot to me, honestly. Here's the latest update :)_

Chapter 15

Sitting in the waiting room of the Contest Hall, May tried to suppress her anxiety. She'd slept in that morning, so had missed the special guest who'd been requested to open the contest. However, that didn't perturb her mood. No, the problem was that she had absolutely no idea how the crowd would react to her reappearance. She was certain that Harley had spread rumours of her once again participating in contests, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sure, she knew that the man was only trying to help her in her comeback, but he was still setting high expectations that she wasn't sure she could meet.

Next to her sat Elgyem, who had taken to following her around, though usually at a distance she wouldn't notice. It seemed worried about her troubled visage, though did nothing to appease her. After all, Elgyem wasn't her pokémon, even if it had followed her around, and it didn't seem too certain of how to appease her concerns.

'I'm so nervous, I didn't get any sleep at all last night, so I ended up sleeping in this morning,' May whispered to the pokémon as she once again tried to suppress her nerves. She certainly hadn't missed this, and knew that her pokémon would come out of their pokéballs to comfort her if it didn't ruin their seals.

Watching Elgyem's hands change colour, May muttered, 'I wish I knew what you were saying, I'm sure it would make me feel better.'

The light blue pokémon frowned once before leading her to a nearby mirror, waving at her altered physique.

Glancing at the stranger before her, May frowned at the woman who stared back at her. She doubted even her mother would recognise her in the outfit Dawn had made for her, even if she did begrudgingly admit she looked good. Instead of a normal top, she wore a white lace corset above a long skirt, which changed colour from white, to light pink and then red at her feet. She wore a headscarf with a similar colour scheme which attached to a cape of the same fabric. Hiding the lower half of her face was a sheer veil, which was also pink. If she'd seen it in a shop, she would have considered it a nice outfit, but definitely not her style. Furthermore, she was wearing a silver ring with a sapphire stone, in the shape of a small heart. Dawn had also insisted she wear a matching earring and necklace set of a similar style to match the ring, though she hadn't explained how she'd attained it. May had profusely wanted to refuse, however, Dawn had been as pushy as ever, and insisted May wear it, despite her qualms.

Clearly, Dawn was not going to let May's distress at Drew's remarks slide by. No, she wanted Drew to kick himself for those responses, and May had no say in whether she was taking part in this childish revenge.

'And next up, coming back after years of silence, making her first contest debut after spending a significant amount of time in her father's place as Gym Leader is a young woman who has travelled to be here in Almia today from the far off region of Hoenn. Now, put your hands together for May, from Petalburg City, the Princess of Hoenn!' A warm voice rang, cutting through May's thoughts.

'Oh, there I go again, stressing about this contest and losing track of everything! We're going to be late!' May groaned as she rushed ahead, hurriedly ensuring her headscarf remained intact, not noticing a silent figure in the shadows, watching her rush past.

Walking out onto the arena, May smiled and waved at the audience, relishing their cheers for her. She didn't recognise the hooded figure who stood near the entrance, watching as Elgyem floated beside May, flashing various patterns with its hands.

'And now, take the stage, Blaziken and Skitty!' May called, twirling on her left leg before throwing two pokéballs in the air.

Whilst her fire starter roared its name as it appeared from his pokéball in a shower of fiery sparks, Skitty revealed herself in contrasting shiny sparkles, reflecting the lighting in the arena. Blaziken stood his ground whilst the energetic pink pokémon danced around him, chasing her tail.

'Now, Skitty, use blizzard on the floor!' May called, not so much as glancing at the judges. This was her element, this was her home. She had to prove her worth and Groudon and Kyogre would both damn her if she failed now.

With a deep breath, her furry pink pokémon rushed to the centre of the stage before twirling around it, releasing its frozen breath.

'Blaziken, you know what to do,' May winked as she pointed at her normal type.

With a deep cry, the fire type rushed forward, grabbing hold of its normal type partner.

'Now, it's time for sky uppercut!' May called, jumping and lifting an arm in the air as she said it.

Blaziken, upon hearing her cry, called his name, using the momentum from his move to launch Skitty into the air.

'Now, Skitty, use thunderbolt!' May cried, hoping this would work. Only Dawn had seen her appeal, and the young SInnoh native had given her this idea.

As Skitty covered the frozen arena with yellow flashes of thunder, she clicked her fingers, a sure sign for her Blaziken to utilise their next move.

As practiced, her fire type raced around the stage, scattering the ice with blaze kick, resulting in a multi coloured shine on the ground, reflecting the yellow thunder and multi coloured warm flame.

'And now, Blaziken, on the ground!' May called, punching her arm down for effect. Her pokémon responded by quickly collecting a still airborne Skitty before sending a thundering kick down to the ground, shattering the icy field so it broke into a million little pieces, reflecting the light, remains of thunder and fire.

Blaziken bowed in unison with the aspiring Top Coordinator as Skitty sat perched on his shoulder, appearing more demure than either of them had ever seen it.

'Wow, what a glamorous show!' The same voice as before called, slicing through May's thoughts and bringing her back into reality.

'The crowd definitely loves it from the deafening cheers, but there's one question going through our starlet's head: Will this spectacular display be enough to please the judges?' The voice continued as May's sapphire eyes focused on the familiar orange curls belonging to someone from the Meridian family. The woman's blue eyes met May's and she winked, the pink, folded bandana holding her hair back from her face, her arms and shoulders covered in an opened, light pink and white varsity jacket. She wore an aqua tube top underneath, and white short shorts. Her legs were covered in light pink leg warmers, whilst her feet had canvas shoes which were coloured white, aqua and a light pink.

'Thank you, Adrian,' the familiar face of Raoul Contesta smiled, his black eyes shining with delight, his aging hair reflecting the hot stage lighting. The man paused in his response to send a brief smile at May, before he stated, 'May's pokémon appear strong, and haven't lost any of their elegance in their time away from contests. I think I'd be the first to say that it's great to see this familiar face back in our ranks and I hope she, and all our other contestants, do well in the contests to come.'

May nodded slightly at his positive smile, feeling her stomach blossoming into butterfrees and beautiflies. A score of eight appeared on the black screen underneath his grey desk.

Next was Mr Sukizo, a brown haired man with eyes rivalling those narrowed slits Brock had. He was a man of little words, and that hadn't changed at all as he stated, 'remarkable.'

The man pressed a button and the mark seven appeared on the screen.

Trying not to grin at the memories which filled her, May's attention turned to the next judge. Blinking, May felt surprise to notice that the judge was not Nurse Joy. Instead, at the nurse's usual position was none other than Lisia. The bubbly woman with turquoise hair, parted on either side of her face and pulled into a high ponyta-tail winked very obviously at May.

Her usual contest gear of a blue bow over a slimming white top and frilly blue and white shorts made May smile. At least the Hoenn native hadn't changed since the last time they'd encountered each other.

'Hiiii ev-er-y-bo-dy! May was simply mar-vel-ous! Her debut was sparkling, beautiful and revealed the connection she shares with her pokémon. To give her a low score would simply not do her justice!' The bubbly Contest Star grinned, winking at the audience before elegantly pressing a button to reveal a nine.

Blinking, May couldn't help but quickly do the math as the crowd roared in her favour. She gotten twenty-four out of thirty, an incredibly high score considering how out of practice she was.

'Thank you so much, guys! I owe that amazing mark all to your amazing hard work!' May whispered, pulling her two pokémon in a tight hug before recalling them.

With a small smile, May returned to the back area for contestants, relishing the familiarity of it all.

'Well, you did well,' a voice glowered, sounding sarcastic to May's ears.

'Who are you?' May frowned, unsure of how to respond to the clear jibe.

'I'm the one who's going to show you how to do it properly. Try not to be too jealous of my prowess,' the man bragged before stalking out of the door.

Blinking, May shrugged at Elgyem before taking a seat on the awaiting seats.

Glancing up at the screen, she saw the braggart on the screen, an Alakazam lifting Breloom into the air, twirling it elegantly as it unleashed energy ball after energy across the stage.

The Breloom landed softly on its feet as Alakazam released its hidden power at them, causing them to smash into tiny sparkles which surrounded the stage.

'Beautiful,' May whispered as Elgyem sat on her lap, cowering at the various glances the other coordinators in the room threw at her.

'I'd give it a five, maybe a six if I was feeling lenient,' a familiar voice shrugged from beside her.

'Drew!' May squeaked, turning to see the man standing beside her. To see him so soon filled her with disbelief, and she clenched her fist with nerves, the pain of her nails digging into her skin flowing up her arm.

Sapphire eyes met emerald as the man glanced at her. She saw him grimace slightly before he offered her a fresh, red rose, as beautiful as the first he'd ever given her.

'Here, it's a peace offering of sorts,' Drew offered, giving her a small smile as she bashfully took it in her hand.

Enjoying its sweet smell, May hesitantly asked, 'Beautifly isn't with us at the moment, care to tell me if this is for Blaziken, Glaceon, Munchlax or Skitty?'

The green haired man briefly flicked his fringe out of his eyes before smirking, 'I'm sure you know the best response to that.'

Smiling down at the rose, May tried to fight the flush which must have been on her face. After all, Drew was as smooth as ever, and didn't seem nearly as angry at her as the last time they'd met.

'Didn't you think of dressing up for this contest?' May frowned at him, disappointed that he was in the same garb she'd seen previously.

'If you hadn't been snoring as contently as your Munchlax in bed, you wouldn't have missed my awesome appeal,' Drew scoffed, flicking his hair before holding a hand at her flushed, angered cheeks.

'Why, you! Some of us couldn't sleep a wink last night, you know?!' May glared at the man who couldn't help but chuckle.

'You haven't changed a bit, have you?' He grinned at her, his emerald eyes void of all their previous anger.

'Not really,' May muttered, sheepishly pointing her fingers together as Elgyem used psychic to lift the rose over her veil and onto her ear, balancing it perfectly.

'Well, that's a good thing. They'll be announcing the people proceeding soon, so pay attention,' He chuckled again before sauntering out of the room, as suave as ever.

Blinking, May shared a bemused glance with the pokémon near her. It flashed its hand at her, appearing to question the man's sanity.

'Don't look at me, I haven't seen him in years and he still confuses me,' May shrugged slightly before Adrian's voice filled the screen, 'aaaand it's that time again, folks! For this contest, we've only got four runners up to get the Vientown ribbon! Who will be the winner? Check the screen now for answers!'

Grimacing, May whispered, 'I can't look!'

Sensing Elgyem's soft touch, May blinked once before glancing up to see the hooded face of K-master, the smug act that had followed hers. Freddie, a normal-type trainer was runner up, followed by herself and Courtney, a purple haired woman who seemed strangely familiar to May.

'We made it!' May beamed before hugging the extra-terrestrial pokémon, who seemed as delighted as she was.

'Now, we're shuffle the decks to see who'll be up against who!' Adrian continued as May placed her anxious hands on her knees.

'And it's decided! Freddie is up against K-Master whilst May and Courtney battle it out to see who will go to the semi-finals!' Adrian called, punching the air for effect.

'Well, Elgyem, we'll see how we go,' May whispered as the psychic type flew onto her shoulder, apparently noticing her unease.

'I'm as ready as I'll ever be,' the young woman grimaced before heading down the corridors, head held high.

 _If any are interested, I have entered a competition with a rather colourful (for lack of a better word) story. It's focused on BrunetShipping but has minor IkariShipping. If you want to read it or would like to vote for me, you can do so below. The story itself is called Facing Houndoom._

 _inkitt dot com slash stories slash 29756_

 _Thank you so much again, as always :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi all,_

 _Than you so much for your continuous support, especially to everyone who's been reading this with me every step of the way. It means a lot to me, and I know I say this a lot, but it really does. You've given me quite a few kind words, and criticism that has given me the opportunity to grow, so I honestly feel grateful._

 _Here's the latest update, once again, thank you and enjoy!_

 **Chapter 16**

The battle was going on around them, but May was focused on the plight of her pokémon. Courtney had turned out to be a formidable opponent, her Ninetails and Weezing stronger than May had experienced in a while, and she enjoyed the challenge.

'Weezing, smokescreen, Ninetails, you know what to do,' Courtney smirked, infuriating May. She knew the purple haired Coordinator from somewhere, and she recognised her pokémon, but the brunette couldn't remember where.

Shaking her head, May reminded herself that she had to focus on the battle at hand. With a strangled cry, she called to her pokémon, 'Glaceon, freeze that two faced pokémon and get it to shut up! Munchlax, solar beam that Ninetails!'

Upon noticing her distress, her pokémon hurried to execute her wishes, the execution of her desires turning out to be sloppier than usual. Glaceon's ice beam was misshapen, though effective in shutting the poison gas pokémon, whilst Munchlax's solar beam was shakier than normal.

With a wince, May noticed that her opponent's points hadn't diminished as much as they could have. However, it gave her an opening, and she would take it.

'Great job, guys! I know you're hurt, but we can still do this. Munchlax, use thunder punch on Ninetails, and Glaceon, you use secret power on Weezing!' May called, hoping her voice was filled with more confidence than her previous cry to them.

Exhausted, her pokémon made one final push, Munchlax's thunder punch landing a critical hit on the fire type, causing it to land on the ground in a furry heap.

Upon Glaceon's head encountering the poison gas pokémon's larger head, it flinched, calling its name in pain as it was surrounded by small, electrical currents.

'All right, he's paralysed! Now, Glaceon, use dig!' May called to her pokémon, her attention focused on the battle before her. Her ice type dug a hole, hiding her body from view.

'Munchlax, you know what to do,' May winked as her Glaceon hurtled out of the ground, attacking the Weezing so it lost its balance.

With a growl, Munchlax hit the poison gas pokémon in a clear display of strength. Their opponent didn't stand a chance before landing on the far wall, fainted.

'And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen, all of Courtney's pokémon are unable to continue their fight! Going to the finals will be May!' Adrian called, pointing her hands to a stunned brunette.

'We did it! You guys are awesome!' May grinned, running onto the field to hug her pokémon tightly.

'Pathetic. We'll be having words about your performance today!' Courtney glowered, recalling her pokémon before sending a dark glare at May.

Blinking, May called to the woman, 'it was a good match, your pokémon did well.'

'Don't lie. They lost, again,' the woman spat back before storming out of the arena.

'Well, after that heated battle, it looks like there's some animosity left in the air. We'll take a nice little refresher and be back shortly,' Adrian smiled anxiously before May recalled her pokémon and hurried back stage.

Rushing out of the arena, May hurried to the Pokémon Centre, where she gave Nurse Joy her pokémon.

'Would I be able to have them back for the final stage, Nurse Joy?' May questioned as the nurse took her partners from her.

'Don't worry, we'll get onto it right away,' the nurse smiled before rushing into the back room, a pink Skitty following her.

The brunette heard the sliding doors behind her open, however her eyes were trained on the pink haired nurse, whose hair was curled into two loops on either side of her head.

'May, you were awesome!' Dawn's voice called as May felt herself be pushed into the pink desk before her in a giant hug.

'Thanks, Dawn,' May grinned as she wrapped her arm around her friend's small frame.

'Yes, though you're up against some stiff competition,' Harley glowered, his Banette hat hiding his dark green eyes.

'K-Master?' May frowned slightly as Solidad grimaced at the man, apparently worried that he would incite more fear in May.

'Yes, he does seem quite strong, though he seems incredibly familiar too,' Dawn frowned, poking a finger onto her lips slightly.

'Isn't it obvious who he is?' A cold voice scoffed, causing the blood to rush from Dawn's cheeks as her blue eyes widened in shock.

'Dawn?' May whispered in fear as her friend squeaked.

'Oh yeah, who do you think it is then, if you're such a know it all!' Dawn hollered back, releasing May immediately and stomping a boot on the ground in anger.

'Tch, Dusk, it's obvious, isn't it?' A purple haired man scoffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, though May noticed the faintest hint of a smile lifting the corner of his cheeks.

'What did you call me? My name is Dawn!' Dawn screeched, causing May to flinch from her friend and cover her ears in shock. In all the years she'd known Dawn, she'd never seen anyone rile her up quite so successfully. It reminded her of her own reactions to Drew's taunts.

'You heard me the first time. I didn't think you were deaf as well as stupid,' the man who could only be Paul glowered at Dawn, appearing to push all of the buttons that would set May and Dawn off.

'What did you say?' Dawn howled, taking a step forward as May all but lurched to hold back her blue haired friend.

'Harley, help!' May yelped as Harley gasped in feigned shock, though she suspected he enjoyed the drama.

'As I said before, you heard me,' Paul smirked, staring down at Dawn's blue eyes, a smug smirk filling his thin lips.

'Why you nasty, little spoilt brat! Say that again, I dare you!' Dawn snarled as she tried to reach for the man.

'Hang on, hon, let the experts handle this,' Harley winked at May before heading towards the arguing couple.

When May opened her mouth to protest, Harley shushed her with a finger. In a smug voice, he continued, 'we wouldn't want to ruin your cute little outfit, would we? Not before Drew can get you out of it!'

'Harley!' Solidad gasped, her light blue eyes widening in shock.

'Oh, Solidad, excellent, you take her,' Harley winked before shuffling Dawn's irate body onto the flustered pink haired woman.

With a cold laugh, Paul continued, 'look at how you're passed around, you really are puny.'

'Paul, you say one more word and even Arceus himself won't be able to save you!' Dawn scowled as she struggled against the pink haired woman, whose wide eyes were focused on May, begging her to diffuse the situation.

'Now, hon, I can tell you fancy the little blue pipsqueak, no?' Harley questioned, placing a languid arm on Paul's shoulders.

The man, in question stared at his extravagant companion with wide black eyes.

'Harley!' Dawn cried, all of her anger deflating into mortification as her face flushed a bright red.

'That's Harley,' Solidad chuckled as May felt her close friend's pain. She'd been in this scenario with Harley and Drew more times than she could count.

'What?' Paul spat at the man, wrestling himself free as Harley chuckled.

'Oh, hon, your naiveté is simply adorable! Like an adolescent boy on heat!' Harley chuckled as he poked Paul straight on the nose.

'Harley I swear if you don't stop I'll make you!' Dawn squealed, fighting a stunned Solidad's grasp before tackling the man in the Banette costume to the ground.

In a poor attempt at shielding them from view, May anxiously said to Paul, 'so, you must be Paul, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is May.'

'Hi, tell your friends they can get off the floor. I'm going up to my room,' Paul spat in anger, turning to move to the residential area of the Pokémon Centre.

'Hey Paul, before you go, why are you in Almia?' Dawn called, forgetting all about her precarious seat on the Banette wearing man's torso.

'I'm here to catch new pokémon. I heard the game here was good,' Paul shrugged before continuing up his way.

'Wait! Won't you come to the contest with us? May will be in it, and it'd be great if you could join us to support her,' Dawn called, jumping off the extravagant man to watch Ash's rival.

May quietly admired how nonchalant Dawn could act, as though straddling Harley was a daily occurrence for her. However, Misty had often told May that both she and the bluenette bounced back faster than yoyos.

Black eyes met blue before he sighed, 'fine, but only because I know how pushy you can be.'

'All right, thank you, Paul!' Dawn grinned as May shared an uncertain glance with Solidad.

'The more the merrier, I suppose,' Solidad shrugged at the brunette.

'May, your pokémon are fully healed,' Nurse Joy called, pulling May's attention away from her friends.

'Excellent, thank you so much!' May grinned as she took her pokéballs from the awaiting nurse.

'Good luck with the rest of the contest,' Nurse Joy smiled as the group of trainers lead May back outside.

'Thanks, Nurse Joy!' May managed to call out before Harley had ushered her completely out of the building. With an irritated tut, he herded her the rest of the way to the contest hall, sending a brief wave to a familiar chartreuse haired man, hidden in the shadows.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi all,_

 _Sorry it's a bit later than normal._

 _Here's the latest update, hope you enjoy it :)_

Chapter 17

'Welcome back after that slight intermission, ladies and gentlemen. Now we're heading into the final round, and there's only one question on everyone's lips: who will win this Contest Ribbon? Will it be K-Master, who wowed us with his psychedelic display of Breloom and Alakazam, or will it be May, whose pokémon have moved with sheer simplicity and beauty? Only time will tell as we enter the final round of the Vientown Contest!' Adrian's voice called, causing the crowd to cheer in eager anticipation.

'Now, to my left is an aspiring Coordinator who's come back with quite a sparkle after a lengthy hiatus. Put your hands together for the one, the only, May!' Adrian cried, flourishing a hand in May's corner.

The woman in question bowed deeply for the crowd, Elgyem floating by her side. She felt her heart warm at the eager cries of the crowd, reminding her again of why she missed Contests—the challenge was one thing, the beauty another, but it was still a form of intricate entertainment for all.

'And now, to my right is the mysterious Trainer with quite the flare for dramatics. He's bold, he's strong, his name's certainly not long, it's K-Master!' Adrian continued, flourishing her other hand to K-Master, whose black hood covered his features perfectly.

'And, Coordinators, please release your pokémon!' Adrian cried as their features filled the screen above the stage.

'Skitty, Munchlax, take the stage!' May cried as she spun on her left leg and threw her pokéballs in the air.

'Machoke, Floatzel, come on out!' K-Master cried, releasing the superpower fighting type as well as the sea weasel pokémon.

The humanoid Machoke flexed its well defined arms, its large pectoral muscles accentuated by the high-waisted golden belt, attached to its high black briefs. Beside it, the orange and cream Floatzel, glared, its arms crossed in a bid to seem threatening, hiding its blue fins from sight, somewhat covering its yellow floatation device which curled around the back of its neck. Behind it, its two tails twirled, the tips as cream coloured as its belly.

With a grimace, May muttered, 'Machoke's a fighting type, so he'll have the advantage. Skitty, I want you to freeze him when you can. Munchlax, we'll have to rely on your thunder punch get rid of that water type.'

Her pokémon both called out their names to her, reacting to her voice.

'Ladies first,' K-Master called, his features still hidden from her.

'All right, in that case, Munchlax, thunder punch, Skitty, ice beam!' May called, knowing her partners would target their designated opponents.

'Thought you'd do that, Machoke, use strength to get rid of that tiny normal type and Floatzel, razor wind to push that Munchlax away!' K-Master chuckled as his pokémon moved to do his bidding.

As instructed, Machoke grabbed a hold of Skitty's neck and threw her with formidable strength against the wall. Floatzel, on the other hand, spun its tail until Munchlax was rooted to the spot.

'Skitty, are you ok? Munchlax, you keep going!' May called to both of her pokémon, watching in horror as her small, pink pokémon who often popped out of her pokéball of her own accord struggled to her feet.

'Come on, Skitty, use assist!' May cried, knowing it was a long shot. The move would take an attack from any of her pokémon's current base, and there was no way for either of them to know what would come out.

'Nya!' Skitty cried before creating a shiny blue orb of ice before her. With a cry, she unleashed it, sending it flying at the startled Machoke, which had been distracted by the significantly smaller pokémon.

'Machoke, deflect it with vital throw!' May's opponent cried, sounding flustered by the surprise.

Barely in time, the fighting type forced its arm at the ice attack, sending it spiralling to Munchlax.

'Munchlax, hit it back with focus punch!' May yelled, hoping this would work in her favour. She was losing points fast, and wouldn't win the contest at this rate.

'Munch, laaax!' Her pokémon cried before smashing Skitty's original attack into smithereens, causing the stage to be covered in tiny icicles.

'Nice save,' K-Master called with a disbelieving laugh.

'I could say the same for you,' May grinned back at him.

'May! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY! THIS IS A CONTEST BATTLE, NOT A FLIRT-A-THON!' Harley's enraged roar could be heard from the stands.

'I wasn't flirting!' May squeaked in response as Elgyem's lights flashed in anger. She needed to think fast, though. Harley was right, she had no time to waste, and the best way to win this was to do something spectacular.

'All right, Skitty use ice beam on the ground and then jump on Munchlax's head,' May cried as Munchlax glanced at her in disbelief.

'Don't let them do anything, Floatzel, use aqua jet on that tiny pokémon, Machoke, you use strength again,' K-Master scowled as her pokémon moved to follow suit.

'Munchlax, counter that Machoke with your secret power!' May cried as her big eater pokémon hurtled forward, landing against the fighting type with probably no damage.

'Your pokémon didn't do any damage to my Machoke,' K-Master bragged, not noticing the trap May was setting up.

'You're right, but it's too late for you to attack my Skitty,' May grinned as Skitty jumped into the air to dodge the pokémon whose shield of water was covered in snow in an attempt at freezing nearly the whole stage.

'How can your pokémon move so fast after everything we did to it?' Her opponent snarled as Munchlax jumped up to catch Skitty.

'That's easy, sheer determination. Now, while they're struggling, Munchlax, use earthquake!' May cried, ignoring the gasps from her friends. After all, the move was still very hit and miss, but she needed something big, and luck had to be on her side.

Her pokémon were falling back to the ground head first as Munchlax's feet began to glow.

With a wince, May realised that this could cause her to lose more points. Letting out a strangled cry, she called, 'you can do it, Munchlax, I know you can!'

Turning at the last moment, the big eater pokémon's feet crashed into the smooth ice, causing it to shatter as the fighting and water partners struggled to find a place to stand.

Unable to defend from the all-out attack which took place on the whole arena, K-Master watched in horror as May's points overtook his own.

'Now, while they're distracted, Munchlax, thunder punch, and Skitty, double slap!' May called to her pokémon, hoping that they at least had some energy left.

With a loud call, Skitty rushed towards the fighting type to slap its face, left cheek, right cheek, left, right and down, whilst Munchlax's right fist glowed yellow, surrounded by electric currents, colliding with a startled Floatzel.

Loud beeps filled the air and May's breath hitched. Afraid, she almost couldn't make herself look, except Elgyem lifted her head up to the screen, its green lights flashing in joy.

'We-we did it, we won!' May whispered, noticing that she'd won by a hair's breadth against her opponent.

'Munchlax, Skitty, you were both awesome!' May whispered, crouching down as her pokémon jumped into her arms.

'Congratulations,' a soft voice grinned, pulling her attention upward.

'Thank you,' May beamed back, standing up to shake her opponent's hand.

'Tell Dawn I said hi,' K-Master whispered before turning to leave the stage.

'Hey!' May cried, her sapphire eyes widening in confusion, though the cloaked figure didn't turn around. Frowning after him, May barely registered as Adrian's voice called, 'And now, we'll take a moment for the ribbon to be awarded to May!'

With a small smile, May and her pokémon headed onto a previously unnoticed small podium near the judge's desks.

'Congratulations, May, I hope that you have the best of luck with your future contests,' Mr Contesta beamed at her as he handed her a small, grey ribbon with sparkles in its centre.

'All right, we got the Vientown Ribbon!' May cried, holding it out before her and posing, her pokémon crying out near her.

'Congratulations, May,' Lisia's warm voice grinned at the young brunette.

'Thank you, Lisia, how do you think I went?' May whispered, turning to her friend with the turquoise coloured hair.

'Well, I think you went ab-sol-u-tely amazingly! Honestly, not even my big brother could keep up with you, May!' Lisia beamed, pulling the unsuspecting brunette in a tight hug.

'Oh? You and your uncle never named your brother, even Wally hasn't mentioned a name,' May muttered, not daring to ask for details on the topic, lest it be taboo.

'Oh, you definitely know him, though he's told me many a time to keep my mouth shut in front of you,' Lisia winked slightly before Adrian glanced at the two.

'Lisia, sweety, I don't think your uncle would be too pleased to see you fraternizing with the contest winner so,' Adrian whispered in a feverish manner, sending May a pleading glance.

'What is May, the enemy? Please, don't make me laugh!' Lisia giggled endearingly at the frazzled orange haired woman. Turning more serious, she continued, 'besides, May's close friends with my uncle and cousin, aren't you?'

'Wallace and Wally? Yes, they're both some of my closest friends from Hoenn,' May smiled nervously, not enjoying the questions which would definitely come. The secrets she'd shared with Steven always scared her, after all, only their closest friends and family had known of their relationship. And even then, they didn't know of her and Steven's arrangement, though she didn't like to think about it.

'Wait a second, how do you know Lisia's brother and uncle? And does this Wally person enter contests?' Adrian frowned, crossing her arms and appearing to have forgotten her own warnings.

'Well I first met Wallace at the Wallace Cup, as I'm sure most people saw me attend it years ago on television. As for Wally and Lisia, I met them whilst I was on hiatus, employed by the League to take care of Petalburg Gym,' May responded awkwardly, hoping her relations with Steven weren't brought into light.

'Isn't Wallace a bit young to be your uncle?' Harley scoffed, entering the discussion with an exaggerated saunter.

'Oh, that's easy, my grandmother had my mother young, but left quite a few years between the her and my uncle, and the same happened with my mother and us. Unfortunately my brother broke the tradition of the women coming first in our family,' Lisia winked, posing her hands before her in a 'V' shape.

'So, who's her brother?' Adrian frowned at May, who shrugged, equally perplexed. She was as clueless as the MC in this.

'Lisia, do you think your brother would want you to be gossiping about such things so easily?' Solidad's voice called to the trio, sounding bemused.

'Yeah, hon, from what you've said, it sounds like he's not too happy with everyone knowing who he is,' Harley frowned as he stood beside the pink haired woman, hands on hips.

'Guys, can you believe I won!' May called, grinning childishly up at them, hoping to diminish the awkward lecture which would probably ensue.

'Yes, you were great, May, congratulations,' the pink haired woman smiled, eying the rose in May's veil subtly as Harley muttered bitterly, 'no need to brag about it, especially after all that flirting, too!'

'May! You were awesome!' The dark blue haired coordinator who was missing from their little group called, tackling the brunette into a tight hug.

'Thanks Dawn, can't breathe,' May whispered as her face flushed at the tight grip.

'Oops, sorry, Zoey always tells me off for how tight my hugs are,' Dawn giggled, releasing her friend immediately.

'That's ok, thanks for letting me go,' May whispered as she breathed in and out slightly.

'How did you think I went?' May questioned her friends, who seemed pleased by her chipper behaviour.

'You did well, there's no need to worry about a thing!' Dawn winked as she slung an arm around her friend's shoulder.

'Bluenette twerpette is right, though your executions were a bit sloppy,' Harley muttered, winking one of his green eyes at her.

'They were?' May squeaked, turning her wide eyed gaze to Solidad.

'Nothing that can't be fixed with practice,' the older woman assured her, subtly stepping on the purple haired man's shoes.

'Oh, before I forget, K-Master told me to tell you he said hi, Dawn,' May whispered to her close friend, who glowered at the news.

'Did he, now? Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'll forgive that brief little message! Who does he think he is, to just disappear and ignore me?' Dawn snarled, her face flushing in anger.

Wondering what was irritating her friend so, May sent a furtive glance to Solidad who responded by mouthing, 'Paul.'

Knowing that nothing else needed to be said on the matter, May was almost certain that Paul had done something to offend her friend before disappearing into thin air. The man could never be found in any place for long, something she'd learnt from her friend's many rants.

'So, shall we go out to the next town?' Harley questioned, smiling softly down at May.

'Can we go somewhere first?' May asked back, biting her bottom lip hopefully.

'Where would that be?' Dawn frowned at her sister.

'Well, my brother and his Ralts were reunited on Nabiki Beach, and it's said to bring together people and pokémon who will share an incredibly strong bond,' May whispered, bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously.

'If it's what our fair haired brunette wishes, then so be it! But first, I demand an extra night of beauty sleep as celebration of my little gingerbread cookie's success!' Harley cried, extravagantly taking Solidad's hand in his own and walking out of the door.

'I suppose we'd better follow them. Thank you so much, Adrian!' May grinned at the surprised MC before rushing after her friends, the psychic type following her along the way.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi all,_

 _As always, thank you so much for your feedback and taking the time to read this._

 _Here's the latest update._

Chapter 18

Reaching the Pokémon Centre, May let out a slight huff as her pokémon lagged behind her. Leaning on the rendered white walls, May huffed, 'come on, guys, any slower and I'd have to wonder just how lazy your Trainer is!'

'Blaziken,' the fire type glowered, poking May's belly slightly as she breathily giggled in response, knowing how touchy her partners were about any who were allowed to remain behind.

'Point taken, I'm sure Venusaur is working everybody back home just as hard,' May grinned as Skitty fell on her chin at May's feet, followed closely by Glaceon, who nuzzled her pink friend softly. Munchlax, surprisingly, was the only one who seemed as fit as a fiddle, and May was pretty certain she knew why.

'All right, breakfast time for you all, and then I'm showering and eating food myself,' May grinned before rushing them all into the room she shared with a still snoozing Dawn.

After having showered and dressed, May walked out of the bathroom to see Dawn seated on her bed, smiling at her PokéNav, undoubtedly reading a message from one of their friends. Noticing Dawn's slightly flushed face, May knew it had to be a man, and not just any man.

'Who's that you're grinning at?' May questioned, running a brush through her soaked hair.

'I'd love to say that it's Kenny, but it's not. Paul just texted me to say he's heading to a certain beach,' Dawn giggled, winking at May eagerly.

Hearing this, May suddenly realised why her friend was smiling with a flushed face. For the stoic faced Paul to inform her of this, May knew that Dawn's endorphins would be working overtime for weeks.

Sending Dawn a glance that May knew was horribly unflattering, however, the brunette knew that her close friend would recognise and respond to the gesture. After all, Paul was clearly hinting something here, and if May were in her shoes, she wouldn't let up.

As predicted, Dawn flushed darkly, squeaking as she grabbed one of the numerous pillows on her bed. Without bothering to aim, the bluenette threw a pillow at the brunette, who let out a loud laugh, enjoying finally having the upper hand on her blue haired friend.

'Just you wait until Misty hears about this!' May giggled as images of the red haired woman's reaction filled her mind. After all, Misty had been teasing Dawn for almost as long as May had, and both had bets going about when Paul would finally crack. It was next to impossible to deny Dawn's well practiced charms, especially when she clearly favoured the purple haired man to any others.

'Don't you dare!' Dawn scowled, jumping off of her pink covers as the brunette dropped her brush onto her own bed.

'Blaziken, help!' May called for her starter as she rushed to her bag, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to restrain the furious bluenette.

'No you don't! Piplup, get in here and stop that fire breather!' Dawn called back as May reached for her Xtransceiver, dialling Misty's code and praying to Arceus that her friend answered quickly. Considering the woman could be in a Gym battle, or worse, swimming in the pool, the odds weren't in her favour, but she had to try.

'Hello stranger, I've been waiting on your call. How did your contest go?' Misty's grinning voice filled the room, on speaker phone as May continued to run out of Dawn's grasp.

'Misty, thank Arceus you answered!' May crowed as Dawn groaned, 'nooo, Misty why do you answer May so quickly? You never answer my calls that fast! The one time I don't want you to answer and you let me down, girl!'

'Why do I feel like I am coming into a conversation without having any idea of what's happening?' Misty's voice frowned as May danced around the room, serenading the small water type and her fully evolved fire type, who were both looking completely unamused.

'Oh, screw my pride, get Misty on video phone!' Dawn called, throwing yet another pillow at the brunette in a poor attempt at halting her ridiculous dance.

'All right, all right, be patient,' May giggled as she pressed a button on her device, revealing a hologram of the cheerful red head.

'Ok, May's got wet hair and probably just came out of the shower and Dawn's got bed head, has the world gone crazy?' Misty teased with a wink as Dawn squawked indignantly.

'Hey, I came from my morning jog whilst someone was muttering about her beauty sleep for a certain purple haired Trainer,' May crowed, quickly dodging one of the pillows from her bed.

'Wait, what about Kenny?' Misty frowned, her cerulean eyes filled with a confusion that May would have felt too if she hadn't heard about Paul's message and seen him in Almia, probably chasing after Dawn.

'Kenny hasn't spoken to me in just over a month, and besides, you know he pushed me into this relationship against my wishes,' Dawn muttered bitterly, hugging her Piplup a little too tightly after he had unwisely shuffled into her lap.

'Oh, Dawn. You know if there was anything I could do, I would, but I'm hopeless with romantic situations. I'm nothing at all like my sisters,' Misty whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

'Or that could just be the nature of the object of your affections,' Dawn drawled, sending the fiery woman a flat stare.

'Don't worry, Paul will be here to save the day,' May grinned, ignoring Dawn's evil eye as she successfully diffused Misty's oncoming anger.

'What makes you say that?' Misty frowned, completely forgetting Dawn's slight as Dawn hissed at their other friend, not appreciating being thrown into a wild pokémon horde.

'What? If my love life is going to be as dead as it is, and Misty's is going to pretty desolate too, we've kind of have to live vicariously through you, you know! Make it decent so the three of us can feel somewhat accomplished,' May lectured the bluenette who rolled her eyes at the argument.

'May, shut up so Dawn can give us her version of events!' Misty hollered, silencing the brunette, who chuckled sheepishly, lest Misty's wrath be triggered. Only Ash could survive those tirades unscathed, and May knew that from personal experience.

'Well, there's nothing really to say,' Dawn chuckled before seeing Misty's flat glare. With a heavy sigh, she muttered, 'ok, so May wanted to go to Nabiki Beach, and that coincidentally happens to be were Paul is heading to right now.'

'Please, he texted you about going there, he so wants you to meet him there and be his eternal loverrrr,' May giggled, dancing around the room as her Blaziken sighed in embarrassment.

'May, embarrassing,' Dawn groaned, hiding her head in her hands.

'Yeah, she needs some R&R with a certain Oddish brain, but we know that's not going to happen. Not unless Wally tries to take his place, and we all know how she'll react to that,' Misty smiled, waiting for May to register her words.

'Misty!' May roared, falling right into the trap, and over her own feet in surprise.

'Easier than anything Team Rocket ever did,' Misty winked at Dawn, who chuckled in response, 'that's not hard. Those three were pretty embarrassing.'

'So wait, didn't you tell me about a plan where you'd try to make Ash jealous? I can't even remember how long ago that was, though. Didn't it work?' Dawn frowned, poking her bottom lip thoughtfully.

'Oh, yeah, that was with Gary. If either of you know Gary, you'd know that that didn't last very long. He can't be loyal, that one, not for anyone, even a fake girlfriend like myself,' Misty sighed, her face flushing at the memory.

'Wait, is this the same Gary that Ash grew up with?' May questioned, her expression filled with bitter resentment.

'Yes, which is why I agreed to go along with his stupid idea. If anyone knows Ash as well as I do, it's Gary, but clearly even we overestimated Ash's maturity. We should have known that Ash's emotional development hasn't happened yet,' Misty groaned, hiding her face in her hands as one or another rather embarrassing memory filled her mind.

'Wait, you mean the son of the poet?' Dawn squeaked, her hands clasped together as her face lit up into a huge smile.

'If by that you mean Professor Oak, then that would be him,' Misty offered a hesitant response, sharing an uncertain glance with May.

'Oh, he's so awesome!' Dawn squealed as May and Misty's jaws dropped.

'He's what?' The duo shrieked in surprise, staring at the woman as if she'd grown a second head.

'What? Was it something I said?' Dawn murmured as May's scowl deepened uncharacteristically.

'He's a despicable, deplorable, disgusting excuse of a man! I cannot believe you both willingly associate with him! Am I the only person who hasn't been impressed by his pathetic arrogance?' May scowled, surprising her friends by her anger.

'Wait, what just happened? Did May just become Misty, or worse, Jessie?' Dawn frowned, scratching her head slightly in confusion as May continued to rant about her hatred for Gary.

'I take it you've met him and it went about as well as my first meeting with him,' Misty mused, crossing her arms smugly as she pointedly ignored Dawn's dig.

'If you hated him then as much as I do now, what made you change your mind?' May glowered, having calmed down somewhat.

'He matured, slightly,' Misty chuckled, sending the woman a knowing smile.

'He was worse before?!' May gasped, not daring to believe her ears as Misty's amusement increased visibly.

'Oh yeah, he was unbelievable. Had a group of fan girls that followed him around and cheered for him in a cheerleader costume—much like Dawn's when she was with Ash. I was constantly having to defend Ash from him because Ash was too thick to think up a response, whilst Brock just didn't even think of getting involved,' Misty chuckled, pulling a Psyduck into view, wearing inflatable pink floaties, as she adjusted her Xtransceiver's position to reveal a large, rectangular swimming pool.

'I cannot believe this. There were a bunch of girls that actually liked him? Am I the only sane person left in the world?' May whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face.

'Why don't you like him, May? Has he done something to you?' Dawn frowned in confusion as she watched the older woman with clear apprehension.

'Don't go there, Dawn!' May cried as Misty chuckled.

'I think Gary's got his eye on her,' Misty teased, sending a subtle wink to Dawn, who pouted, 'really? I should be so lucky!'

'You would consider yourself lucky! I hate him!' May cried before promptly bursting into tears.

'Whoa, May, are you ok?' Dawn whispered, pulling her friend into a tight hug as Misty frowned at the sight.

'What's he done? If he's so much as touched a hair on your head, not even Ho-Oh or Lugia or any other legendary pokémon can stop me from avenging you, May!' Misty glowered, her tone becoming increasingly more menacing.

'It's not that,' May whispered, not wanting Gary to feel Misty's wrath for her sake.

'Then what is it?' Dawn frowned as she pulled away from the brunette slightly.

'He just reminds me so much of Drew, it hurts,' May whispered so softly that her Xtransceiver nearly didn't pick it up.

'But Drew was at the contest, surely you saw his performance?' Dawn frowned, touching her friend's shoulder gently.

'No, I slept through the whole thing,' May wailed as guilt ate at her. She didn't notice Blaziken roll his eyes before going through her bag.

'Well it was beautiful, May, the whole thing. He had his Roserade cover the stage with petal dance before using magical leaf too. Then his Masquerain used silver wind and it just created the most dazzling display of a rose! Oh, it was so beautiful!' Dawn recounted, her big, blue eyes sparkling at the memory.

'He created a rose?' May whispered, snivelling on the ground.

'Yes, and he said it was for someone special too, and that he needed to apologise to her for something. You should really have been there to see it, May. All of the girls in the crowd were in tears,' Dawn giggled, not noticing Misty's vehement head shake, an unnoticed silent plea for caution.

'He had someone he dedicated it to?' May sniffed, her eyes brimming with tears again.

'May, hon, are you ok?' Harley's voice called through the closed door, sounding worried.

'Misty, we'd better go, or else he'll kill you and me,' Dawn grimaced as she took the device from the ground.

'That's ok, call me,' Misty responded as May hurriedly scrubbed at her eyes.

Disconnecting the call, Dawn turned her attention to the door, 'Harley, I'll get her out in a minute, we've just got a bit of a girl's dilemma going on in here, no need to worry!'

'There better not be,' Harley growled, his steps heard from the other side of the door.

'Come on, May, I'll teach you some beauty tips that I've learnt as a Stylist. Please cheer up, I'm sure he doesn't _really_ have anyone he's interested in. Trust me,' Dawn whispered, pulling her friend in a tight hug.

Hiccuping slightly, the brunette nodded with forced cheer, 'of course I trust you, don't be silly.'

'Good, now let's make you look as happy as you feel,' Dawn beamed, dragging her friend into the bathroom.

 _I know it was very fluffy and effeminate, but there was a point to this. Please let me know what you think._


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's chapter 19. For those interested, I've started writing the prequel for this story, called May, Gym Leader._

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, it does mean a lot to me :)_

Chapter 19

Pacing the floor anxiously, the man known as Drew, Top Coordinator, and brother of Lisia, cousin of Wally and nephew to Wallace, walked in deep thought. Glancing around the almost deserted entryway, he seemed somewhat disappointed before turning his attention to a two seater leather couch.

With an impatient sigh, he took a seat on the couch before pulling a small notebook out of his teal jacket's pocket. He didn't spare a moment for the white walls, nor the pristine marble floor as he began flicking through the many faces of people in the book.

Adjusting his seat on the couch, he pulled his gaze from his notebook, appearing disinterested in its contents. Irritably, his gaze flicking to a clock on the nearby wall, grimacing as he registered the time.

'She's late,' the man frowned to himself, his green eyes flickering to the large glass doors before the reception. He was currently awaiting the arrival of his good friend and mentor in the foyer of his hotel, and was becoming increasingly worried.

To his relief, the door opened to reveal the pink haired woman, who sent him an apologetic smile.

'I'm so sorry, I was a little delayed by Harley,' Solidad called, briskly walking to him as he stood up, pocketing his book professionally.

'That's fine, these things happen,' Drew responded as they briefly kissed each other on the cheek. Solidad was one of the only women in his life who could relax him enough for him to let his guard down with her.

'Shall we go to a restaurant for lunch?' The woman with light blue eyes smiled, gesturing to the world outside.

'Won't she be there?' Drew grimaced, hesitating slightly. He'd gone to such extreme measures for her to not see him, he didn't want to blow it now, not with everything at stake. He couldn't help it, with her having disappeared for so long. After all the time that had passed, he needed to ensure that everything went smoothly, especially after his tirade of their first meeting.

'Nonsense, Harley knows where we'll be and will cooperate with us,' Solidad grinned, noticing her companion's anxiety.

'I still don't trust him, but if you insist,' Drew muttered, shaking his head slightly.

'Trust me, even if Harley wasn't so heavily invested with his own emotions in your relationship, I can assure you that I won't let him survive if our plans are ruined,' Solidad winked, taking Drew's arm in hers and not so subtly pulling him out of the room.

'If you insist, but I'll have you note that you always make me socialise in public, Solidad, and against my wishes, too,' the chartreuse haired man couldn't help but groan as his mentor chuckled.

'Stop complaining, a bit of oxygen never hurt you. Besides, we both know why you're really here, even if you're feigning being engrossed in some project for work,' Solidad chided as she pulled Drew towards a nearby café.

'And what would that be? Please, enlighten me,' Drew questioned, arching a cool eyebrow at the woman as he struggled to suppress the subtle flush which filled his cheeks.

In response, Solidad gave him a flat look, not in the least convinced by his blatant attempt at being nonchalant. She'd known him since he was a young child, he should have known better than to try and fool her. Especially when the news of the Contests needing a liaison between couples after the third ribbon.

Deciding to throw out any attempt at subtlety and innocence, he frowned, 'how is she?'

'She's just heard that your appeal was dedicated to some unknown woman. I'm not too sure how to answer your question. Then there's also some secret that her and Dawn have been hiding, one which involves someone making May cry. It was why I was late—Harley was chewing my ear off about it. I'm not too sure how many people in Almia could possibly make such a lovely and strong young woman cry, and I must admit that there aren't even many people here who know her. So why don't you tell me how you think she is?' Solidad growled, an uncharacteristic scowl filling her usually neutral expression.

'But she slept through the appeal, how could she have heard? I even spoke to her about it!' Drew frowned, finding himself unable to meet Solidad's gaze. He'd felt terrible after reducing May to such tears, but having something nearly behead her brought back all of his fears for her safety. With it came all of the confusion and frustration about her silence, and it just went south from there. He'd planned for the appeal to be for her as an apology for their disastrous reunion, though he hadn't been certain she would have known it was directed to her. After venting to his Pokémon, he knew he had to let his emotions out somehow. However, if she hadn't seen it, Drew wasn't sure how she'd found out. More importantly, he hadn't been there to gage her reaction, and that meant he wasn't too sure how to react to her the next time they encountered each other.

'Dawn told her. Did you think we'd all be in on this? She's got friends outside of the three of us, and she's hurting, Drew. You left her for years without even trying to contact her. You know how she is, she has absolutely no self-confidence and she needed support more than ever, I told you as much even if I didn't tell you the reasons why. Then you had a go at me when she tried to move on because you weren't in the picture anymore. Don't mess with her head anymore unless you're certain you'll stay,' Solidad lectured as a black haired waitress came to their table, her purple eyes widening at Solidad's flushed, angered face.

'Hi, may I take your order please?' The woman questioned in a slightly anxious tone.

'I'll have the sausage and egg breakfast with a vanilla Vientown coffee please,' Drew smiled, trying to appear unaffected by Solidad's scolding.

'I'll have the pinap pancake and a flat white please,' Solidad requested politely before turning her dark glower back onto her companion.

'Ok, you're right, as always. I was the one who made her cry, and I know I messed up, big time. I'll be lucky if she forgives me, and I want to make my apology mean something. First something nearly takes her head off, then I forgot everything I planned to say to her. It's just, hearing about how she was with another guy, one as powerful as Steven Stone, it just gets to me. Come on, the guy's the Champion of Hoenn, how am I meant to compete with that?' Drew muttered, unable to meet the pink haired woman's gaze.

'Drew, I cannot believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. She chose you, from the word go. Anyone who knows either of you would know of your clear affection for each other. Lugia, Drew, her ex is best friends with your uncle. If you'd just been there for her when she needed you, things might have turned out different. You've gotten yourself into a mess I am not going to help you out of,' Solidad sighed, her gaze softening upon noticing Drew's guilty expression.

'Don't you think I know that? I heard from Wallace himself where May was, though he wouldn't tell me why. I was trying to sum up the courage to talk to her, then I hear from him that Steven Stone, the Champion and his best friend, might be interested in her too. The next thing I hear from him, he tells me she's with Steven. That really hurt. Before you continue with your false excuses, if she chose me, then why didn't she trust me? Solidad, I've waited for her this whole time and she Swannas off with Steven Stone, the heir to the Devon Corporation and Champion of Hoenn! Next to him, I look like a kid,' Drew muttered, placing his head on the cool steel table, enjoying the refreshing feel on his warm face. This was one of the things he hated about Solidad—she made him explore his feelings, his memories. Whether that be relating to Contests, his family or May, whenever he spoke to Solidad, he found himself learning so much more about himself and others.

'If I were you, I wouldn't get too focused on her one attempt at moving on. From all accounts, including Dawn's, she's finally coming to terms with her affections for you. Besides, you're acting as though Steven ever stood a chance. I'm sure you've heard Harley's suspicions, and I'll tell you now, they're as true for her as they are for you,' Solidad assured the younger Coordinator, whose expression was much paler than usual.

'But has she actually said as much? I mean, I'm planning on putting my neck on the line here, in public. I'd do it anyway, but I need to know if there's a chance,' Drew muttered, raising his green eyes to meet the older woman's, who was shocked by the misery they portrayed.

'Relax, I'm certain. And, before you bruise your ego further, from what I've heard, Steven might not be the real Champion,' Solidad chuckled, making Drew raise his head hopefully.

'You mean he's really not that great?' Drew whispered as the waitress returned with their food.

'Yes, Drew, he's human, like you and me,' Solidad chuckled as the green haired man sent her one of his rare grins before digging into his food.

Shaking her head slightly in amusement, Solidad tucked in at a much milder pace.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry this is really late. Here's the latest update, and I hope everyone is safe around the world._

Chapter 20

'Come on, let's go!' May beamed at Dawn and Harley, flashing her pearly whites at the duo as they left the Pokémon Centre for Nabiki Beach. After all, the man in the Banette costume had encouraged his younger counterparts to clean up, and May felt prettier than ever with Dawn's slight makeup tricks.

'What about Solidad?' Dawn frowned, appearing troubled, glancing back to the Pokémon Centre they were leaving.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find us soon,' Harley beamed a little too energetically as he herded May to a side strip on which a giant hotel stood.

'Wow, I don't think I could ever afford to rent a room in there,' May muttered, staring up at the imposing sandstone building.

'Me neither, but only people who're compensating for a certain something spend time there,' Harley scowled as his gaze was focused on a nearby café, in which sat a pink haired woman and a green haired man, the latter staring at the brunette with horrified disbelief.

Catching sight of what the purple haired man was suddenly grinning at, Dawn frowned, 'say isn't that—'

'—Just the cutest coat you've ever seen on a girl, hon?' Harley beamed, suavely hitting Dawn's hips so she lost balance as he nudged May to a slightly flustered auburn haired woman, who was wearing a bright pink coat with large buttons, a Furfrou walking beside her.

'Hmm, I'm more impressed by her pokémon,' May frowned as she eyed the white poodle pokémon, discreetly scanning her Pokédex.

'Furfrou, the poodle pokémon. Historically, in the Kalos region, these pokémon were the designated guardians of the king.' Her electronic device stated, surprising her.

'Guardians of the king?' May frowned as Dawn squealed, 'oh those are the pokémon you can style in so many different fashions, dying their fur and cutting it to create unique looks!'

'Hmm, it's a normal type pokémon,' May frowned as she considered the pokémon as it walked beside its oblivious trainer.

Shrugging, Harley dragged May along, saying, 'but hon, we've only just begun. I'm sure you can research that weird Kalosian poodle later!'

'H-Harley!' May squeaked as she walked into the back of the man, who'd stopped suddenly before her.

'Ok, pipsqueak, are you going to catch this pokémon or dance in circles with it? It's been following us for days! By Groudon, even the people in the contest thought you were just emulating your black haired boy toy by letting it loose!' Harley shrieked, stomping his foot in anger as May felt the blood drain from her face.

Blinking, the brunette glanced past the man to see the light blue Elgyem frowning at them, his coloured hands flashing in confusion.

'Hmmm, really? They thought Elgyem was with me? What do you say, Elgyem, do you want to come along and train for contests with me?' May whispered as she stared into the pokémon's large green eyes.

Flashing her a green light, the extra-terrestrial pokémon launched forward, tackling May in a surprise hug.

Letting out a light laugh, May pulled a pokéball from her bag, whispering, 'well, I suppose we should welcome you to the team, Elgyem, thank you!'

The pokémon responded by tapping the white nozzle on the pokéball, allowing it to be encapsulated in a red light.

'Well, I suppose that's one way of catching pokémon, hon,' Harley frowned, his green gaze inspecting the pokéball, causing the brunette to flush slightly.

'Why, what's wrong with it?' Dawn frowned, focusing her blue gaze on the pokéball in May's hands too.

Glancing around, May grimaced, praying to Kyogre that something would come to distract her companions.

'It's not particularly conventional, is it?' Harley scoffed irritably as May saw Drew exiting the nearby café.

'Drew!' May called, rushing away from her companions, knowing just how irritably Dawn would react to her other friend's remark.

'May?' Drew frowned, hurriedly placing his hands in his pockets as a shadow inside rushed deeper into the café, though May pretended not to notice.

'How're you?' May smiled anxiously, hoping that Harley would notice Drew's presence.

'Well, considering a few things. What about you?' Drew frowned, his emerald eyes searching May's sapphire ones.

Recalling Dawn's reference to another woman, May felt herself flush slightly, 'well, I suppose I've been better. Harley and Dawn are fighting again and I'm not too sure how to put an end to it this time.'

The chartreuse haired man didn't comment, simply leaning on a wall as he let his emerald eyes gaze on her face.

'Drew, are w-we friends?' May whispered, poking her fingers together anxiously as she found herself unable to meet his gaze.

'Hmmm? Why wouldn't we be?' Drew frowned, distractedly glancing into the café he'd left.

Noticing this gesture, May felt her hopes dash. She couldn't help but think that he'd been visiting his crush. Seeing him talk to her might ruin his chances at happiness with another, and that gutted her.

Smiling anxiously, she responded, 'Oh, no reason. Just wondering, you know, with all the time that's passed.'

Without so much as sparing the man another glance, she turned on her heel and rushed away from him, power walking past her two arguing friends as she groped for her Xtransceiver.

Fumbling with a number she'd memorised long ago, May waited for the number to ring.

'May?' A troubled voice answered, sounding more anxious than she'd heard in quite a while.

'Brendan,' she whispered, her voice shaking as she suppressed her tears. She'd been a fool to think that she'd ever have a chance with Drew.

'What's happened? Do you need me to come over? I'm in the middle of a conference, but I'm sure my uncle will cover for me,' her black haired friend spoke, surprising her with his anxiety for her.

'No, I've got Dawn and H-Harley,' May sobbed, cursing her inability to lie to her childhood friend.

'Right, and they're _obviously_ looking after your needs right now. It's exactly why you haven't called me and are currently talking about your worries to them, right?' the man frowned, his voice laced with sarcasm.

'Ok, they're fighting about various ways to capture pokémon, but that's ok. I don't really want them to see me like this,' May whispered into the phone as she hurried into the nearby forest, hiding from her friends as tears began to slide down her face.

'May, I'm coming to see you,' Brendan scowled down the device, reminding the brunette of exactly why he was the one she'd turned to, and not her other friends. Whilst Ash would have dropped everything for her too, she wanted him to focus on his impeding battle, like Misty was. Then there was Brock, who'd simply listen and focus on his job as a pokémon doctor, as Serena would be with her PokéVideos. Last, there was Iris, who definitely wouldn't hesitate to travel to Almia to teach Drew a lesson. Sure, there were Steven and Wallace, but they were always busy, as were Orlando and Wally, trying to complete a pokédex.

'No, it's ok, I'm being stupid. Besides, you're too far away,' she tried to argue with forced optimism, but it sounded flat, even to her ears.

'Gary, tell my uncle I've had to go. A mate of mine needs help,' Brendan glowered to an unseen person.

'Someone needs help? I'm coming,' a familiar voice responded in the background, making May's heart stop momentarily in her chest.

'Brendan, do not bring _him_!' May squeaked, her grief forgotten by her intense dislike for the man.

'Gary, just go and tell my uncle, please,' Brendan glowered forcefully, and May could only picture his inner anger at her demand.

'Are you kidding me? Your friend needs help and this lecture is beyond boring. Gramps will understand, and I'm sure your uncle will too. I'll just send them a text from the Xtransceiver,' Gary's voice scoffed before the sound of a pokémon being released from their pokéball could be heard down the Xtransceiver.

'Brendan!' May hissed down the device, picturing thousands of ways to murder the man.

'Sorry, 'hon', the man's mind has been made up. We'll see you soon,' Brendan's slightly amused voice filled her ear before she heard the dial tone of death.

With a growl, May moved to throw her device, but thought better of it. Just what she needed, her pain for Drew reiterated by the smug rival of Ash. Why did they need to be so alike?

Just as she was about to put the device away, she noticed a call from Dawn.

Slumping her shoulders, she answered the device, 'hey Dawn.'

'Where do you think you are? Do you have any idea how worried we are? Get your butt back out here before I get Mamoswine to find you and freeze it off!' Dawn screeched into the device, evidently still furious at Harley's arguments.

'I'll be there shortly, I just wanted some time alone,' May muttered before hanging up on her friend, whose mood would indefinitely decrease at this news.

Quickly scrubbing her eyes, May released her Skitty and whispered, 'I think I'll need some back up for this.'

Her pokémon glanced at her before chasing its tail in an adorable manner as her Trainer took a moment to visibly recollect herself.

With a light smile, May leant down to pick the pokémon up before heading to her friends.

Seeing her bluenette friend, May called, 'Dawn, I'm over here. Sorry if I worried you!'

'As long as you're ok!' Dawn grinned back, as Harley, Solidad and Drew regrouped behind her.

Seeing the troubled gaze of her chartreuse haired crush, May's breath hitched in her throat. Reminding her that Brendan was on his way to see her, May feigned a smile.

'So?' Dawn frowned, crossing her arms expectantly.

Knowing her friend wanted a full report, May pretended to be clueless, innocently repeating, 'so?'

'Where were you?' Solidad frowned, walking up to place a gentle hand on May's shoulder, her light blue eyes searching May's sapphire ones for a reason.

With a fake smile, May responded a little too optimistically, 'I was in the forest, there's no need to worry.'

Hearing this, Dawn arched an eyebrow, knowing perfectly well that there was every need to worry. Next to the brunette, Solidad withdrew her hand, her expression filled with concern.

'What were you doing in the forest alone, hon?' Harley questioned, his countenance as sceptical as the blue haired beauty's.

Scratching her cheek nervously, May responded, 'well, I wanted to call a friend, that's all.'

'Misty?' Dawn questioned, apparently clued on that May had needed comforting.

'No, it wasn't Misty,' May responded, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly, hoping to at least convince herself that she was ok as Skitty nuzzled deeper into her arms.

'Was it Ash or Brock? Max, perhaps?' Dawn frowned, listing off people May might seek comfort from.

'No, I've known one of them much longer than that. Besides, you adore the other one, and Misty seems to enjoy his company too. Why is beyond me,' May responded, blushing as she felt Drew's gaze penetrate her own, even if she tried to avoid his eyes.

'Gary? You spoke to Gary?' Dawn gasped, clasping her hands together before twirling and rambling about how awesome the Pokémon Researcher was.

'But hon, you hate Gary,' Harley frowned as May glanced at him, missing the flash of pain that filled Drew's expression.

'Well, I didn't call _him_ , did I? He just gatecrashed the conversation!' May scoffed bitterly, still disliking the auburn haired man's existence.

'How was Brendan?' Solidad smiled softly, her expression mildly amused.

'He's good, though he may be coming for a visit,' May offered slightly, frowning as Dawn's expression became elated as she began squealing about the apparent-celebrity visiting them.

'Who's Gary?' Drew questioned, his gaze searching May's and Solidad's expressions for an answer.

'He's just someone who won't leave me alone,' May glowered bitterly as Solidad chuckled knowingly.

'Do you want me to have a word with him?' Drew offered, surprising May by the concern and protective tone in his voice.

'No, I'll have Brendan talk to him, thank you. There's no need for you to go to any trouble on account of myself,' May responded, ignoring Dawn's silent squeal at Drew's offer. Clearly the bluenette was still shipping May with the emerald eyed man before her, even if she was a fan of the Pokémon Researcher and May had found her crush's interests lay elsewhere.

'Are you sure?' Drew questioned, his gaze searching May's as Harley began to chuckle quite eagerly nearby.

'May, what are you going to do, hon? You've got all these boys throwing themselves at your feet and poor Harley can't even get one! How many boy toys do you possibly want? Most of us would settle for just one, but clearly you and Miss Blue over here are greedy,' Harley chuckled, enjoying Drew's heated glare as Solidad smiled.

'I don't want any boy toys!' May squeaked, flushing at the older man as he walked ahead, swaying his hips in a sultry manner.

'So, Drew, will you be joining us to Nabiki Beach?' Solidad asked the chartreuse haired man, ignoring May's subtle pout at the question.

'I don't see why not,' he responded, flicking his hair out of his eyes before sauntering after Harley, as nonchalant as ever.

'Does he have to?' May whispered, digging her hand into her blue bracelet painfully.

'Yes, he does!' Dawn hissed angrily before taking May's arm in her own and rushing after the two men, sending a knowing wink at Solidad, who shook her head in amazement.

With a heavy sigh, May decided that the powers that be would have to decide her fate. However, if what happened on her journey with Ash, Brock and Max hadn't killed her, and she'd survived the Cave of Origin as well as Rockson's, she couldn't help but wonder if the strain of Almia would finally get to her.

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, May set aside her pain as she nuzzled Skitty's head with her nose. At least she'd always have her pokémon with her.

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi all,_

 _Sorry it's (again) late, I've had an extremely hectic week. Having said that, here's the latest update and I'm so sorry it's late :)_

 _I hope you like my surprise and I hope it makes up for this being late ;)_

 _Happy reading!_

Chapter 21

Smiling smugly as he flew on Aerodactyl, a rock type fossil pokémon, which had large, grey, membranous wings, Gary rubbed the reptilian pokémon between the sharp ears on top of its head. Beside him flew Brendan, who'd somehow summoned a Latios to Kanto with what he called an Eon Flute. The wooden flute, which was shaped slightly like an arrow, was something which fascinated the pokémon Researcher, though the Hoenn man didn't want to broach the topic.

Latios, as far as the Kanto man knew, was a legendary with an aerodynamic body which reminded the auburn haired man of a jet plane. His blue and white body was marked by a red triangle on his stomach, and he seemed to be beaming at the oceans below, his character far more chirpy than Gary had ever expected from any legendary.

'So, how did you of all people end up with an eon pokémon?' Gary called over the wind at the black haired Trainer who rode on the presumably wild pokémon beside him.

'I'd rather not get into details, but I can thank May for it,' Brendan responded gruffly, his tone unusually clipped. The man, clearly, did not want to discuss the matter, though Gary was too preoccupied by the news to notice this.

Hearing his friend mention May's involvement with the eon pokémon, Gary couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at the brunette he was flying to hopefully meet again. He knew Solidad was there, and once he was finished aiding Brendan's friend, he'd try to find the pretty brunette and possibly discuss some work options with the older Kanto woman. After all, she may be in another region, but they were still colleagues who, unfortunately, had obligations to their contractors.

When Ash had mentioned travelling with a girl called May, who was not only cheerful, but also relied on dumb luck and was as obsessed with food as Ash himself, Gary had found the personality traits amusing in their similarities. After the group had separated and Ash had contacted Gary, the Researcher hadn't been able to believe his ears, as the black haired man told him stories of his Hoenn adventures with not just Brock, but May and Max. The names alone struck a chord with Gary, though he couldn't recall why. Even a few months after last speaking to Ash, he hadn't been able to focus on anything for days until he'd asked Professor Oak for information about their names, one of which partly included in the name of his sister, Daisy-May.

The older man, to his embarrassment, had laughed at his grandson and pinched his cheek, stating in a surprisingly carefree manner that Max and May were the names of Gary's cousins whose mother had moved away from Kanto to Johto after Gary had been born.

Of course, when he'd finally felt up to the task, he'd done a bit of research to find that his aunt, Caroline, had moved from Johto to Hoenn to follow her husband, Norman. After much tribulation and procrastination, he'd decided to travel to Hoenn, an unfamiliar land, in search for his extended family. When he'd reached Petalburg, he'd discovered a carefree brunette who he'd thought, at the time, had been pretending to be the Gym Leader. She looked like a glammed up version of the young girl Ash and his grandfather had described, one who he thought had been an imposter. Upon hearing her say she was the Gym Leader, he'd scoffed and said some things he'd regretted. They hadn't seen eye to eye since.

It concerned him to think that he'd upset her, but he didn't know how to apologise. After all, he'd never been one to apologise before, not to Ash, Misty or even Leaf. It just wasn't his style, so he'd never really said those words before, always finding another way to reiterate his apology.

'By the way, the friend we're saving, has she got a name?' Gary frowned, knowing that whoever it was, was a woman. Brendan's Xtransceiver volume was loud enough for him to make out the gender of any who contacted him, if not the words spoken themselves.

'I suppose you'll find out when we get there. It's May, that Mankey of a crush of hers has probably done something again. I swear to Groudon that if I see him, he'll be begging Arceus himself for mercy by the time I'm done with him. That Grimer is nowhere near good enough for May, why she persists in waiting for him of all people is beyond me,' Brendan glowered, his voice turning more menacing than the Kanto native had ever heard.

'She has a crush?' Gary frowned, blinking at his friend in disbelief as he saw a Wingull flock fly nearby, calling out a greeting to the two pokémon, who seemed unperturbed, carrying the Trainers to their desired location.

'Yes, and you'd do well to remember that, or I'll be asking Steven to take you out if I can't do it myself,' Brendan snarled as even Latios seemed to glower at the handsome brunet.

'I suppose I've missed out on much,' Gary grimaced, petting his Aeordactyl in the hopes of soothing his own concerns. If her crush made a habit of hurting the young woman, then Gary himself would step in before Brendan or this Steven person could even think about it.

'What do you mean by that?' Brendan questioned, his ruby eyes boring into Gary's black.

'So we're headed to Almia, then?' Gary frowned in response, hoping to dodge the man's probing questions. After all, the man was becoming irritating, and Gary's one tentative link to his extended family was May. He'd tried to contact Max, but the man was proving to be difficult to track down. Ranger duties required that he never stay in one spot for long, and his movements were always sporadic. Besides, he never liked to leave a message with an Operator, not trusting them to express the delicate nature of his concerns without spoiling something.

Considering Max's unpredictable motions, his thoughts flew to Leaf, the brunette who'd captured his attention after years of separation. She, too, had always been unable to track, training in Kanto one day, and then moving across to Johto without even advising her family. Now at least he had Misty to give him some clues as to her whereabouts, although the redhead didn't give many. It seemed no one wanted to keep Gary Oak in the loop as to their whereabouts.

'Where else do you think May is, Sinnoh?' Brendan scowled, a clear indication that he didn't believe Gary's innocence.

'What's our ETA?' Gary frowned as his gaze focused on a small island before them. Brendan's unwarranted anger was annoying the older man, though he was trying his best not to lose his cool. Tracy had taught him the value of patience, and he tried his best to practice the lessons he'd learnt.

'If you stop yapping, I'll let you know,' Brendan glowered back, pushing Gary's anger to its limits.

'Brendan, I'm sorry if I pissed you off, all right? The thing is, I may act like an arsehole, I may look like a womaniser and yes, I might not be the brightest Chinchou in the sea when it comes to delicate situations, but I do care about May, all right? Give me a break, stop acting like a woman and let me help you to help her!' Gary snarled, finally submitting to his rage. He didn't appreciate being messed around like he was by his companion.

'Well why are you even coming? If you know her as well as I do, then you'd know she doesn't want you there!' Brendan snapped back in response, turning his Latios to face Gary's Aerodactyl.

'Because she's my family!' Gary roared, his gaze darkening as he watched the red eyed man open and close his mouth in shock.

'She's _what_?' Brendan yelped, acting as though he was burned by a fire blast and almost causing the Latios to drop him.

'Yes, Brendan, she and Max, are my cousins. I wasn't visiting Hoenn simply to research the myths of Kyogre and Groudon, as fascinating as they are, and as fascinating as that disaster was! I was actually trying to meet the son and daughter of Caroline, my aunt who moved away from Kanto to be with the supposed love of her life! She's all that me and Daisy-May have other than gramps, and I want to reconnect him with his other grandkids before it's too late,' Gary retorted, his expression more furious than his companion had ever seen, Aerodactyl growling in irritation beneath him.

Heaving, Gary continued, 'she doesn't even know that I'm her cousin and that I exist. I screwed up my first ever encounter with her and she won't give me a break about it. Plus, she knows Ash, so I can't even talk to my best friend about this to get his advice. If she knows Ash, she'll know Misty, and it just keeps getting worse from here. Now, living in Hoenn, I thought she'd know you, and I was right. Every single person I talk to seems to know her and it just makes this giant mess worse!

'Brendan, she doesn't even remember that Professor Oak is her grandfather! Gramps met her and Max, and they didn't even recognise him! I'm not just doing this so I can finally have some family outside of gramps. I'm doing this so he can be reunited with one of his daughters, because my mum isn't going to come flying back to Kanto on a Lugia or Ho-Oh any time soon! Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos help me if it doesn't benefit my sister too.' Gary heaved as he stared at the man in anger.

'Wow, you're serious. You, Daisy, May and Max are all related?' Brendan whispered, the blood draining from his face as Latios let out a small noise of distress.

'Yes!' Gary cried in exasperation, lifting his hands in the air in frustration.

'Well, do you want me to tell her?' Brendan questioned, his tone bewildered as his ruby eyes flickered around them at the pristine blue sky.

'No, I want to be the one to tell her,' Gary muttered, his childish pride resurfacing. After all, he may have matured from all the times he'd berated Ash and had Misty mock him in return, but he wasn't going to change completely. His pride and arrogant confidence were one of his biggest sins, but he made it work for him, calculating every flaw within his strategies to make sure his plans works. He may be proud, but he wasn't a fool.

'Well all right, but now I feel a whole lot better knowing I don't need to keep an eye on you,' Brendan laughed, causing his companion to send him a dark glower at his sudden and obvious elation.

'Man, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while! Why haven't you just spoken to Max?' Brendan continued to chuckle as they returned to their journey to Almia.

'Because I can't get a hold of the little Poochyena!' Gary growled as he followed Latios' tail, doing his best not to grind his teeth in irritation.

'Do you want his number? I think it might make your plight a little easier,' Brendan called from the front, his tone filled with amusement.

'Would you mind?' Gary called back, his pride wounded, not just by his friend's amusement, but also about having to ask the man for help.

'It's yours. We're calling him as soon as we set foot in Almia,' Brendan's laugh could be heard over the wind, reiterating once again that Gary had failed to resolve this simple task on his own. It did nothing to boost his suddenly deflated confidence.

'What if he doesn't believe me?' Gary whispered, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

'Did you say something?' Brendan's voice called, carried by the wind.

Gary hesitated once before repeating his question. To his surprise, Brendan stopped Latios in his movements to stare at the brunet, his expression unusually serious.

'If he doesn't believe you, he can ask otherwise your grandpa, or his mother. Besides, suddenly Daisy-May's name makes all the more sense to me,' Brendan smiled, his voice returning to its usual manner.

Hearing this reassurance from his friend, Gary couldn't help but grin. He was finally going to make contact with Max, and he couldn't wait.

 _Hope you liked the surprise and it was worth the wait! I'm sorry if Gary seemed slightly OOC, but I found it hard to visualise him asking anyone for help._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi all,_

 _I haven't been updating as regularly as I like, so I hope the below and rather lengthy chapter makes up for it._

 _To be honest, my updates will begin to be sporadic from now on, but I'll still try to update once a week if I can._

 _Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this._

Chapter 22

The walk from Vientown to Nabiki Beach hadn't taken as long as anticipated. However, the group had decided to set up camp in a grassy clearing in perfect view of the beach to appease both May and Dawn's desire to remain in the area for a few days. They had already camped for one night, and May was ensuring that her gruelling training regime continued. After all, she'd learnt that it was better to be prepared than floundering like a Magikarp on struggle street.

Observing as her pokémon were pacing themselves evenly on the beach, May felt as though someone's eyes were on her. However, considering the early hour, she dismissed the notion. Not many people would wake at this hour, especially not to watch others train their pokémon.

Seeing her most recently caught psychic type struggling around a make-shift race course she'd created from twigs, rocks and dried seaweed, May couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for springing this course on him. It definitely wasn't one of the easiest courses she'd made, but it wasn't too difficult.

'Come on Elgyem, you can do it!' May called to her pokémon as she observed Skitty running through the course with ease, following the path of her friends.

'No cheating!' She called when she saw the extra-terrestrial pokémon trying to float over obstacles when it thought she wasn't looking at it. In the makeshift course beside it that she'd set up for sparring, May was disappointed to see her big eater pokémon was napping quite happily.

'Munchlax, you snooze, you lose. Unless you wake up and start practicing, I'll have to give your pokéblock to Skitty,' May called as her Skitty completed the agility-boosting routine. Almost immediately, the big eater pokémon jumped up, wide awake as it began to spar to compete with his partners.

'Excellent work, Skitty! Now bounce these balls!' May called as she threw three pink balls at the small, pink pokémon's tail, bouncing them in the air as she'd done so many years before. Near Munchlax, her Blaziken practiced his fighting type moves against Glaceon, who was doing her best to dodge each attack with extra vigour.

'Do you do this every day?' A male voice questioned as May felt someone stand near her, their shadow looming over her, surprising her.

Suppressing her inner shock, May wondered how someone had snuck up on her without her hearing him. Nervously, she glanced to the right and almost felt her heart stop. Beside her was a far too familiar chartreuse haired man, whose face was every bit as handsome as May could remember.

Offering him a shy smile, May took the opportunity to sit on the beach to observe her pokémon, flushing slightly as the man took a seat beside her. She knew that she shouldn't hold Drew's affections for another against the man. After all, he knew nothing about her own affection for him. The least she could do was suppress her inner disappointment and move on, be happy that they were friends.

Seeing the man arch a cool eyebrow at her, she knew she was taking too long to respond. Nodding her head, she frantically searched for something to say.

'Yes, it's good for their development and reiterates their abilities to me, especially on different terrains like this. I'd usually join in with them, but I thought it was best to watch Elgyem this time. He's my newest pokémon and I want to make sure he fits in,' May responded in an almost shy manner as she took the opportunity to once again furtively glance at the man. He had joined her on the sandy ground, apparently not caring about any dirt it may leave on his clothes.

'I see. You know, May, I must say I'm impressed. You've grown, a lot,' Drew muttered, his tone proud as he focused his mesmerising emerald eyes on the shy brunette.

Hearing this, May struggled to contain a blush at the comment. After all, any praise from Drew was rarely given, so it made his words seem all the more sincere. However, instead of letting the compliment boost her ego, she shrugged in a non-committed manner. Searching for the right response, she whispered, 'I had to. My dad was in hospital and Max didn't have any pokémon to help Kenny with the gym. Then there was mum, who of course was beside herself with worry and grief. That left me to rise to the challenge because no one else was going to.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, May. I knew from your disappearance that something bad had happened, but I always thought you'd contact me if you needed help,' Drew muttered, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, making her shoulder feel almost burned by his touch.

Furiously fighting the flush on her cheeks, May muttered, 'yeah, well you've achieved your dream in that time without any help from me. I can't hold that against you, because I would probably have done the same if I were in your shoes. Besides, I wasn't alone, I had my pokémon and friends with me.'

'But aren't I your friend? What about Solidad or Harley, aren't they your friends too?' Drew pressed his voice thick with guilt.

May knew this discussion was well overdue, but she couldn't tell him how scared she was of having him turn away from her, leaving her to face it all alone. She couldn't explain to him that her fears were spurred on by the pain of seeing him replace her with a blonde woman, who he'd apparently spent a day with to relax. She knew she'd spent years wanting to contact him, but what could she possibly say to appease him? He hadn't contacted her, either, and it wasn't her fault her father had been so ill for years.

Clearing her throat nervously, May whispered, 'of course you are, I didn't mean to exclude you. It's just that that was a particularly dark time for me, and I only tried to find comfort in a select few friends. Don't think that I didn't just avoid you, I avoided a whole bunch of people. I didn't talk to Ash or Brock, either. I just couldn't take worrying anyone else, that would have added so much more strain I didn't need.'

'You didn't contact them?' Drew questioned as May noticed two pokémon frolicking on the beach in the distance.

'No, I didn't,' May whispered as her eyes focused on them to identify a Riolu and Zorua, playing in the waves, jumping over them and bumping into each other, appearing blissfully ignorant of the two humans nearby.

'Do you still talk to them now?' Drew enquired, a peculiar expression filling his face as the wind rustled his hair.

'Of course, though not as often as I'd like. From what I've heard, Brock's going to propose, though that's just a rumour Dawn told me. I'd love to say I believe her, but she's always dreaming up strange things. I'd say it's that overactive imagination of hers when she can't come up with a decent design for her brand. As for Ash, he's going to try defeating the Champion of Kanto and Johto, but we're not too sure who he's going to be fighting. It could be someone called Leaf, or even his best friend,' May smiled sadly, wishing she could be there for any of her friends.

Hearing the Zorua let out a light laugh, May smiled wistfully herself. Beside the pokémon, the Riolu create patterns in the water with a strong bone rush, May had an idea.

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the sun's pink rays reflecting on the sea's waves. The sky had a pink hue courtesy of the rising sun, and she could hear the morning calls of a group of Starly nearby. It was relaxing as she monitored her pokémon running across the sand. Her eyes flickered back to the two wild pokémon, and she couldn't suppress her longing any more.

'Hey Drew, let's go for a swim!' May grinned at her companion, who looked flustered at the thought, glancing searchingly at May's pokémon who were still intent upon their training.

'Wait, what? But we're in our clothes!' The chartreuse haired man almost frowned anxiously, much to his companion's amusement.

'I can't believe you, Drew! Surely you knew we were going to a beach! I'm all prepared with a bikini. Like it or not, I'm jumping in!' May giggled before removing her layers and rushing off, ignoring the bright flush on her companion's face.

'Come on, the water's lovely!' She called as she rushed into the water, the salted solution spraying her face. Letting out a giggle, May turned to see a wave heading for the beach as the Zorua fell against the back of her knee.

Letting out a slight ooft, May fell into the water, her legs entangled with the small, fox-like dark type. The cool water came crashing on their heads as she tried to breathe in. Getting a mouthful of salty water in her lungs, May struggled to hold onto the Zorua as she coughed and choked, gagging for air.

Still coughing as Drew rushed into the scene as May gingerly held the tiny pokémon in her arms, her gaze softening profusely as she slowly inhaled the air, stumbling a little as she pulled the small dark type away from the water.

'It's ok, I won't hurt you,' May smiled down at the little pokémon, who looked up at her in confusion. Its grey fur was soaked, making it appear as black as the fur around its mane. On its head was a small maroon tuft, matching the maroon make shift eyebrows, eyelids and patches on her paws.

It looked up at her in apprehension as she struggled to stand. Shaking her soaked head, May let out a slight giggle before seeing the pokémon grin and jump out of her grasp. With a strangled cry, May glanced down at the water before her to see the pokémon transforming into the brunette.

'What?' May gasped as she stared at her reflection, her blue bikini almost matching the bracelet she wore on her wrist.

'May, Zorua is the illusion pokémon. It's quite sought after so it's had to learn to trick its foes by changing its appearance,' Drew's voice drawled in his ear as the small Riolu latched onto May's leg, pulling her attention down to her feet.

'Hey, let go!' May yelped, glancing down to see the bipedal pokémon's red eyes leering up at her, his eyes accentuated by the black streak which was marked across his blue face, from one elongated ear to the other.

Waving her arms frantically, May squeaked once before falling once again in the water, a wave crashing on top of her again.

Spluttering, May once again struggled for air as Riolu danced around her, using his bone rush to fight the waves. Sending a moody glower as Drew laughed heartily at the sight of his rival soaked from head to toe, her brown hair darkened by the salty water, May hesitantly sat beside Riolu.

'That wasn't very nice, Riolu. I wasn't going to hurt Zorua, I just wanted to play with you both,' May frowned into his eyes, not seeing the giant wave come towards them again.

With a snarl, the Riolu jumped out of the way as May once again was pushed forward, nearly collapsing into the water.

'Not funny, Drew!' The woman whined slightly, only increasing her rival's amusement.

Pouting, May was at least thankful to see her other self, or rather, Zorua impersonating her, reaching out a hand to her.

'Thank you, Zorua,' May smiled genuinely before seeing Riolu return to his previous game of fighting the waves. With a grin, she rushed beside him, dancing and splashing the pokémon, who growled in surprise.

Hiding behind Drew, May giggled as the chartreuse haired man's eyes widened before Riola splashed the man, soaking him effectively.

'May!' The man growled, turning to glare at the brunette, who was dancing with Zorua in a circle, soaking him from behind, too.

With a light giggle, May rushed to the sandy part of the beach, glancing at her pokémon too see they, too, had given up on training and were playing in the sand. Taking a seat near them, May sent her rival a subtle wink as Zorua once again transformed into her normal self, Riolu crawling onto a stunned May's lap and curling into a ball in an effort to sleep.

Shaking his head, Drew took a seat beside the woman as Zorua followed suit, climbing onto his legs to monitor his friend.

Noticing her pokémon nearby, May quickly put a finger to her lips as she began to hum a tune which she knew they would consider immensely familiar. She'd always made a habit of singing it to soothe them after an eventful battle, and it usually worked.

When she was certain it was safe, she continued to hum the tune, stroking the small fighting type in her lap softly, her eyes searching the sea for something she knew couldn't happen. It had been years since she'd last seen him, he wouldn't reappear now. It simply wasn't possible, especially so far from Hoenn.

It didn't stop her from missing him, though.

'You ok?' Drew murmured, nudging her side slightly, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

'Hmm?' May whispered, realising with a start she'd fallen silent.

Glancing at the emerald eyed man beside her, May realised that her vision was blurry. She saw him hesitate slightly before using the thumb on his left hand to wipe her eyes, removing her tears.

Feeling her face flush at the intimate touch, May mumbled, 'sorry, I was just thinking.'

'About?' Drew prompted, his gaze intent on her own.

Returning her gaze to the vast ocean before them, May once again found herself wishing to see the friend she'd been forced to leave. In a soft murmur, she replied, 'someone very important to me.'

'An ex?' The man responded, surprising the brunette by the venom in his voice.

'What? No, of course not. No, he's so much more than that,' May gasped at the man before her expression turned wistful, her sapphire orbs filling with tears as Riolu glanced up at her as she paused in petting him.

'How can he be more than an ex? Is it your father or Max?' Drew frowned, his tone as bewildered as his expression.

With a soft sigh, May whispered, 'you wouldn't believe me even if I had the guts to tell you.'

'Try me,' Drew growled, his jaw clenched slightly.

'Well,' May whispered as she gently moved the Riolu from her lap and onto the sand, contemplating the best way to respond. She petted the pokémon's head softly to ease his soft protests, not at all perturbed by his moody glower.

'Mana!' A soft, familiar voice filled her ears, filling May with a disbelieving hope.

Blinking, May shook her head as her eyes once again searched the pounding ocean before her.

'Mama! Mana love you,' the small, cheerful voice called, sending a shudder of anticipation through her body.

'No, it's not possible!' The brunette gasped, ignoring her companion as she jumped up, over the wild pokémon on the sand, ignoring its feeble protests as she heard the cry again.

Eagerly, she stumbled forward, her sapphire eyes intent on the wide ocean before her.

'What isn't?' Drew frowned as he and the two pokémon stood behind her, searching for the unseen object she was charging towards.

'Mana!' The voice continued as May let out a strangled sob, her eyes scanning the ocean before her, trying to find a small blue body in the vast sea-blue water.

'Manaphy!' She called, forgetting all about the dark type, as well as her other companions as she ran to the ocean, crashing into the waves as she went. Rushing deeper than before, she didn't hear the distressed cry which rose from Drew's lips at seeing her rush into the sea that had tumbled her about with such ease.

'Mana!' The voice continued as May lunged under the water, hating the waves for slowing her progress.

Sure enough, there before her was her darling Prince of the Sea, the small blue aquatic pokémon, his long arms stretching out to her.

Grabbing hold of the tiny pokémon, May resurfaced with a giant grin, dancing around as the waves continued to crash around them.

'I can't believe it, it's you! You're really here!' May beamed at him, her shimmering eyes filled with a delight as she laughed.

'May!' Drew called, rushing into the water to reach her as she crushed the water type closer, whispering, 'don't you ever leave it so long again, Manaphy! I've missed you so much!'

'You know this pokémon?' Drew frowned, his expression baffled as his emerald eyes focused on the duo before him.

'This is Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea and, I suppose you could say he's my son. He's the one who taught me that song, and the one I was just talking to you about,' May couldn't help but grin at the man, whose emerald eyes were wide in disbelief.

'Your son? He's a pokémon!' Drew frowned as Manaphy cuddled into May's hug, uncaring as others came to join their little group.

'There you are! May, why were you yelling so early in the morning?' Solidad's warm voice called as Harley swaggered in shorts that were a little too short for May's liking, even if they were covered in Cacturne heads.

'We've been out here training May's pokémon,' Drew responded with forced cheer as he eyed May sceptically, leading her out of the water. He didn't notice her profuse blush as Manaphy continued to speak to May.

'What? Oh, hon, what an adorable pokémon you've gathered here!' Harley squealed, attempting to take Manaphy from May.

'No, don't—' May began, only, it was too late.

She watched the water type blink slightly before erupting into giant tears, deafening the purple haired man with its cries of despair.

'What? How can you not like me?' Harley growled as Dawn arrived, covering her ears, 'Harley for the love of Palkia, give it back!'

As soon as the begrudged purple haired man gave Manaphy back to May, the small Prince of the Sea became immediately acquiesced, nuzzling the brunette in eager anticipation.

'Do you mind telling us how you came across this little one?' Solidad smiled as Manaphy gave her a wary look with his blue eyes.

'I don't think you'd believe me, even if I told you,' May shrugged slightly as Dawn giggled, 'I think I know!'

'Dawn, how do you know? I never told anyone about it, and I'm certain Max wouldn't have either,' May frowned at her friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

'Because I met the Phione, and Ash and Brock both told me about how you met them,' Dawn grinned at the brunette whose eyes widened.

'Did they tell you about my bracelet? Would either of them have told Misty? Oh, Latias, I think she might actually kill me for this!' May squeaked, ignoring the perplexed looks of the others. She'd never told her friends because she hadn't wanted to seem proud, especially after Misty's constant boasts about her love of water pokémon. To find that one of her closest friends was a descendant of the People of the Water would be a rather low blow, or so May thought.

She was so focused on the bluenette that she didn't notice the Rangers who were running in their direction, scanning the ocean for signs of a disturbance.

'Relax, I never told her about any of it. Besides, there's no need to worry, I'm almost certain she won't be too jealous! It's not like you could help any of that, anyway!' Dawn giggled as Harley frowned at the oncoming group, subtly nudging Solidad, who also monitored their movements closely.

'Jealous of what?' Drew frowned as he glanced at the blond and dark blue haired newcomers, having followed the other two's gaze.

Opening her mouth to respond, May's words were cut off by Max's voice as he called out, 'May, what're you doing here?'

Seeing the familiar head of her brother, May couldn't help but grin and wave at them, pulling the younger man into a tight one-armed hug when he reached them, careful not to hurt Manaphy as he remained in her right arm.

'We came here to Nabiki Beach because of the legend. Is there a problem?' May frowned at her brother, her expression bewildered as her eyes focused upon his movements, registering his slightly widened eyes, as well as Jackie's pursed lips.

'We just heard news from someone called Paul that there's been an attack on the pokémon out on the sea. He was trying to take care of it when Brendan and Gary bumped into him there,' Max frowned as Jackie eyed the bundle in May's arms reproachfully.

'What? Are they ok?' May gasped, her eyes widening in fear. She wasn't too concerned about Gary, but Brendan was like family to her.

'We're not sure, but now we can establish why they were attacked. May, what is Manaphy doing here with you? I thought we already established that he is a wild pokémon! How long's he been here?' Jackie growled, his tone angrier than she'd ever heard it.

'Hey, there's no need to talk to her like that, hon, the pipsqueak probably just stumbled across it. It's not like that tiny blue bundle is part of her everyday pokémon routine!' Harley glowered, stomping on the sand in an attempt at being a melodramatic diva, though it fell decidedly flat when the sand softened his step.

'Say what you want, Harley, but _that_ is the reason those pokémon out there are in trouble! She should have known better than to bring him here!' Jackie glared before pointing at Manaphy in anger.

'That may be the case, but May wouldn't just tell Manaphy to come here! She hasn't seen him since the last time we were at the temple, isn't that right, May?' Max defended his sister, sending Jackie a reproachful warning glance.

'That's right, I didn't think Manaphy would be here, but he is. He's my friend, like you, and I've only just reacquainted myself with him,' May glared at her older friend, whose shoulders slumped slightly at her venom.

With a heavy sigh, he muttered, 'why do I get the feeling that this is going to be the Temple of the Sea all over again?'

'Maybe because we've got Manaphy and the mark of the People of the Water, and May and I are here. The only things missing are Ash and the temple itself,' Max drawled as he saw May smile down at Manaphy as Drew glanced about them in confusion.

'So, what exactly happened at the Temple of the Sea? Where is it and why haven't I heard of it?' Drew questioned as another group of three came into view.

Glancing at the newcomers in the distance, May couldn't help but grin at the familiar sight of Latios. She didn't want to get into the story with anyone, not until she'd asked her parents for more information.

Sending the object of her affections a non-committed shrug, May returned her attention to the trio, recognising her childhood friend's silhouette beside the all too familiar form of Latios.

'Brendan, Latios!' May yelled, standing on her tiptoes as she balanced Manaphy in one arm, lifting her left arm in the air.

'May, did you have to yell quite so loudly?' Dawn cried as she covered her ears, glaring slightly at her friend.

'Oh, be quiet, I see your favourite plum in the distance too,' May teased, smiling innocently as she once again began bouncing on her feet.

'What? Oh no, my hair!' Dawn squeaked, rushing to hide behind Harley as Drew scowled at the brunette, much to the purple haired man's amusement.

'Oh yeah, May, he told me not to tell you this, but Gary contacted me on the Xtransceiver. Turns out he isn't what he seems,' Max began, not noticing the chartreuse haired boy's questioning expression.

'And you're not listening to me, are you?' Max sighed as May once again began to grin, anticipating the meeting of her childhood friend.

'Come on, May, you saw Brendan nearly every month whilst you were in Hoenn and you haven't seen me in ages! Don't tune me out for him of all people! I wouldn't just ignore you for Orlando!' Max glowered as Solidad petted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

'I don't think she's listening,' Solidad whispered with a slight grimace as the younger man wailed in defeat.

'Did you say something, Max?' May blinked at her younger brother, who groaned in response.

'Something about Gary, I think,' Dawn murmured, having also not paid attention the dark blue haired man.

'Come on, give me a break!' Max cried in defeat, though the two women were once again not paying attention to him.

'Who cares about Gary, I want to see my diaper buddy!' May chuckled as she rushed ahead, not noticing the bewildered expressions on the faces of the Hoenn natives.

'Don't ask, for your sanity and mine,' Max cried as he moved to begrudgingly followed his sister, though Jackie stopped him with a hand, not glancing at Dawn who was chuckling eagerly behind him in her pink bikini.

'Brendan, it's so good to see you!' May grinned at her friend, flinging her left arm around his shoulders as Manaphy stared at them in confusion.

'As chirpy as ever, May,' Brendan grinned back as he pulled her into a brief hug.

She beamed up at Latios, who she petted with her left hand, grinning as he nuzzled her hand for more affection.

'Manaphy, can you say Uncle Brendan?' May smiled down at the aquatic pokémon, pointedly ignoring Gary's wide eyed stare at her and the pokémon she carried in her arms.

'Unca Brenda?' Manaphy repeated, his dark blue irises focused on May's smiling face.

'Close enough,' May grinned as she spun around in circles with the pokémon again.

'Hey, I am not a Brenda! May, don't you dare encourage that name!' Brendan scowled, having overcome his initial shock as Gary sniggered beside him.

'Could have fooled me on that Latios of yours, Brenda,' Gary remarked, causing Paul to crack a smile at the jibe.

'Don't you start, Gary, or I'll be having words with someone!' Brendan glowered at the auburn haired man as even May grinned at their interactions.

'Hi there,' Gary winked at May, who pursed her lips in response, not noticing the auburn haired man as he kicked her black haired friend's behind subtly.

There was an awkward pause in which May stroked Manaphy's cheek, not noticing Brendan mouth something to Gary and jerk his head to her.

'Look, May, I'm sorry for how I've been acting, it was uncalled for,' Gary began, scratching the back of his head nervously as the other group began walking towards them.

Lifting her gaze to meet her companions' it took the young woman a moment to digest the man's apology.

Noticing Brendan's giant grin, and Paul's indifferent expression, May hesitated. Her childhood friend wouldn't be grinning if he suspected Gary's motives, so the least she could do was give him a chance. Besides, what would Paul think of her if she held a grudge?

'It's ok, but don't ever call me a klutz again,' May tried to smile as Manaphy blinked at them, clearly confused. With a soft yawn, he climbed up to perch on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

'You know I wouldn't, I never meant to upset you. So, would you deign to call me a friend? I'd honestly be honoured, especially after everything Ash, Misty, Brock, Brendan and Dawn have said about you,' Gary asked shyly, offering her a nervous smile.

Hearing this, May burst into a fit of giggles, 'of course, Gary, how could I refuse your request after you've told me that? Now, all you need to do is tell me just what my friends, especially Brendan and Ash, have said, and all will be forgotten quicker than an aqua jet attack!'

'Don't you dare,' Brendan scowled as Paul huffed.

'Is there something you'd like to say, Paul?' May smiled at the man, shuffling Manaphy from one shoulder to the next. She'd honestly forgotten how heavy the small pokémon could be.

'I'm just amazed at how whipped these two are,' Paul shrugged before walking past them, straight to the group in which Dawn was.

With a giggle, May grinned, 'it's called respect. But say what you want, Paul is totally whipped by Dawn.'

'Dawn?' Gary frowned disbelievingly at the brunette, his dark eyes intent on her face, which reflected a joy he hadn't seen before.

'Yeah, I'd say they're in love, though Kenny and _you_ keep getting in the way,' May glowered, jabbing her newly attained friend squarely in the chest, her sapphire eyes once again narrowed in anger.

'Hey, I'm not doing anything! I barely see her. Besides, I couldn't care less who she's with, I'm not interested,' Gary defended, sending a meaningful glance at Brendan, who waved his friend off, most likely due to still being offended at Gary's impeding betrayal.

'Then why is she so besotted over you that she gets all gaga when your name is mentioned? It's ridiculous, and I'm scared of how she'll react towards you in front of Paul, of all people!' May growled at the man, narrowing her sapphire eyes dangerously.

Shrugging, Gary responded, 'she seems to have this crazy idea that I'm a poet, like gramps. She doesn't care about the research we do, nor about the fact that I'm not my gramps, as surely as you're not your father.'

'I guess. So, she's just feeling awed, like some would around Lisia or Wallace?' May frowned as she glanced at the man before returning her attention to the scene before her, where Dawn stomped her feet at one or another thing that Paul had said, Drew appearing horrified as he was stuck between them, no doubt trying to appease an indefinite argument.

'Mew, I hope not. That's just what I need, imagine if Leaf finds out!' Gary groaned as he sent a furtive glance at the group before them.

'One way to find out if she does admire you, Mister Hotshot, come on,' May grinned before grabbing each of the men by the arm and pulling them to the group.

'Hi guys, have you met Gary and Brendan?' May beamed, not noticing the scowl on Drew's face, though Dawn giggled and nudged the emerald eyed man, immediately forgetting whatever anger had been created by Paul.

'Yes, I believe we've all met, don't you think, Brendan?' Gary grinned as the ruby eyed man nodded, trying to struggle out of May's grip.

'Brendan, if you so much as try to let go of my arm and make even a _hint_ of a snide remark, I will be telling the tree house story!' May growled at her friend, who blanched at the threat by his shorter friend.

'Nah, I'm good, totally good. What's a tree house?' Brendan squeaked, his red eyes wide as Gary chortled, glancing at the suddenly flushed Pokémon Researcher.

'I wouldn't be laughing, if I were you. I can assure you, I'll contact Ash, Misty or Brock and I'm certain they'll give me the dirt on you, too!' May retorted to the auburn haired man, who blanched at the news.

'Far out, she's worse than Leaf! No, worse than Daisy-M…!' Gary hissed, glancing warily at the woman who had his arm in hers, grinning from ear to ear.

'I knew that letting you move to Sootopolis was a bad idea! Look at you, you're more manipulative than ever! Whatever happened to the innocent little Tentacool girl!' Brendan scowled as May quite obviously stepped on his foot, Manaphy staring at him in confusion.

'May, hon, are you just going to stand there and flirt with those two toy boys whilst your main man is staring you in the face?' Harley glowered at May, who blinked at his statement in confusion.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Banette wearing freak,' Max groaned, causing both Brendan and Gary to laugh nervously at the younger man's disgusted expression.

'Please, as if I'd even go near her in that way!' Brendan scoffed, freeing his arm from May's vice grip as he pretended to be violently sick in the sand nearby.

'Hey, don't leave me hanging, man! I'm with you on that, that's disgusting!' Gary growled as he pulled his arm away from May, who blinked in confusion.

'Yay! OTP TIME!' Dawn grinned, clinging onto Paul's arm in excitement.

May noticed that the man didn't seem too perturbed by the beauty clinging to his muscled arm. Seeing this, she couldn't help but grin for her friend. Misty would definitely be hearing an essay on this, with Iris and Serena in tow.

'May, why are all of your friends insane?' Max groaned at his sister and Jackie grinned, appearing to have forgotten his resentment at Manaphy's presence.

'Don't ask me, they're your friends too,' May shrugged at him, bewilderedly watching as Gary and Brendan started throwing sand at each other.

'So May, do you remember that discussion we had not so long ago?' Jackie frowned, his blue eyes searching May's sapphire ones as she tried, and failed, to keep a straight poker face.

'Yes, how could I forget?' May mumbled, her sapphire eyes avoiding Drew's stunned emerald gaze as Gary and Brendan both paused their fight to glower at the blond man.

'Well, have you progressed?' Jackie smiled, not once glancing at any of their confused companions.

'No, I… I think I've hit a bit of a glitch,' May grimaced as Manaphy, upon noticing her distress, nuzzled her cheek more. Her pokémon nearby also rushed to her, followed closely by Riolu and Zorua.

'Well, we'll have to discuss that when we're both more alone,' Jackie smiled, placing a gentle hand on May's shoulder.

'I suppose,' May muttered, noticing her Skitty snuggling into the space between her feet.

'Let's go check out the pokémon situation,' Jackie called to Max just as a strange ringtone filled the air.

Glancing around, May saw her brother fumble with his Stylus before placing it to his ear, 'Hey Rhythmi, what's up?'

She saw him frown before his gaze flickered to Manaphy and back at Jackie.

'What is it?' The blond man frowned as May's hand instinctively reached up to the Prince of the Sea's onion shaped head.

'You're not going to like this,' Max grimaced in a tired tone as May's heart filled with dread. He rarely used that tone, and it was usually when he would leave for extensive and dangerous journeys.

'What is it?' The blond man repeated, his voice stern.

'Whoever was causing a ruckus on the shore has gone into the ocean and started it up there. I think they're searching for Manaphy,' Max grimaced guiltily, his dark brown eyes sinking to his feet.

'Manaphy?' May whispered, her voice breaking as her hand reached up to touch the aquatic pokémon.

'May, you know what we need to do. You've had to do it before and you know I won't let you join me this time, not after what nearly happened out there the last time,' Jackie's voice growled as he held his hands out to her, his expression reminding her of many a scolding she'd received from her father as a child for fearing pokémon.

Letting out a shaky breath, May nodded, not noticing any of her friends as she gently picked Manaphy up from her shoulders.

Noticing his large blue eyes looking up at her, accentuated by the yellow rim around it, May suppressed a sob.

Clearing her throat, she smiled, 'Manaphy, it was great seeing you, and I'm going to miss you. I can't be selfish and demand you stay here with me, you have a home, and you need to return to it now. I'm going to miss you, Manaphy!'

Squeezing the confused pokémon in a tight embrace, May closed her eyes when Jackie once again took the Prince of the Sea from her clutches.

'Thank you May, we'll let you know when he's safe,' Jackie whispered as he took the suddenly distressed pokémon and began to walk away.

Letting the tears fall, May clutched hands to her chest as Dawn engulfed her in a hug. Seeing his sister's distress, Max hesitated.

'Max, we're going!' Jackie's voice called over Manaphy's cries.

'I'll be careful, sis!' Max called, his voice strangled as his soft steps sounded, their sound decreasing with each step.

'Come on, girl, cheer up, please. You'll see him again, I'm sure of it,' Dawn whispered in her ear as May's tears just kept falling. She'd missed him so much, and had spent such a tiny amount of time with him.

'May?' Drew whispered as he moved closer to the brunette, touching her shoulder gently.

Dawn, upon noticing Drew's presence, withdrew from her friend and nudged her head subtly as May continued to cry.

Taking the hint, Drew felt his face flush as he wrapped his arms around May, who'd started to shake.

'She's in shock, get a blanket,' Solidad's voice whispered, causing Blaziken to nudge Glaceon. The ice type responded by rushing to their camp site as fast as she could.

'May it's ok, you'll be reacquainted with Manaphy,' Drew whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head softly as Gary's gaze returned to the ocean.

'Please cheer up,' Dawn muttered as Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders, though the bluenette seemed not to notice it, her thoughts consumed with worry for her friend who was staring out to sea, her eyes unblinking as she tried to suppress a sob, to regarin a semblance of composure.

'Hon, let it out. You're not doing yourself any favours choking up on it,' Harley's soft voice frowned, laced with his concern at the uncharacteristically frozen brunette.

'I want Manaphy back!' May sniffed before she was once again struggling to contain sobs as her ice type returned with a blanket.

Immediately, Gary took the blanket from the light blue pokémon.

'Let her go, Drew,' Gary muttered, causing Drew to glare at him.

Rolling his eyes angrily, Gary continued, 'look, you can go back to cuddling her as soon as the blanket is on her shoulders. As far as I'm concerned, she's in shock and she needs a blanket on her. It helps, trust me.'

Begrudgingly, Drew let go of the brunette before Gary placed a pink blanket around her shoulders.

As soon as it was on, May was back in Drew's clutches as he rubbed her back slightly.

'Come on, May, what could possibly happen to them out there? There's nothing at all out in the ocean, it's just empty space,' Brendan laughed lightly, hoping to cheer up his childhood friend.

'Don't!' Dawn hissed but May had heard him.

'I'll tell you what could happen! I nearly died in that place with Ash because of a greedy, selfish pirate! You tell me, I didn't just see a close friend go back out there, but my brother and one of the friendliest pokémon I've ever known!' May snapped at the man, her voice hiccupping slightly.

Hearing this, Gary growled, 'well what're we waiting for?'

'W-what?' May whispered as someone ran towards them in the distance, a shadow on the horizon she couldn't make out.

'You heard me. Do you think Ash would just stand by and let that Ranger and Max risk their necks alone? If Manaphy was Pikachu, I can bet you that he'd be out there fighting to keep him safe,' Gary glowered, staring down at the distressed woman.

'You're right. I need to make sure Max isn't hurt,' May grimaced before discarding the blanket and scrubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Now wasn't the time for grief.

 _Hope you all liked it. I know that Riolu doesn't normally learn bone rush until it becomes a Lucario, but it just felt right to me. Please let me know what you think. I hope Gary and May being cousins doesn't sound too left of field._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry this is late, and I'm so, so thankful for everyone who reads this and who reviews, follows and favourites. It does mean a lot to me._

 _This chapter was rushed, but I hope it was worth it :)_

Chapter 23

Rushing into their clothing, May had fumbled to return all of her pokémon before glancing shyly at Drew. They were just about to move out from their camp when unfamiliar steps could be heard.

Blinking as a familiar Plusle and Minun started to play with the Riolu and Zorua before her, May frowned as she searched for the trainer with the two newcomers.

'Hey, May, what're you doing here?' Solana's voice beamed as she glanced at the two Coordinators, though her lips pursed with a strain that didn't go past May.

'We're just packing our camp,' Drew stated, standing before May slightly, though May couldn't help but smile at the young Ranger before her, hoping to appease her concerns.

'Oh, right. Well I've been told to check out yet another disturbance near the outskirts of the beach. I'm not sure what's going on out on the ocean, but whatever it is, I think it'll be pretty big,' Solana responded, glancing at May, who blanched at this news.

'We're going to investigate. If it's big, you can't expect Jackie and Max to handle it on their own. Who knows how many people they'll be up against,' Brendan snarled, glowering at the woman's surprised expression.

'Under normal circumstances I'd stop you. However, I've met Ash, Brock, Max and May before, so in this instance, I'll turn a blind eye. Besides, I have to investigate a disturbance with the pokémon near the Marine Cave,' Solana offered a small smile before focusing her red eyes in the direction the cave must have been.

'We'll go with you, there's no point in us all going to help Max and Jackie,' Solidad offered, not so subtly nudging Harley, who begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement. May knew that wherever Solidad went, the man would follow. After all, they complimented each other perfectly, in every platonic sense of the word.

'I'd like to help too. The poor pokémon must be terrified if they're up there all by themselves,' Dawn voiced, her lips set in a determined line. She was as confident as any sidekick of Ash, ready to fight for whatever cause required assistance.

Beside her, Paul rolled his eyes once before growling, 'I suppose I'm up for helping too.'

'I would be grateful. From what I've heard, I'll be facing multiple opponents, and no other Ranger could be spared,' Solana grimaced before leading the way to the cave.

'Wait, Solana?' May called, stepping away from Drew slightly after sending him a sheepish smile.

'Yeah?' The woman with teal coloured hair frowned as she glanced back at the sapphire eyed woman.

'Be careful. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to any of you,' May whispered, surprising most of her companions.

'Don't worry, we'll be fine,' Solana winked one of her red eyes at the woman as Plusle and Minun danced on her shoulders, reiterating the sentiment.

'Right, how many of you have a flying type?' Gary frowned, glancing at the three others who remained as their companions ran across the sand to the area of the second disturbance.

'Well, you know I have Latios,' Brendan muttered, glancing at May apprehensively.

'I've got Flygon,' Drew responded, flicking his hair confidently out of his eyes.

'I'll have to Xtransceive a friend,' May muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

'What do you mean? Do you need to borrow one from Ash?' Gary frowned as Brendan's face blanched.

'May, are you sure? I mean, Latios can carry you, if you need it,' Brendan hissed, ignoring Drew's suspicious glance as May began to rummage through her bag, reaching past her Xtransceiver.

'I can't just do that to Latios, he's my friend too, and he's got to be exhausted after flying your heavy behind over here!' May chastised before walking towards the blue legendary who nuzzled her hand affectionately.

'We didn't travel that far, don't worry about it. And besides, I'm not that heavy, you know! Just because you're the weakest little girl I've ever known! I can't believe I'm being told by you of all people that _I_ need to lose weight. You eat more than a Donphan! Besides, what about the things you told me about Steven—' Brendan whispered, ignoring the curious glances he received from the other two men.

'That was then, this is now, Brendan. She will answer my call and Steven will understand the circumstances. If he can't, then that's of no concern to me. Times have changed, besides, I trust Drew, and I suppose if Ash, Brock, Dawn and Misty trust Gary, I should too,' May admonished, barely glancing at her ruby eyed friend as she pulled an Eon Flute out of her bag, much like the one Brendan had used, and brought it to her lips.

Playing a sweet, soft melody, May waited, her sapphire orbs intent upon the sky above. They didn't have to wait long before a red pokémon appeared in the distance, barely visible to the naked eye.

Hearing the familiar cry of Latias, the sister of Latios, May let out an eager call of her own, jumping forward as she searched the sky for her friend.

'May, how did you possibly get into contact with Manaphy, Latias _and_ Latios?' Drew growled, his expression filled with disbelief.

'Drew, when you travel with Ash, legendaries swarm to you, trust me on that. I have no idea how that bumbling bafoon does it, but he does,' Gary muttered, placing a reassuring hand on the chartreuse haired man's shoulders.

'I suppose, I mean you have a living fossil flying you around,' Drew mumbled, placing his hands back in his pocket, his act of nonchalance returning.

Seeing the red, and much smaller, version of Latios fly towards her, May couldn't help but grin as she rushed forward, Brendan hot on her heels.

'Latias, girl, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry it's been so long!' May grinned as she hugged the pokémon's neck, burying her face in its white feathers.

'She must have followed her brother,' Brendan chuckled as he petted the pokémon's side affectionately.

'I'd imagine it would get lonely without him,' May whispered as she saw Drew release his Flygon.

At a nod from the man, she turned to her friend, 'Latias, under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask you to travel so far from Hoenn, but I need your help. Some bad people are after a good friend of mine, who is like my own flesh and blood, a son to me. My brother and another friend are trying to protect him, but I'm worried they'll be out numbered.'

Latias called her name once before lifting May onto her back, calling softly to reassure her.

'You're the best, Latias!' May grinned, hugging the pokémon tightly. Having Steven introduce her to the pokémon after having been reacquainted with the man in Hoenn had definitely been incredible.

'Ready?' Brendan's voice called, perched from Latios' back.

'As ready as we'll ever be,' Gary murmured before taking the lead on his Aerodactyl.

'Drew, you'd better lead so Flygon breaks the wind for the others,' May called, silencing Brendan's protests with a glare.

'You've got it,' Drew nodded back, smugly smirking at Gary, who scowled in response. The two men seemed to have a rivalry going on, and May knew better than to question it.

In a V formation, the group flew on, with Drew showing the way.

'Hey, I think I see something down there,' Drew called, pointing to an isolated island, on which a submarine was beached, its steel exterior striking a chord with May.

'Oh no, any submarine but that one!' May gasped as she stared down at it. She recognised its slim, metal body, coloured brown with prolonged exposure to the sea.

'You know that boat?' Brendan questioned as Latias began to cry in distress, sensing May's concern.

'It's ok, girl, we'll get Max out of there, don't worry,' May reassured her, sending a worried glance to Gary, who frowned.

'What's so significant about that one beached monstrosity?' Gary frowned as Drew glanced back at him.

'That's the same submarine that we struggled with for Samiya and Manaphy last time. It was run by a pirate called the Phantom, and he's a greedy so-and-so. If he's back, he'll do anything to get his hands on the jewels in that temple, even if the water type pokémon have to suffer,' May responded as she nudged Latias to land on the beach.

'Wait for us!' Brendan yelped as the three men followed her, watching May jump off Latias' back with well-practiced ease.

Having landed the traditional way, Drew frowned, 'so, what's Samaya?'

'Samiya,' Brendan corrected as he removed his beanie, petting Latios in an appreciative manner.

'So you know about this place?' Drew frowned, arching a cool eyebrow at the man as Gary rolled his eyes at them, petting Aerodactyl's nose affectionately.

'May mentioned it once to me after telling me about a dream. She seemed flustered afterwards, so I thought I'd look into it,' Brendan shrugged, ignoring the indignant squawk which came from his childhood friend.

'Well, are you going to tell us or do I have to call your dear uncle?' Gary snapped, crossing his arms irritably. Clearly he resented learning from the black haired male, who sent him a gloating smile.

'There won't be any need for that, Samiya is an underwater temple which roams with the world's currents. It was the home of the People of the Water, but I'm not too sure where they've gone since it was, well, abandoned,' Brendan muttered, making May flush.

'Look, what matters is that the Phantom is after the Sea Crown which isn't his. Now, the Sea King can't be here, so I have to defend it for my son,' May glowered, sending her friend a glare to silence him.

'Sea Crown? Sea King? Your son? I think she's lost it,' Gary mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Well then hurry up and contact Ash to get him on your Xtransceiver! He's the Sea King, I'm telling you that now!' May glared at the man, who raised his hands in acquiescence at her fury.

'May, are you sure about this?' Drew frowned as the brunette rolled her eyes.

'We're running out of time, but fine, I'll just go by myself,' May glared before rushing into the sea. She only had one shot at this, and she wasn't even sure it would work.

Her thoughts consumed with her brother, Jackie and Manaphy, May placed the hand wearing the mark of the People of the Water on her chest before she sang the very song that had brought Manaphy to her. She had to hope that someone would come back for them, to lead her to the underwater temple.

Closing her eyes as she focused on Manaphy, wondering where he was, she desperately hoped that he would use heart swap on any of them and Jackie so she would be with him again. If any Ranger could find Samiya without Manaphy as a guide, it would be Jackie.

Hearing the gasps of her companions, May continued to sing the song that had haunted her dreams, returning her to the temple which she'd only had the chance of visiting once. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see various water types before her, ranging from Milotic, Lumineon, Wailord and Octillery.

Blinking, May's eyes focused on one familiar face in the centre of the group.

'Don't tell me you know him too!' Gary groaned as he saw May grin.

'Well, if you don't want me to tell you, then I won't!' The woman retorted, poking her tongue out at him childishly before rushing into the water.

'Does this woman just attract legendaries, or what? I don't think even Ash has managed to group this many to him in such a short space of time! We're not even in Hoenn, for Mew's sake!' Gary scoffed, his tone incredibly jealous.

'Trust me, you don't want to know half of the stuff that happened in Hoenn whilst she was Gym Leader. I think I only know half of it and I'm not sure I believe it, even if May's never been able to lie successfully in her life,' Brendan muttered, his shoulders sagging in defeat whilst Drew just stared at her in shock.

'Kyogre, it's so good to see you again. Quite a few years ago, you came to pay your respects to the Prince of the Sea, and we would be very grateful if you could find a way to detect Samiya for us. I fear the danger from those years ago has returned,' May smiled sadly as she suppressed memories of her last encounter with the legendary pokémon. After all, that had been a horrific experience, and one she didn't care to repeat any time soon, if ever.

The deep blue pokémon, with its white belly and red patterns which extended to its finger like fins, growled in response.

'All right, pick a pokémon, guys! We're going for a dive,' May called before taking her diving device from her bag.

'May, we can't all go down like that. Drew doesn't have the gear,' Brendan growled, glaring at his friend in anger.

'Well isn't that a shame. That means that someone's going to have to stay behind to keep Latios and Latias company,' May sighed, winking subtly at the chartreuse haired man.

'Hang on a minute, I'm not just sitting on the side lines while you're risking your neck!' Drew glowered, taking a menacing step towards May.

Hearing Kyogre growl behind her, May let out a light laugh, 'relax, Kyogre, Drew's a friend of mine. I know, he's got a funny way of showing it, but he's almost always been there for me when he knew I needed it most. Assuming, of course, that we're talking to each other.'

Wincing at the obvious dig at their years of separation, Drew scratched the back of his head nervously as Gary glowered, 'well I'm not letting her go off by herself either! And what about Max, I can't just forget about him, either!'

Hearing this, Brendan groaned wordlessly as May's eyes flickered towards his.

Upon noticing her friend's distress, May skipped forward and kissed his cheek lightly, offering him a bright smile that she knew was a little too bright.

The man, in response, sighed, 'why is it that I _always_ have to sit out of your adventures? Professor Oak Junior wants to tag along for reasons I can't say and Mister Drew the Coordinator Extraordinaire is also demanding to go along, despite lacking the required equipment! Does that really mean I have to be left behind because someone else forgot to be prepared?'

'Brendan, have I ever said I love you?' May giggled, unaware of the heated glare Drew was sending her childhood friend, as well as the bemused smirk on the Kanto native's face.

'Yes, often, usually followed by a request that leaves me grounded for months, or leaves me terrified for your safety! Far out, May, how much more of this stuff will I have to miss? First Latios and Latias, then Kyogre and Groudon, then there was Rayquaza, when will it end?' Brendan ranted, throwing his beanie on the ground in anger as the young woman watched him scowl at her.

Giggling, May picked up his beanie and placed it once again on his head, whispering, 'don't be so angry, Brendan, what will your future wife say?'

'She's not here, unless it's Gary-etta!' Brendan roared, causing May to outright laugh with glee.

'Oi, I'm spoken for, Birch! And by a woman, no less!' Gary retorted heatedly, his face flushing at Brendan's comment.

'Oh, I'm sorry, did you confess to her in my brief lapse of enraged rambling? No? She's not here? Then zip it, Oak!' Brendan growled back, though May knew he wouldn't have picked this fight if he wasn't so frustrated by her request.

'In case I need to remind you, she's in Kanto, possibly Johto—I can honestly never keep up with her—and not here!' Gary scowled back, crossing his arms like a young child.

Giggling, May leaned over to an extremely displeased Drew, 'isn't young love adorable?'

'I don't know, you tell me. You were, after all, professing your love for one of them two seconds ago,' Drew retorted, glowering at May, who flushed at the statement.

'Oh, did I? Sorry, I guess I forgot there were onlookers. It's just how I ask him for favours,' May chuckled nervously as she returned her attention to Kyogre.

'Right,' Drew snorted, refusing to even look at her as she petted one of the legendary pokémon of Hoenn.

'Drew, if I get it back with a single scratch, you're paying for a new pair. Furthermore, if I so much as hear that anything has happened to May, I'll hunt you down myself. Gary, the same goes for you, but with Max too,' Brendan snarled before Gary chose to sit on one of the Wailord, its large blue body floating above the water.

'What? Why don't I hear you preaching about your concern for Jackie?' Gary chuckled, winking subtly as Drew, who rolled his eyes.

'Because I know May and Max would do something stupid for that fool man. They should never have left her behind. They've got to be mental to think she'd just stay back like a good little wife and daughter! Ha, I've yet to hear anything funnier than her being a good wife or daughter!' Brendan ranted again, causing May to poke her tongue out in response.

'There you go, now at least we know which one of you is the boss in your relationship,' she giggled further as she winked at Gary, who grimaced at the joke. With a slight wink at her childhood friend, she hopped onto the Hoenn legendary's back with ease, managing to ignore her friend's glare after the obvious revenge at his previous dig at her.

'Come back here and say that!' Brendan roared as Kyogre began to swim away from the island. The brunette didn't see the man's face pale, growing tenser with worry. After all, May was as much like a sister to him, as he was a brother to her.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update. Hope you like it :)_

Chapter 24

Seated on Kyogre's back, May turned to check that Gary and Drew were still following her. They'd gone under water a while ago, and her internal geography was thoroughly scrambled. She trusted Kyogre to get her to the Sea Temple and didn't let the others question her faith in her friend. However, her underwater ride had been much smoother than theirs, something she was pretending not to notice.

Considering the mouthpiece which she was breathing through, May knew that she'd been lucky to have the compact diving gear with her. Although, considering her past, nothing could really surprise her after her solo experiences in Hoenn and she had made a habit of considering all kinds of possibilities in her travels. If it was one thing her time in Hoenn had taught her was to always be prepared for anything.

Shaking such thoughts out of her head, the brunette was momentarily dazed by the beauty of the pokémon swimming around her. She could see Gorebyss, the pink south sea pokémon with its curved, serpentine body and purple sea shells; Luvdisc, the pink, heart-shaped rendezvous pokémon which were known to appear in the presence of lovers; Corsola, the pink and white rock and water type with its various branches chasing after them. Their colour weren't the only things to capture her attention—these pokémon weren't known to be seen in such high volumes above the water. Maybe she could ask Professors Oak or Birch to send her data on them, assuming researchers had found ways of observing wild pokémon extensively underwater.

'All I'm seeing is pink, there's even Luvdisc for the romantics. Is this place for little girls, or what?' Gary glowered through his mouthpiece, ignoring the subtle blush which filled Drew's face as his emerald eyes hovered over the Luvdiscs.

'Don't be like that, they're pretty,' May winked at the men before once again eying the various pink pokémon with a small smile.

'I think they're nice. Besides, there's a bunch of Chinchou heading this way,' Drew shrugged, his green gaze focused on the small blue antennae pokémon whose tiny white finds were propelling it forward.

'You would like the rendezvous pokémon,' Gary sniggered as Drew fought down an angry glower, fretfully glancing at the clueless brunette before them.

'It just reminds me of a few too many girls when they were eight years old,' Gary shuddered, also glancing apprehensively at his cousin, whose attention was caught by something ominous in the distance. He doubted she even knew the rumours behind the pink love pokémon, which was a shame. The auburn haired man felt disbelieving amusement for any chance Drew had, even if the pokémon was to indicate eternal love.

'What's that?' She whispered, furrowing her brow as she tried to focus her gaze in the distance. She didn't notice her companions struggle with their pokémon behind her as they neared the strange, glowing structure under the water.

Blinking, May saw the blue, spiral tower which was Samiya. It floated through an unseen current, its tall structure imposing on the desolate water around it. Feeling her heart lurch in anticipation, the young woman tried to ignore the familiar sense of home which filled her. She'd had a familiar nostalgia fill her when she'd travelled through Johto, but had pushed it aside as often as possible.

'Thank you so much, Kyogre. You exceeded all of my expectations, as usual,' May whispered before swimming off the pokémon's back, moving to reach the temple of her own accord, not glancing back to see if her friends were following.

Reaching the familiar floating orb which protected the temple from water, May continued swimming through it until she reached the neatly paved ground on which the People of the Water had once walked.

Removing her mouthpiece before pushing herself out of the water, May let out a light laugh as she breathed in the sweet, refreshing air that was in the magical temple. Considering how old the temple itself was, it was built with a technological skill that May hadn't seen repeated in many civilisations. She doubted even modern inventors could create a floating bubble of air the way her ancestors had.

She barely turned to glance as she heard someone else's presence near her. Noticing the soaked brown hair of Gary, she dismissed his attention before returning her gaze to the building ahead, wanting to enjoy the presence of the many trees and fountains which were self-sufficient.

'What in the name of Mewtwo was that? Don't you ever jump off Kyogre's back like that again!' Gary lectured through his mouthpiece, his anger somewhat diminished by the diving equipment, as well as his heavy breathing as he struggled on the ground beside her, his auburn hair lying flat against his head. He didn't even have the will to fight as May removed his mouthpiece for him to breathe the oxygen in the temple.

'I second that notion,' Drew's voice sneered, sounding equally tired, though it was also muffled by his diving equipment. Upon noticing May's mouth was free of any diving device, he hastily removed his own before flicking his sodden hair out of his eyes, creating a small splash mark in the pristine, tiled ground.

'What happened to you two?' May frowned, noticing their breathing was much heavier than hers.

'Well, Kyogre might have respected and accepted your presence, but our rides weren't as courteous,' Gary heaved as Drew growled, 'give me the pokémon of the skies any day—at least they don't fight you every step of the way.'

Hearing this, May smiled and promptly hugged both of the men, whispering, 'thank you both so much for coming with me to this.'

'Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it,' Gary scoffed, a slight blush filling his cheeks whilst Drew was rendered speechless, unable to meet her gaze.

'Come on, I bet you I know where Manaphy is,' May winked before rushing off, leaving the two men to struggle after her.

Walking over a quaint bridge under which a steady stream of water flowed, May smiled as she twirled around the rooms with high arches, intricate circular columns and fountains, all of them reflecting the light in the temple itself.

'May, wait up! How do you know where we're going?' Drew called to her, his voice sounding strained.

'Relax, I've spent so much time here in my sleep that I know this place as well as I do my own home,' May grinned back at him, stopping briefly to admire a rather large fountain. She didn't notice the doubtful glance he sent her back, nor did she see his apprehensive eyes flickering around the room.

'Hey May, are you sure they're here?' Gary questioned as he saw her place her hand in the water.

Sending him a troubled glance, she murmured, 'that's a definite, however, they shouldn't have the mark of the People of the Water so they won't get far.'

'Shouldn't isn't the same as isn't,' Drew murmured, gently squeezing her shoulder, though she couldn't meet his gaze. After all, the Phantom had already infiltrated this very temple once before, who could guarantee that he wouldn't succeed again?

Clenching her fist, May reminded herself that she had to stay strong, for Max, Manaphy and Jackie's sakes.

'Let's go,' Gary ended up stating, finding their moment slightly awkward to witness.

'It's this way,' May whispered, leading them to a pink room with a large, spiralling fountain at its heart, with a waterfall of water in the distance.

'Wow,' Drew whispered whilst Gary whistled.

'Yeah, my ancestors certainly knew how to impress,' May smiled as her blue bracelet began to glow. With confidence, she walked forward, the two men flanking her on either side. Reaching the waterfall curtain, the men were once again impressed when it parted for them, sliding through pre-allocated slots in the ground.

'You can say that again,' Drew murmured as May lead the way through the area where the waterfall had been, their steps echoing on the multi-coloured floor tiles.

Walking onto a new floor, May smiled slightly as she saw the channels of water and trees on either side of their path, leading to an impressive amount of steps.

With a jump, May rushed up them, gasping in surprise as she saw a figure hunched over, appearing to be in pain as they leaned on a short, stone pillar at the end of the room.

Recognising the tanned figure with the grey topknot, May gasped, 'Ship!'

The man, upon hearing his name, blinked slightly as he raised his face to see her.

Rushing forward, May let out a shuddering gasp as she took in the man's ashen face, as well as his frail body. Anxiously wrapping the man in a hug, she whispered, 'Ship, I'm so sorry! I should have gotten here earlier. What happened? How did you get here? Are your family all right? Is Lizbeth here?'

'No, I'm the only one here. Lizbeth is looking after her mother, there's no need to worry about them. I managed to keep him away from them,' Ship murmured in response, struggling to stand as Gary and Drew reached them.

'Well, that's a small comfort, I suppose,' May whispered as Gary questioned, 'May, do you know this man?'

'He's one of the people who told me about this temple' May grimaced as Ship struggled to remain standing, leaning profusely on May's shoulder.

'What's he doing here now?' Drew frowned, gazing upon the man's expression with confusion.

'I was brought here by the Phantom. He wants the crown, May, and he's not going to stop until he gets it,' Ship grimaced, wincing as he leant too heavily on one side.

'Not if I can help it,' May grimaced before glancing at her two friends.

'No, May, we're going with you,' Gary glowered, apparently having understood her expression.

'I can't just leave Ship here by himself, Gary. Besides, he's in no state to follow us, and if the temple's crown is stolen, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Ship because you were both with me,' May retorted, sending Ship an apologetic glance.

'She's right, one of us has to stay with him,' Drew interrupted, sending the man a wary glance.

'Drew, we're having a discussion,' Gary retorted before pulling the man away from May, who shared a confused glance with Ship.

After a few moments, Drew returned with a smug expression whilst Gary's jaw was clenched, glaring at the emerald eyed man.

'Come on, May. Gary's so graciously offered to stay with Ship,' Drew drawled before sauntering ahead of the woman, who blinked at the revelation.

Hesitating, May sent a grateful glance to the auburn haired man, who was scowling at their chartreuse haired companion, before placing her bracelet in front of the stone altar and following the steps that the Phantom had paced so long before.

With a grim expression, she saw a giant door appear from within the tapestry itself before running through the purple hallway revealed by the door, climbing up some stairs to hear the Phantom's voice laughing.

'Finally, it's all mine!' The Phantom's gruff voice crowed as May leaned forward, surprised by the blue bearded pirate's persistence. He'd already been captured for this exact crime once, so why was he so persistent? Didn't he remember the devastation caused by his previous attempt?

'Where's Max? What about Jackie?' Drew whispered as he leaned on May's shoulder to attain a better look.

Placing a finger on her lips, May focused on the crown, in which Manaphy was lying, appearing to have fainted.

'What's he done to you, Manaphy? Where's my brother?' May murmured, her sapphire gaze flitting around the room until she saw the familiar, dark hair of her brother, also concussed near a bound Jack Walker, who was glaring at the pirate with a venom May hadn't seen before. Behind them stood another man, though May couldn't see hi face.

'Ah, but I sense that we have visitors,' the Phantom's voice called as the man turned his burly body to glance around the room, searching for the two new comers.

With a soft groan, May growled, 'Drew, stay here.'

'What? Why?' The man hissed back, apparently as fond of taking orders as Gary.

'Because you'll only get in the way,' May hissed at the man, sending him one of her most reproachful glowers.

'And what makes you say that?' Drew huffed, crossing his arms in a clear sign that his pride was wounded.

'I've done this before and you haven't,' May shrugged slightly as their opponent's steps neared them.

'Using the Jack Walker argument, are we?' Drew scoffed his expression filled with disbelief.

'Touché,' May smiled softly, unaware of the black eyed man whose gaze was fixated upon them.

'Why, if it isn't the Sea Queen. With a different Sea King, this time, I see,' the Phantom's voice sneered, pulling the pair out of their discussion.

Sending Drew a moody glance, May stood and, dusting off her still slightly soaked clothes, walked up the steps to behold the giant statue filled with large obelisk like gems.

'I thought you said it's a crown,' Drew whispered as he stared at the blue structure in disbelief.

'That's what it's called,' May shrugged as she noticed the Phantom's Pinsir and Parasect glaring at them, not seeing the stranger rush behind the crown, hiding his face.

'Drew, you battle those two, I'll have a chat with the Phantom,' May muttered before turning her attention to the imposing man before her. Glancing at his widened eyes and giant grin, she had a feeling that any discussion with the man wouldn't go according to plan.

'So, have you started taking your vitamins?' May questioned, picking the one topic she knew the Phantom wouldn't suspect.

'What?' The man growled, his tone one of surprise as he focused his gaze from the crown and onto May.

'The last time I was here, Jackie told me that he thought you took your vitamins, which was why you were so strong. But then it was revealed that you just wore a strengthening suit and he was honestly quite disappointed,' May smiled innocently as she picked the barely conscious Manaphy up from inside the crown.

'What're you going to do with him?' The man scowled, eying her warily.

'Phantom, he's just a child. Please don't hurt him unnecessarily,' May whispered, her expression softening as she held Manaphy close to her.

'I don't trust you,' the Phantom snarled back, glowering at her sunny smile.

'That's a shame, because I trust you to do the right thing,' May responded, hoping the man didn't see through her lie. Sometimes, all it took was a little faith before someone else changed their ways. She was relying on that theory now more than ever.

'What?' He responded, his expression filled with shock before he started laughing heartily, apparently unaware of Drew's Roserade and Masqueraine fighting his two pokémon.

'You heard me, I trust you,' May smiled back one of her most innocent smiles that would have had Brendan running for cover.

The man roared with laughter before May placed a gentle hand on his arm, smiling, 'do you really want to ruin the home of not just Manaphy, but many others? Is this not the place that Ship and many other descendants of the People of the Water would call home?'

Hearing this, the man scratched his head slightly, almost pushing his obnoxious red pirate hat off of his enlarged head.

'You see, I've had dreams about this place since before I ever stepped foot here. Even after leaving, I've had dreams of this very temple, which I find beautiful in every way possible. When I'm here, I just love the smell of the air, so fresh and pure, and after seeing the temple from the outside, I just felt my heart sing. Do you see what I mean, Phantom?' May smiled as she glanced shyly up at the man, not at all concerned about the other listeners to her conversation.

'And what about my dreams?' The Phantom retorted, trying to remove himself from her grasp.

'Please, Phantom, I insist,' May beamed before dragging him out of the room, sending a wink to Drew and Jackie, both silently considering her motives as she left the room.

Once she was outside, she glared at the man as he continued to struggle.

'Listen, I've dealt with your kind before and I trust that you will see the truth of what you're doing before it's too late; your kind always do. Now, we've got two ways to go about this. Otherwise you admit you're incorrect, which I can't see happening, even if it will save me a whole lot of trouble; or I make you see just how wrong you are,' May smiled at him, leading the man past a stunned Gary and Ship, heading to a secluded room nearby.

Inside the room, to the surprise of the Phantom, was a large, blue battle field with a pokéball engraved in its centre. Heading to the left side, May gestured for the Phantom to take the position on the other end.

'You can't be serious,' Phantom scoffed before stalking to the edge and enlarging a pokéball.

'Oh, yes I am,' May winked in response before taking a pokéball and a bracelet from her bag.

'Please, as if a little girl like you could possibly take on my pokémon!' The man scoffed before throwing the pokéball in the air.

With a loud noise, a Sharpedo came out of the pokéball, causing May to frown.

'Well, I suppose this is bringing back a few too many memories,' May sighed as she put the bracelet on her left arm, bouncing the pokéball on her right.

'All right, Blaziken, take the stage!' May called as she twirled on the spot, throwing the capsule in the air.

Hearing her pokémon cry out its name in challenge, May's sapphire eyes gazed at her two opponents. First there was the Phantom, who was a renowned for his thievery and gruff anger. The second was his Sharpedo, a dual-type water and dark pokémon, its large mouth pulled into a menacing snarl as it called its name.

'Blaziken, I know you're naturally weak against him, but you can do it,' May called, clenching her fist as her mind began to consider the possible moves. When she had said Sharpedo brought back memories, she hadn't been lying.

'Sharpedo, mega evolve!' Phantom called before grabbing the tip of his beard, through which a key stone could be seen.

'Oh no you don't! Blaziken, beyond evolution, mega evolve!' May called, bringing her bracelet on her left hand before her face and holding it with her right hand.

Calling out in response, May's starter pokémon became engulfed in a light, his red Blazikenite stone lighting up in response to May's cry, temporarily blinding her sapphire eyes.

As the two pokémon stared down at each other, May suppressed memories of Team Aqua as she considered their opponents. Mega Sharpedo's statistics would be boosted significantly, and it had been quite a while since she'd last battled with her own pokémon being mega evolved, let alone her opponent's too.

However, she had to trust Drew to defeat his opponents and get Jackie and Max out of their rut. All she could do was distract the Phantom.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi all,_

 _Sorry for the late update. Thank you all for your reviews and taking the time to read this._

Chapter 25

The sunwas shining brightly in the clear blue sky. It was reflected in the deep oceans below it was a group of Wailmer surfaced briefly as a flock of Wingull let out cries of their own. Nearby, in the middle of the ocean, sat a desolate island. It had a few palm trees with various pokémon inhabiting them as they lazily watched the ocean nearby. Soaring around one tree was a Swellow, its dark wings sticking out against the bright water's surface. Flying low, it narrowly dodged a human wearing a white hat, who growled at the unintentional attack.

Down below, a group of Krabby scurried across the beach, their red bodies standing out against the pearly white beach. Wherever their flying type pokémon had brought them, it was definitely a tranquil place of beauty and relaxation. Brendan could almost make himself relax if he wasn't so nervous for the trio who'd rushed into the ocean without so much as a plan. How May expected him to stay cool under these conditions was beyond him. He was going crazy trying to keep it together.

'Why do I always have to be the one who's left out?' Brendan sulked as Latios and Latias grimaced at his clear dejection. The man was breaking apart brittle pieces of seaweed, not even bothering to glance at the Flygon and Aerodactyl who were resting nearby. They weren't his pokémon and he didn't know how to appease them. After all, how did you appease a stranger?

'I mean, what's she thinking? I'm her best friend, so it's ok to always leave me in the dark? Gary Oak, the philanthropist, pokémon researcher extraordinaire, gets to go with Drew from LaRousse, Top Coordinator and long lost love. She doesn't even know Gary is her cousin, and she can't even tell that Drew's head over heels for her,' he continued, crushing the remainder of the weed in his hands. He honestly could not remember ever being quite so annoyed at the brunette, though he wouldn't ever admit it to her.

He glowered upon noticing the two siblings weren't paying any attention to him, much like May had done before she'd left. Just what he needed, Latios and Latias to ignore him when he was talking to them. Did anyone actually listen to him?

'Fine, you two go off and pay no attention to me, just like May. So her crush and long lost cousin want to be there for her, can't I be there too? I've always been there for her, since she was a baby! Argh, why didn't I put my foot down? I never see any action, I'm just stuck on this island with you two!' he continued, not noticing a figure clambering out of the submarine nearby.

The figure landed softly on the dry sand behind the Hoenn native, giving him a once over as the pokémon let out shocked cries upon noticing him.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' A gruff voice scoffed from behind the aspiring Researcher as he heard the sound of something heavy landing on the soft sand.

Freezing slightly, the ruby eyed man gulped once before turning his attention behind him to see a man in a blue shirt, his greenish yellow hair pulled back by a blue bandana.

'Team Aqua?' Brendan questioned as he jumped to his feet. He'd thought May had disbanded them, but clearly this figure was proof she'd failed.

'Are you kidding me? I'm not Team Aqua, those losers are beyond pathetic. They call themselves a team? They were disbanded by a mere girl, how pitiable is that? No, I'm part of the Phantom's Crew! We're renowned pirates who'll take over the known world, just you watch!' The man snapped back, shaking a fist at the bemused Researcher.

'Hey, she wasn't an ordinary girl, what's wrong with you? Do you think you can take on Kyogre and Groudon and survive? Besides, that's my diaper buddy you're talking about!' Brendan glared at the man, not appreciating the way he was dissing one of his closest friends.

'I think I'd know a bit more about it than you, you brat! Who do you think you are to defy me without proof? I'll make you feel my wrath, Mightyena, use take down!' The man scowled as he released a red pokéball into the air.

'Blaziken, sky uppercut!' Brendan yelped as he released his starter pokémon, barely registering the two other Crew Members who threw their pokéballs to face off against the four flying types.

'Oh no you don't! Blaziken, use overheat on that Mightyena! Swampert I need you to use ice beam on the Houndoom! Rhyperior you use hammer arm on that Sharpedo!' Brendan growled before throwing three pokéballs into the air.

'Sharpedo, use aqua jet!' A female voice scowled as another glared, 'Mightyena, use crunch!'

'Houndoom, fire fang!' Another voice called as Brendan saw the grey and black wolf pokémon rush towards his Blaziken.

Watching the water type rush towards ground and rock type, Brendan grimaced as he watched his ground and rock type fling a hollowed arm whose structure was similar to that of a cannon.

Further down the line, Houndoom, the quadruped canine pokémon rushed forward, fire emanating from its mouth. Nearby Sharpedo sent a tirade of water to Rhyperior, who barely dodged it in time.

'Guys, we're not going to lose this fight. We've got too much at stake here,' Brendan glared as he watched his opponents grapple with his pokémon, the Houndoom ensnaring Swampert in a bite which drew blood.

'We've been through far too many tournaments to fail now. Get in there!' Brendan snarled as he glared at his opponents, noticing the Mightyena who ran at Blaziken, roaring his name in anger as he avoided the fire attack with ease.

'Latios, Latias, Flygon and Aerodactyl, get out of here!' Brendan growled as his pokémon unleashed another barrel of attacks, flinging sand everywhere.

'I can't see a damn thing!' The first man growled as Brendan took his beanie off to cover his mouth.

'Swampert, get in that water and use surf! Rhyperior, get Blaziken and yourself out of the line of fire!' Brendan roared through the white hat, not seeing how Latios flew down from the air and gathered Blaziken in his wings. He didn't see the other three flying types as they did their best to lift his heavy ground and rock type.

'No, Houndoom get out of there!' One of the men gasped whilst the woman chuckled.

'Sharpedo, use crunch,' the woman smirked as Brendan's eyes focused on his Swampert standing formidably over its two defeated opponents.

'Swampert, dodge!' Brendan cried, though watched as his partner was attacked by the dark attack.

'Blaziken, make him toast!' The Researcher snarled as he stumbled to his feet, lifting an arm to retun his Rhyperior and Swampert.

His fire and fighting type called out his name before aiming a sky uppercut attack at the water type and sending another wave of fire at his opponent.

With a strangled cry, the Sharpedo fell back into the sea, incapacitated.

'Ah, Sharpedo!' The woman yelped as she held out a perfectly manicured hand to her pokémon.

'This isn't over yet,' one of the men snarled as Brendan's opponents recalled their partners.

'What makes you so sure?' The younger man retorted with more bravado than he actually felt. Sometimes it paid to associate with Gary Oak. The man's arrogance was clearly rubbing off on the younger Researcher, not that it bothered him.

'Your friends are still underwater, aren't they?' The woman called, her pitch fervent as her eyes flickered between the black haired man and the sea.

'That much is obvious,' Brendan scoffed, though a hint of his concern still entered his voice as he glared at the woman.

Upon realising she was not going to continue without a prompt, he all but snapped, 'get to the point, will you?'

'If you insist. How long will their air last for? They definitely won't be making it out of there alive, I mean come on! Think about how elusive Samiya is! Your friends are goners,' the third man laughed, increasing Brendan's concerns exponentially.

It took the researcher a moment to register the legitimacy of her stranger's speech. Once he realised the implications, he almost felt sick. Drew, Gary and May were down there alone and without any guide. Yeah sure, he didn't know Drew, but the bloke seemed all right to the Hoenn native. Then there was Gary, cocky, arrogant, intelligent, capable and smug Gary. He was the professor's pride and joy, constantly striving for perfection not just for himself, but the rest of his family. And last, but certainly not least, May.

If May was gone, how could he face her parents, or his own? She was his diaper buddy, his best friend. She'd been there for him for his whole life, always as cheerful as the sun, a flower in the first hues of spring, and as beautiful as any model. Sure, they weren't rivals since their chosen fields had always been so different, but they'd kept each other going over time. He'd encouraged her through her hardships with her father—all of them—as well as the Gym. Likewise, she'd encouraged him with battling and his research, asking him to teach her particular aspects of it. She was smarter than she let on, and nowhere near as precious as others thought of her. She had proven as much with Steven's constant tests back when she was Gym Leader.

Blinking back tears he hadn't realised were trying to come forward, Brendan let out a loud, hearty laugh.

'What're you laughing at? Don't you care that your friends are going to die?' The woman scowled, her voice coming out as a rather unflattering shriek.

Trying, and failing, to regain his self-composure, the youngest of the group chuckled, 'that was the funniest joke I've heard in a while. You almost had me for a minute.'

'What are you talking about?' The first man growled as he took a step forward in a poor attempt at intimidation.

'If you think a drop of water is going to stop May from finding her family and friends, you have another thing coming. That one defies all the odds and has the most amazing luck I've ever seen first-hand,' Brendan continued to chuckle as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was honesty more amused just by seeing the dumbfounded expressions on his opponents' faces.

'How can you be so sure?' The second man glared, though he seemed the most aware of the researcher's genuine relief.

'Because I know May would do anything for Max. If she had to break LaRousse apart with the electricity alone, she'd find a way of ensuring no one got electrocuted. Trust me, May is a miracle worker in itself, blessed by both Groudon and Kyogre, as well as Rayquaza, probably. She's insane, determined and a little kid, but she's an Oak. I'm just amazed it took me so long to see it,' Brendan continued to chuckle as Latios and Latias flew closer to him.

With a frown, he murmured, 'I can't believe I was so blind. She spots problems with my research all the time. Man, Gary would have a field day if he heard just how promising she was.'

'This guy is insane,' the woman scowled as the second man pushed them back into their submarine.

Turning back to Brendan, he glared, 'don't you dare try to even follow us out of here.'

'I have no intention of seeing your faces again, don't you worry about that!' Brendan glowered before watching the man shut the top and sheer the contraption back out to sea.

* * *

Narrowly avoiding a string of water pulse attacks, Dawn let out a strangled squeal as Harley's Cacturne responded by shooting out a powerful bullet seed in a bid to protect the shaken bluenette. She was holding her Flabébé in her arms, the small pokémon having fainted in battle. They'd been fighting for hours, and she was straight out of pokémon. Not only had all of her friends fought hard for her, but they'd done everything they could to protect her and the wild pokémon from the cave. She was only disappointed that she'd thought bringing three pokémon to Almia would suffice.

'Slowbro, psychic!' Solidad called as her pokémon lifted a group of small Squirtle out of the cave and to safety behind them.

'Head to the beach, you'll be safe there!' She called to them as an enemy's Buizel charged at her, hitting her with a powerful aqua jet.

Watching the pink haired woman lurch forward, Dawn let out a scream as her chin hit the uneven rocky floor, her blue eyes looking unfocused.

Stumbling forward, Dawn was stopped by a stray horde of Geodude as they rushed past her and away from the water type that had attacked the older woman, their cries filled with fear.

'Solidad!' Harley cried before releasing his Banette and Wigglytuff into the air. With a snarl, he commanded. 'Right, boys, someone's hurt Sol and we're not going to let that slide. Banette, will-o-wisp every one of that scum who'd dare to attack her while I'm here! Wigglytuff, you get her to Nurse Joy, hon. No one hurts Solidad while I'm around and gets away with it!'

The ghost type did not need to be told twice before it started shooting the eerie blue flames at all of the enemies it could, appearing to be unperturbed by any of the attacks they flung back at him. Dawn couldn't help but stare at it, appearing and disappearing out of nowhere as he pleased.

Shaking her head out of the trance that the pokémon had her in, Dawn's eyes flickered around the cave ground. They'd encountered a whole group of people from some strange group called Bright Moon, and they were sprouting stories about utilising pokémon for the goodness of the world. It all sounded too familiar to the young woman.

Seeing a shadow float above her, Dawn whimpered as she saw a Weezing loom ominously over her head, its two heads leering down at her in a hungry manner.

Shaking her head, Dawn hid the fairy type behind her back as she yelled, 'don't you dare think of hurting my pokémon!'

The poisonous gas pokémon responded by opening its mouth and emitting a large purple sludge, aiming it straight at Dawn.

'Electivire, protect!' A cold voice snapped as a blur of yellow and black flickered before her, creating an eerie green glow.

'Paul!' Dawn whispered as she saw the Trainer snap, 'brick break.'

The yellow electric type with fuzzy fur grinned once before landing a sturdy arm on the poison type, causing it to fall to the ground in one shot.

'Wow, that was powerful,' Dawn grimaced before shaking her head and getting back to the task at hand. Returning her pokémon, she grimaced. When she'd come to Almia she hadn't planned to be fight quite so strenuously, and now she was all out of pokémon.

'Torterra, stand by for battle!' Paul scowled as he released his grass starter pokémon.

'You're out of pokémon. Don't bother lying, I know you are. Otherwise you would have protected yourself with them. Torterra will defend you, just get the wild pokémon to safety,' Paul scowled before turning his attention to the Ranger who'd led them there. She seemed unfazed, despite being surrounded by three Skuntank.

'Right,' Dawn grimaced as she sent the grass type a small smile. Glancing around the area, she saw a Gastrodon, its pink shell upper shining as it moved slowly through the battlefield, appearing injured.

Paul was right, now wasn't the time to worry about the others. She just hoped they were all succeeding with whatever they were struggling with.

'Torterra, cover for me,' Dawn whispered as she returned her fairy type and began to crouch forward, inching towards the injured pokémon ahead of her.

* * *

Seeing Roserade slam into one of the jewels of the crown, Drew let out a strangled cry. He hadn't thought of bringing all of his pokémon on this journey, not realising the danger he could find himself in. He hadn't factored in how dramatic travelling with May was.

Roserade was his last pokémon, and, for once, he'd let the chartreuse haired man down. Drew was gutted as his eyes flickered to Jackie and Max who Roserade had released from their bounds with a well-aimed magical leaf attack. What use was their fight if he'd end up bound beside them?

'Well, that's quite a battle you gave us,' a man with khaki coloured hair sneered as he came out from behind the crown, his black eyes flickering to the two captives Drew had tried, and failed, to release.

'W-who are you?' Drew grimaced as he recalled his friend, trying to keep the man from tying the others up again.

'I go by Franklin, though you'd be lucky to call me that. You'll also find that this crown now belongs to the Phantom, and I'm in charge of taking it. Pinsir, Parasect, you know what to do,' the man chuckled before the two pokémon released a stun spore attack.

His eyes flickered with regret as Drew let out a strangled cry, his eyes flickering around the room as he sought a means of defending himself from the attack.

Covering his mouth with his arm, Drew called, 'Max, Jackie, this way!'

The older man helped May's brother to his feet and hurriedly limped out of the room, following their emerald eyed ally as their foe brought a spiralled, cone shaped shell to his lips, his eyes intent upon the two Rangers with an intense regret neither of them could see.

 _Thank you all again for taking the time to read this._


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update!_

Chapter 26

'That's it, we're done,' the Phantom cackled as a loud bellow could be heard echoing through the walls of the room, shaking the very foundations of the building.

Registering his words, May blinked as she and her Blaziken stared at the man in stunned shock. Appearing unperturbed, he recalled his dual water and dark type before sending a smug smirk to his opponents.

'Where are you going?' May frowned as Manaphy stirred in her arms, calling his name in a distressed tone.

'Haven't you figured it out yet? We've got the crown!' The man roared, his pupils dilated with an ecstasy May had never experienced before.

'You've what?' May blinked as Manaphy began to squirm, jumping out of her arms and rushing out of the room as fast as his little body would carry him.

'I knew that would surprise you!' The man's voice boomed as he left the room, leaving a shattered May to glance at her starter pokémon, who looked just as stunned as she was.

Watching the man disappear out of the door, it took May a moment to register what had happened. Once her pokédollar dropped, she bit back a yelp and returned her Blaziken, running as fast as she could out of the room.

'Manaphy!' May yelled as she rushed through the hallways with tall ceilings, hearing a deep, rumbling sound echoing throughout.

'May!' A deep voice growled, causing May to stumble slightly, turning to see a familiar mop of auburn hair.

'Gary, where's Ship?' May questioned, her voice sounding hoarse to her ears.

'He's back near Phantom's tiny submarine, why?' The Researcher frowned as he focused his eyes on her.

'Samiya is sinking. Get yourself and Ship out of here,' May snapped before turning her attention to the crown room.

'What? May, I'm not leaving you or Max!' Gary snarled, lurching forward to grab a hold of her arm.

'No, Gary, I can handle myself and get the others. Please just save yourself and Ship,' May responded as she struggled against his arm, the temple shuddering as its walls were breached by water.

'And leave you here to die?' Gary responded, his face flushed as he pulled her back into him.

'I won't die, I've done this before!' May yelled back, suppressing tears. Where had Manaphy rushed off to? She had to get the parts of the crown back before it was too late! Why was he even arguing with her? Didn't he realise that they had no time?

'Doing something risqué once is one thing, but doing it twice is downright suicide! May, I can't let you do this,' Gary snapped as he moved to pull her back as she moved away.

'No, Gary, don't! Max is back there!' May retorted as she began to struggle, the temple shaking with each step she took, the sound of its struggle to keep the water out reverberating through her.

'I'll go back for him, but you need to get out of here,' the man continued obstinately, appearing unaffected by her escape attempts.

'Gary, LET ME GO!' May roared with a surprisingly loud yell, stopping the man in his tracks.

Seeing the man's face pale, she snapped, 'what has gotten into you?'

There was a moment where neither of them spoke, both collecting their thoughts in the sound to running water.

Blinking, May pulled forcibly on his arm before turning to rush to the crown.

'Don't you dare go further in this building!' Gary snarled as he lunged for her, tackling her to the ground as she turned to glare at him.

Hitting her head on the pristine floor, May felt tears sting at her eyes as she saw the ceiling above her vibrate once more.

'Are you going to tell me what your problem is?' May glowered as she inhaled the familiar scent of saltwater. The fresh air of Samiya was gone, replaced by the saline fragrance of the ocean.

'May, I can't let you go, you're my family,' Gary whispered as he ran a hand through his dried hair.

'What?' May gasped as she stared up at him, aware of his body pressed against her own.

'We're cousins, May,' Gary continued, his expression anxious. Letting out a shaky breath, he continued, 'it's why I can't let you go.'

'Well, that may be the case, but you're going to have to trust me. Please take Ship to safety, Gary. I'll get Max out of here,' May responded in a more firm and confident voice than she had ever thought she could muster under the current circumstances. She had no idea what he'd just said, and all she was thinking about was getting everyone out of Samiya.

The man hesitated once before May pushed him off.

'I'm not going to let them destroy this place, Gary. Get Ship out of here, I won't ask you again,' May spoke in her most commanding tone. Without waiting to see if the man was digesting her words, she turned and ran out of the room.

The young woman rushed through another door, bumping into a familiar chartreuse haired man.

'M-May!' Drew gasped as he tentatively steadied her.

'Drew, I'm sorry!' May squeaked as her sapphire orbs flickered to Jackie and Max, her brother barely gaining consciousness.

'Max! Raikou strike me down with thunder, what's happened to you? Can he stand?' May gasped as she rushed forward to her brother, whose eyes remained unfocused.

'He's fine, but we need to get going,' Jackie frowned as he stared at May, his expression hardening.

'Get him out of here. I'm sure Kyogre will be back to take you up to the island. He must have noticed Samiya is sinking by now,' May replied, her expression flickering from one part of the room to the other, hearing the thunderous sound of water crashing into the ceiling, breaking it apart.

'May, don't you dare think of doing this again,' Jackie warned as May pushed him ahead.

'I promise I won't do anything I can't handle. Now, get my brother to safety and go,' May insisted as she stared at the furthest wall, unable to meet his gaze. She knew he'd scold her for attempting to be heroic, but honestly she just wanted to save a small piece of her ancestry.

'I'll come back for you if I need to,' the older man growled before leading the still slightly delirious Max out of the room.

'You know where I'll be if you feel the need to,' May responded back before pursing her lips together with worry for her brother.

When her companion made a slight noise from the back of his throat, May visibly shook her head before turning and running into the crown room.

Upon seeing the jewels scattered on the ground, May bit her bottom lip as she heard Drew puff behind her. Not turning around, her sapphire eyes focused on Manaphy as he struggled with the obelisk like gems.

'Manaphy,' she whispered as she rushed forward to help him, leaning cautiously on the ground beside him to take the shining blue gem.

'What are you doing? We need to get out of here!' Drew growled as he reached for her.

In a sharper voice than she intended, she snapped, 'don't even think of trying to stop me! If you want to go, then you might as well follow Jackie and Max.'

The chartreuse haired man blinked at her, his emerald eyes widening at her unusual reprimand.

Hearing the crash of the ceiling outside breaking under pressure of the water above, May grimaced, 'this place feels like home to me, Drew. I can't just let it be destroyed. I'm sorry if I'm being an uncharacteristic so-and-so, but I have to do this.'

'Then what do you need me to do?' Drew questioned, staring into her frantic orbs, his jaw set in a determined manner as the floor once again shook under their feet.

'Help us put the gems back,' the young woman responded as she jumped forward to help the water type struggled to pull one of the heavy blue objects to an empty slot on the spiralled crown.

Rushing around the circular object, May gasped as she saw not one, but three different holes in the crown. Without those gems, the temple would collapse in on itself and sink under the pressure of the sea around them.

'We're missing three gems,' Drew grimaced as May bit back a frustrated groan.

'Right, I'm searching the place. The Phantom can't have gone far with those heavy items. You stay here and protect the crown,' May frowned as her eyes flickered around the room.

'No way, I'm going too! Why do I have to protect it?' Drew retorted hotly, glaring at her in anger.

'I've had dreams about this place and know it like the back of my hand. Besides Phantom might come back and I need someone I can trust to protect this place,' May whispered as she found herself unable to meet his eyes. After all, she knew perfectly well that not many people would find her request reasonable.

'This is not negotiable, May. I'm searching too,' Drew glared at her before ushering her out of the room, Manaphy following them on the ground.

With a begrudged nod, May ran out of the room, Drew taking Manaphy and following her.

'You look left, I'll look right. Meet back here in thirty minutes. If you find the Phantom, release a signal in the air with your pokémon,' May instructed as she held out her hands for Manaphy.

'There's a slight problem with that,' Drew grimaced as he placed a ginger hand on his belt.

'What's wrong?' May responded, her eyes narrowed as she saw Drew's face flush quite uncharacteristically.

'They beat all of my pokémon. I'm out,' Drew murmured sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes.

'You're joking, right?' May let out a disbelieving laugh as the chartreuse haired man scowled at her.

'Right, take some of mine,' May frowned before releasing her Glaceon, Skitty and Elgyem.

'May, I couldn't,' Drew protested as the trio of pokémon stared at them in confusion.

'Now is no time to be a gentleman, Drew. Right, Glaceon, Skitty and Elgyem, I want you to go with Drew and protect him from anyone you don't recognise. The Temple of the Sea is drowning because they took some of the gems from the crown. Help us get it back and get it there,' May spoke in a business-like manner, surprising her childhood friend.

As her pokémon nodded, she continued, 'Elgyem, when you've found any of them, teleport yourselves into the room behind us and help Drew put it in the crown. If there's anything wrong, find me and I'll get over to you to help to my best ability. Any questions?'

As her friends shook their heads, Drew frowned, 'how will I know you'll still be safe?'

'Trust me and my pokémon, Drew. I'm not the same ten year old girl who was terrified of pokémon, you know!' May glowered back as her pokémon voiced their own dissent at his statement.

With a small chuckle, Drew replied, 'no, you're not. Stay safe for me, May.'

'Don't you worry about me,' the young woman giggled up at him, blinking as she tore her gaze away from his brilliant emerald orbs. With a bright smile she flicked his hair out of his eyes once before taking the prince of the sea from his arms and running through the right hallway.

The man grinned once before hearing Glaceon and Skitty chuckling knowingly at him.

His face returned to its impenetrable mask as he turned and walked at a brisk pace out of the room, wondering just why May always caused him problems when he met up with her on any of his journeys.

'Roserade would have a field day if he heard I was stuck with you,' Drew grimaced to himself, wishing that he had at least returned Flygon to his pokéball.

Skitty let out a questioning sound whilst Glaceon rolled her eyes once.

'I suppose we'd better hurry up,' Drew grimaced as he saw the ground below him was slowly rising with water.

Elgyem floated before him, his hand flashing a series of green, red and yellow lights.

Deciding that talking to an unknown pokémon whose responses were all silent was strange even for himself, Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes once before beginning to jog, glancing around him as he rushed into the cold, rising water.

The ground shuddered once again as he caught sight of a blue gem under water.

Glancing around them, he realised that there was no easy and efficient way down.

Seeing a flow of water up ahead, Drew's eyes flickered to the two pokémon he knew.

Stripping his jacket off, he growled, 'Skitty, Glaceon, you two stay here and cover me. Use your ice attacks on that water to create a slide so I can get down quickly.'

The two called their names out as he climbed over the railing near him and jumped for the water.

Letting out a shuddering gasp as his face was drenched with water, blocking his airways as he inhaled it. Coughing and spluttering slightly, Drew's body was next attacked by the icy attacks of the pokémon as they sought to create the perfect slide for him.

Seeing the water rise up to meet him, Drew grabbed the snorkel mouth piece from his pocket and hurriedly placed it into his mouth as his face went under.

Adjusting his eyes to the water, he kicked his legs until he reached the gem. Grabbing it, he turned and struggled to get out from the water.

As his head broke the surface, Drew blinked away the water as he heard someone laugh.

'Thanks for getting that gem for me, matey, it'll save me going back to get another,' a gruff voice chuckled as Drew saw gloved hands reach for the gem.

Spluttering, Drew glared at the khaki haired man as he ripped the gem from his hands. Immediately, he took the mouthpiece from his face and snarled, 'give that back.'

'Oh really? What's the incentive?' The man leered back, his black eyes narrowed in clear resentment.

'This place doesn't mean a lot to me, and I'm not too sure what's going on, but it means a lot to someone I care a lot about. She happens to be the Trainer of those three,' Drew drawled as he waved a nonchalant hand to the three pokémon who had rushed towards him, their lips pulled back in a sneer.

'A Glaceon, Skitty and an Elgyem, huh? Stop the press, I'm so intimidated,' the man scoffed, rolling his eyes as Drew clenched a fist.

'All right, have it your way, then. Elgyem, use psychic on that gem and get yourself and it out of here,' Drew commanded, the certainty in his voice surprising him. To strangers his words and actions would appear indifferent, but to those who knew him well, they would realise that his interference and acceptance of May's desires meant something a whole lot more.

The chartreuse haired man might have been called shy if he wasn't a Top Coordinator. No, his reserved personality and wary actions were traits he had inherited from his father, who only acted upon events once he was certain. Like his father, Drew was not a spontaneous man. He was meticulous, studious and cautious. After seeing his uncle, mother and sister acting in an extremely carefree manner, Drew had learnt that sometimes it was important to have a level head.

However, Drew was all of these things until he was angry. Once his rage was triggered, he was as ruthless as he was meticulous, as catastrophic as he was studious and as unpredictable as he was cautious. Now, it took a lot to anger him, but this man had just gone there.

Once Elgyem held the gem in his clutches, Drew growled, 'no one talks about May's pokémon like that. Elgyem, you get that gem out of here; Skitty, Glaceon and I will handle this.'

As the two older pokémon called their names in agreement, Drew glared once at the man before he released a Scolipede and Heracross. The centipede-like pokémon towered over Drew, its dark magenta body shining as its two antennae moved slightly. Beside it, the bipedal pokémon with its blue exoskeleton forming a horn on the top of its head, glowered menacingly.

'Heracross, mega evolve!' The man sneered as he touched a mega stone on his belt.

The pokémon was surrounded by a bright, white light before revealing his sharpened horn, curved slightly upward, whilst his arms were bulkier, appearing like cannons. Even his shell appeared stronger, seeming to be armoured on the front whilst there was an orange half-circle between its eyes.

Blinking, Drew glanced at the two pokémon before him. Not only were they not his pokémon, but one was in its pre-evolved form. He hadn't seen the pokémon in years and he knew he was at a great disadvantage. Not for the first time did he find himself regretting letting May go anywhere by herself. All of his pokémon with him were knocked out, and Skitty and Glaceon would be hard pressed to fight these opponents.

Letting out a calming breath, he called, 'I know it seems hard, but just do it for May, guys. This place means the world to her, and I know you'll fight for it with me. Skitty, blizzard on that Scolipede followed up by assist. Glaceon, you use ice beam on that Heracross followed by shadow ball.'

The two pokémon before him called their names out once before launching into their attacks, Skitty's blizzard narrowly missing the Scolipede as Glaceon's ice beam hit it straight on.

Heracross called its name before shaking its head, appearing unaffected by the attacks.

'Change of plans, aim for Scolipede!' Drew called, knowing the plan was risqué. The speed of Scolipede would make it a difficult opponent and he needed to remove it quickly.

Calling her name, Glaceon's dark, purple orb hit Scolipede in the face as Glaceon sent a magical leaf at it. Whilst the latter attack was not very effective, it was an attack which never missed.

Hearing it cry out its name, the man glared, 'Heracross, close combat that pink blob! Scolipede, venoshock that ice type!'

'Dodge it and use your ice attacks!' Drew yelled back as the ground shook again, causing the larger opponents' attacks to miss.

Narrowly missing the green poisonous attack, Drew bit back a smile as the mega evolved pokémon tried and failed to attack Skitty, who danced around him with ease.

The smaller pokémon responded to Drew's instructions by blowing ice at Heracross' feet, freezing him into place whilst Glaceon released a powerful ice shard, releasing glistening icicles from her fur and immobilising the Scolipede.

'Clearly you still need some training,' Drew chuckled at Skitty as she continued to blow ice attacks at the Heracross, stubbornly refusing to take on the Scolipede as Glaceon once again released an ice beam.

'No you don't, venoshock that—' Drew's opponent snarled as he yelled, 'Glaceon, defend with ice beam, then go into dig! Skitty, assist!'

Skitty called her name once before releasing a silver wind attack out of her pink tail, successfully hitting the Scolipede as it hit Glaceon with the green poisonous sludge, forcing her ice beam onto Skitty.

Letting out a weak cry, she launched into her dig attack as Drew let out a strangled hiss. Not only were these pokémon not his own, but he was far away from a Pokémon Centre which could heal all of them.

'Glaceon, we need to finish this now! Attack that Scolipede with all you've got! Skitty, use your double—no, use blizzard!' Drew yelled, silently cursing himself for not checking with May what moves her pokémon had. He was just lucky that he knew these two so well, and that he knew of Scolipede's ability, poison point.

As Glaceon hit the bug and poison type, leaving room for Skitty to use her blizzard attack, the Heracross jumped forward, lifting an arm and hitting the ice type, knocking her out.

Biting back a curse, Drew rushed onto the battle field to pull Glaceon away, not even registering as the Scolipede fell to the ground in a shuddering heap.

'Skitty, thunder!' A female voice yelled as something splashed into the rising water beside Drew.

Skitty let out an eager cry before releasing the electric attack at the Heracross.

'So, Phantom told me you were here,' the man chuckled as May blinked.

'Hang on, do I know you?' May frowned as Drew stared at the two in disbelief. How could May possibly know this man?

'I don't know, do you?' The man responded, a mocking underlay in his voice which made Drew bite back a growl.

'I think I do,' May frowned, stepping across the battlefield in a completely unperturbed manner, placing a gentle hand on the Heracross, smiling into his eyes.

'Please, as if the likes of you could know me,' the man snarled, though May seemed unsurprised.

'Forrest, is that you?' May questioned, narrowing her eyes dangerously as she leaned forward to stare at the young man, a act which Drew didn't appreciate.

In response, the man blinked once, grimacing as he tried, and failed, to calm his sudden nerves.

'Weren't you a Ranger?' May frowned, placing a finger to her lip as she placed another hand on the man's left cheek, eliciting another growl from Drew.

'Get off me! I'm Franklin, don't make me repeat myself!' The other man yelped, swatting her hands away.

'It is you! What are you doing here and why are you battling Drew?' May gasped, unaware of Drew's angry glowers behind her.

'I'm undercover for the Union, they want intel on Phantom and how he escaped,' the man whispered, flickering his eyes around them.

'Well you can do that by losing this battle against my pokémon, for starters! Samiya is more important than one battle, don't you think?' May snapped at him, sending him her best glare.

'W-what? How can I possibly affect the Temple of the Sea?' Forrest laughed as he watched her role her eyes.

'The gems from the crown are needed for this place to work, Forrest. Without them, this place sinks, and so does Manaphy's home and mine. Please, can I fight you?' May questioned, her voice soft as she glanced at the rising water.

'Yes,' Forrest responded as he gestured towards the Heracross before Drew.

'Glaceon, you did well, return,' May called, recalling her pokémon before turning her attention to Skitty. Apparently reading her thoughts, her friend let out an eager cry.

'If you're sure, use Assist!' May called, crossing her fingers behind her back as her pokémon's cream coloured paw glowed yellow as she hit her opponent in the face with a thunder punch.

'Use close combat!' Forrest called, though May grinned, 'dodge it and use assist again!'

'What are you doing?' Drew hissed as her pokémon ran through Heracross' legs, her tail glowing as her opponent was frozen in a pink glow, a psychic attack.

'Trust me,' May whispered to the man, picking up the courage to squeeze his hand slightly before yelling, 'again!'

Her friend called out her name before let out a fiery inferno from her tail, Blaziken's overheat.

'Yes! I knew you could do it, Skitty!' May beamed as Heracross fainted.

'You did well, Heracross, return,' Forrest grimaced before rummaging in his bag and giving her a string of berries.

'For both of your pokémon. I hope you restore Samiya, it's a beautiful place. You might need a pokémon to get out, though,' Forrest grinned as he handed them a few berries.

'That we would,' Drew grimaced as May frowned at the man.

'Then here, keep this one. Consider it my peace offering for how I attacked you,' the man smiled before offering Drew a pokéball.

'You're just giving me a pokémon?' The man questioned, his emerald eyes widened in surprise.

'She's served me very well, and your needs are greater than mine. Besides, her calling isn't helping a Ranger, she's too stunning for that,' the man responded with a shrug before disappearing deeper into the water.

'Did you find one?' Drew questioned May as he reluctantly pocketed the pokéball.

'Yes, that's where I saw Elgyem. She was frantic so I knew something happened to you. I was really worried,' May whispered as she demurely glanced up at Drew.

'Well, you had reason to be. I couldn't have fought that Heracross the way you did,' Drew grimaced, unable to meet her eyes. He'd failed her, and worse.

'Of course you could have. Don't worry, Forrest is a good man and would have stopped before it got too bad. I'm just amazed the Union convinced him to dye his hair,' May giggled before hearing Manaphy call out his name to them.

Looking up, she saw Manaphy pointing to a fountain.

'Is it there?' May called as the young prince nodded his head.

'Excellent, then what are we waiting for?' May grinned before recalling her Skitty into her pokéball. With a smile, she lifted the water type onto her shoulder, not turning to glance back at her rival.

'What about—' Drew began, only to see his companion rush off, appearing unaffected as the Temple of the Sea once again shook under his feet as something crashed into the ground.

'In the name of Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon, this woman is driving me crazy!' Drew murmured before running after her, taking a moment to grab his jacket and shrug back into it.

'May, you can't just go jumping into the fountain to get it!' Drew called as he saw her climbing on the railing. Watching the determination in her eyes as she searched the area below them, Drew felt his heart lurch in his throat. He knew her better than most, and he recognised that reckless look on her face from when they battled. She was going to pull a wild card, and he wasn't going to like it.

'May!' He hissed at her, stepping forward slightly. Whatever she was planning, it would be hit or miss, and judging by the view below, he had no idea how well covered it was with water.

Glancing back at him, the young woman let out a light laugh before jumping from the balustrade.

 _Please do let me know what you think. I couldn't help but end it with a bit of a cliffy :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and leaving any feedback. It does mean a lot to me :)_

Chapter 27

Seeing her jump, Drew let out a strangled cry. Suppressing images of her damaged body hitting the water below them, he ran forward to see May angle her body in the air, placing her hands before her. He was shocked to see how deep the water was growing as her body broke the water, causing a ripple effect throughout it.

'May!' Drew growled as he placed his hands on the balustrade. Suppressing his anxiety for himself, he clambered onto the railing and jumped after her. Arceus, how he'd left Flygon behind on that tiny island was beyond him, but it had been done.

'Pokéball, go!' Drew called, releasing the pokémon Forrest had just given him. He had no idea what kind of pokémon it was, but Samiya was underwater. For it to be a pokémon on which they could escape the underwater temple, it would have to be a water type.

In a red flash, a tattered water type, its light brown body covered in irregular spots was revealed, her tail and fins were a dull blue which helped her move as she swam into the water below Drew.

'Get May! The girl, help her up!' Drew yelled at it, hoping it would recognise him as her new Trainer. Honestly, the way he'd received the pokémon was a complete and utter shambles and he just hoped that the Feebas would help him.

The pokémon blinked up at him once before swimming to May as her head broke the surface of the water, gasping for air.

Deciding to follow her example, Drew hurriedly scrambled into his jacket before jumping. Feeling his heart lurch in his throat, he streamlined his body as best as possible, hoping he didn't break his neck in the process. He'd never had to dive from such a high place before, and frantically sent a prayer up to whichever legendary pokémon was listening.

Feeling the water crash around his hands and head, Drew felt the cold fluid move around him, separating and forming around him as his hair moved out of his face. Glancing around, it took the young man a moment to register which direction up was before he turned up to reach the air above.

'Drew, what were you thinking?' May gasped as she struggled to reach him, clinging reluctantly onto the Feebas who looked momentarily confused.

'What was I thinking? May, what on earth were you thinking? You can't go jumping off balustrades like that! Are you crazy? You could have died!' Drew yelled at her as he swam towards her, furious that she could have done something so illogical and with such little regard for her health or those who cared about her.

Biting back a retort of her own, May puffed out her cheeks before she released the unfamiliar pokémon. Taking in a deep breath, she sent the man one last reproachful glance before she swam underwater, heading for the glowing blue gem near the floor.

'May!' Drew growled as Manaphy swam after her, calling for her to slow down.

'She's definitely going to kill me,' Drew grimaced as Feebas stared at him, apparently having understood that he was to be her new Trainer.

'What? Don't look at me like that! Oh Arceus, she's already made me lose my sanity,' Drew murmured as tentatively petted the pokémon. To his surprise, it leaned in to his touch as he watched her grab a hold of the gem and struggle to swim back up.

The Feebas glanced at him once before Drew grimaced, 'Forrest gave you to me, apparently you didn't want to help a Ranger. I'm hoping you like Coordinating as much as I do.'

The pokémon blinked at him, causing Drew to almost roll his eyes. Just what he needed, him being stuck with an unresponsive partner whilst May was acting out of a bravado that was almost stupid. Just the fact that he hadn't expected to gain a pokémon so strangely almost made him want to release it, but that would be callous. Besides, he'd always wanted a Feebas, though had never managed to find one in the wild.

As May's head broke the surface, a loud voice boomed a cheerful laugh at them, pulling Drew out of his thoughts.

'So you've collected the gem for me, good job! It would be a shame if I left with the six in my bag, then I suppose?' Phantom chuckled, appearing out from behind a column as another part of the ceiling collapsed.

'No!' May gasped as Manaphy lurched forward, calling his name angrily.

'I wouldn't think to be leaving so soon if I were you, Phantom,' Jack Walker's voice scowled as he, too, appeared from behind another column, appearing to have followed the man back into the temple. Without hesitation, he picked up Manaphy to prevent him from trying, and probably failing, to hurt the burly pirate before them.

'Feebas, try tackling that bag away from him!' Drew whispered as the pokémon blinked up at him, taking a moment to digest his request. Once it had understood his command, she swam forward, her eyes focused intently upon the Phantom.

The brawny figure of the Phantom hunched over as he began to laugh at the water type's feeble attack, which was slow and lacking effort.

'Don't you underestimate Feebas,' Drew growled, once again wishing he'd brought Flygon. He silently vowed never to be so reckless as to leave his pokémon anywhere again. Whilst Feebas was clearly trying, Drew was as unfamiliar with her as she was with him, and he wasn't sure what she could do.

'Or what will it do, flail?' The man laughed as even Jack Walker frowned at the pokémon's move base, understanding the predicament Drew found himself in.

Grimacing, Drew clenched his fist as May whispered, 'we can't let him get away!'

'Feebas, tackle again!' Drew growled, an edge filling his voice as he swam forward with his newly attained pokémon. Whilst she was trying, he could see the desperation and embarrassment filling her eyes, and he did not appreciate the Phantom making a mockery of his newest pokémon.

The Feebas grimaced as it continued to charge forward, eager to follow her new Trainer's instructions.

'Don't make me laugh, kid,' the man laughed as May swam forward.

'Drew, cover for me,' she whispered at the chartreuse haired man, whose eyes narrowed at her request.

'No, I'm doing it. Tell me what it is and I'll do it,' Drew scowled, taking her wrist in his hand. He saw the uncertainty flicker through her eyes before she nodded and hurriedly whispered a plan into his ear.

'Hey Phantom, where are the rest of your sailors?' May questioned loudly as Drew let the flow of the water distance himself from the young woman. For this plan to work, he needed to be subtle.

'What's that got to do with you?' Phantom glowered at her as Drew went underwater, keeping a close eye on Jack Walker whose eyes were intent upon him. Apparently, the Top Ranger was aware that he and May had concocted a plan and judging from his narrowed eyes, the older man did not approve.

The floor rumbled again as May quickly thought of the first thing that came to her mind. Instantly, she responded, 'I can't help but notice that I've only seen you and that khaki haired man. Where are the others, or haven't you got anyone?'

'They're on the island. Do you think I'd let them come here with me? They'd steal all of my prized jewels from me,' the man snapped as May felt her eyes widen. There was only one island they could be referring to, and they had left one person alone to face a crew of bored sailors?

'You mean they were in the submarine?' She squeaked, not noticing as Drew climbed out of the water further away. Her thoughts were consumed with worry for Brendan, who, whilst strong with his pokémon, was a one man team against what could be an army of people and countless pokémon.

'Yes, got a problem with that?' The Phantom questioned her, revealing his pearly whites in a menacing grin. Clearly he relished her fear, not noticing as Drew crept closer, sending a brief glance at Jackie to silence him.

'Brendan's on that island!' May gasped as she began to swim forward, not seeing Drew lunge forward to take the bag off of the man as Jackie lurched onto the man's other side.

'We've got to hurry! Brendan and the pokémon are in trouble!' May yelled as she climbed out of the water and ran out of the room, leaving Jackie to tackle the Phantom to the ground, lifting the jewel she'd taken from inside the water.

Trying to keep her balance as the floor shook, May bound up the stairs two at a time, rushing past Drew who glanced back to see the two men struggling on the ground, the water rising around their knees.

Reaching the crown room, May glanced back to see Drew hefting the bag into the room, placing it on the ground before the depleted crown. Without even pausing for a breath, he began to pull the jewels out of the bag to return them to their rightful places, his gaze intent on his work.

'Blaziken, Munchlax and Elgyem, come on out!' May called as she released her pokémon who would be able to lift the gems.

Watching them stare at her, she continued, 'everyone take a gem and place it in the empty slots!'

As one, everyone took a gem as May struggled with the gem she'd carried from underwater, into a slot, her arms aching with the weight.

Sinking to the floor in a heap, May barely registered her pokémon as they surrounded her, not noticing Drew curse as he left the room, rushing down the stairs as the water receded.

'Feebas, great job; return!' Drew called as he fumbled with a pokéball, recalling the pokémon before it was pushed into the ocean.

Taking a leaf out of her rival's book, May tiredly recalled her pokémon and walked down the stairs to find Jack Walker looming over the Phantom, glowering, 'care to tell me how you escaped?'

'That's for me to know and you never to find out,' the man retorted childishly, turning his nose into the air.

'Drew! Brendan's up there all by himself!' May squeaked as her eyes widened, recalling how alone her friend would be.

'Then we have to get over there,' Drew growled, appearing to sense her worry as Jackie lifted his captor and shepherded him to the edge of the dock.

'I'll be back in a moment. Keep our friend here,' Jackie instructed before jumping into the water.

Glancing back, Drew gasped at how the buildings seemed to fix themselves, returning to their once pristine condition.

'How is it possible?' He whispered as the Phantom sat on the soaked ground, appearing disinterested in the miracle going on around him.

In response, May beamed, 'I'm not sure, but I'm happy Manaphy's home will be safe.'

'Mana?' The young pokémon questioned as he jumped up at her from the water, soaking her in a hug as she caught him.

'I'll miss you,' May whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears as she nuzzled his forehead.

'Mana love you,' Manaphy responded as Drew grimaced, appearing to want to remain oblivious to the intimate discussion between the two.

Phantom, upon hearing this, snorted wordlessly, scorning their clear affection for each other.

'Is there something I can help you with?' May questioned the man coolly, arching an eyebrow at him as Drew scowled at him for ruining their moment.

'No, nothing's wrong at all,' the man retorted with a sarcastic smile, something which made Drew's eyes narrow further at the man.

Just as he was about to retort, Jack Walker's head broke the surface of the water as he rode in on a school of Mantine, the large aquatic pokémon with enlarged fins which acted almost like wings stayed silent as they moved through the water.

'Come on, we're going,' Jackie grinned as May hesitated a moment.

'I'll wait for you,' Drew murmured as he gently squeezed May's shoulder. Rougher than need be, he pushed the Phantom into the water and onto a Mantine. With a moody glower, he climbed onto another, who was waiting patiently in the water.

Letting out a shaky breath, May turned to the Prince of the Sea, 'Manaphy, it was so good to see you. I didn't know how much I was missing you until I saw you jumping through the waves. Please take care of yourself, I love you.'

Nuzzling his cheek softly, May enjoyed the softness of his skin once more before placing him on the floor, her hands shaking as she turned to hop on a Mantine, unable to meet the concerned gazes of Jackie or Drew.

'Let's go,' May whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Clambering awkwardly onto the wild pokémon, May didn't look back as she hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Anxiously, Manaphy called out to her, crying, 'Mama!'

'Show him you're ok, or he'll follow!' Jackie scowled through a nozzle as he placed another on the Phantom.

Shaking her head, May's voice shook as she called, 'I'll see you soon, Manaphy; I love you!'

As they went through the water, May ignored her friends' questioning glances as she let the ocean wash away her tears, trying not to remember Manaphy's concerned gaze, nor the young prince's happiness at seeing her as they all fumbled to place their mouth pieces on.

As she struggled to come to terms with her separation from the young prince, Drew grimaced at her, wishing he could say something to appease her pain.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, as well as any who have followed, favourited or reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I would like to, but I'll do my best to update this as much as possible._

Chapter 28

Reaching the island, May ripped the snorkel away from her mouth as she stumbled forward. Her sapphire eyes searched the beach frantically, finding no trace of the black haired man or the submarine.

Letting out a cry, she turned in a circle, searching the sky for any sign of Latios or Latias.

In a loud voice, she called, 'Brendan! Where are you?'

'Back here,' Gary grunted as he appeared out from behind a pine tree, the black haired man by his side.

'Yo, May, what's up?' The man questioned as he arched a cool eyebrow at her, appearing perfectly at ease as the pokémon followed him onto the beach.

'Flygon, I'm never leaving you behind again!' Drew grinned as he stumbled towards his green dragon and ground type, who nuzzled his face affectionately. He didn't notice as the brunette woman began charging forward, her feet stomping ineffectively on the ground.

'What's up? What's up? I was worried sick about you, that's what!' May glared at the man as she reached his side, her face flushed with anger. The man responded by grinning sheepishly at her as she pulled his white beanie over his head so it covered his eyes, an act she frequently did when incapable of expressing her anger at the man.

'Wha—how come? I'm fine, right guys?' Brendan chuckled as he glanced back at Latios and Latias for support. The two eon pokémon glanced at him once before refusing to respond, a sure sign that everything had not been fine.

'Dude, that much isn't all that obvious. What happened here? This place looks like a horde of Cranidos rampaged through here,' Gary frowned as his dark eyes flickered to the other Researcher, hardening slightly as the Hoenn native lifted his beanie and poked the brunette in the side.

'You'd know about that, right?' Brendan chuckled at the man, a knowing glint filling his eyes.

In response, the Kanto native sent him a smug smirk.

'Wait, what?' May questioned, her eyes flickering between the two as Jackie surfaced with Max and the Phantom.

'Confidential research, May, confidential research,' Brendan winked smugly as May scowled at him.

'May, we're going to the Ranger Base with the Phantom and Franklin. I expect that you stay clear from that young prince of yours from now on,' Jackie called to the group, pulling their attention away from the mess.

Hearing this May's lower lip quivered, her eyes brimming with tears at the thought of leaving her young friend indefinitely.

'May,' Max began, but a glare from his mentor silenced him.

'Hey, don't you start having a go at either of them! They're family, and family do their best to look out for each other. Besides, Manaphy is a free pokémon, as May is a free person. If she wants to associate with the prince of the sea, then so be it. You have no means of controlling that, and I can assure you that if I can find a way to bring the two of them together, I will,' Gary retorted hotly, a snarl filling his face as he glared at the older man. He seemed not at all intimidated by Jackie's glower, refusing to back down as he glared back with a fiery passion that had May surprised.

Hearing his words, May couldn't help but blink back her tears, grinning up at the man who she'd recently learned was her cousin. Not only had she never considered the possibility of an extended family, but the fervour with which he was defending her after their rocky introduction made it all the more touching.

'You mean that, Gary?' May whispered as Brendan's eyes flickered between his companions, noticing Gary's uncharacteristic anxiety as well as Drew's moody glower. The man noted with some small joy the way Gary made an extra effort to appease the young woman's worries, as well as the chartreuse haired man's clear resentment of these efforts.

'Well, yeah, of course I do. If I can make you or Max happy, I would. I'd be grateful if you'd give me a second chance,' Gary shrugged slightly, scratching the back of his head in a manner which he'd adopted from none other than Ash Ketchum.

Seeing this familiar action, May's face broke into a giant grin as she lunged at the man, tackling him into a giant hug as she squealed, 'Oh Ho-Oh, I completely understand why Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Misty like you! Gary you're the best, I can almost say I love you!'

'Hey sis, give it a break!' Max hollered, rolling his eyes as Jackie scowled at the man, not appreciating anyone involving themselves in the Manaphy ordeal.

'Please, we all know you love him too!' May grinned back as she grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it at her brother, who flinched out of instinct.

'Don't you dare start that again!' Max laughed at her, his eyes lighting with joy at seeing his sister bounce back from her separation from the young prince.

'Please, we both know I'm far better in a fight than you'll ever be,' May teased, poking her tongue out at her younger brother as Gary sent a thumbs up signal to Brendan.

'So, you told her?' Brendan whispered as May continued to banter with her brother, appearing oblivious to the events going on around them.

'Yup, and I think she's happy with the idea,' Gary grinned, unable to suppress his childlike joy.

'Wow, I think that childish delight is otherwise hereditary or contagious,' Brendan teased as Gary sent the man a moody glower.

May bounced off the balls of her feet before her sapphire orbs met Drew's back. The young man was focusing his attention on his dragon type, his back to her so she couldn't see his face. With a small smile, she walked forward, trying to be as subtle as possible.

'Hey Drew, haven't you missed these moments?' May grinned as she appeared beside him, her expression as cheerful as any he'd ever adored on her face.

Opening his mouth, he responded in a distant manner, 'I suppose.'

Hearing this, she frowned slightly, trying to hide her disappointment at the impartial response. Glancing anxiously at her feet, she didn't hear Gary saunter towards them as she sought for an adequate response.

With an eager grin, the man swung an arm around her shoulders, not seeing the young woman blink at the touch. The man beamed, 'come on, May, I want to introduce you to someone very important to me.'

'Who?' May questioned as she glanced from one man to the other, not registering the moody glower Drew was trying, and failing, to suppress. She realised that something was upsetting her rival, but she wasn't too sure how to discuss it with Gary standing beside her. Rather than address it, she turned her focus to her cousin, a man she was increasingly wanting to know.

'Ever heard Ash mention a childhood friend called Leaf?' Gary winked as he played with his Xtransceiver, seeming completely unperturbed by Drew's moody glower.

'Not that I remember, but Misty mentioned battling a Leaf soon,' May frowned as her heart dropped to her stomach. If her friends were as tight knit as she thought they were, then this Leaf was the same Leaf that had just been proclaimed champion of two regions. What had Harley said about Leaf coming into her life with razz berry cake after her contest debut?

'Yeah, I'll intro you,' Gary winked before his gaze became intent on his device.

'Can she bring razz berry cake?' May questioned as she bit back a smile. Harley would definitely have a field day if it did happen.

With a grimace, he muttered, 'maybe, I'll ask her. Gramps has been looking for me. Brendan and I are apparently needed in the conference after all.'

'Really, so you have to go?' May pouted up at the man, not seeing Drew's eyes widen further at her clear disappointment.

'Yeah, but I'll call you. Tell me when your next contest is, I'll introduce you to a string of people. Just do me a favour, don't tell anyone about our relationship until I've introduced you to the rest of the family,' Gary winked at her before messing up her hair with his hand.

'Hey!' May squawked as Brendan chuckled at their interaction.

'I must say I approve of this side of you, Gary,' Brendan winked as he pulled May into a tight hug, ignoring her angered glare.

'Yeah, as opposed to the teasing jerk,' May giggled, pushing the man's ribs slightly.

'Hey, I was only showing you my true persona, it's not my fault you gravitated towards me!' Gary retorted as May rolled her eyes.

'Please, she's only attracted to one type of person,' Brendan retorted, only to be interrupted by May's angered squeak.

'I'll get your number from Brendan. Safe trip back to Almia, May,' Gary grinned as he flicked her nose, enjoying the pout she sent him.

'I'll safe trip you in a minute,' May muttered to herself, not pausing to consider how little sense her words made. Seeing the two climb back onto their pokémon, May couldn't help but wave at them.

'Take care! Have a safe trip or I'll be having words with Misty!' May teased, unable to hide her giant grin. Who would have thought that back when she had met Gary in Petalburg he'd be such an important figure in her life?

'So, you two seem to have forgotten your intense dislike for each other,' Drew frowned, his tone guarded as he stood by her side.

'Yeah, he's not as bad as I thought,' May grinned, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she watched the two friends fly into the distance.

Drew sent her a guarded frown before turning to Flygon, 'we should get going. The others might still be in trouble.'

Hearing this, May frowned, 'you're right. Let's go, Latias!'

Hopping onto the red eon pokémon with ease, May petted her friend's neck carefully as her thoughts flew with her childhood friend and cousin. What were the odds that her first travel companion and her oldest friend who, to the best of her knowledge, didn't know each other, were both acquainted with her long lost cousin? She couldn't wait to talk to her mother about it.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi all, I'm so sorry that I'm uploading quite late. My schedule has changed due to personal and other reasons, and I'm honestly struggling to keep up to my dead lines. Here's the latest chapter, though, and thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my stories, it honestly means so much to me :)_

Chapter 29

Landing back on Nabiki Beach, May frowned as she saw how deserted it was of people. Her gaze flickering to her rival, she saw Drew flick his hair and saunter away, not even glancing back at her, having recalled his Flygon without another word to her.

Hearing an unusual bang, May's eyes flickered to the Riolu that had followed them both around the beach earlier. Behind it, she could see Zorua, appearing to watch her movements closely, its eyes glancing up at an elated stone wall nearby.

'What was that bang?' May asked, though her companion took no notice of her. Grimacing, she glanced around them, noticing a distinctive lack of pokémon nearby.

'Drew, don't you think it's a bit quiet?' May called, her eyes intent upon the frantic pokémon, the eon pokémon itself letting out a small cry at their distress.

Her rival paused slightly, his emerald eyes flickering around the beach. He pursed his lips as the sound of another explosion could be heard to their left, coming from some unexplored caves.

'The others are still fighting! Latias, stay here! We can't afford to have anyone see you!' May squeaked as she began to run, Riolu and Zorua hot on her heels.

'May!' Drew snarled, hesitating only slightly as they saw a frantic Solana running towards them, her red eyes flashing in confused anger.

'Solana, what's going on?' May called as the woman with teal hair rushed to them.

'I don't know how they've done it, but Team Bright Moon are trying to capture all of the pokémon. There's too many of them, we can't keep up. Raquaza help us, but the only people left with pokémon are Paul and Harley,' the young woman explained, her eyes frantically glancing back at them.

'And where are you headed if the situation is so dire?' Drew scowled at her, ignoring May's reproachful glance at him.

'I'm trying to get to the nearby base before it's too late,' Solana grimaced, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead on the back of her gloved hand.

'Then we'll help them hold the forces,' May grimaced before rushing ahead, ignoring Drew's pained groan.

'Wait, May!' Solana called, her eyes flickering to the younger woman.

'Yes?' May frowned, pausing to glance back at her.

'They're not afraid of fighting dirty. I didn't see it, but I heard Harley yelling about it. They had a pokémon knock Solidad out cold. I've never known anyone to fight like this, not even Team Aqua and Magma,' Solana grimaced before running back to Vientown.

'Solidad,' Drew whispered before bolting ahead of May, the blood draining from his face as she ran after him.

Running over puddles of water, May almost ran into Drew as he came to a stop to see a Buizel, Graveller and Blastoise kicking up a storm, all of the other pokémon having fainted around them. There was a Houndoom and Houndour burning a startled group of Pichu, who were crying their name in fear.

Seeing a flash of blue, May saw Dawn struggle with a Torterra, crying as she tried to shake the giant grass type in a futile plea for assistance.

Nearby stood Paul, recalling his Electivire who'd collapsed at his feet, his expression grim.

Harley was engaged in a battle nearby with a Gliscor, who was fighting his Cacturne. The profligate man seemed strained, his green eyes flickering around the battle field to study the remaining opponents.

Without skipping another beat, May released her pokémon, calling, 'Munchlax and Elgyem, take the stage!'

Ignoring Drew's wordless growl, May rushed forward, taking a stand beside Harley.

'Munchlax, use solar beam on that Buizel,' May called as her Munchlax rushed forward, calling his name eagerly. Turning her attention to her other pokémon, May continued, 'Elgyem, you use hidden power on Houndoom!'

'Flygon, use steel wing on that Graveller!' Drew called, stepping up beside May.

'Dawn, have you got any pokémon left?' May called to her friend, who whimpered and shook her head. Grimacing, she continued, 'what about you, Paul?'

The man responded with a scowl, returning Torterra.

'Let's take that as a no, hon,' Harley quipped as Drew glowered, 'we can't take them all on.'

'Damn, Solana was right,' May muttered, ignoring Drew's pessimism as she surveyed the chaos around them. The calamitous scene seemed like something out of a warzone, akin to the devastation inflected by Kyogre and Groudon.

Realising the two men were awaiting a response from her, she almost groaned in disbelief. Of all the times where she hadn't expected the young men to turn to her, they chose to do so at a time where she didn't have the patience or time to comfort their needs.

'Yes, we can. Harley, how many?' May retorted with more optimism than she felt, her tone clipped.

'Cacturne's it, sweetpea. Every time we face one opponent, another just jumps up. They've got an endless supply, and I'm almost out,' the man grimaced as May once again glanced around their disastrous surroundings.

'Then where are they coming from? Their army can't be limitless, they have to be gaining them from somewhere. We just need to put a stop to it,' May frowned as she searched the area around her.

'Drew, take care of Munchlax and Skitty for me,' May whispered as she grabbed a hold of his arm, returning her Elgyem. She knew that both her more experienced pokémon wouldn't let Drew down, not if she left them with him.

'What? Why?' Drew questioned, tearing his gaze from the field to her.

'Trust me on this, please,' May responded hurriedly, glancing at his eyes before forcing her eyes to her feet.

'May,' the man seethed, a dangerous tone entering his voice.

'They'll listen to you, I know they will,' May responded with as much determination as she could sum up. They'd proven it to her after refusing to step in during their reunion in that clearing. If Blaziken and Skitty didn't react, she knew none of her other pokémon would ignore him.

'What will you do?' Drew hissed, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

'Nothing I wouldn't let my brother do,' May whispered up at him, momentarily losing herself and removing a lock of his hair from his forehead.

The man responded by opening his mouth, appearing stunned. She knew that Drew was now clued onto the dangers Max was constantly facing, and she had no intention of staying around long enough for him to respond.

Taking the opportunity, May rushed away from him, her face flushed as she ran back the way they'd come.

'Zorua, take care of Drew for me!' May called as she jumped over the small dark pokémon, who watched her with wary eyes.

Riolu hesitated once before saying something to his friend, running after May as she took the stone steps near the Marine Cave two at a time.

Reaching the top of the steps, she saw a nice outcrop of grass, on which stood a familiar trio.

'Not her again!' One of them glared as May fumbled with a pokéball, only to see Riolu jump before her.

'Riolu?' May frowned as the small fighting type called out to her, his red eyes standing out against the black fur around his eyes.

'Right, if you want to protect your friends from the cave, then I suppose that's the best way to do it,' May grinned back as she saw the trio unleash three pokémon from their pokéballs.

'Blaziken, help Riolu!' May called as she released her psychic type, noticing two Houndour and one Houndoom.

'All right, we can do this guys. Riolu, use bone rush on the left Houndour, Blaziken, you use sky uppercut on the other one!' May called as she saw the woman dressed in black scowl at her, her two upright tepigtails

'Houndour, use fire fang!' The blonde woman snapped as May watched Riolu jump over its head with ease.

'Dodge it, then use your attacks!' May called as she saw the two pokémon roll out of the way.

With an almighty roar, Blaziken ran his claw on the ground, charging for his opponent.

Riolu let out a slight grunt as he created a shimmering bone and used it to clobber the dark type, whose mouth sparked with fire. Instantly, it caught the small fighting type in his mouth, engrossing him in flames.

'Riolu! Blaziken, get him out of there!' May called as her starter pokémon dodged his own opponent to hit the dark type with a well-aimed blaze kick in the face, causing him to release Riolu with a yelp.

'Right, Blaziken, sky uppercut!' May called as the two black clad figures called, 'fire fang!'

The fire and fighting type's right claw glowed as he attacked the face of the first Houndour, the second pokémon grabbing his left arm in his fire emblazoned mouth.

'Blaziken!' May cried as Riolu created another glowing bone before him. Jumping between his ally and his foe, the fighting type bared his teeth in anger.

The smaller pokémon grunted as it hit the remaining Houndour's legs, causing it to hit the ground chin first.

'Go Riolu!' May cheered as Blaziken cried his name in equal anger.

'Enough!' A male voice called, interrupting the grunt's angered cry.

Blinking, May's eyes focused on the man clad in the white varsity jacket on the other side of the battle, the Houndoom grinning menacingly at her.

'You know what to do,' the man whispered, his smooth voice even as the Houndoom let out a giant inferno.

'Blaziken, protect Riolu and use overheat!' May snapped back, taking a step forward to see her closest friend jump before the tiny pokémon, emitting a giant inferno of flames from his beak. The two attacks collided, exploding at contact.

Watching the larger hound pokémon be consumed by flames as her starter pokémon jumped out of the way, May called, 'now go into sky uppercut before they can regroup!'

'Please, Houndoom, inferno,' the man snickered, appearing unperturbed.

Leaving Riolu by May's side, Blaziken jumped forward, his claw glowing white, slicing through the flames without a second thought.

'Feint attack follow it up with crunch,' the man glowered as May saw the pokémon disappear into thin air.

'Watch out, Blaziken, he can come from anywhere!' May called to her friend, who glanced around him carefully.

'Now!' The man barked as the Houndoom lurched forward, attacking Blaziken head on before opening his mouth.

'Blaze kick, quick!' May yelped as her pokémon's foot erupted into fire, colliding with the pokémon's lower stomach.

'Now, brave bird!' She continued as the man chuckled.

Blaziken began to glow white as he jumped out of the way, though his breathing was heavy from the exertion.

Sensing something touch her leg, May looked down to see Riolu pointing ahead of them, past the men, towards a tablet.

'Houndoom, feint attack, and hit it properly this time!' The man roared back, his previous humour having dissipated at last.

With a frown, May realised that it was a device she'd seen in pictures, which Max had shown to her from his studies in the Ranger School.

'Are you team Dim Sun?' She frowned, her eyes flickering to the man in disbelief.

'Please, we're nothing at all like them. We've just adapted the technology that already existed to meet our requirements. We tweaked it so we don't need that warped crystal and look at how much better it works!' The man laughed, sending a shiver of fear down May's spine.

'Blaziken, blaze kick and make it full power!' May called as she felt nothing but loathing for the man.

Riolu glared once before charging forward, dodging the mens' legs as he went.

'What the?' The man scowled as Blaziken hit the Houndoom straight in the face, his feet ablaze.

'Riolu, bone rush that thing, quick!' May yelled as Blaziken fell down to one knee.

Without hesitation, the small fighting type rushed through the pokémon battle, dodging Houndoom's angry snarl as May called, 'Blaziken, flame thrower!'

Her starter pokémon opened his beak to unleash a tirade of fire from his beak as May's eyes flickered from one pokémon to the next.

'Come on, Riolu, you can do it,' May whispered as she took in Blaziken's haggard appearance, as well as Houndoom's menacing glower. Her friend was running on empty, having battled the Mega Sharpedo in Samiya. She was relying on Riolu's success almost completely now.

'Blaziken, I know you're tired but you can do this. Those pokémon down there are relying on you, so are Dawn, Drew and Harley! We've got to do this, use brave bird!' May called, clenching her fist as her pokémon's blue eyes filled with her passion.

Calling his name, Blaziken's body once again began to glow white as Houndoom acted on its own, its body disappearing.

'Relax and listen for him, he can't have gone far!' May called, knowing her friend would find the dark type.

Seeing Riolu smash the tablet, May beamed, 'go Riolu, I knew you could do it!'

The small fighting type grinned up at her as the man in white scowled, 'this experiment was a success, that's all that matters. Runts, you know what to do.'

There was a flash of red followed by the all too familiar smokescreen.

Pulling her pokéball out of her pocket, May returned her Blaziken before calling, 'Riolu, we have to get out of here!'

The fighting type jumped over to her with ease as May rushed down the stairs, coughing as her throat clenched up, rejecting the putrid air.

'That was a close one. Are you ok?' May grimaced as she saw her newly attained friend stare up at her.

Petting his head slightly, May smiled before going, 'let's get you back to Zorua before she worries. You two are close, aren't you?'

Riolu nodded once as he followed May, his expression determined.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May's Belated Journey. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed :)_

Chapter 30

Reaching the Marine Cave, May felt her breath hitch in her throat. Everywhere she looked, she saw fainted or rampaging pokémon, all of them looking terrified. She'd never seen anything like it, little Squirtle attacking Geodude with bubble who were using sand attack on the Pichu who were using thunderbolt on the Nosepass. It was so chaotic that she couldn't believe how pristine the beach had seemed when she'd first arrived here.

Something struck her as odd, though. It took her a moment to realise what it was, but when she did, she felt as though everything in front of her would shatter into tiny fragments. It was almost like the life she'd so carefully tried to reconstruct after years of punishment was going to be eradicated once more.

All around her were pokémon, but she couldn't see her friends.

Hearing Solana's soft voice call to her in greeting, May barely registered the young woman's return. Behind her were Jackie and Max with the Rangers she'd met in Pueltown in tow.

'Oh no, they've gone on a rampage! We'll need to capture them all to calm them down!' Solana grimaced as Jackie's knowing gaze swept around the almost empty space. Almost immediately, he placed a hand on May's shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts faster than Brendan's Blaziken could wake Orlando.

'Jackie, you need to see something,' May grimaced, her eyes flickering around to see Dawn at the entrance of the cave, concealed by a large boulder. She was fretting over Paul, who had a gash on his forehead. Further down, she saw Harley dancing around, appearing to be looking for something, though May couldn't begin to fathom what it was. Drew and Zorua weren't anywhere to be seen, but maybe she'd missed them in the chaos.

'What's up?' The man questioned, as she tore her gaze away from the clearing to see the man's concerned expression.

'Team Bright Moon caused this, and they had some sort of a device. Apparently this was all an experiment, but that's all I know. I suggest you look up the top of the stairs, they may have left something behind,' May responded, knowing the man would not appreciate her nosing around what was undoubtedly Almia's Ranger's Command. She had no business investigating the events here, as he'd already reminded her once.

'Did you tamper with the scene?' The man questioned, his expression stern.

'No, I just had Blaziken and Riolu fight a battle with some of their cronies. We're trying to find his friend,' May responded, trying to keep the sulk out of her voice. She didn't know why Jackie was extremely friendly to her one moment whilst acting like a lecturing parent the next. Though, after everything they'd experienced together, she couldn't blame the man. After all, he'd taken on a mentoring role for Max and probably felt the same way to her.

'I'll question you later. Don't go past Vientown,' the man responded before squeezing her shoulder slightly.

'I wouldn't dream of it,' May grimaced before she once again searched the clearing. There really wasn't a sign of Drew or Zorua anywhere.

'Harley, where's Drew?' The young woman called as she rushed up to the man who was becoming more and more of a close friend to her.

'Oh, May, I've been looking everywhere for you! Hon, he's in bad shape,' the man responded, his voice an octave higher than usual as he began to cry, her pokémon rushing to her side with cries of despair.

She felt her heart stop as she stared at the man upon digesting his words. Frantically, her gaze flickered around the destroyed entrance to the cave. Flicking her eyes back to the man, she saw a drastic change in him. Noticing the tremble in his lips, as well as the strain around the man's eyes, May knew his tears were genuine.

'What happened?' She asked, but her voice barely came out a whisper.

'One minute we were fighting them. Cacturne was powering through our enemies with bullet seed, Drew had his Flygon attacking and a Zorua was helping out too. The next minute, Flygon received a critical hit, crashing into his Trainer, crushing his legs. That Zorua went mental, started using punishment on anything and everything that moved. She was the one who caused a Blastoise to hit Paul dead on in the face, I've never seen anything like it. Drew had to return her to calm her down, but something hit him and he was out of the battle. Then, when Flygon came to, she pulled him onto her back and they both whizzed on out of there,' Harley explained, the speed of his words increasing in fervour, the lack of quirky theatrics alarming May. He was serious, and worried.

'Where would Flygon have taken him?' May grimaced as she tried, and failed, to keep the panic out of her voice.

'I don't know, hon, the Pokémon Centre? Where else would you go? This place doesn't have a Mauville City Hospital,' Harley grimaced back as the Rangers began to capture the frantic pokémon to ease their fears, releasing them once they had calmed down.

'Then that's where I'm going,' May responded before recalling her distressed pokémon and picking Riolu up. With a frantic breath, she ran away from the scene, ignoring her brother's cries for her to stop.

'Hey, wait for me you ungrateful pipsqueak!' Harley roared as he ran after her, not even glancing back as Dawn and Paul stared at them, hesitating before slowly following.

'Please be ok, Drew,' May whispered as she tried to fight a sob. She was running across the beach, silently cursing the way the sand seemed to slow her pace.

Sure, they'd never had a particularly stable relationship, but she couldn't imagine what she'd do if he'd been hurt. Poor Flygon would feel terrible, and Drew would need all the support he could get.

Hearing a familiar cry from above her, May glanced up to see the shape of Latias in the sky, circling above her.

'Latias, I need your help to head to Vientown!' May yelled as she jumped into the air, the eon pokémon swooping in underneath her, its aerodynamic body splitting the air around them with little difficulties.

She didn't look down to appreciate the view of the forest, nor did she hear Harley's infuriated roars at being left behind. Nuzzling her face into her friend's neck, May let out a whimper as she felt Riolu snuggle into her arms, equally concerned about his friend.

Seeing the town's small buildings in the distance, May petted Latias once, a sign for her to lower to the ground.

Jumping off her friend and onto a dirt path, she stumbled only slightly as she looked up, into her friend's concerned yellow eyes. She knew that Latias was worried about her, having never truly seen her look so lost. However, without Drew, May knew she'd be helpless, not just out in Contests, but in Hoenn too. Especially since she was the one who had le him down to abandon him.

'Thank you so much for everything, Latias, you're the best!' May beamed as she handed her friend a pokéblock, trying to be as optimistic as she could. After all, her motto had always been not to let others worry about her if she could help it. If she could, she'd just distract herself from any pain or fear with something else, even if it was friends or food. Her cheerful disposition was always something others commented on, and that was something she couldn't lose now that she needed it most.

'Rest up on an island near here and stay safe until you find your brother. If you're bored, visit Steven,' May spoke with false cheer, though it ended in a sob. She honestly didn't want to face this alone, but there wasn't much option for her.

Lunging at her friend, she wrapped her arms around her slim neck as she whispered, 'I'll miss you. Stay safe for me, please.'

Scrubbing at her eyes, she let out a hollow laugh before stating, 'I should see if Drew's all right.'

Realising just how scared she was for the chartreuse haired man, May let out an anxious breath. There was no need to worry, she reminded herself. Then she remembered the connotations of Dawn's catch phrase and she felt another wave of helplessness fill her.

Hearing her friend let out a sad cry, May whispered, 'don't worry about me, you know I always bounce back. Visit Steven if you're lonely, Groudon knows how bored the man must be without me.'

The legendary pokémon glanced once at her before returning its gaze to the sky, her song as sad and hollow as May felt.

'Go, I'll be fine. I promise,' May whispered before petting her friend's side.

With a dejected cry, Latias flew back into the air.

'Make sure you make stops on the way to rest up!' May called before waving at her friend, trying to push aside her concerns.

Once Latias had gone a reasonable distance, May glanced at Riolu. With an anxious sigh, she whispered, 'let's do this.'

Picking the small fighting type up once again, May began to run the rest of the way through the forest and into the town.

Taking two steps into the once peaceful town, May couldn't help but stare.

All around her was chaos.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi all,_

 _I finally had an opportunity to update as per my old schedule because I finally had a few days to myself :D_

 _Here's the latest update!_

Chapter 31

Running through the small town, May tried to find someone who could help her, but everyone just ran past her. When she tried to talk to a bulky man, he sent her a sceptical glance before rushing past, ignoring her.

Letting out an irritated huff, May frantically searched around the village, not seeing anyone who looked like they'd pause to help her.

Seeing a smaller boy with messy black hair, she stopped him and asked, 'please help me! What's the fastest way to the Pokémon Centre?'

The young boy hesitated slightly before pointing towards a nearby farm with Miltank roaming lazily, appearing unaffected by the frantic movements of the villagers. It was attached to a large, wooden house, a chimney smoking into the sky.

'That's the centre?' May frowned, glancing back to see the only person who had stopped long enough to help her running away, apparently having deemed to have helped her sufficiently.

With a sigh, she stumbled forward, Riolu muttering anxiously in her ear. Taking a step on the pristine cement steps, she knocked on the large wooden door of the old, double storey farmhouse, whose rectangular windows were drawn shut. She glanced behind her apprehensively as she heard someone walking inside the house.

'Yes?' A large, imposing woman frowned upon opening the door. She had curly brown hair and large black eyes, her long nose and large lips pulling attention away from her striking jaw. Furthermore, May had a feeling that she was not a woman to be reckoned with. No, this woman was not someone to be taken lightly at all.

'I'm sorry to knock on your door, but no one could help me. I need to know where the Pokémon Centre is, please. What's the fastest way there?' May gulped, her voice breaking as she glanced at the intimidating woman.

'Is it your pokémon that needs help?' The woman frowned as she glanced at Riolu, her expression softening at May's clear distress.

'No, well they do, but I'm looking for a friend. He's been badly hurt and his Flygon should have brought him here somewhere. I need to see if he's ok,' May whispered as she glanced up at the woman, trying not to let her emotions show. Even then, she could still feel her bottom lip quiver in fear.

'Then come with me,' the woman frowned before turning into the house, 'I'll be back in five minutes. Get the remedy off the stove and put the next batch on. We're going to have a lot of ill pokémon that need our help.'

The imposing woman didn't wait for a response before closing the door and rushing down the street, not bothering to see if May was following.

Turning from one corner to another, it took May a moment to see the familiar red roof of the Pokémon Centre. If everything Harley had told her was correct, then Drew would be in there.

'Thank you so much!' May called to the woman before rushing in, not hearing the woman's calls of luck. Entering the pristine, spacious foyer, May felt a sense of ease upon seeing the familiar pink hair of Nurse Joy behind the counter.

'Nurse Joy, did a green haired trainer with a Zorua and Flygon come here? Please say yes!' May squeaked as she almost collapsed on the red table top.

'Yes, he did. Do you know what happened to him?' The woman questioned, her melodic voice as calm as ever, though her eyes widened slightly at May's frazzled appearance.

'Thank Arceus he made it here. He's a really good friend of mine, is he all right?' May whispered as she looked up into the young woman's blue eyes, trying to suppress the tears which were once again forcing their way out of her.

'We're not sure, I am trained to help pokémon, not humans. I can see there's been damage to his legs as well as a severe concussion, but I don't have any further information for you, I'm afraid. The Ranger Union are sending a doctor for them to see him as soon as possible, but they said it might take a while,' the young woman frowned, her eyes filled with a concern for May as she couldn't suppress the tears.

'So no one will be able to help him?' May cried, panic entering her voice.

'They said they would send the most able bodied person in the meantime. He should be here any moment now, but we're not sure how qualified he'll be,' the pokémon nurse frowned as May stared at her in disbelief.

'What do you mean?' May questioned as the doors behind her opened.

'He's qualified for aiding pokémon, not humans, but he was the only one willing to come,' the nurse grimaced, her eyes filled with a regret that May couldn't believe.

'Someone's injured?' A familiar voice asked, surprising May so her concerns weren't mentioned.

Turning, she questioned, 'Brock?'

'May, what are you doing here?' The tall man frowned, his spiky dark brown hair was windswept as his small black eyes widened in shock. He was as tanned as ever, and every bit as muscled as May could recall.

Letting out a sob, May responded, 'it's Drew. I know you're not qualified, but you have to help him. Please, Brock!'

Tensing his jaw, the man, who was one of May's oldest friends, nodded his head.

'Nurse, I'll need you to show me where my patient is. May, you come with me, I think you might be able to tell me what has happened.' Brock grimaced as Nurse Joy lead him and May out of the foyer and into the back rooms, May explaining as briefly as she could the events that she was aware of.

As they walked, she placed a reassuring hand on Riolu's cheek, who was wimpering into her neck.

'May, I want you to stay outside while I assess the extent of the damage,' Brock grimaced to May who nodded her head numbly.

Glancing down at Riolu, May let out a shaky sigh. The pokémon seemed to notice her concern, snuggling deeper into her arms.

Flicking through her Xtransceiver's contacts, May sent a brief message to Dawn to advise her of where she was. She knew that the bluenette would be beside herself with worry if she did not hear a message soon.

Seeing a door open at the end of the hallway, May felt her eyes widen as Solidad walked out, her expression more haggard than she'd ever seen the normally pristine woman.

'Solidad!' May cried out as the pink haired woman smiled softly at her, a bundle held close in her arms.

'Is he awake?' the woman questioned as May shook her head.

'I don't know, I haven't had the chance to see him yet,' May whispered as Riolu jumped out of her arms, heading straight to Solidad.

'He had to capture her, May,' the pink haired woman warned as Riolu's eyes widened at the news.

'He caught Zorua?' May whispered as Riolu's eyes flickered from the bundle in Solidad's arms to May, his stance tense.

'It was the only way for him to calm her down. She could have caused so much more damage to herself and others if he hadn't caught her,' Solidad whispered as May's eyes flickered to a familiar belt wrapped tightly around her mentor's waist.

'You're wearing his belt,' May grimaced, her throat tightening at the implications. If anything were to happen to Drew, surely Solidad would be the best person to look after his pokémon? She didn't know a thing about his family or any of his friends outside of those from Coordinating. Besides, Solidad had known him the longest, had kept in touch with him. She herself had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, ignoring her stint in space to meet Rayquaza.

'It doesn't mean anything, May. I was looking after his pokémon until you got here,' Solidad offered, her expression filled with guilt.

'No, it's fine. You're the most qualified to handle them out of the both of us. After all, you've kept in touch,' May responded with a shake of her head, hoping the older woman didn't see the crushing disappointment she felt. She had no claim to Drew, and the memory of the woman he'd had breakfast with in a café in this very town was just another reminder of that sore point.

'May,' the woman began but was cut short by an all too familiar voice, 'Yoohoo, Solidad and May, you'd better be here or I'll scream at you!'

'We're here, Harley!' May called, turning her face to the hallway she'd come from.

'May, please,' Solidad began, only to see the young brunette glower at her.

In a steady voice, the younger woman replied, 'there's nothing more to it, Solidad. He's always been there for you, as you have for him. Just take care of his pokémon and go talk to Harley. We both know that he's going to need someone who's calm and rational to acquiesce him down, and I'm not feeling either right now.'

The woman hesitated slightly before nodding her head, her lips pressed together in a tight line as she quickly hugged May.

'We'll have a proper girls talk when this is all over. There's far too much that's not being said, May,' Solidad whispered into her ear before limping out of the hallway.

Glancing down at the fighting type that was standing at her feet, May muttered, 'you can go with them, you know. Drew's caught Zorua, so you can stay with Solidad if you want.'

To her surprise, the small fighting type shook his head once, clinging onto her leg and calling out to her, his red eyes widening in despair.

Seeing his red eyes, May grimaced as she petted him, reminded of Brendan's own ruby eyes. What she wouldn't give for either him or Gary to be there. Whilst Brendan would have been a stoic shoulder of support, she couldn't help but long for Gary's self-certain ways too.

'May?' A soft voice called as May once again found herself looking at her Xtransceiver.

'Yes?' May yelped, tearing her eyes to the pink haired nurse standing at Drew's doorway.

'We're still investigating the cause of the matter, but we can't tell you any further details at this stage. Brock and I are doing all we can. He was in pain, so we've had to put him in a coma,' the nurse whispered, her eyes filled with a sadness May didn't want to see. She could remember seeing that same expression too many times when she was visiting Mauville City, and it usually occurred after something had happened to her father.

Nodding her head numbly, May waited for the nurse to disappear back into the room before leaning against the wall, her ears ringing. What if they couldn't locate the problem?

Her throat felt dry as she realised just how scared she was. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing, but her thumbs were texting the only person she could trust to hear her distress, sending a distress signal she'd been taught years ago.

Almost instantly her Xtransceiver rang. Without glancing at the caller ID, she answered.

'Steven, the Tentacruel have landed,' May whimpered the code as she sank down the wall to her feet. Taking in a shaky breath, she continued, 'it's Drew. Something happened at Nabiki Beach—they're not being positive. I think they don't think he'll make it.'

 _Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites, even for reading this. It does mean a lot to me :)_


	33. Chapter 33

Hi all,

Here's the latest update. As always, I'm really grateful for all of your support and for reading this story :)

Chapter 32

Sitting in the foyer of the Pokémon Centre, May barely registered as the Hoenn Champion handed her a steaming plastic cup. It felt like a week ago since he'd landed with Wallace, causing a massive paparazzi storm outside of this very centre. In reality it had been an hour, but the seconds felt like hours to May, whose hands felt numb and mind was blank, focused on her rival who was in an induced coma down the hall.

'Drink,' Steven's soft voice said as Wallace paced before them, his turquoise hair a mess, his eyes the colour of his hair flickering around the room. She'd never seen the latter man look so strained, an Xtransceiver pressed against his ear as he spoke to someone May could only assume to be Drew's mother. She didn't even question how the Hoenn Top Coordinator had such data, just accepting that they had greater access to other people's data than most commoners.

Nothing at all made sense to her anymore.

Bringing the cup of tea to her lips, May took the most miniscule sip to appease her close friend. She knew that they would worry about her if she didn't at least try to drink something to compensate for the fluids she'd lost crying, but honestly, the only thing she could think about was Drew.

Setting the cup down on the plastic table before her, she placed another tissue in the nearby bin as Steven arched an eyebrow at her, his light blue hair a mess.

'It was a new team that calls themselves team Bright Moon. I think it's a homage to a team that was rampant here a few years before Max came here to study. They were called Dim Sun and went on a rampage, trying to control pokémon, but I can't remember why. Anyway, I was fighting the cronies just above the cave whilst Drew and the others were somewhere else at the foot of the entrance. I never even saw it happen,' May whispered before she once again burst into tears, Wallace's eyes intent upon her despite the woman on the other end of the line. His expression soured as Steven grimaced, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head softly.

'May, you'll be fine. Remember that you've faced tougher things in life than this. Just take it in stride, you have to,' Steven murmured as he rubbed her back, his steel blue eyes meeting Wallace's frantic turquoise ones.

'I know I've faced worse, Steven, but I've never had anyone else get hurt. I know he doesn't even see me in that way, but Drew's always motivated me to get better, to improve myself. He means so much to me, and I've always denied it. I don't know what I'd do if anything did happen to him,' May choked out, not seeing the jealousy which flickered across the current Champion's expression.

'Relax, he'll be fine,' Steven said in a guarded tone as he continued to rub May's back, ignoring the suspicious glare from Riolu as it sat opposite them.

'But how can you be so sure?' May whispered as she felt her eyes fill with tears once more. She should never have left them.

'May, I've seen this kind of thing often. He'll be fine,' Steven responded sternly, causing May to blink at him in shock, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'May?' A soft voice called, followed by the sound of clamouring paparazzi, trying to get an image of inside the foyer.

It took the brunette a moment to register who was calling her, but when she turned her attention to the door, she saw Dawn and Paul standing there, a part of the latter's forehead covered with a bandage, she couldn't help but feel relieved that they were alright.

'Over here,' May called in a choked voice as she tried to stand up, though Steven's arm kept her in place.

'How is he?' The Sinnoh native whispered, rushing over to her friend. She barely spared a second glance for Steven as Paul sent the man a suspicious glare, wincing slightly as he followed the bluenette's direction.

'They don't know, Brock's with him now,' May replied, placing her head in her hands as Riolu gave her another tissue.

'Please don't worry, Brock would do anything to help Drew. He knows how much he means to you, we all do.' Dawn offered her friend the only assurance she could, noticing Steven's glower at her statement.

'But what if it isn't enough? He's trained with pokémon, not humans!' May grimaced as Wallace hung up from Drew's mother and turned his attention to the young brunette.

'May, I know Drew well enough to know that he wouldn't want you to sit here moping about him. Try to find something to preoccupy yourself with. If you're not busy, you can always come to the Wallace Cup in Kalos this year,' the man smiled down at her as Dawn's eyes lit up at the prospect of being in Kalos with one of her closest friends.

'When will it be?' May whispered as Solidad entered the room with Harley, both appearing more at ease than before, despite the presence of the paparazzi outside. When a string of Top Coordinators were in a Pokémon Centre and another region's Champion dropped everything to be there, it was bound to attract quite a bit of attention, and they were both very familiar with being in the spotlight; especially with Harley's infamous antics.

'Very soon,' Wallace responded as Riolu frowned at the news.

'What if Drew wakes up?' May protested, uncertainly glancing at her friends. She knew they could see her hesitation to leave Drew, but she couldn't help but feel that without her, he would never have gone to Nabiki Beach and gotten himself into such a dangerous situation.

'Then I'll personally arrange for his family to grant this Pokémon Centre to contact you first, before any of his family,' Wallace assured her smoothly, his expression a perfect mask.

'That sounds like a hug request. How can you be so sure they would allow that?' May responded uncertainly, poking her fingers together anxiously.

'Because I'm almost certain it's what Drew would want,' Wallace smiled down at her, his turquoise eyes revealing his distress for a moment.

'May, Wallace is right. Drew wouldn't want you to hold off on your journey on account of him, not after how long it's taken you to get here. Besides, he already has three ribbons,' Solidad's voice called from the foyer as Zorua giggled at her feet.

'He does?' May questioned, glancing back at her friends in disbelief. Why had he never sought the time to brag of this to her? She knew he was always trying to prove his superiority to her. Could it be that he had known of her self-confidence problems? He'd always been able to see through her actions better than any, and it made her feel all the more guilty for being pressured to leave the man.

'And you'll be there for my boutique's grand opening!' Dawn agreed, offering her friend a small smile, though her blue eyes were strained with concern.

As May hesitated once more, Steven continued, 'you can't let one thing set you back, May. Yes, Drew is hurt, but from what the nurse here has told me, it's a leg injury on top of a head injury. It wasn't his heart, thank Arceus. He'll be fine. They've had to operate him, but he'll wake up soon enough.'

Seeing the smile the Hoenn native offered her, May felt her protests ebb away. Like Drew, Steven had always known when she was at her lowest point. How could she possibly argue with the Champion when he was trying to appease her, especially after everything he'd done for her?

'Besides, hon, you can stay here for as long as you want just to train. That contest and flights to it will last a week, max. Get your cute little patootie over there at the last moment, be fashionably late with that chocolate covered marshmallow over there, and win that ribbon for all of us!' Harley pressed, his hands on his hips as his green eyes flickered to Dawn.

'Chocolate covered marshmallow?' Dawn frowned as May smiled at his antics.

'Ooh! She smiled! Ten points to me, I made my favourite little gingerbread cookie smile in her hour of need! If only this was Harry Potter, I'd win us the House Cup!' Harley grinned, causing May to let out a light laugh.

'Yes, he's done it again! Fifty points to me!' Harley cackled, causing Solidad to roll her eyes in response.

'You'll be stuck with that nickname forever, now,' May smiled at Dawn, who looked horrified at the prospect of being labelled a deliciously unhealthy treat.

'But I don't want to be a chocolate covered marshmallow!' Dawn cried as Paul let out a small smile.

'What are you laughing at, Paul?' Dawn huffed as the man's smile broadened by all of a millimetre.

'You,' the man shrugged back as May registered the impeding tirade.

'Me? Who do you think you are to laugh at others?' Dawn shrieked as May bit back a groan.

Rising to her feet, she drained the remains of her berry tea before placing it in the tissue filled bin near her.

'If any of you need me, I'll be outside,' she responded, not seeing Wallace shake his head at Steven as he moved to follow her.

'Riolu,' May called as she reached the door, the small fighting type jumping over the furniture to reach her.

'May, I'll join you,' Wallace called as he stepped towards her, ignoring the surprised glances from her friends.

Seeing the turquoise haired man's gaze on her, May shrugged in response, not knowing what to say to him.

They walked out of the centre in silence, not so much as glancing at the many paparazzi that were hoarding outside, who were taking picture after picture of them both, calling out questions to them.

'Ignore them and keep walking,' Wallace frowned in her ear as his turquoise eyes flickered to the formidable presence of Jack Walker.

'May,' the man frowned as he reached them.

Seeing his concerned eyes, May nodded her head once, her nails digging into her palm as she clenched her hand.

'Come on,' the man grimaced, leading her through the paparazzi with Wallace in tow.

Hearing a loud whirring sound up ahead, May was surprised to see the woman who had helped her earlier ushering them into her farm.

'Thanks, Big Bertha,' Jackie beamed at her as May's eyes landed on a giant helicopter.

'No, I can't leave Drew,' May called, stopping in her tracks.

'And you won't, now get in,' Jackie growled as he took a seat in the giant contraption, buckling into his seat.

'No,' May glared as she felt Wallace snake his arm around her, ushering her into the seat, his expression telling her not to argue as they heard the calls of the paparazzi who followed them.

'We'll be back to Drew as soon as we can, but we need to find a place to talk alone,' Wallace said as one of the paparazzi called, 'where are you taking the Princess of Hoenn?'

'Who's the Princess of Hoenn? She's a Gym Leader!' Another snorted as May felt her heart jump in her throat.

Without a second glance back, she jumped into the helicopter, frantically buckling her seat belt as Wallace sat beside her, closing the door elegantly.

Having reached the Ranger Headquarters, May stared at the wild Staraptor that stayed outside, appearing to be perfectly domesticated as an unidentified Ranger caught it with his Stylus.

Turning her gaze to the giant tower before her, May was impressed by how imposing it looked, whilst somehow sending off a message of peace. She recognised it from her brother's pictures-the Ranger's Headquarters. She felt incredibly out of place as a Trainer, though knew better than to comment on it.

A familiar brown haired man rushed out to greet them, bowing deeply to Wallace before ushering them in.

Recognising the man to be Kellyn, May remained silent as she followed the two prominent figures inside, recognising the bright tiles in the foyer to those in the base she'd encountered in Pueltown. like Pokémon Centres, Ranger Bases seemed to try to keep things consistent. It left her feeling slightly appeased by the vague familiarity.

'Chairperson Erma is waiting for you with Professor Hastings. You'll find them upstairs with our Operators,' the man explained as he walked up the stairs to the left.

Climbing in silence, May wondered what she'd gotten herself into this time. If Max found her here, he knew she'd get a lecture from the man, who often forgot that she was the elder sibling. She didn't want any trouble, just for Drew to be safe and healthy.

After climbing a few too many stairs, May glanced up to see an official looking room, with two women and one man at the controls on the left, giant screens up before them.

'Hello, you must be May and Wallace. I'm Chairperson Erma, and this is my colleague Professor Hastings,' an elderly woman smiled, her thick, grey hair pulled away from her face in two pignite tails. She wore a long, brown skirt with a white blouse above it, a matching brown cardigan over it. She was leaning profusely onto a walking stick, but seemed perfectly able bodied otherwise.

May's eyes flickered to the man beside her, a man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, horizontal moustache and a goatie. He wore fluro pink pants with a matching blouse, a yellow gilet covering them with a lab coat over it. He, like Erma, had a walking stick which he leaned on as his dark grey eyes narrowed upon her.

'Hi,' May responded, offering them a feeble smile. She knew her reluctance would be painfully obvious, but she couldn't muster anything friendlier at that stage.

'You must understand that we have brought you here under the utmost discretion in the hopes of enlisting your assistance. So far, you have been witness to two attacks by team Bright Moon, and Jackie tells us that you have also aided him in his investigations off shore,' the woman frowned at May, who grimaced at her shoes, unable to meet anyone's eyes. This felt all too much like an interrogation or official reprimand to her.

'Chairperson Erma, I must insist that you delay this interview at once!' A sharp voice snarled, pulling May's attention away from her shoes.

'Why would that be, child?' The woman responded, her lips pulled into a thin and disapproving line.

'Max!' May choked out before rushing past her companions and tackling her younger brother in a hug.

'It'll be all right, sis,' Max whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, glaring at his mentor. In a heated voice, he yelled, 'I suppose this was your idea, was it? Bring her in here whilst she's under enough duress already? What's wrong with you, Jackie? Haven't you got any shame?'

'It's not like that, Max. They honestly only want to ask her a few questions,' Jack Walker groaned as Wallace frowned at Max's furious . Undoubtedly he was considering how he'd react if Lisia ever spoke to him in such a scolding manner in public.

'I see, he has a vested interest in the young woman,' Professor Hastings frowned as Max turned his angry glower onto him.

'Max, it's ok. I have to do this, team Bright Moon aren't going to stop because Drew's incapacitated,' May whispered into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking.

'Yes, but you being emotionally drained isn't going to help anyone with anything!' Max scowled down at his sister before turning an angry glare at Wallace, 'and I expected you of all people to look after her! We both know you have at least two incentives, but I see that you don't care enough about either of them. I should just Rattata you out now, whilst I still can!'

'Don't be a fool, Max! I wouldn't have brought May here if I didn't think a change of scenery would have helped her!' The man snarled as Riolu stared up at Max in confusion.

'Enough! Max, I'm going to get into this interview and then I'll have dinner with you. Drew's injury should be the worst that can happen. Wallace, please keep my brother preoccupied in the meantime,' May called as she straightened her posture and walked towards the two eldest in the room.

'It's nice of you to aid us with our investigations, please follow us,' Chairperson Erma smiled as Max opened and closed his mouth, apparently at a loss for something to say to his sister.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update. I'm sorry it's a little late. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites._

Chapter 33

Hearing the deafening roars around her, the young woman couldn't help but face the stadium with a disbelieving smile. Glancing at the stunning brunette beauty opposite her, who had so graciously accepted her defeat, the young red haired woman let out a light laugh before jumping on her exhausted pokémon.

'Staryu, you did it! You're the best!' Misty grinned as she clung onto her golden-brown sea star pokémon, its golden ring which surrounded its pink life force gem was glowing dully, but she could sense its joy at having been her final pokémon.

'Rest up, you deserve it,' Misty winked before returning her pokémon and walking up to her friend, who looked only slightly dejected.

'Misty, good battle,' Leaf grinned as she held out a civilised hand, her brown eyes flickering around the crowded stadium.

'Screw public correctness, come over here and give me a hug!' Misty grinned before pulling the brunette into her arms, letting out an overjoyed squeal.

'So, it'll be you versing Ash after all. I'm kind of relieved—he's always managed to undermine any of my battle strategies and come out on top. I would have been slaughtered, so you did me a favour,' the brunette mused, her brown eyes sparkling as her long hair fell over her ear.

'And I can't wait to see his face when he finds out,' Misty grinned, her cerulean eyes brightening at the prospect of seeing her best friend's shock.

'Are you going to tell him yourself or do you want the public to do that for you?' Leaf mused, her expression showing none of the dejection defeat so often left on her.

'Want to come with me?' Misty grinned at her friend, knowing her answer.

'Sure, let's just get the formalities out of the way first,' Leaf couldn't help but grin back as she led Misty to the back room in which all Champion data was retained.

'Place your pokéballs here and wait for the magic,' Leaf winked at Misty, who apprehensively placed her pokéballs there, seeing their data coming up on a screen. There was Gyarados, Psyduck, Corsola, Seel, Dragonair and Staryu, their statistics and health filling the screen.

'Now, here's the paperwork we covered before the battle. All you need to do is sign here and here,' Leaf smiled at the woman who she considered one of her oldest friends.

Grinning as she took the black pen, Misty quickly scribbled her signature in the places assigned, her eyes sparkling with restrained tears.

'You ready to give Ash hell?' Leaf grinned once she handed it to one of the nearby assistants.

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Misty grinned as they rushed out of the door, taking the brunette's arm in her own.

'I just hope Gary isn't there again,' Leaf grimaced, though Misty nudged her, 'you know he's just there so often because Delia's cooking is so good. Oh, and of course because he knows you'd rather spend time with Ash than him.'

'It would be fine if he wasn't so insistent on flirting with me. I'm just happy Daisy-May is there to defend me half the time,' Leaf groaned as she climbed into a pristine car, the leather seats a comfort she had not yet become accustomed to.

'Please, you love his attention,' Misty scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

'Like you love Ash spending time with Serena!' Leaf retorted, an angry flush filling her cheeks.

'Then I must love it when those two spend time together, reminiscing time in their stupid kid's camp!' Misty snapped back, her earlier cheer lost thanks to Leaf's teasing.

'Sorry, but you know how I feel about Oak,' Leaf grimaced at her friend, who knew of her struggles as surely as she knew her own.

'And you know how I feel about that sly Gothita,' Misty shrugged before grinning at her friend. With a sly smile, she grinned, 'if I ever need a replacement member for the Elite Four, your name's going down on that list, by the way.'

'Really?' Leaf beamed, unable to believe her ears. She'd always wanted to be a Champion, but knew that she'd have a hard time defeating Ash Ketchum. The man defied logic, and that was something she couldn't comprehend in battling him. If she'd had to verse him, she would probably have had a spectacular loss. At least Misty could give him a run for his money.

'Of course,' Misty winked back, returning her attention to the scenery outside.

Considering the location of the League's headquarters in Indigo Plateau, it didn't take too long to reach Pallet Town in Kanto. The extravagant vehicle attracted a lot of attention, but Misty didn't care when it stopped outside the familiar abode of Ash and Delia Ketchum.

Stepping out of the luxury vehicle, Misty walked with a determined step to the front door, which slammed open to reveal Mr Mime shoving none other than Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak out of the house. The large clown like pokémon, with a white body, pink puffy sleeves on his shoulders and legs, rosy cheeks and gloved hands continued to push them with a straw broomstick, appearing more angered than the young red head had ever seen him.

'Hey, Mr Mime, cut it out! We didn't mean to get the chips and popcorn all over the floor! Cut it out, it's just a little mess!' Ash cried as it continued to push them out, the broomstick hitting him successfully on the head.

With a light laugh, Leaf teased, 'Ash Ketchum, aspiring Champion, defeated by Mr Mime, pokémon of his mother!'

'Hey, who do you think you're laughing at?' Ash retorted, turning to face them before stopping dead in his tracks.

'Oi, Mimey, cut it out! It was Ash that threw most of it, not me!' Gary yelped as he continued to fend off the pokémon's attacks on his own.

'Ash, help me!' Gary continued as Ash cleared his throat and muttered, 'Gary. Gary. Gary!'

'What?' Gary roared as Mr Mime thwarted him with a broom against his head, causing both young women to once again fall into a fit of giggles.

'Ash, you certainly know how to make us feel welcome,' Misty winked at the man, who gaped at her sudden appearance.

'Misty, you just won against Leaf and you thought you'd come see me first?' Ash questioned, his eyes widening in shock as Misty's face flushed.

'Hey Leaf, you're looking as gorgeous as ever, I see,' Gary winked as he moved to place an arm around her shoulders.

With an eye roll, Leaf shoved the man away, heading into the home, 'is Delia home?'

'No, she had an errand with gramps,' Gary responded as he tried, and failed, to pass the psychic type.

'Are you sure there's nothing going on between those two?' Leaf frowned as her gaze flickered around the pristine home, focusing on the mess in the living room. There was popcorn and chocolate everywhere, the coffee table was pushed out of the way and a glass with water was spilled on the ground.

Turning back to Ash, she frowned, 'you call this a little mess?'

Misty, upon having followed the brunette, whistled. Turning an angry glare upon the black haired man, she snarled, 'Ash Ketchum, your mother and Mr Mime work hard to keep this house in order! You're home for a little training and it looks like this room has been trashed!'

'Hey, it wasn't just me!' Ash retorted, his own temper flaring up.

'Are you kidding me? It's always just you! Trouble follows you like Team Rocket love a bad smell!' Misty glared back, taking an angered step towards the man.

'Gary was in on it too!' Ash snarled as he stormed past Mr Mime to get into her face, the psychic type warily watching the two, having had many an encounter with their explosive arguments.

'Yes, but he's not the one living here with his single mother, is he? Besides, I'd expect that much from a pignite like him, but you? I expected more from you!' Misty yelled back, ignoring Gary's indignant squawk at her insult.

'She's got a point, you know. You're terrible,' Leaf frowned at the man, who pouted at the news.

'May doesn't think I'm terrible, nor do Brendan and Max,' Gary sulked, crossing his arms childishly as Ash whispered in a small voice, 'why wouldn't you expect more from Gary than me? Is it because he's a professor's son who's had a mother and father? Does that excuse his behaviour?'

'Ash, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that,' Misty frowned at her friend, touching his shoulder hesitantly.

'Who's May?' Leaf frowned at the brunet nearby, feeling a sense of unease enter her stomach. She'd just lost her title, was she going to discover that Gary had a secret too, another woman, at that?

'I think it would be best if you both left,' Ash said, hiding his eyes with his hair, his voice unusually solemn.

'Wait, Ash, you don't mean that!' Misty said, a slight panic filling her voice as she gazed at Leaf's stunned expression, barely registering that her friend might need assistance.

'Gary, who is she? Don't tell me you've got that pathetic cheering squad back,' Leaf glowered as Gary's Xtransceiver rang.

'Of course she's not! She's so much more than a silly cheerleader. Hang on, I've got to take this call,' Gary frowned at Leaf before pressing the device to his ear. In a cheerful voice, he greeted, 'hey Max, miss me already?'

There was a moment of silence as Misty tried and failed to gain Ash's attention, though it was focused intensely on the man beside him.

'You're joking, right?' Gary laughed into the device before his face became filled with panic. In an unsteady voice, he frowned, 'Max, what's happened? Please tell me she's ok.'

Hearing this, Ash turned his gaze onto his childhood friend, Pikachu racing into the room, his mouth covered in ketchup, skidding to a halt upon registering the serious mood.

'But I was just with them, Drew was fine, so was May!' Gary panicked into the device, his dark eyes meeting Ash's.

'What do you mean they're not sure if he's going to be ok? I was just with them! He was fine, he was walking and talking!' Gary scowled into the device as Ash swore under his breath, running out of the room.

'Gary, who are Max, May and Drew?' Misty questioned as a sense of apprehension filled her, but the man wasn't listening to her.

'How's that possible? Where are they?' Gary frowned as he saw Ash return with his jacket and backpack.

'I'm on my way,' he scowled before ending the call. Flicking his eyes to Leaf, he said, 'Leaf, here's my Xtransceiver; call Brendan Birch and tell him May's in trouble. Max told me that she's got a family friend with a helicopter and I need him to send one to Pallet Town. Ash, I need you to call gramps and tell him we need to get to Almia. He'll know what for, just tell him I don't know why yet.'

'Where are you going?' Misty called as the brunet turned to the door, in which Mr Mime still stood, enraged by the men's presence.

'I'm getting a razz berry cake,' the man smirked as his eyes flickered to Leaf, who was on the phone to the Hoenn professor's apprentice.

'Pikachu, I think I'm missing something very important,' Misty frowned as Pikachu scratched his head uncertainly.

Ending the call, Leaf looked as confused as Misty felt whilst Ash spoke to his mother on his Xtransceiver.

'No, mum, Gary is fine. It's Drew that's been hurt, I told you about him, remember? Yes, May is fine, I hope. I don't know. She'll be distraught, though, she always takes these things so hard. No, I definitely have to go. My challenge can wait, May comes first. Of course I'm sure!' Ash was stating into the device, pacing the hallway anxiously.

'Mum, put Professor Oak on, please. He'll want to hear this,' Ash groaned as he rolled his eyes aton the extremely perplexed Misty and Leaf.

There was a pause in which, Misty assumed, the device was passed onto the older man.

'Hi Professor, I take it my mum told you about May?' Ash frowned as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Seeing this action, Misty felt her eyes narrow. Ash was never this apprehensive when he spoke to the pokémon professor, so he must be hiding something from otherwise her or him. Either option wasn't good, especially since she considered them both good friends.

'Yeah, I'm not sure if she'll be all right. She takes these things so personally, you know May. I don't think you should contact her just yet, but as soon as I have any further information, I'll let you know. Yeah, you can contact Max if you want, though he'll be just as upset. He's never said as much, but I always guessed he approved of Drew,' Ash grimaced into the device, eying the two women cautiously.

Once he'd hung up, Misty arched a cool eyebrow at the man, who busied himself with picking Pikachu up and placing him on his shoulder.

'Well?' Leaf snapped, as irritated at being out of the loop as Misty was.

'What?' Ash grimaced at them, unable to meet either of their eyes.

'Don't what me, tell us what's going on!' Misty snarled as she felt the urge to hit the man increase. Mew, of all the men to love, why did it have to be someone as thick as Ash bloody Ketchum?

'Look, I can't tell you much, but yes, it's our May. Gary's sworn me to secrecy!' Ash yelped as Misty grabbed the front of his shirt.

'What's that infuriating Oddish brain done now?' Misty snarled as she turned her attention to see Gary rushing back to them, Leaf staring from one friend to the next, her expression guarded.

'I don't know, I was here with Gary, wasn't I?' Ash glared back at her as Leaf arched an eyebrow at Gary, who placed the cake box in her hands.

'Right, I need you to come with me, Leaf,' Gary said, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

'Why?' Leaf questioned, her lips pulled up in disgust.

'Because it's crazy and stupid, but I need to be there for her. I've been such an unbelievable arse and she once asked me to introduce you with razz berry cake. Please, Leaf,' Gary pleaded, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at her.

Misty was unable to believe her ears as she watched the exchange, not daring to believe that Gary was actually sacrificing his pride for anyone, especially May, who'd sworn to hate him in their last conversation together.

'I'll beg if I have to,' Gary threatened, his hands clenched as his eyes shone with determination.

'What?' Leaf gasped, her eyes the size of saucers, and Misty could imagine why. If Ash acted so uncharacteristically for a woman she'd never met, she wasn't too sure how she'd react herself. Even just seeing her friend behave like this, it made her feel slightly light headed.

Grimacing, Gary dropped to his knees, looking up at her. In a clear voice, which only shook in the slightest bit, he said, 'please help me, Leaf. May means so much to me, and I've been terrible to her. She needs me now, and I know that you'll be able to cheer up by just bringing her this cake.'

'What?' Leaf questioned again, blinking as Misty felt herself lean into the nearby wall with disbelief. Arceus help her, but if she walked outside she was terrified to be hit with judgment. Surely the legendary pokémon had to be waiting outside for Gary Oak to swallow his pride and behave like this. What had May done to the man? Misty couldn't help but wonder how Leaf would react to it.

'You heard me. Help me cheer her up, Leaf. Drew means the world to her, I've seen it in the way she looks at him, and the way he looks at her. She's had enough shit happen to her and if I can bring that cheerful smile back to her face, I will, no matter what the cost. Please,' Gary continued, clasping his hands before his face as Misty saw Leaf's hands shake.

Stepping forward, she quickly took the cake from her friend who fell into the wall, causing some of the portraits of Ash behind her to move slightly.

'Leaf?' Misty whispered as she stepped closer to her friend, feeling a sense of foreboding fill her. Leaf was usually the more level-headed of the two, and to see her lose her self-control was quite alarming for the young Cerulean woman.

'All right, I'll do it,' Leaf responded, though her voice sounded strained. Glancing at Misty, she obviously gulped before continuing in a slightly stronger voice, 'but you owe me, Oak!'

'Thank you, Leaf, I could kiss you!' Gary grinned, lunging forward to pull her into a tight hug.

All Misty could feel was a wave of gratitude that she had taken the cake out of Leaf's hands.

'If you so much as bring your Durant infested mouth near me, I will personally ensure that my trusty Arcanine rips your face off!' Leaf snarled at the man, though it lacked its usual venom.

'Don't worry, I won't try to kiss you for years if it means you cheer May up,' Gary grinned as his eyes flickered to Ash, whose mouth was agape.

'What?' Gary frowned at his childhood friend.

'You just promised not to kiss Leaf for years,' Ash choked out, causing Gary to frown, apparently realising his mistake.

'We'll see how long it lasts,' Misty grinned as Leaf scowled at her.

'Right, where's May at?' Ash grinned, rubbing his hands together.

'Almia,' Gary responded as his eyes flickered to the sky outside.

'Why are you looking outside?' Misty frowned as she saw a speck in the distance.

'May and Brendan just happen to be good friends with Wattson. If Brendan got the message Leaf told him, he's probably coming from Hoenn to give us a ride,' Gary grinned as he winked at the two beside him.

'How'd you convince him to come here of all places? We're a detour,' Leaf frowned as Ash grinned at the prospect of being reunited with the electric Gym Leader.

'Ash happens to be his friend, and he's helped May's family quite a bit in the past. When he hears what's happened from Brendan, he'd probably be only too happy to assist,' Gary shrugged, appearing oblivious of Leaf's increasing jealously.

Misty frowned, 'will Steven be there if this Wattson is a Hoenn Gym Leader?'

'I don't know. From what Brendan's told me he's apparently good friends with May,' Gary shrugged, appearing indifferent.

'Apparently good friends? Arceus! He's her ex, Gary!' Misty groaned, wondering if the man was as oblivious as he was pretending to be.

'That would explain why Brendan said he'd jump at the prospect of helping Max,' Gary chuckled. Scratching his hair, he wiggled his eyebrows, 'clearly he still wants her.'

'I thought he was still interested in Cynthia? From what May's told me that was one of the reasons they split up,' Misty scowled at the man, not appreciating his tone.

'If he's interested in that Sinnoh woman, what's he doing being prepared to drop everything to chase May in Almia?' Gary shrugged as he placed an arm around Leaf's shoulders, appearing perfectly at ease with the woman's Venipede glower.

'And why are you so happy about it?' Misty retorted, not appreciating the smug look which filled his eyes.

'It just means she's one hell of a babe, even with that innocent crap she's got going on. The sexiness genes are strong in her after all,' Gary winked, a mischievous smile filling his face as Ash began to cough, his black eyes wide.

'You'd better not be trying anything on with her! That babe happens to be legitimately innocent and I won't tolerate you toying with her after everything she's been through, Oak!' Misty snarled, silently wishing she could trust Ash with the cake so she could pummel the infuriating man into the ground.

'Who, me?' Gary gasped with faux shock before Leaf elbowed him sharply in the gut.

'Leaf, have I ever said how amazing you are?' the man wheezed between groans.

'All the time. Clearly that tactic is working for you,' Leaf snorted, rolling her eyes as Gary continued to rub his stomach.

'I don't know why he always does it to Leaf,' Ash frowned at Misty, who considered their interactions with obvious disdain.

'Doesn't it worry you that he might try something with May?' the woman from Cerulean City frowned at the black haired man, tactfully choosing to ignore advising the man of Gary's flirting rituals.

'Nah, I'd trust Gary with her life. He wouldn't harm a hair on her head, trust me,' Ash chuckled as he ushered them out of his house, seeing the familiar helicopter of Wattson landing on the nearby oval.

Hearing this, Misty frowned, wondering what Gary had said to convince Ash of this statement. From his own speech, she couldn't help but question if Gary was going to end up hurting one, if not both, of her close friends. She hesitated only slightly before heading to the chopper, not once considering contacting her sisters to let them know where she'd be.

 _I hope it wasn't too left of field. I felt Misty wouldn't be happy with staying a Gym Leader forever, I always thought of her as ambitious, especially with her frequent fights with Ash :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you all for keeping up with the story and for taking the time to review, follow and favourite. Here's the latest update._

Chapter 34

Listening to the Swellow chirping outside her room, May stuffed her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise. She had no idea when sunlight got so bright, or when the flying types could possibly have gotten so noisy, but boy was she feeling it.

Sensing something try to pull her blanket off of her bed, May let out a slight groan. Her head was killing her and she couldn't quite remember what she'd done the previous night.

Sitting up groggily, May's eyes focused on a less than impressed Riolu, Roserade and an extremely annoyed Blaziken.

Blinking, her pounding head groggily recalled the events of the previous day. Manaphy. Drew. Riolu. Team Bright Moon. Jackie. Drew.

'Drew!' She gasped, trying to jump out of her bed, only to collapse on the ground in a heap, struggling to suppress a whimper.

'Argh, my head,' May groaned, trying to press both of her palms onto either side to stop the pounding.

'Blaziken,' her starter pokémon called, causing Roserade to chirp once before releasing a light pink spores at May. It smelled beautiful, like summertime gardens, with roses, freshly mown grass and carnations.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, May felt her aching head lessen drastically. With a small smile, she whispered, 'thanks, Roserade. I needed that.'

The grass and poison type crossed his arms and muttered his name, appearing pleased with himself.

Checking her Xtransceiver, May felt her disappointment increase as she saw that she had no missed calls. She tried to suppress the anxiety she felt as her lower lip shook.

'He still hasn't woken up, then,' she grimaced as she stumbled to the bathroom, turning the water on to the hottest setting she could handle.

Once she was dressed, she fumbled outside to see her pokéballs were gone. Glancing at Blaziken, she saw his self-assured eyes, his arms crossed as he arched an eyebrow at her. He was definitely not pleased with her, and she couldn't even sum up the courage to smile sheepishly at him.

'Are they with Solidad?' May frowned, only to have her pokémon shake his head, his eyes narrowing.

Grimacing, May racked her brain for an alternative. Wallace wouldn't be allowed in her room, not if Blaziken had a say. The man and her were friends, but not close enough for her pokémon to give him free reign of her personal space. Nor would they trust Harley, despite his recent efforts to gain their trust. With a frown, she questioned, 'Steven?'

Again, her pokémon shook his head, chirping his name in irritation as Roserade scowled at the man's name.

'Dawn has them?' May frowned, running out of people her Blaziken would trust.

Seeing him nod his head, May grinned, 'so she'll be training them, then. That's at least something.'

Blaziken let out a slight flame from his beak as he rolled his eyes at her words, but May only forced a smile. At least she now knew where her friends would be, and that they were in good hands.

'Riolu, you're still here. Sorry if I worried you last night,' May grinned at the pokémon, wincing slightly as Roserade chirped in disgust.

'Roserade, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a break. I know I must have done something uncharacteristic last night, but I'm actually really worried about Drew. It feels like I've finally been reacquainted with him only to have him disappear again. Only, this time I'm not sure if he'll be OK,' May gritted her teeth at the grass and poison type, though it only narrowed its eyes at her.

'What did I do last night?' May frowned as she led the three pokémon out of the door, rushing to find Dawn. If anyone could explain to her what she did, it was her Sinnoh friend. More importantly, from Dawn's personal accounts of her own activities, she wouldn't judge May either. It was something that they had never done-judge each other. Not one of the girls who'd travelled with Ash could be so cruel to the others, even Serena and Misty.

'Guys, where do you think Dawn would have gone for training?' May frowned, glancing at the pokémon behind her, who rolled their eyes as Roserade led the way.

Turning a few corners, May saw Dawn's silhouette as she was fighting with Skitty against none other than Paul's Electivire.

'Skitty, use assist, then blizzard!' Dawn called as May crept onto the side lines to view her pokémon battling.

'Electivire, protect!' Paul called, not even glancing at the battle, his eyes fixated on Dawn.

Skitty's assist turned into a psychic attack before sending a powerful blizzard at the electric type.

'Go Skitty!' May called, trying to support her pokémon. Rather than encourage it to fight, however, Skitty turned to her and ran across the field, tackling her in a hug.

Letting out a disbelieving laugh, May grinned, 'or hug me, that's fine too.'

'May!' Dawn called, rushing over to the brunette as Paul recalled his pokémon and sauntered over, his hands in his pocket.

In a cold voice, he questioned, 'how's your head?'

'Killing me. Roserade's aromatherapy helped, though. What happened last night?' May grimaced as she glanced up at them.

'I'm not sure you want to know,' Paul grimaced, surprising May by his tact. From all the accounts she'd heard of the man from Dawn and Ash, the man wasn't usually this sensitive.

Turning her sapphire orbs to Dawn, she saw her friend's face flush.

'Dawn, what did I do?' May questioned, her eyes narrowed as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Was this why her pokémon were so disappointed in her?

'You and Steven drank a bit too much. Wallace stepped in before either of you did anything you'd regret. He removed Steven whilst Paul took you to your room. I'm not sure what you two did in there, but Paul had to change,' Dawn giggled, sending a knowing glance at Paul, whose face turned pink.

'Paul?' May frowned, glancing at the man with plum coloured hair. Of everyone in her vicinity, she wouldn't have pictured Paul to step up his game and help her. Having said that, she wouldn't have pictured Steven to act so irresponsibly too, so something was definitely bothering her close friend.

'You didn't make it to the bathroom in time,' Paul grimaced as Dawn continued to giggle.

'Oh Arceus, Paul I'm so sorry!' May squeaked as Dawn grinned, 'I knew it! Your face said it all! May, how are you still alive?'

'I don't know! I should have died back in the Cave of Origin!' May cried as she stared at the other Sinnoh native in disbelief.

'You know, you didn't cause Drew's accident. He was responsible for his own actions,' Paul scowled at her, surprising her with his in depth analogy of her problems.

'But if I hadn't asked him to come along—' May began, only to have Paul cut her off, 'if he hadn't come along, we'd probably all be dead. He only had one of his pokémon, but he took out a few of theirs. If they didn't have an indefinite army, I'm not sure they would have survived. That Zorua of his is impressive, too.'

Hearing this May heard Riolu whimper.

'Come on, Riolu, chin up. How about you come with me?' May said as she glanced at the small fighting type.

It looked up at her, his red eyes reminding her of Brendan's. Instantly, it raised its hands at her, wanting a fight.

'You want to battle me?' May frowned at the smaller pokémon, who nodded his head in agreement.

'You're on!' May grinned as Dawn handed her her pokéballs.

'Elgyem, take the stage!' May called, spinning in a circle before releasing Elgyem.

The psychic type seemed surprised as May grinned, 'Riolu, you get the first move.'

The small bipedal pokémon smirked before rushing forward, a bone appearing in his hands.

'Bone rush? Riolu don't usually learn that until they're Lucario,' Paul commented as May called out, 'get him in the air with psychic!'

'Drop him on the ground and then get him with hidden power,' May called just before Elgyem dropped Riolu on the ground, sending a barrage of pink orbs at the pokémon, who threw them back by manipulating bone rush.

'Try again with psychic!' May called, wincing as Riolu dodged the attack with a quick attack, colliding painfully with Elgyem.

'Get back up and use psychic again! Follow it up with hidden power again!' May called, watching Riolu meditate on the battlefield, appearing unaffected by the psychic attack.

'He's using endure!' Dawn gasped as Elgyem dropped him once again on the ground, followed by a barrage of pink balls.

'Here goes nothing, pokéball go!' May called as she threw an empty pokéball at the weakened fighting type.

She watched in eager anticipation as Riolu went into the ball, his body shining red before it landed on the ground, twitching once, twice, thrice, four times, five, six and it stopped with a hollow sound.

'Yes, I caught Riolu!' May beamed as she picked up the pokéball, dancing around in a circle as Elgyem floated nearby.

'Well that's something,' Dawn smiled at her friend, who grinned at them, petting both Roserade and Blaziken before recalling her Elgyem with a grateful smile.

Just as she was about to say something else, her stomach growled loudly.

'Looks like someone skipped breakfast this morning,' Dawn teased before linking arms with both Paul and May, dragging them to a nearby café.

Letting out a sheepish chuckle, May took a seat on the bench outside the café, Dawn appearing completely at ease as a young waitress brought them their menus, her long purple hair reaching down to her waist.

'I'd like a pecha berry pancake with a skinny mocha and two sugars please,' May smiled before Dawn grinned, 'I'll take one too, but with a latte and two sugars please.'

The waitress glanced at Paul, who scowled, 'I'll have a long black.'

With a contemptuous glance, she walked away from the group, not one member of their group noticing how Paul's eyes were focused on a pair walking towards them.


	36. Chapter 36

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry for being MIA, but here's a long awaited update._

Chapter 35

'Hey there, sexy thing,' Gary smirked in the suddenly flushed ear of his cousin as he snuck up on her in the busy café.

'Gary Oak, that is absolutely disgusting!' May squawked before hitting the man's arm, appearing oblivious to the disbelieving stares of both Dawn and Paul at their unusual encounter.

'Excuse me?' The man scoffed sarcastically as he lounged next to her, picking a pecha berry from her pancake, Ash sitting by his side and looking on with a longing expression.

'Hey, that's mine!' May glared at the man as Dawn frowned at Paul, who shrugged uncertainly at their interaction.

'Oh, too late,' Gary winked at the brunette, ruffling her hair as she pouted at him.

'Come on, Gary,' May grimaced as the man chuckled, sending a smug smirk to Ash, who wouldn't have survived stealing her food.

Taking her fork from her hand, he pointedly continued to eat her meal, ignoring her whine, 'I was eating that, and it was only my third helping!'

Rolling his eyes, the man swallowed his bite before grinning, 'Oh, only! Hey, not to worry you or anything, but don't look left.'

His cousin blinked once before glancing to her left to see none other than Leaf Green and Misty from Cerulean City walking towards them, the brunette holding a cake box in her hand as the red haired woman walked beside her, hands in her denim short's pockets.

'Oh Arceus, Gary you didn't!' May squeaked, her face flushing at the sight of the Champion bringing a cake.

'Where's Harley?' Dawn giggled, nudging Paul as she whipped out her Xtransceiver.

'I did,' Gary chuckled as May pulled him into a tight hug, her eyes shining with delight as the black haired man grinned, 'they came here just for you.'

'Harley will be around,' Paul scowled, though May didn't hear.

Jumping to her feet, she rushed out of the café, calling, 'Misty, Leaf!'

'May, I was hoping it wasn't you,' Misty's usually cheerful voice yelled back as the orange haired woman ran towards her friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Well, it's not me, it's Drew,' May grimaced sheepishly as her friend glanced her over.

'Wow, you look terrible,' Misty grimaced as Leaf stood to the side, holding the box before her with a frown.

'Gee thanks,' May responded drily, though she couldn't sum up the courage to care.

'Oh, May, this is Leaf Green, Leaf this is May. She travelled with Ash and Brock through Hoenn with her brother Max,' Misty beamed from one brunette to the other.

'Hi, it's such an honour to meet you!' May smiled politely at the Kanto woman.

The woman, in response, sent the younger woman a forced smile, her voice dripping with sarcasm, 'indeed.'

Blinking at the unanticipated hostility, May returned her attention to a rather surprised Misty, who quickly changed the topic, 'I can't tell you how sorry I was to find that something happened to Drew. After all those years, you were finally reunited and now this has happened.'

'Yeah,' May grimaced as her eyes sought Roserade's narrowed glare.

'Who is this Drew?' Leaf scowled, her eyes narrowed on the flushed brunette.

Glancing down at her feet, May grimaced, 'he's one of the best men I've ever had the opportunity to meet. He's always pushed me on, even if it meant he had stiffer competition.'

'You sound smitten,' Leaf responded drily, her eyes flickering past them to the brunet in the café, finishing up the remainders of May's meal. He seemed completely oblivious to the trio of women nearby, lounging at ease as Dawn was undoubtedly interrogating him and Ash about their interaction with May.

'What? No way!' May yelped as Misty chuckled, 'she sure is.'

'Then what's your plan for Gary? I've been friends with him for a while, and I've never seen him pull this many strings for anyone,' Leaf scowled back, a hint of jealousy entering her voice.

'Really? And here I was thinking he was just another insufferable prankster,' May frowned, her sapphire eyes turning to her cousin as Roserade glared at the man in an overprotective manner.

'Look, I'm not going to keep standing here with this cake in my hands. Once I've completed my favour, I'm out of here,' Leaf scoffed, surprising the other two women by leaving the cake on their table before stalking away from them.

'I… Misty, did I do something wrong?' May frowned as she stared at the taller brunette who trailed away from them.

'No, she's just learnt a lesson I've been subtly trying to get her to realise. Come on,' Misty responded with a reassuring smile before nudging the Johto woman and walking to join the group of friends.

Frowning at Misty's retreating back, May wasn't too certain how to react. She glanced nervously at the grass type beside her, who glared at the brunette in anger.

'Roserade, please don't leave me until Drew is better,' May murmured, pressing a hand on the back of the grass type's head. The pokémon frowned in response, his red eyes flickering from May to Gary.

'I know it looks like I have a lot of support, but I just really need a reminder of Drew now,' May grimaced as she pressed the back of her hand to her eyes in a bid to suppress her tears.

Letting out a shaky breath, she continued, 'never mind. I'm sure Dawn will have called Harley and Solidad over by now.'


	37. Chapter 37

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's an update._

Chapter 36

Enjoying the razz berry cake, Dawn absentmindedly brushed Paul's leg as she scratched her own leg. Rather than notice the slight flush on her fellow Sinnoh native's face, her eyes were trained on the scenario before her. She'd been watching the two brunettes for a while, and she couldn't help but notice the change in May's behaviour to the man.

Rather than actively shun Gary like she'd once professed to, she spent the time relying on him as much as she would Ash, Brendan or Steven. Whilst Brendan gave the two space by remaining away from Almia, an act which, in itself, was unlike the man. Usually he was the overprotective step-brother who put any and every male in their place. Meanwhile, Steven acted like a jealous starter pokémon whose extensive attention was cut by the arrival of a new catch. And as for Ash, he was simply grinning at their interaction as if he was aware of a secret the others weren't privy to. That alone had the bluenette curious, especially since Ash wasn't privy to many secrets. He had a habit of spilling the berries as soon as he plucked them.

Watching May flush at Gary's attention as he no doubt made one or another inappropriate remark, Dawn's eyes flickered to Roserade, who couldn't help but glower at the man. Clearly Drew's right hand man was not privy to the secret, like the rest of them weren't. She knew from May's stories that the pokémon was conniving, but she wasn't sure how it would react to Gary's actions in Drew's absence.

Rather than react, the pokémon surprised her, turning his attention to Harley's narrowed eyes with a pleaful gaze of his own.

'May, hon, why are you ignoring this Leafy Oak person? She's a rather influential character that you shouldn't ignore, especially since she's a Champion now,' Harley snapped at May, whose face flushed at his vehement glower.

Upon hearing this, Roserade smirked. With a frown, Dawn realised that it was apparently actively pleased to see the man so displeased with May. The unusuallity of their alliance struck a chord with Dawn, who was certain that May might have noticed if she wasn't so absorbed with her grief and subsequent reliance upon Gary Oak of all people.

'I,' May began, only glance around at her friends, her sapphire eyes wide.

Understanding the distress of her friend, Dawn grinned, 'thank you for the cake, Leaf, it's honestly delicious.'

'You can thank Gary for that. I think he picked it for May because he knew it was her favourite. She's eaten enough of it to last a few people,' Leaf responded in a tone which was simply too sweet.

Dawn's eyes widened in shock as she saw May's face flush at the remark. Any woman knew not to comment on another's eating habits-ever. The obvious dig at the Johto woman left even Dawn speechless.

'Leaf!' Gary growled, his onyx eyes glaring at the brunette in angry disbelief.

Dawn saw her close friend's bottom lip in a tell-tale quiver of distress as her eyes fell onto her empty plate.

'May, let's go,' Dawn called out, standing up to glare at the strange brunette, not at all noticing Misty's eyes flicker from one friend to the other, her expression torn as Ash gaped from one woman to the next, appearing equally uncertain as to how to react.

'Y-yes,' May nodded, scurrying after Dawn as Roserade followed, sending a stun spore cloud at any who tried to follow them.

Clearly the pokémon's alliance remained with May, even if he was irritated with her acceptance of Gary's attention.

Walking further along the path, May let out a soft sob, not hearing Gary's furious tirade, 'Leaf Green, you have crossed the line! You had no right to say any of that, and you know it!'

Dawn pulled May into a one sided hug, ushering her towards the nearby Pokémon Centre, grateful that the Rangers and Officer Jenny had managed to remove the reporters from the building.

'May,' Wallace called, his eyes widening at May's flushed face as they entered the pristine foyer.

'Wallace,' May grimaced as Steven stood up, his eyes focused on hers, noticing her strained expression.

With a glower, Dawn protectively stood before her friend, recognising the men's intentions.

'What's happened?' Wallace frowned as his eyes met Steven's over May's flushed face.

'I've met Leaf, and she doesn't seem as friendly as Ash and Gary made her out to be,' May muttered sheepishly as a tear fell down her cheek.

'Want me to have a chat with her?' Steven offered the younger woman, his voice filled with an anger that left Dawn in bemused shock.

May opened her mouth to respond, though Dawn snarled, 'no, I think you've done enough. Paul, Ash and Misty are in a better position to talk to her than you are. Though, last time I checked, Gary was giving her a well-deserved lecture.'

Blinking at Dawn's suddenly hostile behaviour to him, Steven hesitated slightly.

Hearing her Xtransceiver ring, May answered the call with a hurried, 'hello, May speaking.'

'May, honey, is everything alright with Drew? We've just heard from Brendan that Steven and Wallace are there with you!' The voice of Caroline, May's mother, asked in her ear, sounding almost frantic.

'Mum!' May squeaked before glancing meaningfully at her friends.

Taking the hint, they left her to her devices with Roserade as she rushed to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she whispered, 'oh, mum, I've got so much to tell you!'

'Well, I'm all ears,' Caroline responded into the device, her warm voice soothing May's distress slightly.

The younger woman hesitated once before explaining everything, not leaving out any details, about the People of the Water, Gary or Drew's injury. She knew she'd been keeping far too many details from her family, but she honestly hadn't found a way to tell them. Now, though, she found herself incapable of keeping anything secret, almost as though she'd been hypnotised by a Drowzee.

'Well that sounds quite eventful,' Caroline frowned, worry lacing her tone once May had finished, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Mum, why didn't you tell me that Professor Oak is my grandfather?' May questioned, not seeing Roserade's eyes widen in disbelief at the statement. The pokémon had listened to everything with heavy lidded eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep on May's bed as she paced the room.

'Because I didn't think you'd ever meet him. I know it was wrong to keep that from you, but I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. You were so afraid of pokémon and never had much confidence,' Caroline grimaced into the device, surprising her daughter by the regret in her voice.

'Why don't we see him? Did you have a falling out?' May questioned, her voice sounding unusually quiet her ears.

'No, it's not like that. We were just so busy, Max had only just been born after we moved and I didn't want to travel so far with you both so young. Besides, your father was busy with the Gym and we simply couldn't take the time off. The next thing I knew, it had been years since I'd last heard from my own father,' Caroline sighed into the device, her voice filled with a longing the younger woman knew all too well.

'I'm glad Gary found you both. The last I'd heard, Daisy was quite ill. I hope she's recovered from whatever it was,' Caroline continued, surprising May by the name.

'Who's Daisy?' She questioned as Roserade busied himself by looking through her drawers, sniffing perfume bottles he found there.

'She's Gary's sister, didn't you meet her?' Caroline frowned as May felt her heart thud in her throat.

Since she'd met Gary, and since she'd known Professor Oak, neither had ever mentioned anyone by the name of Daisy. Even Ash had never mentioned Daisy Oak, an unusual phenomenon in itself since he usually loved discussing his friends and experiences.

'Mum, I'll call you back,' she whispered before hanging up, glancing at the suddenly startled grass and poison type before her, whose face was filled with an unseemly blush at being caught snooping.

Finding Gary's ID in her Xtransceiver, she pressed the dial button, her fervent pacing increasing drastically.

'Hi this is Gary, I've just missed your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back,' the man's voice filled her ear, startling her with its cheerful professionalism. Clearly there were more sides to Gary Oak than she knew of.

'Gary, call me. I spoke to my mum,' May scowled into the device before hanging up.

Pacing restlessly, she didn't see Roserade try to scrub the perfume off his nose. She was too focused on Daisy and Drew to notice much else other than her walking around the room.

Realising that nothing was resolving itself in her hired room, she moodily released her Blaziken.

Seeing his confused expression, she scowled, 'I need to clear my head. Let's go visit the Oddish brain.'

Her starter pokémon glanced once at her before turning his attention to Roserade. Without a verbal agreement they followed her out of the room and through the Centre to where Drew would be.

Stalking into Drew's room, May glanced around to see that no one was there.

Taking a seat by his bed, May whispered, 'Drew, I've brought Roserade. He's been keeping me company, and I've really been needing it. I know they've put you in an induced coma to minimise nerve damage and such, but I could really use your advice right now, or at least a distration.'

When the man didn't respond, she placed her head on his bed, not seeing the pokémon glance at each other wearily.

'Drew, I seriously need your advice. Wallace has said that I should go to Kalos and compete in the Wallace Cup there, and everyone else seems to agree. He'll probably have to go soon to organise everything, but I don't know if I can leave you when you're like this,' May continued as she brought her head up to look at the man. Gently, she brushed the hair out of his face, blinking back tears as she thought of her father, who had spent years in hospital. Then there was Daisy, Gary's sister, her cousin. Was she alive? The man had never mentioned her to him, and it left her wondering why that would be.

Then, of course, there was Drew. The man had always been there for her, very much alive. The only time she'd ever seen him this lifeless was when they were with the Wynaut on Mirage Island. The problem was that she didn't have Roderick looking for her and her friends. She was alone in this and left without a direction, it made her feel so much more alone, even if she was surrounded by others.

'Please just wake up, Drew,' May choked out, burying her head in her hands as her shoulders shook, tears sliding down her face. She'd never heard Ash mention someone by the name of Daisy, unless you counted Misty's gorgeous sister, and she didn't want to find out that she'd lost a cousin before even meeting them. The fact that Drew was unconscious again was bad enough.

'Rose,' Roserade murmured as he walked towards May, placing a blue rose on her shoulder, his red eyes imploring she regain a semblance of self control.

'I can't do this, Roserade. I just can't. When I left for this journey, I didn't think it would hurt anyone, especially Drew,' May whispered as Blaziken moved to her other side, his own expression filled with worry.

'Blaze,' her starter pokémon growled, his eyes narrowed in anger at her words.

'Don't look at me like that, Blaziken, you know how much I care about others,' May pouted as she scrubbed at her eyes, not seeing a tall man leaning on the door frame to the room.

Seeing the pokémon arch an eyebrow at her, May sighed, 'of course I care about Gary, you know why that is. If Daisy is still seriously ill, you know how much it will affect mum and Max too. I should go to the Wallace Cup, but I can't just leave Drew.'

'And you won't,' Wallace called, surprising her.

'How long have you been standing there?' May questioned as she scrubbed at her cheeks.

'Long enough. He'd want you to go,' Wallace mused, scratching his lip thoughtfully.

'How can you be so sure?' May questioned as Roserade's eyes flickered from Wallace to May and then Drew.

'Roserade!' Roserade scowled, jumping between the two humans, pointing from himself to Drew and May.

'What's this?' Wallace frowned as May blinked at the pokémon.

With a roll of his eyes, Roserade walked forward, standing beside May.

'I see. Are you sure?' Wallace frowned as May's eyes flickered from the man to the pokémon, uncertain as to what was going on.

When Roserade nodded, Wallace smiled, 'I understand. May, Roserade would like to be in the Contest with you.'

'What?' May gasped, glancing from Blaziken to Roserade and then the two men in the room.

'Roserade, I couldn't possibly take you from Drew. He needs you,' May squeaked, her eyes widening in fear.

'Nonsense, Drew would understand Roserade's concern for you. Besides, you won't be gone for long. I'm sure Steven would gladly keep him company until you return,' Wallace mused with a small smile.

Hesitating, May found herself once again unable to refuse the man's offer.

'All right, but I'm still not certain,' May grimaced as she eyes the red eyed pokémon.

'You won't regret this,' Wallace grinned as he pulled out his Xtransceiver and walked out of the room.


	38. Chapter 38

_Hi all,_

 _I previously updated the wrong chapter data (hehe oops) but my phone is finally letting me copy a few pages of data! Yay for it being fixed xD_

 _Chapter 37_

 _'How dare you say I had no right to say any of that stuff? You demand that I come to another region with you, not even gracing me with an explanation! All of this effort was done, pulling us into a helicopter without any details, because of a woman I've never met? And then, when I thought you stooped as low as you could, after making me contact some friend of yours that I've, again, not met; you have the gal to shove a cake in my hand and demand I give it to some brown haired Gliscor I've never seen before, and you say that I was out of line? Gary Oak, I cannot believe you would even think that it is ok to treat a woman like that! I've known you for as long as I remember, and this is poor form, even for you!' Leaf retorted, her anger rising. She'd seen the supposedly glances he'd snuck at May, as well as the sickeningly worried act she was putting on, though she seemed perfectly happy to see Ash and Gary._

 _All Leaf could say was that this woman was a first class actress, managing to convince everyone else that she was so innocent. Please, as if anyone that innocent would associate with the purple haired demon who was glaring at her in anger. He was almost drooling at the sight of Gary, it was sickening._

 _'Who do you think you are to make my little gingerbread cookie cry?' The man in question seethed, appearing oblivious to the soothing noises of the pink haired woman beside him._

 _'Your little gingerbread cookie? What is she, your play thing?' Leaf scoffed, finding her anger at the woman increase exponentially. Why was everyone defending her? Couldn't she fight her own battles? Leaf had never relied on others to fight for her, and this made her loathe this woman all the more._

 _'No, she's my rival and friend, albeit an infuriatingly naïve one at that. Now, why don't you get your disgusting cake and leave, Rattata,' the man seethed as the woman whispered, 'Harley, take a breath. Remember that she wouldn't want you to cause a scene on her behalf.'_

 _'Wouldn't she? Well, no, I suppose she might not, but Drew would personally ensure that Roserade sliced every bit of dignity off of this wild pokémon with his magical leaf! Where did he go? Roserade! Use magical leaf on this Ursaring!' Harley seethed, his eyes flickering around the street, appearing to be oblivious to the stares their group were getting from passersby._

 _'Roserade went off with May and Dawn,' a cold voice scowled from the other purple haired man, who was glaring at Leaf with an increased anger she wouldn't have imagined possible before._

 _'As Drew would have done,' the woman continued to soothe, ignoring Leaf's scoff and the other man's heated glower._

 _'Please, where is this Drew if he's such a martyr?' Leaf scowled, hating that so many people cared for this one woman who was taking everything Leaf had ever wanted._

 _'Leaf, stop this,' Misty pleaded, though the brunette ignored her._

 _'I can't help but note how you're all protecting her all the time. She's not as innocent as she pretends to be, especially if she associates with Gary in the way she does,' Leaf scowled, resenting her own resentment of their relationship. It just infuriated her how Gary would do anything for this brunette who'd Swanna'd in out of nowhere. Who was she and what had she done to the man? Was she a transformed pokémon whose attract had worked on the man? It didn't make any sense!_

 _'Leaf, I'm warning you now, if you don't stop talking Trubbish about May, I will have absolutely nothing more to do with you,' Gary snarled, his face contorted with an anger she'd never seen before._

 _'Oh really? Then she must really mean a lot to you for a sly little Gothita,' Leaf scowled back, her heart pounding in her chest as tears stung at her eyes._

 _'You can't say I didn't warn you. From now on, Leaf, you're dead to me. You can talk to my sister all you like, and my grandfather too, but I won't acknowledge that you were ever my friend. You've always been incredibly jealous, as well as unbelievably stubborn. I'm done chasing someone as distrusting as you are,' Gary said, his voice unusually calm, though it left Leaf feelling the first signs of despair._

 _Staring at Gary Oak in shock, Leaf couldn't believe her ears. He'd just told her off, and profusely. Not only had he denied their relationship-or whatever relationship they might have, but he'd ended whatever they'd had. In all of the years they'd known each other, the pokémon Researcher had not once had the audacity to tell her off to this extent, and it made her feel hopeless._

 _With a scowl, she turned her gaze to Misty's, to see the orange haired woman displaying the same shock on her own face. Beside her, Ash seemed to be struggling with himself. If Ash didn't come to her defence, then she must definitely have overstepped the line._

 _She'd disappointed her friends, and she couldn't bear it when Daisy heard, and she would hear. The Pallet Town woman heard of everything that transpired in their little group._

 _'Look, I was out of line. I'm sorry,' Leaf said, surprising herself by how easily the apology came from her lips._

 _'It's not me you should be apologising to, Leaf. I knew you hated me, but I never thought you'd be so callous as to take your resentment for me out on someone like May,' Gary scowled, his voice filled with a bitter resentment that only fuelled Leaf's guilt._

 _'Misty?' Leaf questioned as the Cerulean woman grimaced._

 _'You did overstep the line, Leaf. May's my friend too, and the things you said were well below the belt. If you knew her as well as I did, you'd understand,' Misty grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck slightly. The woman was never one to chastise others unnecessarily especially her friends._

 _'Right, I see,' Leaf whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat as Gary shook his head._

 _'You know, Leaf, I'm glad you spend all your time at the Ketchum residence,' Gary muttered, his eyes never leaving her own._

 _Glancing at his Xtransceiver, he grimaced to see a missed call._

 _Pressing a few buttons, the man brought the device to his ear. Hearing it ring, he said, 'I'm sorry I missed your call, do you need me?'_

 _Hearing a female voice in the background, Leaf glanced at Misty, to see the young woman glance away slightly, her expression more crestfallen than she'd ever seen the woman._

 _Even Ash seemed uncertain as to what to do, wrapping an arm around Misty's shoulder and grimacing at his feet, Pikachu petting Misty's orange hair in a comforting manner._

 _'No, she's better, trust me. Don't worry your pretty little head over that, though it's good Caroline remembers,' Gary laughed, his eyes flickering to the others in their group, his rejection of Leaf apparently forgotten._

 _Glancing up, Leaf saw the man listen to something before grinning, 'yeah, I'll go with you to Kalos. Ash can stay here to keep an eye on things if you want?'_

 _Realising who Gary was on the phone to, Leaf felt herself shrink in defeat. He'd never offered to go anywhere with her, bar mannerperhaps to ask her join his trips in a seedy manner. Maybe this May woman meant more to him than she ever would. It left her feeling even more distressed than before._

 _'Chin up,' Misty's voice whispered in her ear, surprising her._

 _'Misty, I'm sorry,' Leaf grimaced, seeing the pink haired woman glancing at her warily whilst the moody man glowered further._

 _'I know, just don't do it again,' Misty responded with a small smile, making Leaf feel a little more appeased._

 _'I won't,' Leaf responded back, shyly glancing at the brunet that had stolen her heart from a very young age._


	39. Chapter 39

_Hi all,_

 _Hopefully with a new battery in my laptop I'll be able to upload much faster. Also, I'm hoping the finally have a routine in my hectic schedule, so we'll see._

 _As always, I'm extremely grateful for all favourites, reviews and follows, you're all amazing :)_

Chapter 38

Finding herself on a plane mid flight, May glanced at Dawn and Gary, who sat on either side of her. The conditions were cramped, but manageable, and she was grateful that she had her close friend and her cousin with her. Furthermore, she felt reassured that, in her bag was Roserade's pokéball, which Solidad had given to her for company.

'I can't believe I'm going to Kalos!' May grinned as Dawn pressed a few buttons on her Xtransceiver, looking thoroughly bored of the flight already. After all, she'd made the extensive trip to Kalos a few times, and the in-flight entertainment were all films she'd already seen. Even if Dianthe's famous new film, Connected, wasn't something she was interested in. May had a sneaking suspicion that her friend didn't want to become too absorbed in anything lest the Johto woman needed her support, something which May couldn't be more grateful for.

'So you keep telling us,' Dawn mused before she turned her attention to the screen embedded in the seat before her in a ploy to sift through the films again. With a pause, she glanced slyly at May before sending a knowing smile. In a purposefully innocent tone, she continued, 'why did you stay in Sootopolis so long, again?'

'Shut up,' May pouted as Gary chuckled, flicking through a scientific paper.

'Have you got a plan for this Contest?' Gary questioned, scratching his arm slightly as he turned the page.

'Well, Solidad suggested I use Roserade, but I'm not too sure,' May muttered, glancing at her hands slightly. It didn't feel right to her, especially since she couldn't consult Drew. Sure, she wouldn't mind if he used one of her pokémon, but Drew could be… for lack of a better word, funny.

'I think that would be a wonderful idea, assuming Roserade will listen to you,' Dawn beamed enthusiastically as May frowned, unsure if what her friend thought was a good idea actually was.

'So you say, but I can't be sure it's what Roserade would want,' May grimaced at the seat before her.

'Please, we all know that Roserade would be happy to help you. Just ask him,' Gary scoffed, surprising the brunette with his words. The man could be extremely insightful when he wanted to be. The problem was making him want to share his insights, especially with how intrigued he was by his research.

Releasing the grass and poison pokémon from his pokéball, May frowned, 'Roserade, I have a question for you. W—would you be willing to help me get my second ribbon?'

The pokémon glanced from her to her companions before nodding his head eagerly, surprising May as he called his name, jumping into her lap eagerly.

'Really?' May questioned, unable to hide her smile as she wrapped her arms around the pokémon's back, smiling as he nuzzled her side.

'It'll help him keep his mind off his Trainer,' Gary shrugged slightly as Roserade sent May a small smile, pulling away from her as he started calling out his name eagerly.

'Would you want to work with Glaceon or Blaziken?' May questioned as she returned the smile.

Roserade gave her a look, to which she grinned once.

'Right, I'm the Trainer. I was just wondering, since this probably won't happen again, if there was one you preferred,' May chuckled, seeing him roll his eyes at her antics, just like his Trainer would have.

'Well, you'd better get some good ideas going for your appeal. You wouldn't want to let Drew down,' Gary yawned as he placed his head on her shoulder, snuggling in comfortably, almost as if he were a small child.

'Gary, I was going to plan my appeal!' May pouted slightly, noticing Roserade narrow his eyes at Gary's antics, keeping May from reaching into her bag and taking out her PokéNav to take down notes.

'May?' Dawn frowned as her eyes flickered from Gary to her friend then her friend's rival's pokémon. Whilst Gary looked content and May looked flustered, Roserade did not look in the least bit pleased with either of the humans. Dawn was quite honestly dying to make a remark, or even to let out a squeak, but she knew she should behave.

'He sure sleeps easily,' May pouted as she managed to slide out her Xtransceiver from her bag and began to type up ideas for her appeals. She didn't want to use Roserade in the appeal round, despite his obvious experience. Considering the grass and poison dual type's expertise, she thought it would be like a slap in the face for the pokémon. After all, the Appeals Round was something where she didn't just want to honour Drew, but also to show her emotions.

'Is something going on between you two that I should know about?' Dawn whispered to her friend, who almost squealed at the accusation, an unseemly blush filling her cheeks.

'Are you kidding me? Gary and I are interested in other people! Of all people, I would have thought you'd know better than to ask me that!' May scowled as she avoided Roserade's narrowed eyes. She knew she shouldn't lie to her friends, but she couldn't tell them her relations to Gary, it didn't feel right until her blood relatives all knew.

'Right, Drew. How could I possibly forget him with Gary sleeping like an adorable Togepi on your shoulder?' Dawn mused, her voice sounding relieved as she teased the Johto born woman. With a cautious glance at the Kanto man, she continued, 'you might want to ensure that Gary knows that.'

'Trust me, he knows that nothing like that will ever happen between us,' May forced a smile as her cousin murmured something about Leaf.

With a pang, she glanced at her bluenette friend, 'what happened after I left?'

'When?' Dawn questioned, the strain in her voice hinting that she knew exactly when May was talking about. If May had been Iris or Misty, she would have called the Sinnoh woman out on the poor attempt at deceit, though she was much kinder than that.

'In the café,' May responded drily, blinking as Roserade sat in her lap, scowling at the brunet all the same.

'Well, from what Paul said, there was a giant fight where everything just blew up. I don't know the specifics, but I know that Misty was really angry and Gary pretty much said he wanted nothing more to do with Leaf,' Dawn responded sheepishly, trying to appear engrossed in the screen before her as she went through the list of films again.

'He said what?' May gasped, glancing at the man's peaceful expression, unable to fathom just what he'd done for her. Remembering her very first encounter with Gary, she felt a stab of guilt settle in her stomach as she realised just how wrong she was about the man. Hearing him mutter something in his sleep, May was sorely tempted to run a hand through his hair, just like she did for Max when he slept on her shoulder.

'Yes, I know. Whatever he feels for you, May, I just hope that you don't hurt him or Drew. You're skating on thin ice, and no ice type can save you when you fall, no matter how hard they try,' Dawn frowned at her friend, pausing as she glanced at the brunette, her concern evident in her eyes.

'I have no intention of hurting anyone, especially Gary or Drew,' May grimaced as she glanced nervously at the man on her shoulder, her hands busying themselves by tending to Roserade's roses.

Dawn sent her a disbelieving glance before turning her attention away from the screen and onto her PokéNav.

Whilst she hated lying to her friends, May knew that it was the best she could do for her family.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hi all,_

 _Who else is exited for Pokémon Go?! xD_

 _Here's the latest chapter :)_

Chapter 39

Stepping out of the airport, May let out a stunned gasp as she saw three people watching for them. One was a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair, her light blue eyes glancing around at the people. She wore a pink playsuit with a red cardigan over it, a pink hat resting softly upon her hair.

The two others had such similar features that there was no mistaking them for siblings. They both had yellow hair and blue eyes, with fair skin. Where the man had round glasses and wore blue overalls, the young woman had her hair in a side braid and wore an orange dress with a red hem as well as black tights underneath.

With an eager cry, Dawn rushed towards them, leaving Gary and May behind. Upon reaching them, the bluenette grinned, 'Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, it's been so long! Arceus, Bonnie, you're so tall now!'

'There you are!' Serena grinned as she hugged both Dawn and May, once the two brunettes reached them.

'May, if you need anything,' Serena implored, barely registering Gary's presence as she sent May a sympathetic smile.

'I know, thanks Serene,' May whispered as she felt the breath hitch in her throat. She didn't want to think of Drew, he had to be all right. She'd spent far too long without him, and to think that he could possibly lose his legs because she'd felt the urge to explore left her all the more devastated.

Rather than succumb to the tears that threatened to spill, she offered the Kalossian woman a forced smile, knowing her friend would understand the sentiment.

'Are they Bonnie and Clemont? He looks every bit the scientist you've said he is, and Bonnie is definitely as pretty as you've described,' May grinned as she noticed Dawn hug the other two.

'Hi May,' Clemont said, his blue eyes filled with a sympathy May was beginning to abhor.

'Wow, she's beautiful! We've been waiting for someone like you! I need you to take care of my brother!' Bonnie cried, grabbing May's hands in her own, the sapphire eyed woman blinking at her in disbelief.

'Uhhh, what?' May questioned as Serena flushed, 'no, Bonnie!'

'Bonnie, don't! This is so embarrassing!' Clemont cried, hiding his head in his hands as Dawn let out a peel of laughter, Gary sniggering behind a hand as his cousin floundered obviously.

'Bonnie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's taken,' Dawn grinned at the younger woman, causing her shoulders to slump in defeat as May felt a wave of relief flood through her.

'What? Why are the pretty ones always taken?' Bonnie moaned as Gary chuckled at her dejection as he smirked at his cousin.

'Well, that's some greeting into Kalos,' Gary mused as he glanced at his Xtransceiver, starting an application that May recognised.

'Don't tell me, you want to visit the professor here?' May frowned at her cousin, recognising the application on his device from one on both Brendan and Orlando's devices.

'Maybe,' Gary mused with a wink to their companions, who were watching their interaction closely.

'Well, we can introduce you to Professor Sycamore, if you want. I'm sure he'd love to meet another researcher. It's a shame you just missed Professor Willow,' Clemont grinned, sliding his glasses along the bridge of his nose.

'Really? That would be great, I've been wanting to talk to one of his apprentices about his studies. I'm sure I'll see Professor Willow meet another time,' Gary smirked as May felt herself becoming very wary of her cousin's ulterior motives. She'd heard enough about him to know that he rarely wanted anything without a catch which wasn't necessarily evident to others.

'Gary, do you know every Professor's side kick or what?' May frowned at the man, realising that he had more acquaintances than Brendan or Orlando did.

'Have you already forgotten who gramps is? The man attracts other professors like honey attracts Combee,' the man chuckled back, flicking her nose as he walked towards the exit.

'That doesn't explain anything! I don't know every Gym Leader in Hoenn, even if my father has a large fanbase!' She retorted back, stomping her foot in anger.

'It's not my fault you don't network,' Gary shrugged in a nonchalant manner as Clemont hesitated visibly at their ongoing spat.

'Are those two always this explosive?' Serena frowned at Dawn, who was shaking her head at the two brunettes.

'Really, you think this is explosive? You should see her reactions when she's with Drew, Serene,' Dawn shook her head, looking slightly as the rest of the group followed the Kanto man.

'Do I want to?' Serena questioned with a light laugh as she saw May poke Gary's head in irritation, appearing oblivious of the stares their group was gaining. After all, they were quite famous, Serena with her videos, Dawn with her Top Coordinator title and impeding Boutique, Gary the Researcher was infamous again, and Clemont was the Gym Leader of the city. It was little wonder why people were staring at them, not to add that May, despite her objections, was reknown for her time as Petalburg Gym Leader, as well as her unofficial coordinator's title as Princess of Hoenn.

'I don't know, would you like to see Misty and Ash fighting? I think they're about as bad as each other, except Drew has figured out when to end the fight where Ash just flounders,' Dawn mused, internally wincing at her friend's dejected expression.

Though the girls—bar Iris and Misty—were mostly conflict avoidant, Dawn knew that she had to explain something to Serena to save her future pain. She didn't want to be the person to break her friend's heart, but she needed to help the woman now, before Serena hurt more.

'Listen, Serena, Ash is loyal and caring, you know that and so do I. But his relationship with Misty runs so much deeper than his relationship with any of us ever has. She was his first travelling partner, and even Pikachu won't fight her, that's how much they both love her. I never wanted to be the person to tell you this, Serene, but no one will ever compare to her. You know that I hate being the bad guy in this, but I had to tell you, and I'm hoping you give up that hope, for your sake,' Dawn whispered, squeazing her friend's shoulder slightly. She could see the pain in the young woman's eyes, and grimaced herself.

'How do you cope with it?' Serena responded, her blue eyes brimming with tears as they walked along North Boulevard.

'I smile, and convince myself it'll all be ok. Besides, my situation is different,' Dawn shrugged, appearing indifferent, though her stomach was filled with Beautifly and Butterfree.

'Dawn, I know you prefer Paul by a mile, we all do. Your situation isn't that different to mine if you count the idea that everything comes next to pokémon battles for the man,' Serena laughed through her tears as one slipped down her cheek.

With a wince, Dawn murmured, 'that obvious, huh?'

'Very, you're probably only fooling little May, and that's because we all know how clueless she can be,' Serena murmured, causing the Sinnoh woman to pout.

'Point taken,' Dawn grimaced as they walked past a clothing store which both women frequented.

Seeing the familiar Prism Tower, Dawn glanced before her to see May dancing around everything, staring at each individual item in disbelief, ranging from pokémon to cafés.

'She really hasn't seen much of Almia, has she?' Serena giggled as Gary said something which caused the Hoenn woman to stomp her foot and jab a moody finger in his chest, though he simply grinned back at her.

'No, she hasn't. Just look how happy she is,' Dawn giggled, clutching her hands to her chest.

'Yes, it's adorable. What's going on with that guy, though? I thought she was still head over heels for Drew? At least he's a cute replacement,' Serena questioned, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

'That's just it, I don't get the deal either. One minute she's raging at how much she hates him, the next they're inseperable, all supportive and sickeningly cute. Gary even ditched a childhood friend for her, one Misty's told me he's completely smitten with,' Dawn grimaced as she glanced at Bonnie talking to May, appearing oblivious to Gary's mocking poses of the brunette behind her back. Clemont, on the other hand, was not as subtle as his sister as he failed to smother his laughter.

'Gary Oak, if I turn around and see you doing anything, you'll be sorry!' May snapped as Clemont let out a peel of laughter, unable to contain his amusement.

'What? I'm not doing anything, as innocent as the day I was born, I am!' Gary protested profusely.

'Oh really? Then what was your first sin? You know I could see you in the reflection of Clemont's glasses!' May snarled as Dawn sighed.

'All right, I've had enough of your lovers' quarrels! Gary, don't mock May, May, be nice to Gary!' Serena scowled as she stood between the two, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'A feisty lady, hey? Bet you picked Delphox as your starter,' Gary mused, his voice becoming a purr in the honey haired woman's ear.

'Gary!' May scowled as she heatedly stomped on the man's foot.

'What?' Gary hissed at the woman, his eyes narrowed in anger, surprising Dawn by his indifference to the pain which had to be shooting up his leg. After all, May could be surprisingly strong.

'Don't you even think of going there! I suggest that you think very carefully about what you're doing. She happens to be a good friend of mine, as well as Dawn, Misty and Iris. Now, you can pretend not to know what will happen if you hurt her, but I think Brendan may have filled you in on a few details,' May smiled a little too sweetyly as Serena let out a light laugh.

'May, why do I tolerate you again?' Gary questioned, his expression contorted to a mockingly intrigued countenance.

'Because you love me and I'm your favourite Hoenn friend?' May grinned back with a wink as Serena and Dawn gaped at her.

'My favourite? Are you forgetting Max?' The man teased back with a wink.

Seeing her pout, the man chuckled and pulled her into a hug, muttering, 'you're right, you're much smaller than Max. Besides, you're really from Johto anyway.'

'This is adorable!' Serena squeaked as Dawn went, 'I'm almost forgetting who my OTP is.'

'You do know we can hear you, right?' Gary questioned as May gagged, 'disgusting!'

'What's disgusting?' Dawn scowled at the duo before them as Bonnie and Clemont scratched their heads at their antics.

'Can we just go see the Professor please?' Gary scowled, a slight flush filling his cheek as May hummed a soft tune.

'If you insist, follow us,' Clemont offered before walking down the main road, appearing oblivious to May's sapphire eyes flicking everywhere.

'So why is the prospect of you two being together so hard to tolerate?' Dawn questioned as she and Serena linked arms with the younger brunette.

'I can't say,' May mumbled bitterly as they stopped in front of a giant, cream coloured wall.

'Wow, this is the life,' Gary whistled as May frowned at the wall.

'Professor Sycamore, we've just come for a visit with a couple of new friends!' Bonnie grinned into an electronic device which was attached to the pole.

The large, ironwrought fence pulled open as the three Kallosians walked forward.

'We can just enter?' Dawn frowned, blinking at May, who shrugged.

'When in Lumiose, do like the Lumiosians,' Gary mused before ambling in, smirking languidly at May as she followed him, her eyes narrowed with a suspicion the others didn't feel.

Walking down the long stretch of path, May glanced from the neat green grass to the imposing building, the Kalosian doors opened for them to enter.

'Hi there, Professor Sycamore,' Gary smiled amiably, making Dawn blink at how respectable he could be.

'Yes, do I know you?' The Kalosian professor questioned politely, his eyes flickering from May to Gary thoughtfully.

'You know my grandfather, Professor Oak,' Gary responded with a smile as Dawn's blue eyes flickered to Serena's, who seemed equally surprised. Where had his arrogant demeanour gone?

'Oh, Gareth, was it?' The man smiled politely, not noticing May's muffled chuckle at the man's name.

'It's Gary, this is Dawn, and that's May. I believe you're already acquainted with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. I was wondering if one of your assistants was in?' Gary responded with a smile as Clemont frowned at his female companions, who were gaping quite obviously at Gary's suddenly mature antics.

'I see. Which assistant were you after?' The black haired man questioned, his grey eyes smiling down at the group.

'My apologies, I forgot you have numerous assistants to help you with your studies. I was after Calem, if he's in,' Gary responded as Bonnie squeaked at the man's name, a flush filling her cheeks.

'Bonnie!' Clemont hissed whilst Serena smirked at the younger woman's startled antics. After all, Bonnie had told her all about this Calem, and she was intrigued to finally meet him.

'What's going on?' Dawn frowned at the honey haired woman.

'I haven't met him, but Bonnie seems to have a bit of a crush on the Professor's newest apprentice. Apparently he's très chic,' Serena mused with a small smile as Bonnie sent her a subtle pout.

'I doubt he'll be that great,' May scoffed irritably as Gary placed a reassuring arm around her, pulling her into his chest with a light laugh.

'No one ever compares to me or Drew, do they?' Gary chuckled as the Professor smiled, 'yes, Calem is in the office today. Follow me and I'll take you to him.'

'Thank you,' Gary smiled at the man before promptly releasing his suddenly moody cousin. Without another word, the group followed him into the large foyer, the mahogany staircase decorated with a red carpet.

Taking a few turns, May kept her eyes on the lavish paintings of pokémon which lined the walls. They were displayed in intricate brass frams that really made the colours pop out.

'Hey, this Bidoof looks different to the other Bidoof I've seen,' May frowned as she leaned into one particular painting.

The otter pokémon seemed lighter to her, his usually red nose a shade or two fairer than the norm.

'You have a good eye, that's a Bidoof we're coming to term as a shiny pokémon. It's a pokémon that has a slightly different colour to the others, though we're not certain what circumstances are required to create one,' the man smiled as he inspected the image with her.

Flushing at the compliment from the polite professor, May poked her fingers together sheepishly.

'Professor, I think we found something to improve the relationship between prehistoric pokémon and those who have acclimatised to this generation!' A deep voice called as another presence entered the room, attractinthe attention of the group.

'Ah, Calem, meet Gary, he was asking after you,' the Professor smiled as May lifter her eyes to see a black haired trainer with grey eyes.

'Are you two family?' She blurted out, flushing as everyone glanced at her.

'Again, good eye, he's my nephew,' Sycamore chuckled as Gary smirked at May's embarrassment, appearing not to notice the younger grey eyed man's gaze flickering from one person to another, trailing only marginally longer on the honey blonde woman.

'Hi, I was just wondering if we could discuss your latest theory on pokémon adaptation to their environments,' Gary said, his voice impartial, though May noticed a subtle hostility in his eyes.

'Sure thing, I've heard that you're known for reviving fossils, so our research would really be useful together,' Calem smiled back before his eyes fell back onto the older Kalosian woman. Clearing his throat slightly, he grimaced, 'assuming your companions would be happy to part with you.'

'Please, as if we want to spend more time with Gareth!' May winked with a light laugh.

'Oh really? I could have sworn you begged me to come here, Maya,' Gary scoffed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Who? Me? Never, you must have me mistaken with Max,' the younger woman questioned with feigned innocence as a blush filled her cheeks.

'Really? So you wouldn't mind if I got on the first flight back to Almia to spend time with Maxwell, then?' Gary retorted, a sly smirk filling his lips.

'What? No, please don't go,' May whispered as her bottom lip jutted out precariously in a definitive pout.

With a light laugh, Gary teased, 'wouldn't dream of it, not even if Fennel needed my dreams specifically to help with her research on Munna.'

'Thanks Gary, you're the best!' May grinned, tackling him into a hug as Dawn and Serena once again exchanged confused glances.

'Are those two together, or aren't they?' Bonnie whispered as Serena shrugged.

'Beats me,' Dawn frowned, blinking at Calem in confusion.

'Er, Gary, did you want to head off to do the studies now?' Calem coughed politely, his grey eyes focusing on Serena's blue.

'Oh, sure. May, practice your appeal somewhere, will you?' Gary chuckled as he released his cousin from his grasp.

Pouting, May muttered, 'just let me know as soon as you're free.'

'Shall do, I'll also call gramps to let him know you're keen to meet Daisy. I think you'll find that you will have more in common than you thought,' Gary responded with a cryptic smirk.

'Who's Daisy?' Clemont grimaced as his eyes flickered apprehensively to his sister, whose eyes were intent on Calem's retreating back.

'She's the love of Gary's life, for all I care. That guy was cute!' Serena whispered, surprising her companions as a small smile played on her lips.

'And he only had eyes for you, Serene,' Dawn chuckled, nudging her friend eagerly as they followed the Professor down an alternate path.

'Please, he was focused on little May,' Serena flushed delicately, though May was too absorbed in her possible strategies to listen, following at the backl of the group.

'Are you kidding me? He would have thought she was Gary's, like everyone else does. Honestly, May, what was with that? You're even giving each other cutesy nicknames!' Dawn scowled at her friend, who was following Clemont outside.

'What?' May frowned at her friend, blinking out of her stupor.

'She's definitely keen on Gary, that's for sure,' Bonnie frowned before Clemont choked, 'like you are on a certain Assistant Researcher?'

Flushing, the yellow haired woman scowled, 'no!'

'Good, because it looks like he has his eyes on Serene!' Dawn teased in a sing-song voice as they reached a tall glass door, blocking their entry to the garden.

'Really, Serena? Why do you call her Serene?' Bonnie scowled as she looked at the blue haired woman, turning to stare curiously at her newly acquired friend.

'Because she's usually just that—serene,' Dawn mused as Clemont opened the door which would lead them outside after the professor had bid them a brief farewell.

'Wow, this place is beautiful!' May squealed as she turned around in the grass to take in the man-made lake nearby, as well as the slight forestry.

'Yeah, we've had to extend it a bit, but that's part of the job of being a Gym Leader,' Clemont chuckled nervously.

'You helped with this? Clemont, this is amazing! I've never been able to achieve anything at all like this when I was in charge of Petalburg Gym!' May whispered, her tone filled with awe.

'Well, when you say it like that,' Clemont flushed slightly.

With a smile, May released the pokémon she had with her.

'All right, Riolu and Elgyem, I will be using you for the appeals round. Munchlax and Glaceon, you two won't be involved in this Contest, so you can play around with the other pokémon if you like. Blaziken, we'll be pairing you with Roserade in this as a homage to Drew. Let's get started, guys,' May winked to her friends, who called their name in response.

'Where's Skitty?' Dawn frowned at her friend, her eyes flickering around the group.

'I sent her back home, I wanted to bring Roserade, so I had to make a sacrifice. At least I know the others back home will be happy to see her, and they'll definitely cheer us on for our contest,' May shrugged with a subtle pout.

'Wow, you're a Coordinator?' Bonnie beamed as she jumped forward, startling Elgyem and Riolu.

'Yes, I am,' May responded with a small smile as Roserade and Blaziken glanced at her with clear apprehension.

'Bonnie, she wants to do her training now, it's not polite to interrupt,' Clemont chided, sending an apologetic glance to the Hoenn woman.

'Oh, don't worry, she's not interrupting. I'm actually going to try this with my first two Almia pokémon. They've never had an audience before, nor have they worked together. It'll be interesting to see how it will work out,' May smiled anxiously as Serena and Dawn sat on the grass nearby.

'We've got poké puffs for when you're finished,' Serena called, smiling as Bonnie's eyes lit up.

'Really? Just wait until Dedenne can eat some!' Bonnie squealed, jumping out of the way and towards the woman with honey coloured hair.

Hearing Drew's pokémon call his name, May blinked to see the grass type use magical leaf to create a large circle.

'What are you doing?' May questioned quietly as Roserade glanced at her expectantly.

'This is the stage, isn't it?' May whispered, trying to suppress a smile as she saw the pokémon nod his head in affirmative.

'Ok, Elgyem, Riolu, take the stage!' May called as she pointed towards the centre.

'Now, you're a psychic type, which means we could utilise your moves to send objects across the stage. But, Riolu is a fighting type, which could pose problems. However, Elgyem does know hidden power, but I can't rely on that.

'Ok, Elgyem, I want you to use psychic on Riolu and then throw him around the field in a star-shaped pattern,' May called as she saw Dawn setting up a table.

Watching the two pokémon struggle, May wasn't too sure what to do next. After all, the two pokémon weren't experienced with contest appeals.

As her pokémon began to dance in the sky in an eerie pink glow, May frowned, not certain what to do next.

Seeing Blaziken and Roserade frown at each other, she grimaced slightly, hesitating uncertainly at the best course of action to take.

Rather than come up with a strategy, she called, 'keep it up until you have control, then I'll think of something.'

The grass type rolled his eyes once before calling his name to the pokémon, giving a command to the psychic type.

When Elgyem lifted another hand to create balls of light, May frowned.

Blaziken stepped forward and said something to Riolu, making him create a bone rush in mid air.

'I get it,' May whispered before breaking into a grin. 'All right, throw the balls at Riolu and Riolu, I want you to hit them back! Let's see if we can get you to master it so you can create a shape!'


	41. Chapter 41

_hi all,_

 _hope you enjoy the latest update :)_

Chapter 40

Shifting uncomfortably in her oak chair, May wished the lining had a bit more... cushion.

It didn't help that this was the sort of place she'd never fre, with expensive wall paper and gold painted cornice. Either way, she found herself eating in a café called Le Wow.

Not for the first time did May glance apprehensively outside, where she could see a string of women giggling at the sight of her cousin. She'd noticed just how much positive attention he received from many people and she couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious.

The man sat opposite her and had insisted they come here to meet Daisy, something May was quite anxious about. If she exuded nearly as much confidence and grace as Gary did, then she'd doubt if they even were truly related. After all, she was a klutz who was sorely lacking in the confidence department.

'Relax, she'll be here,' Gary chuckled as he sipped his sparkling oran berry juice, courtesy of Christophe, their water.

'You're not sitting in my shoes, are you?' May scowled back at the man irritably, wishing she could at least brush her hair out of her face. Unfortunately for her, Serena and Dawn had gotten their hands on her and created a stylish outfit to compliment the occasion they were calling a date. The notion alone made May almost want to gag in the nearest bin. At least Gary hadn't heard her friends call it that, otherwise she'd be in a whole other world of pain. The man seemed to thrive on seeing her discomfort, often encouraging her friends.

'I'm grateful for that, with your five inch heels,' the man mused as a tall, slender woman entered the café, her long, mahogany hair trailing down her back as she brushed a side fringe from her forehead, away from her sunglasses. She had accentuated curves in all of the right places and wore a turtle neck, above which a small moonstone could be seen dangling over her clothing. She was dressed in a black vest and a matching skirt and exuded a business-like air.

The woman made May flounder internally before her gaze focused on them. She smirked once before walking towards them, seemingly oblivious of the stares which she was receiving.

'Gary, it's a pleasure to see you,' a warm voice smiled as Gary stood up, surprising May by the tenderness with which he kissed the woman's cheek.

'You must be May,' the woman smiled, taking her sunglasses off to reveal brown eyes which were focused on the Johto woman with clear curiosity.

'Daisy? It's a pleasure to meet you,' May responded eagerly, holding out a hand, her Johto accent accentuated by her nerves.

'Honey, we're family. I think you can give me a hug, don't you?' The woman laughed before pulling May into a tight embrace, which left the younger woman almost tripping over her feet.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there when we were all growing up,' May began cautiously, uncertainly glancing from one cousin to the next.

'Please, you're forgiven. It's not like I thought of contacting you either,' Daisy laughed amiably as she took a seat in the empty slot beside her.

Christophe arrived to give them their meal—a sample of Miltank, Tauros and Bouffalant meat with a variety of berries to suit each individual flavours.

Once he was gone, May asked, 'so, what are you doing in Kalos?'

'I'm here for the same reason you are—the Wallace Cup, of course,' Daisy laughed again, her eyes never leaving May's sapphire ones.

'Really? You're a Coordinator too?' May squeaked, unable to suppress the giant grin which filled her lips.

'Yes, and I was a Breeder before that and a Masseuse before that,' Daisy giggled as Gary let out a small smile.

'How come you've had so many changes?' May frowned, blinking at the older woman.

With a flush, Daisy glanced at her brother, who explained, 'she spent a lot of time in hospital as a young child. It meant that she spent a lot more time studying than anyone else in Pallet Town. So, she studied to become a Masseuse for the health benefits it gave the pokémon in gramps' care. Then she studied breeding, wondering what could help pokémon reach their potential. Coordinating was the next best option, of course. I mean, she practically knows everything to make her pokémon shine.'

'Wow, you must be quite a formidable opponent,' May smiled at her cousin, who flushed at the compliment.

'Please, I've heard all about you from Ash, May. You're quite impressive yourself, a true Oak,' Daisy grinned in responseexplained, making her cousin blush.

'Well, I just did what I had to do, like Ash did,' May shrugged slightly as Gary smirked, 'are you sure he wasn't just trying to find an excuse to talk to you?'

'Gary, wipe that smirk off your face—you know that what he felt for me as a young boy has ended. You know as well as I do that he's got feelings for another,' Daisy glowered, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The man, in response, raised his hands in apparent defeat.

'Am I missing something here?' May questioned as her eyes flickered from one Oak to the other.

'No,' Daisy began as Gary chuckled, 'nothing really, unless you count Ash's affections for my sister.'

'His what?' May yelped, feeling the blood drain from her face. How was she going to tell Misty or Serena that the man harboured affections for another?

'Don't worry, he's over me!' Daisy whispered as she dropped her cutlery on the table with a loud Klinklang.

'He'd better be, or quite a few girls I know will be really upset,' May whispered back, ignoring Gary's growing smirk.

'How can someone that thick attract so many babes to him?' Gary mused as his eyes lingered on the women outside.

'Gary, don't you even think about it. Leaf might not be here, but the papparazi will definitely ensure that she hears about this,' Daisy glowered at her brother, an edge filling her voice that May found herself very relieved that she didn't initiate it.

'What? Leaf? Oh, yeah, we're no longer talking,' Gary shrugged in an indifferent way, though both his relatives could see the slight strain in his eyes as well as the subtle frown on his lips.

'Gary Oak, what did you do?' Daisy seethed, her voice low and eyes glaring.

'Well, technically it was all her,' Gary shrugged as he brought his fork to his lips, tasting the meat offered by the prestigious restaurant.

'I am so not in the mood for your excuses right now. Give me the facts or I'll call her and demand them myself,' Daisy scowled as May busied herself with her food, suddenly no longer tasting the sweet spices on the meat.

'You might want to get to Ash first, or Misty, both of them were there to see her being an unforgivable little Miltank. There's no need to take her side over mine, I thought blood meant more to you than that,' Gary glowered back, an edge filling his voice at his sister's anger.

'Guys, can we maybe not do this here?' May squeaked as she glanced at the other patrons in the restaurant, hoping not to attract any attention.

'I don't see why not,' Daisy said, her anger momentarily directed at May, who blanched visibly, considering hiding underneath the table.

'Daisy, she had a go at May. I've told you what May's been going through, Leaf knew some of the specifics, and she went at her like a rabid Houndoom on a Wurmple,' Gary said, returning his sister's anger with a vengeance.

'She did what? She wouldn't have done anything without someone inciting her,' Daisy frowned, appearing shocked.

'Yes, I'll tell you how it happened. I got her to meet May with a razz berry cake, then she starts making snide remark after snide remark and then it goes too far. I've been taking the brunt of her cold hearted remarks for years, Daisy, and I know you've witnessed it too. I've tolerated it for years, but I'm not going to stand there and let her rip into our cousin!' Gary glowered, his voice rising with each word.

'Is this true?' Daisy asked May, who nodded slightly.

'Is Misty still associating with her?' The Kanto woman questioned, pointedly ignoring her brother's angry glower.

'Yes, though I think it's strained,' May grimaced as she made her left over meal dance around the plate.

'I'll have a chat with her,' Daisy frowned as she brought a small makeup kit out of her purse and began reapplying lipstick.

'No, you won't. I want her to be the last to find out, and I don't want you to tell her. She's crossed the line this time, Daisy. I don't want her in our house, either,' Gary said, surprising his sister by the genuine anger in his voice.

'She's really done it this time, hasn't she? And here I was, thinking it would be you who pushed her too far,' Daisy mused as her eyes met her brother's above her compact mirror.

'It's not like she'd ever have given me a chance anyway,' Gary shrugged, his indifferent act returning.

'For the love of Lugia and Ho-Oh, don't bring the cheerleaders back,' Daisy frowned as she snapped her mirror shut.

'I'm sure they've moved on,' Gary chuckled as May blinked, 'cheerleaders?'

Taking out her wallet, Daisy passed an old picture of Gary, seated in a café with six other women. Two had short, brown hair, another had hair as purple and wavey as Harley's, there was one whose hair was bright blue along, another had very short black hair and the last one had long brown hair.

'They were some girls who were my age. I used to be friends with them until I got really sick. Then Gary started to let them know how I was, and the next thing I know, they were all fawning over him. Needless to say, I don't associate with them anymore,' Daisy explained as May's face flushed at their skimpy beach attire.

Letting out a giggle, May couldn't contain her amusement at Gary's heated flush across from her.

'This is beyond adorable! He looks so confident here, it's unbelievable!' May gasped between giggles, causing Daisy to grin in agreement.

'Hey, give me a break! That was a dark time for me, ok?' Gary scoffed, though he couldn't help but smile as Daisy and May continued to giggle.

'Yeah, you were so worried about me that you stole my friends,' Daisy teased, pinching his cheek affectionately.

'Get off,' the man groaned before glaring at the woman, who smiled a bit too innocently.

'So, I take it we're going to be rivals?' Daisy mused to May, who flushed at the thought of another rival.

'Yes, I guess so,' May grimaced at the prospect of yet another rival.

'Then let the best girl win,' Daisy winked as she held out a hand for May.

'You bet!' May grinned back, shaking it.


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi all,_

 _Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites, it does mean a lot to me. I hope you like the latest update :)_

Chapter 41

Waking the next day, May let out a slight groan as she heard the unmistakeable noises of Serena and Dawn raiding her closet. It took her a moment to digest why this was the case—Dawn's Boutique would open today.

Dawn stood opposite her, in a simple white silk gown that hugged her curves, her hair pulled back in a Clampearl's gem's headband, with matching earrings and a necklace. Beside her Serena was trying to zip up a lace maroon dress, wobbling precariously on seven inch heeled boots.

Clambering out of bed, May did her best to stifle a yawn. She was seriously regretting the late night training, but didn't utter a word of protest as she climbed into the shower.

Going through the motions, she tried not to focus on the contest which was coming up, hoping to have mastered her appeal by the beginning.

'May, when you're out of the shower, we're dressing you,' Serena said in her warm voice, causing May to sigh and dry herself off, wearing plain nude coloured undergarments. You could never tell what those two came up with when they collaborated.

Once she'd climbed out of the bathroom, she saw Dawn hand her a simple blue dress, which hid May's curves modestly.

'I don't think we want you to draw attention to yourself with your date with Gary being gatecrashed by his sister,' Dawn mused, her blue eyes shining in delight.

'I'm telling you, it wasn't a date,' May grimaced, but pulled the dress on none the less. She knew better than to argue with Dawn or Serena about fashion, especially this early in the morning.

'Here, this belt will help give you some shape,' Serena grinned, wrapping a brown belt around May's waist and adjusting the dress so it sat above it.

'As for accessories, she's already got some jewellery,' Dawn winked again, causing May to take it out from her bag.

'Where did you get them from? It must have cost you an arm and a leg,' May grimaced as she wore the silver ring, as well as the earings and necklace.

'The ring was given to me by Blaziken after your quarrel with your rival. I'm not sure where your Blaziken got it from, though,' Dawn shrugged in response, appearing disinterested.

Frowning in response, May soon found herself once again at the behest of her friends, who were focusing on her makeup.

Once the women were pleased with her appearance, May felt thoroughly glammed up like a doll. However, rather than protest, she sent them a shy smile, knowing that anything else would dampen their spirits.

'Right, let's get this Boutique opening underway,' Dawn winked before ushering May and Serena out of the room.

'I hope it's ok that I've invited Wallace. He might have convinced some of my other friends to come,' May grimaced anxiously at her friend as they waited for an elevator of the dramatic hotel they were staying at.

'Nonsense, the more the better,' Dawn winked in response as she took either of her friends' arms in her own as the elevator doors slid open smoothly.

'I'm so excited!' Serena giggled, unable to contain her joy as she pressed the ground button and they waited for the doors to slide shut.

'The only negative thing I can think of is that it's so close to the Wallace Cup,' Dawn shrugged slightly, frowning at the possible loss of exposure her store would have in the impeding whirlwind of contest mania.

'Please, with Wallace himself at your opening, the papers will have a field day,' May nudged her friend with a sly grin as the elevator doors slid open and they exited the small cabin.

'You're right, of course!' Dawn grinned back, bouncing back almost instantly as they climbed down the extravagant stairs and into a waiting limousine.

'Wow, you really went all out with this one, didn't you?' May glanced around as she buckled herself into the leather seat, glancing at her other friends in disbelief.

'Of course. In this business, you have to fake it til you make it. Right, Serene?' Dawn grinned at the blonde woman, who nodded slightly.

'Are you still thinking about that professor's boy?' Dawn scowled at the woman, who blushed in response.

'I think it's cute, she's finally got a crush outside of Ash,' May muttered with a smile as she noticed Serena's wide eyed panic.

'Yes, like you have a crush outside of Drew,' Dawn scoffed lightly, still miffed that May hadn't admitted to her supposed crush on Gary Oak.

'Need I mention Paul and Kenny? Don't you dare bring up anything to do with Drew, you don't know the half of it,' May snapped back, becoming quite tired of the insinuations that she would have any physical relations with her cousin, especially whilst she still felt terrible for Drew's current state. She shouldn't have left him to satiate her own curiosity.

'Sorry,' Dawn mumbled, her face flushing slightly at May's uncharacteristic reprimand.

When the limousine came to a halt in the centre of Vernal Avenue, Dawn said, 'smiles on, girls.'

Immediately, the trio of girls exited the car and were greeted by a string of reporters, taking their pictures.

Posing amiably, May forced a smile as she was blinded by the flashing lights of their cameras. She drastically hoped that Dawn and Serena's make up and clothing had done the trick to convince the world she was all right.

Her hand touched the concealed place under the belt where her pokéballs were placed. She felt Blaziken and Roserade's pokéballs quiver under her hand, but did nothing to appease them.

'Keep walking until we can reach the ribbon,' Dawn said as she lead the way, Serena and May flanking her sides.

Wondering what she was doing in Kalos of all places, May walked along the cobblestone steps, trying not to focus too much attention on the moss growing between the cracks.

As a hush filled the space behind them, May fertively glanced back to see Iris, wearing a similar purple dress with puffed sleeves and a high waisted blue belt, walking before a trio of males who could only be the Striaton City Gym Leaders. One had blue hair which covered his eye, another had red hair that was styled like fire and the last had vibrant green hair was styled up at the front. Their eyes matched their respective hair colour, and they all wore matching suits. Seeing them, May could finally understand why Iris was so smitten with the grass type Connoisseur.

The purple haired woman sent them a smug smile as she sauntered towards the trio of women, the men flanking her every move.

'Well, Iris, you always did have to be competitive,' Dawn giggled before pulling the woman into a tight hug.

'I couldn't just disappear for your big day, could I? What kind of a friend do you take me for, especially with May being here too!' Iris' deep voice chuckled before she hugged Serena and then May.

'Ladies,' the triplets said in unison, taking a hand of each of the women in their own and bringing it to their lips.

Having Cilan press his soft lips against her exposed hand made May's breath hitch in her throat as her thoughts returned to the chartreuse haired man that was struggling to wake up in Almia.

'My sincerest apologies for your grievances, May. If you need anything at all, rest assured that I will aid you, as surely as Pansage can find berries,' the man whispered, his voice filled with a friendliness that reminded May of Brock.

'Thank you, but I'm not the one who deserves your sympathy,' May responded quietly as her hand once again grazed a pokéball hidden under her belt.

The man nodded his head once as yet another limousine pulled out before them.

Opening the door revealed Brendan, Orlando and Wally, all three of them looking decidedly uncertain as two other figure appeared behind them—Calem Sycamore and Gary Oak, as suave as ever. They both looked perfectly at ease at the formal occasion, quite unlike the Hoenn men, who'd managed to avoid such prestigious events.

Smiling at the appearance of her childhood friend, May mouthed her gratitude to her cousin, who waved it off with a wink, appearing perfectly comfortable with the paparazzi taking images of him as he sauntered towards the women near the extravagant store.

Before the group of men even reached them, another limousine appeared, revealing Bonnie, dressed in a green dress which revealed the slim of her back. Beside her stood a woman with brown hair that May recognised from PokéVideos—Shauna, her pink dress as tight as Serena's. Tierno danced behind them, his burly body complimented by his white suit, Trevor adjusting his tie slightly as he clambered out of the vehicle. Last, but not least, was Clemont, smiling politely at the cameras.

'Are there going to be more visitors?' Orlando pouted to May, who rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

'Orlando, honey, this is a new boutique created by a PokéStylist who is a Top Coordinator. Of course the lineup is going to be huge! This doesn't happen every day, you know!' His brother scoffed before pinching his cheek and wrapping an arm around May's slim waist, effectively pulling her away from his brother.

'May, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let you two go off without us,' Brendan murmured into her ear, his red eyes filled with a regret she knew all too well.

Shaking her head, May murmured, 'it's done. He'll get better, he has to.'

Seeing yet another limousine appear, May blinked at the familiar appearance of Zoey, dressed in an orange suit with a black blouse. She winked once at the cameras before sauntering onwards, not once waiting for Nando to appear in a purple suit himself. The man, like Zoey, nodded his head to the papparazi before stalking away.

The third figure had May's breath hitch in her throat. Daisy-May clambered out uncertainly, her slim legs visible from a slit in her sensual black dress. She appeared quite uncertain, and May didn't think twice as Zinnia also climbed out of the vehicle.

Walking away from her friends, May was vaguely aware of Dawn chatting to Nando and Zoey as she walked down the aisle again. With a giant smile, she grinned, 'you came!'

The woman flushed delicately, but nodded all the same, faltering slightly as May kissed her cheek. After all, hadn't Daisy's brother mentioned something about following the Kalosian customs?

'So, let me introduce you to the star of the show,' May winked at her cousin before holding her hand, leading her to Dawn as she sent Zinnia a small smile, the woman shaking her head with an eager chuckle.

The chipper bluenette blinked once before smiling eagerly at Daisy, holding out a hand and greeting, 'thank you so much for coming to the opening of my boutique. My name is Dawn, who might you be?'

'I'm Daisy, Daisy-May Oak, Gary's sister,' Daisy smiled, shaking the woman's hand as another limousine arrived.

There was an awed hush as the door opened to reveal not just one, nor two, but the five Champions, some deposed, but mostly in their right.

'Wallace really pulled through,' Dawn squeaked as the man in question climbed out of the vehicle, holding a hand for Diantha and Cynthia. Whilst Diantha was still wearing her white playsuit and Cynthia was wearing her black business suit, both commanded an air of respect which left May feeling once again insignificant.

Considering her agreement with Steven, May once again felt a wave of gratitude for the man as she came eye to eye with the woman who would have wanted to use poison jab on May's eyes at least once.

'I'm happy you're both here,' May squeaked as the two women walked towards Dawn, kissing the cheeks of all three girls in greeting.

'Dawn, it's a pleasure to be here,' Cynthia beamed, though she sent a particularly steely glare to May, who almost yelped at the anger in the grey eyes. Thankfully, Steven and Wallace had trained her to somewhat handle her fear of the Sinnoh Champion.

'The honour is all mine, thank you so much, Cynthia, Diantha!' Dawn gushed as the Kalosian Champion's light blue eyes flickered from Cynthia to May with some amusement, apparently aware of the animosity between the two women.

'Ladies, I do hope you weren't missing our presence too much,' Alder's booming voice laughed as Iris visibly groaned. The man with explosive red hair seemed unaffected as the women surrounding him responded with flat stares, already aware of his womanising antics.

'Alder, please restrain yourself, there are paparazzi here,' Lance's calm voice chided as his yellow eyes flickered to May's sapphire orbs.

'May, if you would be so kind as to grace me with your presence after this event, I would be ever so grateful,' Lance bowed slightly, causing the young brunette to wince.

'Lance, now is not the time for this,' Cynthia glowered as Wallace casually leaned on a nearby column.

'Contrary to popular belief, Cynthia, now is the perfect time to discuss this. I understand that yourself and Steven have an arrangement in which she will only enact her duties when required, however I must insist that this barbaric practice be stopped. You know as well as I do that this is well overdue,' Wallace drawled, his turquoise eyes never leaving May's.

'No, I can't,' May grimaced as her friend and cousin watched on in confusion, surprised by her snubbing the important man.

Meeting eyes with Brendan's across the people, May subtly twitched her left eye, a signal she knew he'd understand.

The man didn't need to be told twice, extrapolating himself from his discussion with Gary and Calem, who watched him make a Beedrill line for her. Gary's lips pressed into a subtle frown as he watched the man's movements, aware of the unusuality of his actions.

'I don't see what the problem is, she won, didn't she?' Alder pressed, glowering at Cynthia.

'I must say, I agree with Alder on this,' Diantha agreed as May felt herself become faint, her eyes flickering to a new car, much more modest than her own transportation to the event.

The door opened to reveal a familiar mop of purple hair, the grumpy black eyes flickering across the people as Dawn squeaked, 'oh Arceus, he's here.'

'Who is?' Daisy frowned as Dawn hurriedly excused herself.

'Listen,' May scowled at the other members of the conversation as Brendan reached her, his eyes filled with concern.

'Oh, so you'll talk now, will you?' Cynthia mocked, arching an eyebrow at the younger woman's sudden anger.

'We all know what happened in that hall, but we also know that I was set up. I do not want the title, nor do I want any of the responsibility. Give me until I actually reach my dream and then I'll do yours, ok? Cut the bullying, it's unnecessary. At least give me the time to do what I want before I submit to Steven's gaol sentence,' May scowled at the Champions, not once flinching under their gaze.

'And what if someone else manages to overthrow Steven?' Diantha drawled as Daisy and Brendan both gaped at May.

'That's not my problem. It's not like I actually wanted the cursed job, did I? He took advantage of my naïveté, he used me and now I'm done with him. Yes, he's still a good friend of mine, but he's never going to pull that on me again, and he knows it,' May growled at them her eyes intent on Cynthia's.

'Isn't it cute, Steven is having a lover's quarrel,' Cynthia scoffed, causing Wallace's eyes to narrow in anger.

'I'll give you a lover's quarrel—what you and him are doing. Otherwise decide you're together, or end it. Neither of you are doing yourselves any favours by this yo-yoing business! I know where my affections lie, and that's got absolutely nothing to do with you!' May hissed back, stomping her foot once before stalking away, Brendan and Daisy following her to escape the animosity of the Champions.

'May, what the fuck just happened?' Brendan snapped as Daisy glanced around them to ensure no one could overhear.

'I'm Champion of Hoenn, have been for years,' May grimaced, her eyes intent on her shoes. She didn't notice as Paul rigidly kissed Dawn's cheek, nor her friend's face flushing ten different shades of red.

'And you were going to tell us when?' Brendan continued, arching an eyebrow at his childhood friend.

'I don't know, I didn't exactly ask for this,' May grimaced as she glanced up at her childhood friend and long lost cousin.

'Look, you didn't ask for it but now it's happened. Are you going to slap the man in the face after everything he's done for you? May, I was there when he found out about Drew, and he looked crushed. He's still in love with you, maybe he never got over you. From Cynthia's angry glare, she knows it, too,' Brendan said, his eyes focused on hers, not seeing Daisy frown at their words.

'Well I never asked for his help. You know as well as I do that he and Wallace just showed up at the Gym,' May stubbornly argued, crossing her arms as Daisy giggled.

'What's so funny?' Brendan scowled at her, eyes narrowed in anger.

'May's just so adorable! And she's got to be strong to take out Steven Stone. Oh, Gary is going to be beyond jealous! He always said he was the best Oak, but May's giving him a run for his money!' Daisy grinned before crushing May into a tight hug.

'Dawn—Daisy, can't breathe. Sorry,' May squeaked, saying her Sinnoh friend's name out of instinct.

'Oops, I'm just so proud of you! Just wait until gramps hears! May, you're just incredible!' Daisy grinned as May's eyes flickered past her to see Dawn cutting the ribbon which held her boutique shut.

With a small smile, May mused, 'neither of you fancy on sneaking out, do you?'

'Won't your friend mind?' Brendan frowned as he glanced at Dawn.

'I doubt it,' May grimaced as Dawn's blue eyes flickered to Paul's black, a small smile playing on her lips as Zinnia poked Orlando before an amused Wally.


	43. Chapter 43

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so sorry that I've disappeared for a month, but I promise you I am making changes. I will do my very best to update more often and to get on top of writing too :) Thank you all so much for your support in your continued reading of this, you're all amazing! :D_

Chapter 42

Eating waffles for lunch, May glanced up at Daisy and Brendan, both seeming distracted at the café they'd stumbled into.

'May, what in the name of sweet Arceus are you doing?' A loud voice yelled, surprising May by the sheer ferocity of the anger.

Seeing none other than Iris and Cilan, May poked her fingers together anxiously, knowing she'd been caught red handed, ditching Dawn.

'Well? You're missing Dawn's big debut! You can't tell me that it's just Drew—I saw that conversation you were having with the Champions. What's the deal?' Iris scowled, tapping an impatient foot on the floor.

She hesitated once before seeing Daisy nod her head, 'you can't tell anyone. Not under any circumstances, ok?'

Hearing this, Iris blinked in disbelief. May rarely pulled lines like this, so it must have been serious.

'Is it that bad?' She frowned as Cilan ushered her into a seat, muttering, 'this sounds like it could take a while, like baking a good cake. The flavours should be just right and might take a bit of time to come out and be fully appreciated.'

'Remember, you can't tell anyone,' May reiterated, seeing the duo nod in unison.

With a heavy sigh, May began, 'remember how Steven really helped me out when dad was sick? He had me going everywhere for errands and stuff, fighting Team Aqua and Magma?'

'Yeah, I remember thinking you were crazy for doing it too. Alder never pulled anything like that on me or the Striathon brothers, nor did Lance do that to Misty,' Iris nodded her head slowly as Daisy and Cilan leaned forward, unaware of May's history with Steven.

'Well, he set me up. It was one of the reasons why our relationship would never have lasted,' May grimaced as she eyed the other patrons in the café.

'Go on,' Cilan frowned, leaning forward with intense interest.

'I was battling other Gym Leaders to show him I would make a worthwile Gym Leader. I didn't see what was happening, but each Leader would send him the badge I'd earned,' May grimaced as Brendan began playing with the straw in his lemonade.

'Then what happened?' Iris whispered, her maroon eyes wide.

'He made me battle him… and I won,' May grimaced into her plate, not seeing the blood drain from Iris' face, nor Cilan's uncharacteristic gape.

'You did what?' Iris squealed, her pitch so high it could almost shatter glass.

'Quiet, will you! It's not something I want broadcast! Cynthia hates me for a reason, and it's not just because Steven and I shared a bed. Well, no, that probably has something to do with it too, but still!' May scowled at the woman, her face flushing as she sent the patrons apologetic glances.

'Well why weren't you ordained?' Iris frowned at her brunette friend, her jealousy evident in her impatience.

'Because I refused to accept it. I've never wanted to be a Champion, just a Top Coordinator. It's like making Cilan Champion, or Brendan a Top Coordinator. They're not interested in that, so why would you force them to accept both titles?' May responded with a sheepish glance at her companions.

'I see, so you feel like a cake that's been baked with salt instead of egg. I understand, the aroma will just not be there,' Cilan mused as he placed a tentative hand on her own.

'There's something more,' May said, her eyes glancing at Daisy, who nodded.

'What is it?' Iris frowned, her eyes narrowing at May's obvious hesitance.

'Again, you have to promise not to tell anyone. This doesn't just affect me, but it affects my whole family,' May said as Brendan squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

'May, what's so important?' Iris frowned as she hid her hands under the table, hoping the brunette didn't notice how much they were shaking.

Not noticing her friend's concern, May continued, 'I understand if you don't believe me, I don't think I believe it myself, or if you judge me and don't think of me the same way. I mean, I'm still the same person, and nothing really has changed, but I've just—'

'May, you're rambling,' Brendan muttered into her ear, making her shake her head.

'You're right, sorry,' May mumbled as she once again glanced at Daisy.

'May, are you trying to tell me that you're in a relationship with Daisy? I mean, I know that Drew being in hospital stresses you, and it might finally have given you the awakening you need, but we're not going to laugh at you about it, nor will we reject you,' Iris frowned, causing Brendan to chortle, trying to smother his mouth with his hands.

'What? No, I'm not a lesbian, not that there's anything wrong with that,' May gasped as her face flushed.

'I'm a lesbian,' Daisy shrugged, appearing completely at ease with the admission.

'You are? Does Gary know?' May blinked at her cousin, her mind processing the statement at a sluggish pace.

'No, he doesn't know, and I'd rather he doesn't know until he's matured a little. Leaf knows, but other than that, not many people do. Who I am interested in has nothing to do with others, unless I'm interested in them. Besides, Gary is a big boy, he'll understand,' Daisy shrugged as she watched May's actions closely.

'Well thank you for trusting me with this, it means a lot to me,' May smiled at her cousin before pulling her into a hug.

'No worries, what are cousins for?' Daisy grinned back, returning the hug.

'Wait, what? Did she just say you're cousins?' Iris yelped as Cilan blinked at the admission.

'Oh, yeah, that was what I was trying to tell you before we got a little side tracked. You see, I'm actually a granddaughter of Professor Oak, though I only just found out,' May mumbled, poking her fingers together slightly, glancing at her companions uncertainly.

'And we'd judge you about this why?' Cilan frowned at her in a neutral tone.

'I don't know, I just feel that everyone judges me. First for staying to look after my father's duties, then for not wanting to leave Hoenn, and now for wanting to spend time with my cousins. Do you know how many times people think I'm seeing Gary? It's incest! That's disgusting, and illegal!' May ranted, glowering at each of her companions for effect.

'You do realise that not one of those people are in this room, right?' Brendan chided drily, watching May poke her tongue out at him in a childish retort.

'Now that we've established that May is the least mature Oak to ever set foot on Kalos,' Iris chuckled, winking as her friend pouted.

'So why haven't you told anyone about this? Is it that bad?' Cilan frowned at the young woman who he'd only just been acquainted to.

'Well, Professor Oak is an internationally reknowned and respected researcher, Gary is known for his battling prowess, as well as his own research. Daisy is an aspiring Top Coordinator like me, my father is the Gym Leader of Petalburg and then you have Max, one of the newest Top Rangers. I think we're just avoiding the storm that's going to come,' May shrugged as Daisy frowned at the news.

'I've yet to meet Max, what's he like?' The Kanto woman frowned, playing with a loose strand of hair.

With a smile, May responded, 'he's got brains, and guts. You'd totally see how he and Gary are related when you meet him. He can recite pokédex entries and lecture me about all kinds of type advantages. I learnt a lot from him, which you don't get too often with a younger sibling. Now he goes on insanely dangerous missions, but he's happy, and that's enough for me.'

'Sounds like you and I had a very similar relationship with the younger siblings,' Daisy giggled, causing May to laugh as well.

'I've always wanted a younger brother,' Iris pouted, not noticing the disbelieving stares from the others.

'What?' She scowled upon noticing Cilan's disbelieving headshake.

'Younger brothers are a pain! You have to look after them, make sure they're not hurt. Far out, what I wouldn't give to have Orlando be the older one sometimes!' Brendan glowered into his drink.

With a grin, May teased, 'but you wouldn't have him any other way, like I wouldn't change Maxie-waxie, or Daisy wouldn't change Gareth!'

'Gareth?' Daisy blinked at her cousin.

'I wouldn't change anything about Chili or Cres, either. They're my younger brothers by a smaller margin than yours, but we've all been created by the recipe of life, cooking us into the people we are now. We've got three very different flavours, but we compliment each other perfectly,' Cilan mused as Brendan blinked at him.

'Is he always like this?' The Hoenn man scowled at the Unovan woman.

'Unfortunately. Normally he's worse, though,' Iris sighed as she hid her head in her arms on the table.

'All this talk about food makes me even more hungry,' May grimaced as her stomach growled hungrily.

'Wow, no kidding,' Daisy chuckled as May's face flushed.

'Well, Cilan should be able to help you with that,' Iris grinned as she nudged her fellow Unovan in the ribs.

'I'd really prefer not to impose,' May blushed as Daisy's Xtransceiver rang.

'Hello brother, dearest,' Daisy mused as she answered the phone.

Hearing the angered voice of Gary Oak, Daisy surprised the others by laughing amiably, 'I love you too. Don't worry, I'm fine. I can put Brendan or May on the phone, if you prefer?'

Gary said something else to which Daisy mockingly retorted, 'how touching, he does care after all! If only I had a recording of that—oh wait, I do!'

'Don't worry, we'll be back at the hotel by midnight,' Daisy teased before hanging up, laughing at Cilan's anxious expression.

'Don't worry so much, it's bad for your skin,' the Kanto woman giggled, winking at May's small smile.

'You're not actually planning on being out that late, are you?' Iris frowned at the two women.

'Of course not, but he doesn't need to know that. Younger brothers, you can have all the revenge on them by pulling these pranks,' Daisy winked as May's Xtransceiver rang.

'I hear you Daisy!' Brendan chuckled as he high-fived her over May's head.

Immediately, the younger brunette opened the device, not at all perturbed by her companion's behaviour.

'If it's Gary, don't answer,' Daisy chuckled as she picked up her oran berry juice.

'It's Brock,' May whispered before answering the call. In a strangled voice, she whispered, 'Brock?'

'May, I'm not calling with good news. Wallace told me to make all direct contact with you first, so here it is. We've changed his medication but there's no improvement in the vital signs to his legs. At the rate we're looking at, he'll be paralysed,' Brock's voice spoke into her ear, the slightest hint of remorse evident.

'Oh Arceus, Brock, don't tell me that! Isn't there anything you can do? There has to be something!' May whispered as her hands shook, almost dropping the device as Brendan took it from her, continuing whatever conversation Brock had to have. She felt her vision blur as Daisy wrapped her arms tightly around her.

'May?' Iris whispered as the brunette's shoulders shook.

'I want him back, I want him better I don't want this to go on!' May sobbed as two pokéballs shook at her belt, releasing Blaziken and Roserade. The brunette didn't notice, though, he breath catching in her throat, causing her to choke up.

'Blaze!' Blaziken called, though May was too distraught to hear her friend's voice.

'Roserade,' the grass and poison type said before releasing a powerful pink dust on the group, an aromatherapy attack.

Breathing in the relaxing fumes, May felt herself return to a semblance of self-control before glancing at the two pokémon. With a soft sob, she muttered, 'he could be paralysed.'

'Oh no, May!' Iris gasped as Brendan hung up, watching May with evident disgust.

'What am I going to do? He's always pushed me on, and he's always been there, since before my first contest. I can't just imagine the coordinating world without him, I'd rather not do it anymore,' May questioned as her eyes once again began to tear up.

'You could do it for both of you?' Cilan offered as Daisy grimaced uncertainly.

'Are you kidding me?' Brendan scoffed angrily, surprising the others by the sheer disgust in his tone.

'What?' Iris glowered, her voice filled with a dangerous edge that the man ignored.

'May, are you fucking joking? You're going to just pack your dream in because Drew from LaRousse isn't going to be able to walk? Don't you realise that HE needs you now? He's spent so long urging you on, giving you pointers and helping you out. Yes, he wasn't there when you were stuck in Hoenn, but he didn't know and you didn't have the guts to contact him! He probably thought you hated him or something, I don't know. But he's back, I've seen the way he looks at you, and he would have probably gone through all of that again if it meant you could save those pokémon! Fuck, I hate his guts but I don't think you should start panicking now,' Brendan snarled at the woman, glaring at May with an anger she'd learnt to fear from a young age.

'But—' she began in a hesitant voice as the two pokémon stared at him in disbelief.

'No buts! He needs you, his pokémon need you—yes, all of them. I know you're feeling helpless, but you can help him through this. Wait for him to wake up after you're back in Almia, because I know he'll wake up. Yes, I know he's got Solidad, but come off it! He's your main rival, as you were his, she's your mentor, as she was his. She can't mentor him through this, but you can be there for him when he wakes up and give him the same inspiration you both gave each other. The only thing that might have changed is his body, and we all know that any obstacle is there to be overcome. Now, get into that contest tomorrow and give it your all, not just for you, but for him. Live the dreams for both of you and give any who say that you both can't do it the judgment of Arceus himself! Do I need to continue?' Brendan yelled, ignoring the stunned gasps of the other patrons in the café.

'Wow, you tell her, mister!' Iris chuckled nervously into the silence as Cilan sent the others apologetic glances.

'Wow, Brendan, that was quite emotional,' Daisy whispered as May stared at her childhood friend in disbelief.

'Does that mean you've forgiven me for not telling you my secrets?' May whispered as Roserade gave the man an appreciative smile.

'There was nothing to forgive, we were both just too clueless not to see it,' Brendan chuckled before pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

'I love you, Brendan! You're the best friend I could ever have asked for,' May choked as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

'Please, you love all of your close mates as much as you love me,' Brendan scoffed, failing to suppress the blush which filled his cheeks.

'But none of them know me as well as you do, diaper buddy!' May teased before kissing his cheek affectionately.

'Don't think that will make me go easy on you in the contest, May,' Daisy mused, causing May to giggle.

'You think I'd want you to go easy on me? We're rivals as well as cousins, but I've got to fight for two people!' May grinned back, though there were still tears forming in her eyes.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Daisy mused with a small smile.

'Will you dedicate your attendance in the tournament to him?' Cilan questioned, surprising May with the idea.

'I don't know, would that be allowed?' May muttered shyly, not sure if she wanted everyone to guess how deep her affections for the chartreuse haired man were.

'You should. He's your rival, he was hurt whilst you were there, and you have one of his pokémon. That in itself isn't normal for rivals. It's clear to me that you both have a very deep and profound relationship and others should be respectful of that,' Daisy smiled as she glanced at Cilan for support.

'She's right, Ash wouldn't have given access to his pokémon to any of his rivals, not even Stephan. You and Roserade look very close, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was your pokémon,' Cilan responded with a small smile.

'I suppose, though Roserade and I always kind of got along; right, Roserade?' May glanced at the grass type who chirped his name with an eager smile.

'Blaze,' Blaziken winked in agreement.

'I just hope he forgives me for taking you away from him for so long, Roserade,' May grimaced as she petted the two pokémon, turning in her seat to do so.

'I'm sure he'll forgive you. I mean, you'd forgive him, wouldn't you?' Iris soothed, sending an anxious glance at Brendan, who shrugged uncertainly.

'I know, but Drew can be unreasonably hostile about the strangest things,' May grimaced slightly, not sure of how to explain it.

'There won't be any need for you to worry, because he won't be angry. You're looking after one of his pokémon, reassuring it when he can't. I can tell you two care deeply for each other, and that comes from a strong relationship with the pokémon's Trainer,' Cilan said, his green eyes sparkling as he began to raise his hand.

Grabbing it in her own, Iris snarled, 'no! We are not doing any pokémon evaluations in Kalos! You promised me, Cilan!'

The man pouted in response, but dropped his hand as May began to smile at them. Their interactions, whilst innocent, did include a certain romance to it that would have had Misty swooning.

'I think you should dedicate your contest appearance to Drew. I think it would be a sweet idea,' Daisy smiled at her cousin, returning to the matter at hand.

'B-but I wouldn't know what to say, or where to begin,' May grimaces as she turned her sapphire eyes onto her cousin.

'Then we'll ask the king of Contests himself—Wallace. I'm sure he'd be delighted to offer you his assistance,' Daisy winked at the brunette.

'But what about the thing we talked about at Dawn's boutique,' May grimaced, her expression becoming gloomy.

'Nonsense; that was him in his official capacity. He was representing Steven—or yourself, I'm not too sure—and I know he'd love to offer you his advice for Contests. After all, he helped Lissia, didn't he?' Daisy beamed at the Hoenn woman.

'I agree, when you can ask the experts, do so,' Iris winked at the older woman.

'Alright, but you all have to stay and watch me throughout the contest,' May whimpered in defeat.

'As if we wouldn't watch you struggling on the big stage!' Brendan chortled, ignoring Cilan's fervent shake of the head.

'Brendan Birch, you will be sorry you ever said that! I will so show you who is the best out there in that contest!' May scowled at the man as Iris frowned thoughtfully at their interaction.

'Really? You can't do it, not without Drew,' Brendan laughed, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

Roserade and Blaziken gazed from May to Brendan before smirking as Brendan arched an eyebrow at her.

'Just you watch, I'll get that ribbon!' May snarled before stalking away from the man, out of the café, the two pokémon following her.

'Did you have to be so harsh?' Iris frowned at the man as she stood up to follow her friend.

'I didn't have to be, but then she won't be fighting nearly half as hard to get what she wants. May fights best when she's backed in a corner, like Ash does. If you tell them they'll be fine, they'll become complacent. Drew knew that as well as I do, it's why he was such a good rival for May. He knew when to push her and when to support her. If I didn't do this, she'd make mistakes, and let herself and Drew down. I'm her best friend, she's in my earliest memories. Trust me, I know her better than you think,' Brendan shrugged at the woman before she stormed out of the room to find May and take her to Wallace for advice.


	44. Chapter 44

_Hi all,_

 _I'm so, so sorry for how late this is. I've had a bunch of things come up that couldn't be avoided. I won't go into details because it'll sound like I want sympathy._

 _Here's the latest update, sorry it took so long._

Chapter 43

Standing in the changing rooms of the specially made stadium within Lumiose City, May took a look at herself in the mirror. On either side of her were Dawn and Zoey, both fussing over the clothes Dawn had hurriedly made for her.

'Is this bringing back memories for anyone?' May mused to her friends, who chuckled in response.

'Good memories, that's for sure,' Zoey grinned from the makeup pallet.

It didn't help May that she was considering Drew's absence at the Contest. The last time, the man had refused to leave the region on a whim, telling her that he, Harley and Solidad were going to battle it out at a Contest in Blackthorn City. This time, he was absent through a foolish mistake.

'Stop stressing, you look gorgeous,' Dawn chided as her eyes fell on May's high-necked, soft pink dress. She wore black lace gloves, boots and a black lace-covered bandana in her hair, folded to create a headband.

'I just wish I wasn't so nervous,' May whispered as she placed her hands in her lap to stop them from shaking.

'May, you'll be fine. Focus on the person you're doing this for, and know that there are people all over this world who are rooting for you,' Daisy smiled as she came out of a hidden corner, Serena having helped her with her own clothing.

Seeing the vibrant colour in her cousin's cheek, May knew that Serena's makeup skills could be thanked for the healthy glow in her cousin.

'I suppose you're right, though it still scares me,' May whispered as another person came into the room.

'Wally?' May blinked at the man, who flushed at the sight of the many women's eyes on him.

'May, I just thought I'd come here to say that Drew would want you to do well. I know that I'm in no position to say this to you, especially since I've never seen one of your contests first hand, but I know he'd want you to give it your all,' Wally muttered, his cheeks flushing.

Overcome with emotion at the chartreuse haired man's awkward comfort, May got out of her chair and walked towards the man, pulling him into a tight embrace.

'Wally, thank you so much for your kind words. You've always known what to say to me,' May whispered before she kissed his cheek softly.

The man flushed before saying, 'I know that Drew and I have similar features, so I thought it was best that I tell you this myself. He'd want you to do your best, for the both of you. Roserade chose you for a reason.'

Hearing this, May smiled at the man, not at all wondering how he knew she had Drew's Roserade in her company.

'Thanks Wally,' May whispered again as she felt her eyes brim with tears.

'I'd better go, or else you'll ruin your make up. Just remember none of this was your fault,' Wally mumbled before rushing out of the room, undoubtedly to find Orlando, Brendan and the others.

'Who do you think Gary will be rooting for?' Daisy mused as she leaned on May's shoulder.

'He'd better be supporting me in this!' May grinned, nudging her back.

'Bitch, please! I have the same blood as him!' Daisy retorted with mock anger.

'Oh really? You have the power of the blood, do you?' May mocked slightly before giggling as she pulled her cousin in a hug.

'We all know that I have the power!' Daisy chuckled with a wink before Dawn and Zoey started packing up their things.

'May, remember to focus. Don't get distracted by anything, ok?' Dawn smiled at her friend before kissing her cheek, and then Daisy's and leaving the room.

'Both of you give it your all. I'm not going to pick any sides, just do your best. Knock them dead with your speech, May,' Zoey winked before again leaving the room.

With a nervous glance at her cousin, May couldn't help but feel her heart pounding in her chest, her limbs feeling light with anticipation.

One after the other of her opponents were called to the stage, giving various displays for the judges above. Daisy had left a little while before, and May was really starting to feel anxious. Because of the nature of her contest appeal, Wallace had advised her she should go last, and she was regretting her choice. How would she compare against all the other contestants?

Hearing her name be called out, May took her two pokéballs from her belt and walked forward. She knew that Raoul Contesta, Mr Sukizo, Nurse Joy and Wallace would be waiting for her.

Walking out onto the shiny yellow battlefield, May waved her arms in the air as she walked towards the centre, where Adrian stoode with a microphone.

Hearing the confused murmurs of the crowd, May felt her cheeks flush slightly.

'Go May!' She heard the unmistakable roar of Orlando, followed by similar cheers from her other friends and family in the stands.

With a shy smile, she let out a chuckle into the microphone, startled by how her voice was amplified across the whole stage.

'I'm sure you must all be wondering what I'm doing here, talking instead of actually giving the appeal I planned. Well, I'm not too sure what to tell you, but I promise that I will be showing you an appeal shortly,' May began, her voice filled with uncertainty as she watched the many people in the stands watching her. With a shaky voice, she continued, 'you see, very recently I was reacquainted with an old friend, a close friend, someone who was always there for me. He not only encouraged me, but showed me affection in a completely unique way, and he was never afraid to chastise me or challenge me. I suppose we had a relationship where I always thought he'd be there, and now I'm faced with a reality that he might not be. And that scares me, so much more than I can say.'

With a light laugh, she continued, blinking back tears, 'you see, we had an adventure with some of my closest friends, over in Almia. I can't believe it, and it was stupid, dangerous and utterly reckless. I thought that he'd be ok, despite being down to his last pokémon. I wasn't there for him, like he'd always been for me, and I hate myself for it, because it left him in this state where he can't even wake up.

'The reason why I'm telling you all of this isn't so you can pity me, but it's so he can hear this, and so he might just understand why I had to take one of his best friends away, even if it was only for a brief moment. Drew, please just wake up, I don't care if you can't use your legs, or if you hate me. I'll help you walk like you've helped me learn the ropes of contests, I'll support you like you've always helped me. I'm sorry I left you the first time, and I can't believe I left you a second, even if I gave you some of my pokémon so they could look after you in my place. I promise that I'll never do it again. Please, just wake up. I need you, so do Roserade, Masqueraine, Absol, Butterfree, Flygon, Feebas and Zorua. I know it probably means nothing to you, but I dedicate this contest, and my part in it, to you. You who've helped me not just through Hoenn, but through Johto to Kanto back to Hoenn and now even in Almia. Please just wake up.'

Hearing the deafening silence as she handed the microphone back to Adrian, May took a moment to recollect herself, not hearing people beginning to whisper in the stands.

Returning to the box at the edge of the stage, May lifted two pokéballs above her head. Twirling on the spot, she called, 'Elgyem and Riolu, take the stage!'

In a shower of roses, another nod to Drew thanks to the custom pokéball seals she'd had Dawn help her create, May's two pokémon posed in the centre of the stage.

'Elgyem, use psychic on Riolu and move him around the stage. Riolu, use foresight!' May called to her pokémon, her previous anxiety removed as she was once again returned to her home.

Watching Riolu focus as the eerie pink glow of Elgyem's psychic attack, May waited for the right time, knowing that Riolu had utilised the normal type move.

'Right, use hidden power!' May directed as her pokémon manoeuvred Riolu above him.

Elgyem began to emit a green light as various green orbs appeared around hi, his eyes intent upon Riolu.

'Now! Riolu, bone rush!' May yelled, raising a hand above her head, a signal to Elgyem to release the balls to his partner.

Snapping his eyes open, Riolu created a glowing blue bone before his face, swinging it expertly to shatter the green into light sparkles around the two.

'Come on, work,' May whispered as the green orbs shattered into numerous pieces, Elgyem throwing one after the other at the tiny fighting type.

'End it!' She yelled, knowing that her pokémon would know what to do.

Instantly, Elgyem floated beside Riolu, posing confidently above the pattern created by their dust. It had all been Roserade's idea, a homage to Drew, who couldn't be there with either of them. On the ground was the pristine shape of a rose, the one thing she'd forever identify Drew with.

Blinking back tears, May rushed forward to hug her two pokémon to her, mumbling, 'you guys did it! You were awesome out there, guys!'

Hearing them cry their name in agreement, May couldn't help but laugh as slowly, one person began to clap.

Blinking back her tears, she saw Brendan standing from his seat, closely followed by Orlando and Gary. As her friends began to give her a standing ovation, so did the others in the stadium.

Letting out a light laugh, she scrubbed at her eyes as she saw Adrian gasp, 'what a beautiful display of affection with her pokémon, May has certainly pulled a trump card over the other contestants! The crowd loves it, and frankly, so do I, but will the judges?'

Clearing his throat, Raoul Contesta smiled, 'your pokémon were perfectly in sync together, utilising the whole stage to show your message. Your words were touching, indeed, but your appeal showed the sincerity of your emotions. I'd have to give May a score of nine.'

Beside him, Mr Sukizo flashed a score of eight before he stated, 'truly remarkable.'

Nurse Joy, like the previous judge, showed a mark of eight before explaining, 'whilst May's performance was quite emotionally touching, the focus was somewhat taken from her pokémon.'

Flashing a score of nine, Wallace stood up, exclaiming, 'this truly was an emotional piece for May, you could see it in her expressions, as well as those of her pokémon. There is no doubt that she has contemplated the meaning behind this appeal, and I can't wait to see what more she has to offer. I give her a nine.'

Seeing this, May returned her pokémon and bowed once before leaving the stage to see Daisy in the hallway, pulling her into a tight hug.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hi everyone,_

 _I hope you enjoy the below update!_

Chapter 44

Having battled hard with Roserade and Blaziken through the ranks, May let out a calming breath as she stared at the opponent opposite her. If Gary had told her a week ago that she'd be facing off against her cousin in in the finals of the Wallace Cup, May would have laughed at him. However, now she knew better, and was extremely terrified. She didn't know who she wanted to win, herself, or her cousin.

'May, hit me with your best shot. I'd hate it if you went easy on me,' Daisy winked from across the battlefield.

'Right back at you,' May grinned, though she knew it probably seemed forced. She couldn't feign the Oak confidence that Daisy and Gary had. How could she, when she didn't feel like a true Oak?

'Go, Charmeleon and Lucky-tchi!' Daisy yelled, releasing the lizard-shaped Kanto starter as well as the pink nurse that helped Nurse Joy in so many regions.

'Roserade and Blaziken, take the stage!' May called, releasing the pokémon in a shower of roses.

When the duo paused in their stances to glance at Daisy, they did a double take to look back at May, appearing uncertain at the concept of battling May's cousin.

'We can do this, guys!' May called, clenching a fist as she eyed her opponent. She'd been watching her cousin for a while and knew she was utilising the Chansey's healing abilities. Well, she had Roserade, who could use aromatherapy. That was a tactic she could use if required.

'Roserade, magical leaf on that Chansey, Blaziken, use sky uppercut on Charmeleon!' May called to her pokémon, knowing that she had to establish the upper hand fast.

As her two pokémon rushed forward, May saw her opponent smirk, appearing unperturbed as her pokémon winced at the damage, Charmeleon faltering back a few steps at the contact.

'Lucky-tchi, pound!' Daisy called, causing the pink pokémon to open its mouth to show a pink orb.

'Roserade, aim your magical leaf at him!' May called, knowing she had to prevent the attack.

'No you don't. Charmeleon, attack the grass type with flamethrower!' Daisy called back.

'Blaziken, protect Roserade!' May yelled, her eyes widening in shock.

With a loud cry, Blaziken jumped over the normal type pokémon to stand protectively before the grass type.

'Roserade, aim a petal dance at Lucky-tchi!' May called as Daisy clenched her fist as her pokémon was showered in a beautiful array of perfect petals.

'Blaziken, sky uppercut!' May yelled again, not even looking at her points as her starter pokémon's hand glowed before hitting it against Charmeleon's protruding jaw.

'Lucky-tchi, soft boiled egg! Charmeleon, dragon rage!' Daisy called, her eyes narrowed with focus.

'Roserade, use aromatherapy once Blaziken has removed Charmeleon with brave bird!' May called, knowing that the move was risqué.

Watching Blaziken glow an eery white, May let out a slight smile as Daisy yelled, 'Chansey, take down!'

Watching her pokémon attack the other fire type, May refrained herself from cheering childishly as Charmeleon flew out of the way, forced to recoil by Blaziken's strength.

Seeing him heave, Roserade covered the fire type with its pink dust, hoping to heal the damage he'd caused himself, Roserade's remedy glittering in the stadium lights.

'Roserade, look out!' May cried as she saw the pink normal type pokémon run towards Drew's pokémon.

The grass type turned around, his red eyes widening as his large pink opponent made contact.

'Charmeleon, can you get up?' Daisy called to her pokémon as May called, 'Roserade, solar beam on that Chansey! Blaziken, use overheat on them both!'

She watched as her friend began to glow red as the grass type beside it began to absorb the sunlight flowing from the open stage.

'Charmeleon, use flamethrower on Roserade; Lucky-tchi, use take down on Blaziken!' Daisy called out, her voice frantic.

'Go, Blaziken!' May yelled as she saw the two pokémon rushing forward, readying their attacks.

Roaring his name, Blaziken released a powerful wave of fire, entrapping both of the pokémon.

'You too, Roserade!' May called out, clicking her fingers as Roserade aimed his two rose-covered hands and released an astoundingly bright, white light.

As the singed air became replaced with the sweet scent of the forest, May blinked once before the timer sounded.

'Aaand that's it ladies and gentlemen, May has won the Wallace Cup, defeating Daisy-May! Can we get a round of applause for these two lovely brunettes, please?' Adrian's voice boomed through the arena before the audience began to cheer.

May, however, barely heard their cheers as she jumped towards the two pokémon who'd fought hard for her, 'thank you so much! Roserade and Blaziken, you two make an awesome team! I'm so proud of you both!'

Seeing their exhausted, yet happy faces, May couldn't suppress a grin as she recalled them, returning her attention to her cousin, who'd returned her own pokémon.

'Daisy, you were awesome,' May grinned at the older woman, whose lips were jutted in a tell-tale pout.

'Not as awesome as you,' Daisy frowned slightly, surprising the woman.

'Yes, but I had more to lose. I needed to win this for Drew, didn't I? Now, I'd love to see more of your battles in Almia,' May winked at the woman, unable to suppress a grin.

'You're on,' Daisy grinned back before pulling her into a tight hug. Kissing her cheek, she took the moment to whisper in her ear, 'you deserved this win, May. If you are as in sync with Drew as you are with his Roserade, he wouldn't even think of holding anything against you.'

Flushing at the statement, May couldn't help but bite her lip as Wallace stalked towards them.

'Well, I always had a suspicion you'd win this one. Congratulations, May,' Wallace smiled as he gave her the coveted Aqua ribbon.

'What, no theatrics?' May teased the man, whose uncharacteristic severity was startling her slightly.

'I think we both know that too much has happened for me to even pretend to be lighthearted with you. Just remember that I think you should embrace your title sooner rather than later. Lance is no longer Champion, I think it's time Steven stepped down, too,' Wallace mused before sauntering away, leaving May speechless.

'Was now really the time to bring that up? You're still on your journey, and there is no way I'm letting you give up your dream because he's being a precious little diva,' Daisy scowled, placing her hands on either side of her hips.

'There's no need to worry, I'll consider it after I've completed my journey,' May chuckled anxiously, though she felt a semblance of guilt fill her.


	46. Chapter 46

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update for May's Belated Journey! It's a bit short, but I hope you like it all the same._

Chapter 45

Seeing the giant group of people who were waving her off, May couldn't help but feel a fresh wave of gratitude for her friends. Whilst Dawn had reluctantly admitted to being needed at the Boutique, Iris had surprised everyone by insisting she join May in Almia. Cilan, of course, had half-heartedly agreed to chaperoning them, lest Iris cause any unwanted trouble. That statement alone hadn't pleased the aspiring Dragon Master, but May had managed to difuse Iris's temper.

'May, remember to call me if you need anything. I may be in another region, but I'll still drop everything to help you,' Dawn said as she pulled May into a tight hug, making the woman feel all the more grateful for having such fantastic friends.

'Yes, mum,' May smiled, winking subtly at Shauna and Bonnie, who giggled at Dawn's unamused expression.

'The same goes for me, but you can call me aunty,' Serena winked as she, too, pulled May into a hug.

'Cilan, if you need anything, we'll send it from Striathon Gym,' Cres frowned at his brother, not at all perturbed by the hair covering his eye, though May wondered how he was looking through it.

'Yes, and remember to stay safe,' Chili agreed, causing May to subtly wonder if Iris' tales about the man's hot headedness were true. He seemed respectable in his suit, but then, so did Paul at the Boutique opening, and May had heard all about the man's antics from Ash, Brock and Dawn.

'I know we haven't known each other for long, but if there is anything we can do to help,' Clemont agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly.

'Thank you, honestly, I'm so grateful to have such wonderful friends as you all. I'm fine, and I know Drew will be too,' May said with forced cheer, ignoring Gary's narrowed eyes on her. She could tell he was suspicious of her joy, but May dismissed it. He couldn't possibly know how anxious she was to return Roserade to him, or how desperately she wanted him to wake up.

'Well, if you're sure you don't want to travel with the Champions,' Calem muttered, scratching the back of his head slightly as the paparazzi began to clammer around the group of infamous Trainers.

'Nope, definitely good without all that attention,' May grinned before turning to the friends who would be travelling with her.

'Ready?' Iris asked May, who winked in response and took her arm.

'Bye guys, we'll talk soon!' Iris called as she began to wave.

'Best wishes!' Cilan cheered, though his brothers returned it with equal fervor.

'Farewells always get to me, you know,' Brendan mused as he dabbed at his eyes, pretending to sniff extravagantly.

'What are you talking about? You're always telling me to get out of places, whether it's Petalburg or Sootopolis,' May frowned at the man in disbelief, rolling her eyes at his momentarily baffled expression.

'So sue me, I want you to have a life. Can't I just want what's best for you?' Brendan shrugged before sauntering ahead, following Gary and Daisy's suave movements.

'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' May frowned to Iris, who chuckled, 'probably. They all seem rather childish to me. What can I say? They're boys!'

'Don't chastise others for something you still portray yourself,' Cilan mused before increasing the speed of his walk to follow the other men, appearing oblivious of Iris' heated glower.

'Hey, be happy that Misty will be waiting for us on the other side. You two can gang up on the men with Daisy and hope that it'll teach them a lesson in maturity,' May winked at her friend, who smiled at the idea.

'You know, May, I think I might actually enjoy my stay in Almia,' Iris mused, worrying her Hoenn friend slightly, though she knew not to incite the woman.


	47. Chapter 47

_Hi all,_

 _Here's the latest update!_

Chapter 46

Recalling her fainted Glaceon, May grimaced as she watched Iris dance around, hugging her Excadrill's dark brown body. It danced on its short legs, waving its steely, blade like hands above the blade on his head. They'd been battling in secret with Cilan acting as their judge in an underground practice field at the Pokémon Centre. So far Iris was on her last pokémon whilst May had just lost her third, a feat that surprised both women.

Upon agreeing to battle Iris, she'd swapped some pokémon around just for this battle. As she'd predicted, the Unovan woman had not expected May to plan ahead.

Twirling on the spot, she called, 'Metagross, take the stage!'

As the four armed, robotic pokémon with a disc shape for its main body landed before May, the brunette heard Iris gasp in admiration. It was a reaction the pokémon often created in others due to its unusual colouring.

With a wink, May grinned, 'I know you can't get over that awesome colour! My Metagross is beyond unique!'

'You bet I can't! How many times do you see a silver Metagross?' Iris squealed, causing the older Trainer to blush slightly. The pokémon had been gifted to her by Steven, something which her friends would still tease her about if they could.

'You're asking me, the Trainer of this Metagross, that?' May chuckled back as Cilan sighed at Iris' antics. She knew the man was quickly losing patience with Iris' antics and didn't want her friend to be chastised for their battle.

'Let's keep this going, or Cilan might just boil over,' May winked, noticing Iris' flat glare at the cooking pun.

'Right, Excadrill, use drill run!' Iris called, putting an end to their friendly chat.

'Metagross, use psychic to stop him!' May retorted as Excadrill began to spin in the air.

As the ground and steel type was lifted into the air in an eerie pink glow.

'Get up close and personal and use meteor mash!' May called, lifting her right arm for effect. Her pokémon responded by jumping forward, lifting his right arm as it began to glow a bright, shimmering yellow. It refracted the light, creating a beautiful display of rainbows and speedily smashing it into his opponent's exposted white fur, under the steel headdress.

'Excadrill!' Iris cried as Metagross released the ground and steel type from his psychic attack.

'Metagross, keep it up with flash cannon!' May called, knowing that Iris would not want her to go easy on her.

Lifting his arms before his face, Metagross created a shimmering, shining ball of bright white light. As it grew, May watched Excadrill clamber to his feet.

'Excadrill, dig!' Iris ordered, her hands clenched into fists.

'Send it, Metagross!' May yelled as her pokémon released the ball of light.

There was an explosion. May felt herself stumble as the ground shook, creating a cloud of smoke.

Covering her mouth, May frantically waved at the air before her face in a bid to create air flow.

As the dust settled, May saw a gaping hole where Excadrill had stood.

'Be vigilant, Metagross!' May called, knowing her pokémon knew better than to let its guard down.

'Get in there, Excadrill!' Iris called as her pokémon erupted out of the ground, attacking Metagross head on.

'Metagross, hyper beam!' May called, knowing it was risqué, but she wanted to end this battle before anyone knew where they were.

Her pokémon once again created a ball of light, this one pulsating and orange.

'Do it!' May called as Iris scowled, 'no you don't! Excadrill, focus blast!'

May's pokémon was the faster of the two, sending a beam of light at the centre of Excadrill's fur body.

'And that's it! What a delectable array of flavours that I've had the chance to savour! The winner of this Championship battle is May!' Cilan mused, dancing in a circle before raising his arms in a flushed May's direction.

'Well, Steven did say that you were one of the strongest battlers he's ever had to fight against, and I can totally see why,' Iris mused as she recalled Excadrill.

Hearing this, May felt herself overcome with embarrassement and guilt. She didn't appreciate her friends being in the dark as to her pokémon's power, as well as her secrets with Steven, but at least Iris, Cilan, Daisy and Brendan were offering her the support she thought she'd never get.

'Thank you, May, you helped me realise that there is still so much more training I need to do if I want to beat Alder,' Iris beamed up at May, who blinked at her in surprise.

'It's ok, just don't let the others know,' May blushed as Cilan lead them out of the room.

'Excuse me, I have to return my pokémon to my mother,' May said slightly before walking to the Pokémon Centre's booths.

Seeing a person with a hood talking on an Xtransceiver, May sent them a furtive glance before taking a seat at the nearby available booth.

Swiping in her Trainer Card, May heard the person say, 'no, mum, he's not fine! You know I can't do this, and the extended family being here is just downright oppressive! They're watching everything I'm doing, including what I'm eating! I can't help it if I'm stressed over the state he's in!'

Grimacing at the words she heard, she hurriedly dialled the Petalburg Gym's number.

'Hi honey, how was your battle?' Caroline's cheerful grin sounded in her ears.

'It went well. I won against Iris, though she put up a good fight,' May grinned as she saw Venusaur lifting Riolu over Wartortle's head, who sprayed a light spray of bubbles at the pokémon.

'I'm so proud of you, sweety, keeping up your good name! Do you want your Almia pokémon back?' Caroline grinned, her eyes shining with pride.

'Mum, you're not listening to me! I can't just go in there and see him look so dead! I have nightmares about it, mum! I can't face this all alone, I need him here with me!' May's neighbour gasped into her device, causing May to send her mother an anxious glance.

Watching her mother pout worriedly, May beamed, 'you bet I do! Are Venusaur and Wartortle making sure everyone keeps up with their training?'

'Yes, they definitely are. Come on, back into your pokéballs,' Caroline smiled at Elgyem and Riolu as May placed Metagross's ball in the slot.

Watching her mother place Elgyem's pokéball in the contraption on her end, May couldn't help but smile apprehensively as the young woman nearby scowled, 'I can't be strong for all of us, mum. Please can't you come down here? I need you, mummy, I can't do this anymore!'

'Got it!' May grinned as she picked up Elgyem's pokéball, placing Beautifly's pokéball in the slot.

'Honey, do you think you should go check on that young woman?' Caroline frowned as she placed Riolu's pokéball in the slot.

The machine whirred in place as the woman nearby began to cry.

'Mum, what can I possibly say to her? Besides, I don't think it would be wise for me to involve myself in someone else's problems,' May whispered as she glanced to her side cautiously.

'I know, but you might be able to think of something outside of Drew. I know you're worried about him, sweety, but maybe you can both bond over your problems?' Caroline offered her daughter, her lips forming the subtlest of pouts.

'I don't know, mum,' May grimaced as she glanced at the woman who was pacing anxiously to her left.

'It's your choice,' Caroline smiled at her daughter.

'I'd better go in case the others are looking for me. I love you,' May grinned at her mother who blew a kiss into the screen before terminating the call.

Left staring at the dark screen, May grimaced once before she collected her pokémon and, with a last glance at the distressed woman, hesitantly left to see her friends.


	48. Chapter 48

_Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry about the wait! Things have been a little hectic on my end. I know I'm saying this a lot, but truly, it has been an extremely hectic year!_

 _Here's the update, hope you like it!_

Chapter 47

Seeing Max awkwardly hug Daisy for the first time, May couldn't help but wink at Iris, whose smile was bigger than a Meowth's. It hadn't surprised her just how supportive the Unovan woman was, especially at the idea of the Oak reunion which was happening in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre at this moment. She saw Brock's eyes flicker between them all, a contemplative look on his face and knew the man was deep in thought.

'Brock knows,' Ash's voice chuckled in her ear, surprising her.

'Did you tell him?' Iris scowled, her maroon eyes narrowing dangerously.

Hearing this, the black haired man flailed, 'what? No, of course not! What do you take me for?'

'We're not exactly keeping it subtle, and Brock's always been smart,' May chuckled, enjoying the interaction between her friends. It had been far too long since she'd last seen Ash as moody as he was, a sure sign that Misty and Iris were ganging up on him. Normally she would have scolded them, but it was far too entertaining to watch the man struggle.

'Sup, sexy?' Gary mused as he wrapped an arm around May's shoulder.

Hearing this, May blanched as she pushed him away, poking her tongue out at him in disgust. Sure, she knew the man did it to rile her up, but it was still disgusting.

'I just came to tell you that Drew's been showing signs of getting out of the coma. But if you didn't want to hear some good news,' Gary shrugged, appearing perfectly nonchalant as he pretended to leave the room.

'Why are you telling me this and not Brock?' May frowned, crossing her arms sceptically.

'I may have bribed him to let me be your brilliant hero,' Gary chuckled as May heard the distinctive sound of a camera shutter.

'Are we being watched?' May blinked at Iris, who frowned in response.

'Probably. There are quite a few characters of interest here. There's Ash and Iris, both aspiring Champions, myself, Gym Leader, May, another Gym Leader and aspiring Top Coordinator. Brock, pokémon Doctor extraordinaire. Gary, the aspiring pokémon Researcher and prodigy grandson of the renowned Professor Oak, grandfather of Daisy, another aspiring Top Coordinator. Besides, Brendan and Orlando Birch, Solidad, Harley, Misty, Steven Stone, and, of course, Wallace are all staying at the same Centre as us. The only mysterious figure is Wally, and he's related to Wallace,' Cilan's voice mused as he stood beside Iris, eliciting a dark glower from the woman.

Noticing the purple haired woman glare at the man in faux anger, May couldn't contain the smile as her eyes flickered between the two.

'What are you laughing at?' Iris glowered angrily, though May waved the notion off, her mood drastically improved by the news of Drew.

'You forgot Lisia,' May giggled before leaving the two with her cousin to interrupt Max and Daisy.

'So, did she tell you the good news?' May grinned at her brother, who blinked in response. May, however, knew that Daisy was aware of this revelation—Gary couldn't keep any secrets from Daisy, she'd seen that in Kalos.

'I haven't had the chance to!' Daisy winked as the doors to the cafe opened up.

'Hiiii everybody, did everyone get the news?' Lisia's upbeat voice boomed across the sparse cafeteria.

'What news?' Max frowned as May grinned.

'Drew's brain has registered new activity! He's showing subtle signs of waking up!' Lisia danced around the room, seemingly more cheerful than required.

'May, doesn't it make you happy?' Lisia beamed as the remainder of their group arrived into the room.

'What makes May happy?' Misty questioned as she and Steven glanced at May.

Hearing this, May's face flushed as she considered the words her friends had said about Steven's emotions for her. She wasn't sure of she was going to tackle that, especially given their close friendship.

'Drew is showing signs of waking up!' Ash beamed, not seeing Gary and Brock subtly signal for him to be silent.

'Really? That's great news! It sure makes me feel better about my loss!' Misty beamed at her friend, whose eyes were trained on Steven's. They were best friends. Where no one else would have noticed the subtle tightening of his lips, or the slight strain around his eyes, she did.

'I suppose,' May flushed as her family's eyes flickered from one Hoenn Trainer to the other.

'May, Daisy, Max, outside. Now,' Gary scowled before stalking out of the room, appeal oblivious to the sound of the camera shutter.

Seeing her close friend glare after Gary, May shrugged apologetically before following her cousin out of the room.

'May, he is going to cause problems. What's going on between you two?' Gary frowned as the foursome grouped in a secluded spot ta the end of a deserted hallway.

'Nothing. He's a good friend of mine,' May grimaced, glancing at her brother.

'A good friend that's smitten and jealous of any man who is near you?' Daisy mused as her knowing eyes were on the flushed brunette before her.

'They dated, it didn't work out, now he wants her back,' Max reported, not even blinking as his companions gasped.

'Max! You promised to keep it quiet!' May hissed as Gary laughed, 'hohoho! My cousin is a little Vulpix! I knew she had the good old Oak charm! So, how many men have you strung along, then?'

'Gary!' May squealed as Daisy sent her brother a warning glance.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that. Especially since it doesn't resolve the situation we have. He's a champion, not many guys will have the confidence to compete with that,' Daisy began, frowning at the others to keep them silent.

Gary, of course, didn't get the memo. With a smirk, he said, 'then they're weak. Letting a title get between you and anyone.'

'Gary, you have far too much confidence, testosterone and arrogance for you to follow the rules. Besides, we always knew that you like to test the boundaries of acceptable social discourse,' Daisy retorted without so much as pausing for contemplation.

'She just used social discourse in everyday speech! May, I think I'm in love!' Max gasped, his eyes widening in disbelief as he struggled to keep the giant grin off his face.

'She's family, of course you love her!' May snapped back irritably. If she'd declared her love for Gary she would have been scolded profusely. But no, Max was always allowed different things to her. Ok, that was a lie, but she was going to roll with it anyway.

'Back to the point at hand. May, I don't think you should be anywhere alone with him just in case people get the wrong idea. You're an Oak and that means much more publicity than before. I'll lend you a book on it when I can,' Daisy winked at her cousin, who grimaced in response.

'Now, let's grill Misty on her battle,' Max chuckled as he ushered the others back into the room.

'What do you mean, May is stronger than me?' Misty spluttered in disbelief as the Oaks returned to the room.

Hearing this, May grabbed Daisy's hand in alarm, her sapphire eyes meeting Brendan's ruby as Iris and Cilan desperately tried to appease both parties.

'You heard me. The coordinator gave me more of a challenge than you,' Steven shrugged back as he ignored Cilan's murmurs for him to back down.

'Steven Stone, who do you think you are to spread such lies about me?' May scowled back as she stomped up to the man.

'What are you going to do, beat me?' Steven sneered back, surprising her with the venom in his voice.

Blinking, May glanced from the Hoenn man to her Kanto friend. When Misty didn't even send her a reassuring smile, May turned to walk out the door. She knew better than to stay with anyone when they were being as vindictive as Steven was.

'Leave her!' She heard Misty snarl, but ignored it. With a strangled sob, she walked towards a nearby body of water in the forest. Whatever had happened between Misty and Steven left her questioning the genuineness of her friendships with them both.

Releasing Blaziken, May let out a strangled sob as she wrapped her arms around her friend's small frame. She didn't want to think about any of it, especially given how often she had to force a smile.

'May?' She heard a familiar voice call to her, though ignored it.

'May, don't cry. You know she didn't mean it,' Ash's voice whispered as he pulled her into a hug, taking her easily from her starter pokémon.

'Didn't she?' May whispered as she scrubbed at her cheeks.

'Well, yeah. She's champion and you're not, right?' Ash grinned again, not seeing May wince at the question.

When the brunette didn't respond, he glanced at her in confusion. Parting his lips, he hesitated as he saw her scrub at her eyes.

She saw realisation dawn in them as he glanced at Blaziken. The pokémon stood defiantly, apparently unaware of his own prowess.

'Hey May, can I ask you a question?' Ash muttered, glancing at the young woman slightly.

'You just did,' the younger woman winked back, trying to force some of her usual cheer.

'It's not about whether you're champion or not. You'll tell me when you're ready and I won't judge you. You're my friend, and that's all that matters to me,' Ash smiled at the younger woman, almost setting off her tear ducts again. Quickly, he continued, 'I just need to know if you could help me catch a pokémon for Misty. I'm thinking of telling her I'm interested, but I don't know how to.'

'Get her a Luvdisc, Ash. They're the rendezvous pokémon and she's a romantic. It'll make her feel better, especially since it's a water type,' May smiled at him, feeling a wave of gratitude for the man. Ash was often accused of being thick, but he could be extremely thoughtful at the most unexpected times.

'Have you seen them before?' Ash questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

'Yes, with Gary and Drew. We were underwater and there was a group of them,' May shrugged as her thoughts once again fretted over Drew.

'You might want to let him know Gary is your cousin. I'd hate for him to think there's something going on between you two,' Ash chuckled, grinning as May pouted in disgust.

'He told me shortly after he told you. He was happy to be reacquainted with family, and I'm happy you're both getting along,' Ash chuckled at May's stubborn pout.

'Do you have a flying type?' May questioned at the man, who blinked at the sudden change in topic.

'Yes, why?' Ash questioned as calmly as he could.

'We need to go out in the open sea for this one,' May winked at the man before pulling out her Xtransceiver.

'Gary can I borrow Aerodactyl?' May questioned once the man had answered.

'Where do you need to go?' Gary questioned almost instantly.

'I want to see the Luvdisc and was hoping to borrow your flying type to get to that little island,' May muttered shyly, hoping her cousin would not have any ideas about her relationship with Ash.

'Do you want me to come with you? I mean, I know you're going there to reminisce seeing them with myself and Drew,' Gary murmured, his tone more affectionate than she'd ever thought he would show for her.

'No, thank you, you stay where you are. I have a friend who's willing to come with me,' May whispered, her voice shaking slightly at her immense gratitude for her cousin.

'Well, you know my number if you need me,' Gary mused as May couldn't help but smile at the man through her device.

 _Hope you liked it. Once again, I'm sorry about how long it took me to update!_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hi everyone,_

 _I'm so sorry for my unceremonious hiatus. I'd like to say I've been really busy, but I've just been dealing with personal things. I'm not sure how long I'll be updating these, but I have every intention of finishing these._

 _Hope you forgive me, and I'm sorry again!_

 **Chapter 48**

Arriving at the Pokémon Centre soaked to the bone, May couldn't help but laugh at Ash as he drenched her in a new wave of salty water. They'd spent the better part of the day soaking up some much-needed sun on the secluded island near Samiya's latest known location.

However, after much mucking around, including sand fights, hide and seek and a few mock pokémon battles, Ash and May had rolled up their sleeves to try to catch the elusive rendezvous water type.

'Ash Ketchum that is disgusting!' May giggled as she pushed him away, hoping to minimise the new spray of water flicking into her face. She laughed again as he landed into a nearby potted plant, not seeing the angry glare from the orange haired girl in a window above them.

'Thanks for your help in catching this one, May. It honestly means so much to me, I don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment' Ash beamed at her, scratching the back of his neck in the tell-tale pose which showed his embarrassment.

'No need to worry, Ash. We're friends, and I'd do anything for any of my friends, like you,' May winked at him, imitating Dawn's signature pose for comic effect.

With a chuckle, the Kanto man grinned, 'you know that's when I worry the most.'

Rolling her eyes, May let out a fake laugh before walking into the foyer, calling after him, 'I think that's when everyone worries the most. Arceus helps us whenever she says that phrase herself!'

Ash's hearty chuckle could be heard as May glanced around the deserted foyer.

Seeing the hospital wing's doors as they stood open, May hesitated slightly as she glanced at her companion. She'd been avoiding this moment since she was back, always finding something else to distract her.

'Go visit Drew. Everyone is so busy keeping you busy that they have forgotten why you need them,' Ash smiled at the woman, surprising her by the depth of his insight. The man was often scolded for being thick and clueless, but he showed moments of awareness and clarity, like these, which led May to believe that he was aware of more than he let on. However, if it meant that others wouldn't pick on him, she could see why he acted the way he did.

'Are you sure?' May whispered, her face contorting slightly in confused hesitation. She didn't want to alienate Ash if he wanted her company. After all, he'd always done his best to support her, even in his journeys to other regions.

'Yes, it will do you some good to see him. It's time to stop thinking about everyone else and to start focusing on what you need, May,' Ash grinned at the woman before nudging her towards the hallway.

Swallowing her nerves anxiously, May walked down the pristine hallways, and away from her friend. She'd memorised the corridors quite a while ago, and felt the urge to walk the halls alone, without the company of Roserade or Blaziken around her.

Reaching the strip on which Drew's room was, she was surprised to hear the sound of someone crying through a gap in the door.

Increasing the angle at which the door of Drew's hospital room was opened, May saw the distinctive outline of a woman crying into Drew's hand, pulling it closer to her face to kiss it in an affectionate manner.

Whilst the room was dark, May could hear the stranger's strangled cries, 'please wake up Drew. I need you and you promised to be there for me. I can't face this all alone, you know I can't handle the pressure. Come back to me, please. No one else understands it all the way you do. You're the only one who gets me and my problems. I'm scared, and you promised!'

Hearing the confession of another woman, May felt her heart plummet in her stomach. Rather than confront them, she left the room with her thoughts reeling, her hand grazing over Roserade's pokéball slightly, not registering it quivering at her touch.

She had no idea who the woman in Drew's room was, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was the same person from the café that had tried to hide from her before he'd followed her to Samiya.

Clearly the woman relied on Drew more than May did. Though it broke her heart to hear someone else pine for Drew as much as she did, May knew she couldn't come between the happy couple.

Letting out a strangled sob, she painfully scrubbed at her eyes as she snuck into her room and removed her clothing before jumping into the shower to wash away her tears.

Unaware of the brunette's plight in a nearby room, Ash Ketchum anxiously scratched the red patch of fur of Pikachu's electric sac. It had taken some coercing for Misty to allow him into her room this late at night, and she looked less than impressed with his face, where he probably had residual sand left over.

Handing the pokéball shyly to the beautiful orange haired woman before him, Ash struggled to suppress his blush. He should have asked May to help him with his speech to the Cerulean beauty, the fairest of the Cerulean Gym Leaders.

'Ketchum, what is this?' Misty glowered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. If he'd been a little less anxious, he would have recognised the irritated element in her expression, or Pikachu's hunched shoulders, but his mind was preoccupied with his plan, or lack thereof.

Rather than worry about her impeding anger, Ash sent her a goofy grin. Clearing his throat slightly, he said, 'it's a Luvdisc, May helped me catch it for you. I told her that I've been trying to tell you something for a while, and she gave me this idea.'

'May helped you find this? You came here to give me a Luvdisc that you two caught together?' Misty frowned, her eyes becoming strangely colder at the mention of her close friend.

'Yes, she knew where a colony was and I managed to get this one to come with me,' Ash grinned back, appearing oblivious to Misty's increasing anger.

'Ketchum, get out,' the Champion scowled, her voice unusually controlled.

'What? Come on, Mist, don't turn me away now! I haven't even told you what I came to say,' the man protested, appeal oblivious to Pikachu's cautious whine.

'I mean it, Ash. You've said enough. Get out,' the young woman snarled, surprising the man by shoving him out of the door.

'Hey, wait a moment!' Ash yelped before unceremoniously having the door slammed in his face.

The man grimaced once before hearing the usually tough woman sniffling behind the door.

Jack Walker stared at the group of assorted gang members in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. Team Bright Sun weren't just trying to take over Almia, they had designs on the world.

They needed someone on the inside, but he had no idea who. His first instincts were to enlist Max, May or Ash, but they were far too recognisable. Even though he wanted to employ them, it would only put them, and the operation, in danger.

No, he needed a wild card they'd never expect, and absolutely no one could know about it.

Feeling the rock slide out from underneath him, Jackie almost winced. However, rather than let his regret show, he straightened his back in the face of adversity. If you so much as showed your rivals even a hint of uncertainty, they'd pounce with everything they had. However, ironically, if they thought the opposition too strong, they attacked in a feeble manner, almost as though they were going through the motions.

'It's a Ranger!' One of the Grunts cried, causing it to be picked up by his colleagues.

'Well, as much as it pleases me to be here, I must take my leave. Adios!' Jackie winked before scaling the wall and popping out of the same piep hole he'd crawled in through.

With his heart pounding in his throat, he rushed away, hoping his little stunt had given him enough time to be a reasonable distance away before they got their bearings.


	50. Chapter 50

_Hi everyone,_

 _Here's the latest update, hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 49**

The sun was shining down on the pristine lake before her, but Misty could not focus on the beautiful scenery. She couldn't focus on the Starly that were flying around her, nor the Magikarp who were surfacing every so often. The wind was rustling the long reeds which were coming out of the pristine lake, but, again, the woman seemed oblivious to its peaceful sway.

Instead, her Cerulean eyes were trained upon the trio on the other side of the lake, observing their every interaction. She didn't seem at all aware of the man standing behind her, watching her movements as she focused on the humans on the opposite side of the lake. In fact, if she had noticed the man, she might have appeared to be more intrigued by the serene beauty which was on display around her.

Considering the figures of the trio, she could barely make out the differences, but they were there. One had immaculately styled light blue hair, and his arm was draped over a brunette who was probably pulling one or another immature expression. The way the two were interacting, Misty almost thought that they were lovers, if it weren't for Ash Ketchum's words to her the previous night. The idea of the Luvdisc she had released almost set her blood boilling again. Why would he give her the pokémon that he had caught with May? Did they both mean so little to him? Just watching the second man made her feel all the more frustrated. Of course, Ash himself, had been oblivious to her frustrations, and he seemed to be unaffected by her anger. Even now, his black hair was hidden by his red and white cap as he animatedly discussed something with the duo before him, probably battling.

It all left the annoyed orange haired woman all the more irate. Not one of her friends had even noticed her moody state, or how she was avoiding them. It made her feel all the more resentment towards the brunette she'd once counted as one of her close friends.

'Misty, you shouldn't focus on them so much. May is grieving for Drew—haven't you heard that we don't know if he'll be paralysed? Surely you can understand that, as one of her closest friends, she might not be as observant as she usually is,' a deep voice chuckled in her ear as someone took a seat beside her.

Turning to face the man who was one of her closest friends, Misty let out a strangled sigh. She knew where the man was coming from, but just looking at how May amiably talked to the two men made Misty feel her blood boil. She seemed to be completely unaffected by Drew's absence, smiling and laughing as she usually did.

'I know what you're thinking and it's not true,' Brock mused at her, his tiny eyes intent upon the group of friends before them. His lips were pulled in a small smile, though that did nothing to appease the fiery woman's mood.

'What do you mean?' Misty quipped as May released two pokémon with an extravagant twirl. It was an act which Misty now hated, considering it to be childish and unnecessary.

'You know what I mean, don't feign ignorance. I see the way you're glaring at them, and May isn't being the immature flirt that you're making her out to be. You know as well as I do that she considers Ash to be an older brother. As for him, Ash wouldn't and couldn't replace you and you can't convince anyone of that, either. He'd never dare consider trying it, you can't say you don't know it. Besides, if anyone is flirting with anyone, it would be Steven and May, especially with his arm around her,' the man chided, surprising the younger woman. She hadn't realised she was being so obvious. But then, Brock had always been incredibly insightful, and he knew her better than most, including her sisters.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Misty scowled stubbornly, wrapping her legs into a tight hug as she turned her eyes onto her plain red shoes. If she admitted it to Brock of all people, she'd have to delve into her emotions—which she obviously didn't want to do.

'Misty, I've known you since you were a very young girl. I've known Ash for just as long, and May almost as long as that. Considering all of this, please don't take me for a fool, and don't cut off one of the oldest friendships you have. Bar whatever is going on between herself and Steven, you know that May has only ever had eyes for Drew, just as Ash and you are both besotted with each other. Don't ruin perfectly good friendships because you can't trust yourself to trust others,' Brock frowned at the woman, his voice filled with amused scolding.

'She has a funny way of showing her affection for Drew! The guy is in a coma and she's out conniving with the Lopunnies, flirting with all the available men in sight!' Misty snarled, the anger in her voice surprising her companion. She hated this strong sense of jealousy she had, but she'd never before considered May of all people to betray her. She'd _found_ Luvdisc with Ash. LUVDISC! If that wasn't a hint at their strong, intimate affection for each other, than Misty had no idea what would convince the others. Knowing her luck, they'd both been sleeping on their strong affection for each other. They were both completely clueless.

'Mist, you know that Ash and May are too identical for them to be anything other than friends. If I didn't know better, I'd say they're cousins. However, I know who her cousins are, so I know it's not true. Even then, I expected better from you, especially when your friends were concerned,' Brock sighed as Misty began to pull at the immaculate grass, undoubtedly imagining she was pulling off heads.

'Oh? She never told me about her cousins, isn't that funny? I wonder how many other things she's keeping from me!' Misty snapped once again, wishing the man would leave her be.

'If you'd bothered to notice the things she's said as well as the way she acts around others you'd have noticed. I've never had to explain my family to you, nor has Gary. However, you're too blinded by jealousy to even care for anything else,' Brock sighed at the woman, his voice filled with an angry resentment that surprised the Kanto woman.

Abruptly, the man stood up and dusted off his pants. In a clipped tone, he scowled, 'very well, if that's how you'd like to be. I thought our years of friendship meant more to you than that, but I suppose I was wrong. After all we've been through, and all the years I've known you, I barely recognise you anymore, Misty, and I miss the girl you used to be. Ash and May deserve your trust and would forgive you in a heartbeat without even thinking about it. However, they probably don't even realise what you think of them now. I have patients I need to see and won't spend any more time waiting for you to see the light in the Rock Tunnel thanks to a pokémon using flash.'

Watching the man walk away, Misty felt an unsettling feeling creep into her gut, almost as though a Houndour had released a dark pulse there.

With a grimace she returned her attention to the group on the other side of the lake, noticing May dancing around Blaziken as Roserade clung onto her leg, apparently being pleased by one or another feat Misty hadn't deigned to watch.

Chewing the inside of her gum, Misty wondered how right Brock was. She couldn't help but notice that she was sitting on one side of the lake by herself, whilst her friends were interacting on the other side.

 _I feel terrible for putting Ash and Misty through this! But it felt right for the story._

 _Also, I'll be heading overseas for a bit so I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll do it ASAP!_

 _Let me know what you think :)_


	51. Chapter 51

_Hi everyone,_

 _Here's an update to May's Belated Journey. Hope you like what's going to happen :)_

 **Chapter 50**

Sitting beside Cilan and Iris for breakfast, May couldn't even sum up the courage to feign cheerfulness. She'd spent the previous day with Ash and Steven, both of whom had remained blissfully ignorant of her depression. The two Unovans, however, sent her expectant glances. Where she knew that Steven had suspected something, May also knew that he wouldn't pressure her into saying anything unless she was ready. The man wouldn't push her into anything unless she was being an obstinate so-and-so.

Besides, she'd had Ash to think of. From what he'd said, he and Misty had had a falling out, and she could tell that it upset him. So, rather than unload her own problems, she'd focused on being happy around him, even if it was a blatant lie. She only hoped that Steven didn't corner her later, especially since she'd have no fall-back to tell him. At least the frients she was with now wouldn't chastise her as he would.

'What's eating at you?' Iris asked, her hands groggily reaching for her coffee.

'English you speak good,' May joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

'Shut up and get into it!' Iris growled, her eyes flashing dangerously as even Cilan chuckled near her, deftly dodging her elbow with ease.

'All right, all right, just don't make a scene,' May responded cautiously before Iris took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her smug smirk at May's acquiescence before taking a moment to relish the flavour.

Hesitating, May wondered what she should say, but realised that she had nothing else she could do but be honest with her friends, especially with Iris's already grouchy mood.

'I was walking around late at night and… well, someone else wants him. She was in his hospital room, talking to him, and it sounds like she really loves and needs him. They sounded close, too. I should just give up on him,' May muttered as she took a sip of her mocha. She didn't need to mention Drew by name for either of her friends to know she was discussing the man.

'Someone else likes him? And you're letting this get you down why?' Iris mused, arching a cool eyebrow at the Gym Leader and secret Champion, who felt a wave of guilt fill her.

'He clearly doesn't need me,' May grimaced, her voice catching in her throat. She couldn't imagine how she'd go in contests without his support, but she'd manage. She'd been managing without him for years now, anyway. Besides, with his health being as it was, she didn't have many options, and the reality made her heart throb painfully.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that. Whatever you two have, it's clearly something special. I mean, his family tolerated you taking Roserade, which is highly unlikely for two individuals who are simply rivals,' Cilan frowned, reaching out to touch the woman's shoulder affectionately.

'Cilan is right. Whoever you may have seen may not have as close a relationship with him as you think. Unrequited love does exist, unfortunately. Besides, everyone is saying you're with Gary, but we know that to be a lie. You have to have faith that, whoever this girl is, he might not reciprocate her emotions. From everything I've heard about you two, he doesn't,' Iris retorted, glaring as Brendan moved to sit with them, Orlando and Wally in tow. The trio didn't at all seem to mind Iris's unspoken message, Brendan returning the glare with a glare of his own.

'True, I'd recommend cauti on, just in case. If it means anything, from Roserade's behaviour to you, I'd say Drew holds you in high esteem. For a pokémon to listen to a Trainer that isn't their own, especially one his Trainer did not travel with, is extremely rare,' Cilan mused as Brendan sat on one side of May, stubbornly glaring back at the younger woman seated on her other side, setting his tray before him and picking up his piece of bread.

'High esteem isn't enough if another woman needs his support more than me,' May grimaced as Wally arrived, carrying his plate with a shaky hand.

'What isn't enough?' The man questioned as Lisia arrived in the room, frantically glancing around, as though she was searching for something.

'I think Drew has a girlfriend,' May shrugged, doing her best to appear unaffected by the statement. She focused her gaze on her plate, not seeing the man drop his cup of oran juice, a highly uncharacteristic action for the man.

'Drew? A girlfriend?' The man spluttered, his eyebrows raised and eyes widening in disbelief, seeming not to notice the bue liquid spreading across their plastic table. He barely registered Brendan sighing and pulling the brunette into a one armed hug as Orlando left to find a pile of napkins.

'Wally!' Lisia's voice squealed, as bubbly as ever. She was being her perky self and May wasn't in the mood.

Turning to stare at the woman, Wally turned his back on May, who glanced up to see Lisia's bright smile. If she'd taken the effort to analyse Wally's expression, she would have seen him grimace in apprehension. After all, she and her Hoenn companions knew that Lisia was a master of illusions, like any Zorua. She always wore a sunny smile, like May, but the brunette always had some clue of her emotions visible in her actions or voice. The turquoise haired woman, however, was another thing entirely. Her eyes were the only clue to ever establish if she was truly happy, and even then, he couldn't always be sure.

Noticing her glimmering eyes, the man instantly understood the emotion behind them. Letting out a cry, he stumbled out of his chair. In a shaky voice, he whispered, 'he's awake?'

'Almost! Brock told me to come and get May, since she's such a special part of Drew's life,' the woman giggled causing May to drop her coffee, it's dark brown liquid mixing in with Wally's blue as Orlando returned, a wad of tissues in his hand.

'Drew?' May questioned, blinking back her tears. Did she deserve to feel this overwhelming happiness, especially given Drew's unknown lover? She could barely hold her hands from shaking as she stared at Lisia, her sapphire eyes meeting Lisia's lighter ones.

'You bet!' Lisia grinned back, practically bouncing off the wall in joy.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice, jumping out of her chair and bol ting out of the door, not even pausing to glance at her friends who called for her.

'Don't run in the corridors, Gym Leader!' Steven's smooth voice called, though she only waved it off, calling gleefully, 'Champion, I'm in Almia. Give me a break!'

She heard him chuckly slightly before she turned a corner, running head first into Wallace. Taking a moment to collect herself, she paused slightly before grinning up at him, 'apparently he's waking up!'

Seeing the man's neutral expression break into a giant grin, May giggled and rushed further down the hall, manoeuvring the hospital's hallways and dodging people and pokémon.

Reaching the ill man's room, May saw Brock and Nurse Joy leaning over him, running various tests.

'Is he awake yet?' May panted, leaning slightly against the door frame to catch her breath.

'Not yet he's not. It could take a little while, but the signs are there,' Brock chuckled as May clambered into a seat nearby, her sapphire eyes trained on the chartreuse haired man.

'I'm not leaving, not until he's woken up,' May muttered childishly as she took a pokéball from her pocket.

'You could be waiting for a while,' Brock warned as Wally, Brendan and Gary arrived, panting as the former two leaned forward, glancing around for May.

'Who died?' Gary muttered, not seeing his cousin seated inside the room.

'No, he's waking up!' May grinned, turning to stare at her cousin who, upon noticing her eager elation, chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

'Finally. I was beginning to wonder if he'd turn you into an old spinster surrounded by Spinarak,' he mused, ignoring her moody glare as he clasped her shoulder affectionately.

'If I'd said that I'd be dead!' Brendan scoffed in disbelief, though Wally frowned at the words, glancing with clear concern from May to Gary.

'What can I say? Unlike you Birches, everybody loves a piece of Oak,' Gary winked back arrogantly, sending the man a knowing glare as he pinched May's cheek affectionately, though the young woman scowled, swatting his hand away.

With obvious irritation, May glared up at the man, who sent her a bemused smirk, 'so, you don't have any protests to wanting a piece of Oak?

Upon registering his response, May gagged, ' please, Daisy and I don't.'

'There's an exception to every rule, Petalburg,' Gary snarled back, his eyes narrowing in irritation, though May didn't seem too concerned by it.

'Really? Misty doesn't seem to like you and I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't either, what with the way she ogles at Cilan. Honestly, what's with you women and green haired guys? What's next, Wally getting his own fan-base? Besides, while I'm listing women who didn't fall for the Oak charm, didn't Serena reject you too? Hmmm Cynthia and Diantha seemed real interested in the great Oak prodigy too, while I'm evaluating your not-so clandestine relations with the ladies! Do you want me to keep analysing, or has your ego been deflated a bit?' Brendan mocked as Gary smirked back at him, unperturbed as May frowned at the nickname.

'Well, more people do flock to me than you, not that I keep tabs on the specific numbers. Face it, you're just jealous,' Gary scoffed at him, chuckling at the man's increasing anger.

'Right. How could I forget that I'm talking to you? Next you'll be saying that I love you too,' Brendan sn orted as May leant forward, her eyes intent upon Drew's face.

'May, it might not happen now,' Brock mused as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, not even glancing at Nurse Joy as she left the room.

Noticing Brock's behaviour, Gary whistled at the man's disinterest in the pretty nurse as his cousin jutted out her lip at her childhood friend.

'But I miss him,' May whispered, Wally staring at her with a soft smile.

'I know you do, but you have to do what's right by you. Will hanging around him like this really be the answer?' Brock responded, his eyes flickering to Wally's emerald, his lips pressed in a thin line.

'I need to see him wake up, Brock. This anticipation is killing me,' May whispered as she scrubbed at her eyes, hoping no one would notice her tears. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of being teased by her friends for crying so much about Drew. Honestly, though, she knew that no matter who was in the hospital bed, she'd be bawling her eyes out as much for any of her other friends.

'That's just it, May, you've been very patient and all you can do is be patient. I don't know if being stuck here alone will do you any good,' Brock warned, though dropped the topic on noticing her stubborn pout.

'I won't be alone,' May murmured before returning her attention to Drew, gently removing the hair from his pale face.

'I'll give you some privacy,' the man muttered before ushering Gary and Brendan out of the room, nodding curtly to Wallace and Lisia as they ambled in, both doing their best to appear neutral at the man's departure.

'May, about that thing you said in the cafeteria,' Wally began, ignoring the confused glances from his family.

'Please, Wally, I don't want to think about it. Whoever she is, she deserves to be happy, just like everyone else. I wish them the best,' May responded, her lips protruding in a subtle pout. She had hoped that Wally would let it slide, especially since he was normally more courteous than Brendan and Orlando.

'But you're wrong, and I'd hate for you to start seeing someone else without clearing the air between you both,' Wally muttered, his expression tense, eyes pleading.

It often surprised May how different the two men were, but Wally had always remained indifferent to any mention of Drew, ever. As far as May was aware, the two men didn't know each other, despite their physical resemblance.

'Please, who would I possibly start seeing? Brendan? Orlando? Gary? Ash? Why not throw in Brock, Wallace and Cilan into the mix!' May scowled back, resenting any insinuation the man was making.

'Argue later, he's waking up!' Lisia squealed as she jumped between the two.

Immediately, May stared at the man on the bed, whose eyes were flickering slightly.

'Come on, come on, come on! The suspense is killing me!' Lisia glowered as Wally frowned, 'where is Sol? Shouldn't she be here?'

'She's waiting outside with Harley. I believe she wanted to give Drew some space ,' Wallace smiled as Drew opened his emerald eyes, blinking slowly at the bright light.

'Drew!' May grinned as Lisia squealed, 'he's awake!'

'Welcome to the land of the living,' Wallace chuckled as Drew's eyes frantically moved around the room, taking a moment to register what was going on.

Opening his mouth to speak, Drew looked thoroughly confused at the group of people who were watching him. His brows knitted in a rare frown, and he looked completely perplexed, an unusual expression on him.

With a giggle, May tried to hide her inner elation. When the man's emerald eyes flickered to her, she smiled, 'Arceus, Drew, you had us all really worried.'

'Where am I?' The man questioned, his eyes focused on Lisia's turquoise, searching them for something May couldn't see.

'No need to worry, Coordinator! You had a slight accident but it's aaaaall fine now!' Lisia grinned before striking her signature pose.

'Slight? The man's been in hospital, Lis! For far too long!' Wally cried out, his eyes glaring at the woman, though she simply waved him off, her usual euphoria filling the room.

'Will someone tell me what happened?' Drew frowned as his eyes focused on Wallace, expecting the oldest visitor to explain.

However, the man simply glanced at May and raised an eyebrow, a signal to the brunette to speak.

With a grimace, May realised she'd never really considered what she would say to him when he woke up. So, in an uncertain voice, she explained, 'after Samiya, we went back onto Nabiki Beach. The pokémon were all under the control of Team Bright Moon, and I split from the rest of you to investigate. Drew, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you, even if I left a few pokémon with you. I shouldn't have left you.'

Seeing her distraught expression, Drew stared at her, his eyes widening as his skin paled, a sure sign of the panic he was feeling. Clearly he felt uncertain as to how to react to the guilt ridden woman, not that she could blame him for his uncertainty.

Scrubbing at the tears which stung her eyes, May let out a slight chuckle, 'I'm sorry, you should focus on resting. I've brought Roserade for you, he wanted to help me out while you were out for the count. Your family didn't object from what I've heard.'

A look of apprehensive wonder crossed the man's face as he questioned, 'you know my family?'

His eyes flickered to the trio of bystanders who were subtly grimacing at the question, Wally shaking his head subtly.

'No, but Wallace apparently knows them. I didn't think you knew Wallace but clearly I was mistaken. By the way your family trust him, I'd think you two know each other quite well,' May whispered, a sheepish smile fi lling her expression. With how suave and successful Drew was, it shouldn't have surprised her at all, but it did.

'Right,' the man muttered, his tone curt and filled wit the subtlest hint of disappointment. May, however, was too preoccupied to notice the man's emotional state.

'I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me that your family knows Wallace. I just never really thought about it before,' May mused, biting her lip uncertainly

'What's that meant to mean?' Lisia glowered uncharacteristically, surprising May with the sudden anger in her usually chirpy demeaner.

'Nothing, it's just... it suits him. Wallace is suave and capable, he's got appeals which have a simple air, yet somehow still elegant. I can't believe I never noticed the similarities before,' May responded hurriedly, in an almost flustered manner. She hadn't expected Lisia of all people to scrutinise her, especially when it came to Drew and Wallace. The woman had always preferred to adopt a carefree persona, and May hoped she hadn't offended the woman.

'It suits me? Is that a good thing?' Drew questioned with a mischievous tone and amused smile, his emerald eyes sparkling as they focused on May's undoubtedly flushed face.

'What?! Come on, of course it is!' May retorted in a completely flustered manner. She could recall a similar scenario years before, but pushed that to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane, especially with Drew's obvious amusement at her expense.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she continued, 'I just meant that you and Wallace are both so confident and suave. I'm not like that at all, and I suppose I envy that about you both. You two must have a lot in common to be so similar.'

Watching Drew's stunned expression, May turned her gaze uncertainly to her hands, hoping she hadn't said too much. From somewhere in the room, she heard an irritated sigh, and glanced up to see Wally's uncharacteristic glare.

'May, if Brendan or Orlando heard you they'd be yelling at you. Far out, I can't believe you just said that! It's like you haven't done what you did, or like you have absolutely no self-confidence! Do you not hear the things that come out of your mouth and think of everything you've achieved?' Wally gasped, staring at the woman in disbelief.

'What? Why?' May questioned as Wallace frowned at them and Lisia arched an eyebrow, her expression filled with confusion.

'If I didn't know better, I'd think you were fishing for compliments, but you're not like that. Far out, May, how many people need to tell you this? You're great just the way you are and none of us would even think of changing anything about you. Sure, Wallace and Drew are both suave and all that shallow stuff you admire, especially in Contests, but come on! Think about everything you've done! Think about the things we've seen, the things we've done together! You're not as pathetic as you think, and I guess you're lucky that Brendan and Orlando didn't hear you doubt yourself again,' the man responded, his eyes filled with a passionate fury which left the brunette speechless.

'I agree! May, you're a-okay to me!' Lisia giggled with a bright smile as Wallace murmured similar sentiments.

As one, the family turned to stare at Drew, whose expression was perfectly neutral.

'What?' The man questioned, arching a cool eyebrow at them as May stared at her hands in embarrassment. She'd never really been all that good at taking compliments, so she was completely at a loss as to how to react to the wonderful things her friends were saying.

'Aren't you going to agree with us?' Lisia scowled, her eyes narrowed with an anger May hadn't seen before in the young woman.

'Nah, I'm good,' Drew chuckled, relishing the youngest woman's moody glare.

'It's ok, everyone else is telling May she's perfect. I don't need to reiterate anything, especially with how much you all care for her. Besides, I only get involved when her head gets too swollen for the rest of her,' Drew mused as his eyes shone with mirth, a small smirk playing his lips.

Hearing this, May scowled, 'hey, I don't have a huge ego! Have you tried looking in a mirror?'

'Egos aren't reflected in mirrors, May. They haven't managed to invent an application to help with that. I wouldn't have expected you to know that, though,' Drew retorted smoothly, biting back a smile as May's cheeks flushed in anger.

'Why, you! You're impossible, do you know that?' May hissed at him, clenching her hands into fists. The man had only just woken up, and she'd spent so much of her time worrying about him. Did he _have_ to tease and mock her like that?

'I may be impossible, but would I go through your head nearly as often if I wasn't?' Drew mused with a small smile, surprising her by the sudden change in his tone, as well as the honesty of his statement.

'W-what?' May gasped, blinking at him as Lisia grinned and nudged Wallace.

'Oh this is so sweet!' Lisia squealed as she clung onto her amused uncle's arm.

'What's sweet?' May questioned, a blush filling her cheeks as Drew scowled at the woman, his emerald eyes focused on the turquoise haired beauty as though silently warning her to calm down.

'Just how close you two are! I mean, you were looking after Roserade so carefully and worrying about Drew, it's just adorable! If I didn't know better, I'd think you're both a couple!' Lisia beamed at them, causing Wally to chuckle as May felt the blood drain from her face. After what she'd heard the previous night, she couldn't risk such a preposterous rumour being instigated, especially by Lisia, who could be carefree with her words.

'What? Us, a c-couple? No way!' May cried, her thoughts flying to the mystery woman who was pining after the man. She didn't want to upset the stranger any more than she already had. Besides, there was no proof to her that Drew cared for her in that way, or that he didn't already have someone else.

'Is there something wrong with that?' Wallace questioned as Drew's expression flickered to one of confused pain. As quickly as it changed, it returned to his passive one, before May could even bring herself to look at him.

'N-no, of course not. It's just, we're rivals, and friends from what we've said. I—he—she uhhh, I don't know. Anyway , Drew doesn't think of me like that,' May muttered, poking her fingers together anxiously.

'So you think Drew is a second class partner?' Wally chuckled, his eyes filled with an amusement May didn't appreciate. If he had been in this situation, she would not have laughed at him, rather opting to help him out of it… probably.

'N-no, I think D-Drew is a great guy, and he'd make an e-excellent partner…' May muttered, fumbling over her words as she saw two amused men staring at her. Lisia, on the other hand, was sending her an appraising glance whilst Drew was pouting ever so subtly, avoiding her eyes. Feeling her cheeks warm, she mumbled, 'you're putting words in my mouth, Wally.'

'Great, so you think he'd make an excellent partner and that he's a great guy. What's the problem?' Lisia questioned, an angry tone entering her voice that May had never heard before.

'He deserves someone who is on his level, as good as he is at Coordinating and everything else. Drew's always had everything sorted—he knows what he's doing, where he wants to go and why he wants to go there. I'm not like that at all. Besides, I've heard that someone else is interested and needs him. It's not my business to pry into Drew's life, but I just want him to be happy,' May mumbled shyly, wishing that someone would bring her out of this incredibly awkward scenario. What she wouldn't do to have her cousin or Steven or Gary burst into the room.

'Everyone but May, please leave,' Drew scowled before glaring at her friends.

'Drew,' Lisia began, but the man snarled, 'out!'

With disbelieving murmurs, the trio left the room, glancing back at them with wary expressions, and May silently hoped that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Drew had never demanded to see her on her own before, and she could only imagine the tongue lashing she'd get—Lickitung would learn from him, she was certain of it.

'Shut the door behind you. And no eavesdropping, Lis!' Drew snapped as the woman pouted at him.

Once the door had shut, the chartreuse haired man scowled, 'well?'

'What?' May mumbled, glancing apprehensively at the door. She wished she'd been allowed to leave too, or that someone would just come and save her. Now would be the perfect time to employ her damsel in distress card. Surely she earned it after everything she'd gone through?

'Don't you what me! What the fuck was that? Have I ever given you a reason to think that I'm so far above you? Do I say that you're not important? We're rivals, May, you keep me going and I keep you going, or at least that was the score the last time I checked. Have I done something to hint that I'm not on your level? And what in the name of Rayquazza is this about someone else?' Drew snarled at her, his expression impatient, and May could already see the colour rising to his cheeks in his anger.

Seeing his furious emerald eyes, May pouted, 'well, no, but I just feel you've accomplished a lot more than me. I mean, you at least became a Top Coordinator.'

'And that's all in your head. Stop being your own worst critic and get som confidence. I let you become my rival because I saw what you didn't—you have potential. Stop doubting yourself and start having faith, will you? The only things holding you back are your tardy habits like sleeping in and missing the opening of a Contest, and your formidable lack of confidence. It's time you stopped thinking of all of this as some kind of joke and start getting serious about it! You slept in and missed the first half of the Contest, May! Thisyou're your debut!' Drew scolded, surprising May by the ferocity in his voice.

Feeling her cheeks warm as she felt tears fill her eyes, May stared down at her feet in uncertainty. She had no idea what she could or should say to the man, especially with the truth of his words speaking to her.

'I don't want to tell you to grow up, but you're not a kid any more, May. Change your attitude and you'll be fine. You're back to being a Coordinator now, you'd do well to remember a few things like that rather than stressing. Your pokémon feel your nerves more than anyone and you should learn not to let such inconsequential things affect you,' Drew scowled back, his eyes flickering to the door with a subtle anxiety that May didn't notice.

'So you expect me to just change what you've criticised? Is it that easy to say, especially since I feel I'm not as good as you? You think it's funny to just demand that I have confidence in myself? I was out the day before the Contest, training with my pokémon and couldn't sleep a wink thanks to my nerves. What difference does you telling me off like that make, anyway? Would it suit you and your needs for me to change who I am and what I feel insecure about?' May whispered as she stared back at him, wondering what the man was after. If he knew her as well as he said he did, how did he think she would gain confidence? Did he really want her to change?

'No, it's not that. You don't understand,' Drew scowled back as May's bottom lip quivered.

'Clearly I don't,' May mumbled to herself as she stood up to leave.

'Where are you going?' Drew glared up at her.

'I don't know, out. Maybe to see Gary or Daisy,' May responded with the slightest quiver in her voice, not noticing the shadow scrambling away from the door, nor Drew's dejected expression.

'You know, Drew, I will help you in whatever way you want. Just don't expect me to change. I may not be the most confident person out there, or the most organised, but I'm me. Maybe that's not good enough, but maybe it shouldn't constantly be a problem for you,' May said as she lingered at the door, not daring to turn around before promptly exiting the room.

 _As usual, please let me know what you think. I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey everyone,_

 _Hope you like the latest chapter. I'm trying to post as many updates as I can, but I'm working on a few other projects at the moment, so I'll get to this as often as I can :)_

Chapter 51

Seeing May pout as she sat on the grass in the nearby park, Gary noticed how her expression was as dejected as her isolated position on the ground. Instantly, the Kanto man sighed before walking towards her. After all, her expression alone spoke volumes, and he already knew that she hadn't intended to have the afternoon to herself. The reality was that someone had upset her, and Gary silently resigned himself to being her counsellor as he took a seat beside her.

From the fact that she was seated alone, he could only imagine what was bothering his cousin. He'd noticed that she had a ridiculous amount of friends who cared for her, and yet she'd avoided all of them. Whatever it was, he knew it was something she felt she couldn't confide in others. None of it left the brunet feeling particularly friendly to any who might have upset the younger woman. Whilst she was beautiful and capable, he knew from Max's and Ash's stories that she was nowhere near confident enough. Add to that that she could be emotional about the smallest things, and he knew he needed to comfort her. He'd heard all about her fear of pokémon from Max and didn't want her to hide in another shell, especially if he could help it.

'What's up? Didn't he wake up?' He murmured, recognising the slump in her shoulders as one he'd seen Ash Ketchum wear himself. Since the two were so alike, he could only imagine that his cousin was wearing her heart on her sleeve as thoroughly as Ash did. As much as he wanted to use his Ash tactics, he knew it wouldn't work on his more fragile cousin.

'He did, but he wasn't in one of his good moods,' she grimaced, staring at the grass with clear anxiety.

Hearing her statement, Gary waited, hoping that no one recognised him as he sat beside May. The last thing either of them needed was for them to be caught in a publicity storm together, especially when she was feeling so obviously depressed.

'I don't know if it was a very wise idea for me to be in that room,' May whispered as she wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her chin on her knees, her expression so heartbroken that Gary suppressed the urge to find Drew.

'Ah, I see. What did he say?' Gary pried as innocently as he could. Knowing she was struggling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as he wondered if he should buy her ice cream like he would his sister. Food always helped Daisy forget her problems, even if it was only for a fleeting moment, and Gary Oak had never been able to tolerate seeing any woman cry. If anyone ever found out about it, though, his reputation would be shot to pieces.

'He was so angry, and then he started saying that I need to have more confidence and that I need to grow up. He said that I shouldn't be so hard on myself, but I honestly don't think I'm that out of line when I'm constantly around others who're already successful. You're so confident and so is he, Lisia and Wallace are extremely confident too, and you all have every reason to be. I'm out of practice and I feel like I missed my chance,' May muttered as she pouted up at her cousin, a tear sliding down her cheek, sending a wave of panic through the brunet man. This was going to do nothing for his reputation, and he needed to stop the tears before it became a full-blown waterfall.

'Firstly, he's got absolutely no right to tell you whether or not you have to grow up—that's something for you to decide, and if you're comfortable and happy with the way you are, then Ho-Oh burn him in the Lost Tower. Unfortunately he's right about your confidence, but becoming confident won't happen over night, and there's always the risk of arrogance with over-confidence. Besides, you won't improve unless you see your faults and actively work on improving them. You can't stay where you are forever, and being confident is a blessing as much as a curse,' Gary frowned at the younger woman, who pouted at his words.

Seeing her forlorn expression, Gary had a sudden idea. He'd seen a store in a nearby street that he suspected might be just up May's alley—from what she'd just said, and from what Ash, Max and Brendan had told him, she had some childhood tendencies that were as endearing as they were immature. If what they'd said about her was true, then this would definitely cheer her up.

With a soft smile, he muttered, 'come on, I spotted a place I think you might like, and we both know that you crying your eyes out while I'm with you is bad for my reputation. If anyone sees you, I'm sure I'll get crucified—especially by Ash, Brendan and Daisy.'

The woman spluttered slightly, her sapphire eyes widening, and, from the subtle crease in her brown and the twitch of her lips, Gary had the distinct impression that she was uncertain whether to laugh or tell him off. Seeing her inner conflict, he simply chuckled at her startled expression before clambering up and helping her to her feet.

Leading the way, Gary ensured that his pace was slow enough for her to amble along beside him. Seeing her obvious trepidation, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his side in an unspoken reminder that she was not alone.

Walking along, Gary wondered if he should say somethingto her, though he was clueless as to what to say. Comforting women was a delicate art, and one that Gary gladly avoided.

'Do you think he'll forgive me for walking out on him?' May questioned, breaking the silence as her cousin ignored the stares of those around them.

Considering her words, Gary frowned. He hadn't had the privilege of interrogating Drew, and from all accounts he'd stumbled upon, the man shared quite a few similarities with him—excluding, of course, Gary's successful conquest of numerous women. For some reason Drew seemed to fear any level of intimacy, and Gary had a few suspicions as to why that would be.

No, from what he'd heard from Ash about their relations, Drew had it bad for May and was absolutely horrible at communicating it to her. It irritated him that, Drew had scolded May, stating that she was the one who had to grow up. After everything he'd heard about the duo, Gary personally perceived the man to be a poor imitation of him, one who was frigid, at that. If the green haired man couldn't sum up the courage to confess his emotions for May—and if they were so obvious that even Ash Ketchum could see them, they were very much there—then Gary would intervene and sternly advise his naïve cousin that she should not wait for miracles. No, it was time to begin spelling it out for May, lest Drew really make her wait.

'May, he's a fool if he lets a catch like you go. Seriously, you've got looks, brains and modesty. If we weren't related, I'd totally dig you myself,' Gary smirked at her, causing her to push him away with a disbelieving giggle, her expression scrunched up to portray her disgust.

From beside him, she made a quealing noise to indicate that she was appalled by his words, though Gary only let out a chuckle in response. He'd often had to tell Daisy similar sentiments—not that he'd be interested in her, but that there were better fish in the sea and that whoever she was pining after had no idea what they were missing out on. The honesty behind his words for May were sparked by his assessment of her before he'd known that she was the real May. She honestly drew people in with her eager smile and childish antics, and Gary was thankful that they were related. If they hadn't been, he had no idea what he would have said or done to gain even a date with her. That thought alone was discomforting in itself, and he quickly suppressed it.

'Don't be inappropriate, Gareth! It's bad enough everyone else thinks we're a couple,' May scolded, though she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, appearing overjoyed at the compliment. The display alone told Gary that, for all her friend's support, they rarely complimented her. He made a mental note of advising Daisy of this, knowing that confidence started with being aware of one's strengths. After all, arrogance may be an issue, but having zero faith in oneself could be just as disastrous, especially for anything related to pokémon. No matter how hard the Trainer tried to hide it, their pokémon could always tell when something was wrong.

Registering May's words, Gary did his best to suppress a wolfish grin, already registering all of the way he could prank not just May, but also their friends. From what he'd seen of Steven Stone, the man had it bad for May, and that didn't include Drew needing to be punished for upsetting her, either. The thought of all the chaos he could cause almost made him grin, knowing how upset they would be.

'Really? Everyone really thinks that we're together? You have no idea how tempting it is to hold your hand and lead everyone on,' Gary responded with a laugh before rushing ahead as May scowled at him, her eyes narrowed in irritation as she clenched her fists.

Seeing her reaction, Gary called out, 'can you just imagine Dawn's reaction? I bet she'd be squealing with the Tepig!'

'She's not nearby, is she?' May yelped upon registering his statement, glancing around to see if the bluenette was hiding anywhere. Her reaction made him chuckle all the more, surprised by how adorable his cousin was. In moments like these, he found it hard to believe she was an Oak.

'No, have you forgotten she's in Kalos with her boutique? The grande opening has just happened, darling, and she needs to reap the profits whilst she can.' The man chuckled as she pouted at him, smacking his arm softly.

'Oh yeah,' May murmured, her expression lighting up at the realisation as the man ushered her into a store. From behind them, neither of them noticed the small group of paparazzi who were watching their movements, Xtransceivers capturing their interractions perfectly.

'May, what am I going to do with you? Not only are you gullible, but you're forgetful too. Clearly Max got the real brains out of you two,' Gary chuckled as he rubbed her hair, smirking as her eyes widened at the contents of the shop. She was too distracted to even chastise him for messing up her hair or for his remarks, her eyes staring around her in disbelief.

Around them was every imaginable pokémon in plush toy. There were Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Meganium, Feraligator, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Blaziken, Mudkip and more. Gary noticed how her eyes lingered on one of each of her pokémon before brightening at the sight of a Marril doll.

'Unbelievable! They have a Marril doll!' She grinned as she walked towards it.

Watching her, Gary stared in disbelief as she eagerly picked it up and hugged it, acting every bit the child her rival had accused her of being.

'You like Marril?' Gary questioned, his eyes lingering on any number of normal type pokémon. He knew from Max that they both did enjoy the company of the normal types, especially after their father showed such an affinity with them, so he would have put his money on her picking any of them instead of Marril. That pokémon had been completely random, and Gary had no idea why she'd chosen it.

'Yes, I had one of these same dolls as a child, and it really comforted me when we moved to Hoenn. I'd always play with it and hug it when I felt lonely. Not a lot could remind me of Johto, which I'm sure you know has very different pokémon to Hoenn,' May smiled up at the man, her eyes glancing at the other soft toys in the room, though Gary noticed with some amusement the way the woman's arms clung steadily onto the Marril.

'Can I help you?' A pretty assistant asked, smiling up at the duo, her black hair pulled behind her ears.

Seeing her bright pink eyes, lingering from him to his cousin, Gary saw May open her mouth, probably about to state they were fine.

Suppressing a scoff, Gary pulled the doll out of her arms and handed the assistant the toy, 'hi, I'll buy one of these for this very special lady. She's having a bit of a down moment and I think your merchandise might just do the trick. Problems with a boy, I think.'

He sent the woman a suave grin and a wink as May let out a gasp from beside him, instinctively slapping his arm in the process.

'Gary!' May squawked at her cousin in indignant disbelief, though he didn't react to her, simply smiling at the assistant, not at all intimidated by May's angered pout. The sales assistant glanced from one to the other before sending them both a knowing smile.

'What?' Gary responded innocently at the woman whilst May pouted at him, her sapphire eyes narrowed in anger.

'You know, I can pay for that myself. I don't need you to pay for things for me,' May retorted irritably, trying to find her wallet in her small bag.

'Nonsense, I'm not paying for you. I'm making up for lost time, and you'd better not be getting your wallet out. I was rivals with Ash for a reason and my pokémon can probably hold their own against yours,' Gary responded as he handed the assistant the money, sending May a warning glance.

Ushering May out of the door before she could argue further, he took the toy from the woman and called, 'keep the change!'

'Gary!' May yelped at the man before hitting him on the head with the doll, undoubtedly messing up his hair in the process.

'What? Is that how you treat me after I buy you a present? I've never met anyone as ungrateful as you!' Gary retorted with faux anger, though his eyes were alight with mirth as he watched May's anger evaporate in an instant.

'No, I'm grateful, come on! You know I am, but I could have paid for that myself!' May whispered with a pout, though Gary simply rolled his eyes at how stubborn she was being.

'And let you continue to wallop in your explosive relations with the Oddish brain?' Gary chuckled, sending her an appraising look.

'Oddish brain?' May frowned at him, her eyes flickering from the man to her newly attained pokémon doll. From her expression alone, the man chuckled, knowing that she didn't think he'd come up with the same nickname for Drew as her friends.

'You know, for all of our heated arguments, Misty and I don't actually hate each other, May. In fact, we get along rather well, especially when Ash has irritated either of us. He'd be beyond jealous if he knew just how close we are. Who knows? He might have manned up enough to ask her out already if he had any idea,' Gary mused with a small smirk, winking subtly at a group of women, who giggled at the sudden attention as May played with the Marril's arms, making them move slightly in her nervous apprehension.

'So you've gossiped about me?' May asked at the man, narrowing her eyes in anger, though it was dampened by her playing with the pokédoll.

'I'd like to think of it as research,' Gary teased with a subtle smirk, relishing the stunned expression which filled her face.

'Research my arse. You're nothing but a stalker,' May retorted, a flush filling her cheeks as she glared at the group of women, irritated by their flirtatious glances towards her cousin.

'Oh, you wound me so unnecessarily! Why must by relatives be so crude?' Gary exclaimed, surpressing a grin as May chuckled at his uncharacteristic antics.

'Besides, do you really think I would stalk you if we're related? Really?' Gary chuckled as he nudged her out of the way and into a nearby man, his blue hair styled meticulously around his face.

'Hi,' the strange man grinned at the suddenly flushed brunette, helping her keep a hold of her pokédoll as she almost dropped it in surprise.

Muttering a hasty apology, she turned to walk hurriedly after her cousin, who was suddenly rushing away at an increased pace, poorly smothering his laughter at May's panicked reaction.

'Gary Oak!' May hissed as she moved towards the man, who glanced back at another group of women, all of them with eyes on him.

He hesitated only slightly before recalling Misty's warnings about May's anger. Knowing that there was only so much his reputation could handle, and being abused by a woman was definitely going to cramp his style, he muttered, 'bailing!'

'Get back here!' May snarled, running after her cousin as he rushed through various groups of people, muttering apologies where appropriate. It might be unusual to see him running from a woman, but Gary had been pre-advised of May's anger.

The man let out a light laugh, not noticing a slender brunette pouting from inside a café, watching as May chased Gary, her Marril doll clutched tightly in her arms as she yelled at him to stop running form her.

Realising that May was motivated enough to chase him to another town, and that she, being part of the female sex, would probably hold a grudge, Gary knew he had to put a stop to this. So, thinking frantically, he thought about what would stop his sister in one of her moods.

'I'll give you ice cream if you forgive me!' Gary chuckled as he glanced back at her, grinning at her flushed skin—a sure sign of her having chased him, as well as her anger.

'Ice cream?' May grinned before squealing, 'you're on! Ice cream is delicious! Lemonade flavour, with the works!'

Seeing her eager grin, the man could only shake his head at how readily she forgave him, and thank his lucky stars that the woman had some very unusual similarities to his sister.


End file.
